Phoebe's Babies
by LizLemonnumber2
Summary: ... And more unanswered questions. My sequel to Phoebe's wedding. Ana and Christian are in a new phase in their lives and in their marriage, we'll see how they adapt to all of the new changes. I want to answer all those crazy unanswered questions from Phoebe's Wedding and add more...
1. Signs

**So I am writing a sequel. I hope you guys like it! I am hoping to get some unanswered questions finally answered! And of course, bring up some new, fun, exciting things with our favorite couple! Enjoy and thanks for all the sweet PMS and reviews!**

**Chapter 1 – Signs **

**Christian's POV**

**After Ana's leaves for the airport**

** My house is a ghost town now that Ana is gone. **No one is talking, no one is reacting. We are all just functioning. Phoebe takes a seat next to me on the couch and puts her head on my shoulder.

"You've been just sitting on this couch for ten minutes staring off into space," Phoebe whispers to me, "Do you want to make you something to eat."

She learned to cook from her mother. I am thankfully distracted from thoughts of Ana by my Blackberry buzzing in my pocket. My head lawyer Matthew Sanderson's number flashes across the screen. Alexander West's background check came up clean so I am hoping Sanderson found a way for us to arrest him anyway.

"Grey."

"Hi Mr. Grey, it's Sanderson, We received your wife's divorce papers but she missed a few places to sign. I was hoping to possibly get a fax number for Mrs. Grey in London…"

Phoebe, who is so obviously eavesdropping on this conversation, lifts up her head. Her eyes go wide, "Dad, hang up the phone." I give her questioning eyes and she repeats herself. "Dad get off the phone now."

Sanderson can obviously hear her. "Mr. Grey, we can have this conversation on another day."

"Yes, Mr. Sanderson, let's have this conversation another day," I say as Phoebe runs out of the room. A second later, she comes back in with Taylor.

"Dad, go get Mom from the airport," she says firmly.

"Honey… just because she didn't sign a few places…," I say trying to placate my daughter.

"Dad," she almost screams, "Can't you see? It's a freaking sign. You need to go get her back from the airport."

By this point, Gail and Teddy are in the room. "What is going on?" Gail asks, eyes still red from crying.

I breathe in deep, "Ana was supposed to sign the divorce papers and send them to my lawyer. He just called to say that she missed several places to sign."

Gail's eyes widen and she swings her head over to Phoebe. They both smile big and she turns back to me. "Mr. Grey, bring her home."

"I am still tracking her phone, we can easily find her," Taylor adds.

"What if we don't make it," I interject. _I can't believe I am doing this. She won't want to come back home with me._

"We can call Stephen to prepare your jet on our way…" Taylor says, "Actually, he should be back at Sea-Tac, He arrived this morning with Waterston so all he'll need to do is make a few checks and then put gas in the plane."

I shake my head and look back up at my kids, "Ok, I am going to try to bring Mom back home. If she doesn't want to come back with me, we will all just have to live with that."

Everybody nods too excitedly as Taylor exits to get the car. "Good luck Dad," Phoebe says as I hug my crew.

"Thanks baby, I'll try to bring her home."

**Taylor practically speeds to Sea-Tac as my heart races. **_This is just a coincidence Grey; she doesn't want to come back with you. _I have to know if this is or not. I have to do everything I can to keep my family together. If she doesn't really want this life with Alex, I need to make sure she knows that she can come back to me. We can work this out. I will love that woman till the day I die. She needs to know how much she means to me.

Taylor scowls as we pull up to the GEH jet. "Her plane is on the runway ready to take off. Stephen is ready, he can take us to New York," he reports.

"Good, thanks Taylor. You ready for a trip to New York?"

He scowls, "It is not easy to track people in JFK."

"…. But you can do it."

"Well, yes," Taylor says.

"Quit complaining then…."

**We glide through the air, on our way to New York. **I can tell Taylor is itching to open his laptop and work. Ana and Taylor have created a bond over the years, and I know he'd prefer her over me.

"Taylor…" I say, not sure where I am going with this, "I am sorry."

"Sorry for what sir."

"Putting you through what I have put you through over the past three years…."

He snorts, "I don't think I am the one deserving of this apology."

"You care for Ana…" I add.

He suddenly looks uncomfortable, "I do…"

"I know you like her more than me…" I add and Taylor smiles, "Be honest with me Taylor."

He sighs, "She is an extraordinary person, and you definitely don't deserve her. But I don't think that Dr. West is deserving of her either."

We both snicker but I suddenly get serious. "Thank you for telling her about the affair. I let that go on for too long and I was too much of a coward to stop it. Thank you for being a man and stopping it."

He nods. "Can I offer one more bit of honesty Mr. Grey."

I nod my head, "I guess…"

"If you get her back, don't put her through that again. Be honest with her."

He is right. I have to be honest with her and be the man she deserves. "Of course Taylor, I don't ever want to see her drive away with another man again…"

He nods, "Good."

**After the longest plane ride ever, we finally arrive to JFK. **Taylor immediately pulls out his tracking equipment and studies it.

"Ana and West are in the airport…. They are heading toward….. The ticket counters?"

We don't have time to think about the implications of Ana and Alex walking over to the ticket counters. We hustle to the front of the airport and I am able to easily find their counter. Ana looks exhausted and West looks upset about something. As I approach, I hear words of hope.

"Excuse me, I need to get one ticket to Seattle," West says to the man at the counter. My heart soars in my chest as I make my move.

"Actually Mr. West, that won't be necessary," I say loud enough for Ana to spin around, "I actually have a plane ready to take her back."

They both walk away from the counter as Alex shakes his head, "Of course you do."

Ana's smile is massive as I continue to address Alex, "Thank you for taking care of her West. I can never thank you enough."

They say their goodbyes and I notice Alex's regret and longing stretched across his eyes. I know he loved her. No matter how insane their relationship started, he really loved her. I feel sort of bad for the kid; it is heartbreaking having to let Ana go.

Ana watches him walk away and finally turns to me. "What are you doing here?"

I really smile for the first time in weeks, "Well, my legal team received our divorce papers, but it seems you forgot to sign several of the pages."

"What?" she says in shock.

A young Ana Steele enters my mind and my heart melts. "What is it with you and me and unsigned documents?"

Tears prick at her eyes, "I don't know." I move to hold her and she easily goes back into my arms. She cries in my shirt and I realize that for the first time since my father passed away, the world seems right. We are both back exactly where we are supposed to be.

After several more minutes, I breathe in her hair, "Let's go home."

**Taylor is able to get Ana's luggage with no issues. **He leads us back to the plane and Ana lets out a contented sigh. "Welcome back Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you Taylor," she sighs, tears pricking her eyes.

I wipe them away and she looks up at me with awe, "I have never been happier to see this plane."

_ Then why did she agree go to London with him? Is it because I gave her the option? _I try not to think too hard about that as we make it on to the plane to go home.

"Don't tell the kids," I tell Taylor, "I want them to be surprised."

"They know that you were coming to get me?"

I laugh, "Phoebe practically yelled at me after my legal team called…" She snickers as we take our seats on the plane. "Do you want to talk, I know we have a lot to talk about," I offer as the plane begins to move.

She shakes her head, "I would really like to sleep. We'll have time for that later." I nod as she positions her head on my shoulder. She drifts off as we head for home.

**When we land at Sea-Tac, I immediately get a call from Welch. **

"Mr. Grey," he says, softly, "I have been given some news." Welch is way too quiet and I am instantly nervous.

"Ok…"

"Elena Lincoln is dead sir. They believe the cause of death was a heart attack."

I guess I shouldn't be too shocked by this information; Elena was getting up there in age. Ana and I haven't talked to her since Phoebe was a baby, but I had Welch keeping tabs on her for any future security issues.

"Thank you for letting me know," I say looking up at Ana. She seems fascinated by my phone conversation.

"What was that about," she asks as I hang up.

"Elena is dead."

"Did somebody finally shoot that bitch?" she immediately asks as I shake my head. I knew she would react like that.

"No, heart attack," I say with a sigh.

She snorts, but instinctively stops herself. "Well, I think that is a good sign."

"What do you mean?" I ask in horrified amusement.

"You pick me up from the airport the day Elena Lincoln dies? I think that's a good sign."

"Ana," I admonish, "Respect the dead."

"I respect people who deserve respect," Ana snaps.

"You would say Elena's death was a good sign if you bought a corn dog or painted your nails…" I add.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

I laugh, "We are both going to hell."

"Damn it," she snaps, "Can we never get away from Elena Lincoln?"

I try not to laugh, "Ok, stop. We are almost home. We need to talk about living arrangements."

She composes herself, "Yes, living arrangements."

"Since Escala is gone, that leaves the house. Now, I doubt you immediately want to start living together."

"Yes, that is correct."

I nod as I reveal my plan, "I bought a house for Phoebe and Rhett. Their current apartment won't accommodate the twins. I found a perfect house, Rhett approves. It should be ready any day now. Their apartment is nice and spacious and close to Grey Publishing, I can put you up in a hotel for as long as you want and then we can make the transition."

She nods, but suddenly looks worried. "Can I keep my job at Grey Publishing? Kourtney's transition as President was made yesterday."

"When we first got married, you said yourself that you'd prefer to be an editor anyway. And with you writing now, wouldn't you prefer to be an editor and author?"

She smiles, "Yeah… but do you think Kourtney will hire me back."

"Ana, she is your friend. I doubt she wouldn't let you come back."

She sighs and I see tears prick at her eyes, "Why is everybody being so nice? I almost abandoned all of you."

I move closer to her and rub her back, "You are too good to give up on…"


	2. Probation

**A/N – Thank you for all the sweet reviews! I hope I can answer everything and continue strong from where I left off! Thanks for all the support!**

**Chapter 2 – Probation**

**Ana's POV **

** In no time at all, we are back at the house. **It is the late evening, but everybody seems to bestill here, waiting for my return. I hear a loud shriek come from inside the house and I know Phoebe is on her way. She wraps her arms around me and squeals, "I am so glad you came back with Daddy!"

"I am glad I did too baby."

Ted is next and he hugs me tight. Gail follows behind them, happy tears falling down her cheeks. "I know it is 10 o' clock at night, but I am cooking you whatever you want," she says as she joins the pile of hugs.

I turn to Ted, "You don't have to go back to Pepperdine immediately do you?"

Christian interjects, "I'll call Stephen again and he can get the plane ready for tomorrow night."

"Perfect, thanks Dad," Ted says as we all walk back in the house.

Gail begins making macaroni and cheese for our late night snack. Phoebe and I walk upstairs and begin putting together the guest rooms to accommodate our big crew.

Christian slides in, "Ana, you can take our room."

"No," I say, "That's yours, you should take it."

"I insist," He says again, "I can take one of the guest rooms."

"Christian, there is no difference between our room and the guest room… you have been living here, you take our bedroom."

We both stand awkwardly in silence, two stubborn bulls trying to make one silly decision. Phoebe jumps in, "Dad, really. You'll be living here. You take your bedroom."

Christian grits his teeth, but finally agrees. He walks out of the room and Phoebe laughs.

"What is so funny?" I ask her.

"You two are weird, this will make for a fascinating reconciliation," she says as I roll my eyes. "By the way… my next doctor's appointment is this week!"

"Give me the time, place, and date and Grandma will be there…"

**"I think you should take a few days off," Kourtney declares. **

"What are you talking about? Do you not want me back?" I ask shocked. This conversation is not turning out how I expected. I realize 48 hours ago I was on a plane to London with Alex, but I didn't think Kourtney would tell me to take some time off.

"Of course I want you to come back, but I think a week's vacation would do you some good. Then you can start back next Monday," Kourtney adds.

"Are you sure this isn't your way of kicking me out of the company?" I ask, absolutely paranoid.

"Ana, I want you to come back and I am ecstatic that you didn't leave. Life has been sad around here without you. On the other hand, a week of freedom wouldn't hurt." I groan and Kourtney smiles. "This reaction absolutely tells me that I am right, you need some time off," Kourtney annoyingly points out.

"Fine," I grumble as I give her a departing hug.

"Go shopping, hang out with your daughter, get your nails done, whatever," Kourtney yells after me as I walk out of her office.

**"I am so glad you called me," Kate beams as we walk up to the nail salon. **

"I really had nothing else to do," I say as Kate scowls.

"I am so glad I am such a priority," she gripes as the host escorts us back to the spa area for our pedicures.

"Wine or champagne ladies?"

"Can I get one of each?" I groan as I take a seat.

Kate looks on with horrified amusement, "We'll both take some champagne." She takes a seat and smiles big at me.

"What?"

"Has life been stressful since you made the _**RIGHT DESCISION**_ and stayed in Seattle?" Kate asks.

"Sort of, I am staying in a hotel while Rhett and Phoebe's house gets ready. Once they are moved out, I am taking their apartment," I tell her.

"Christian staying at the house?"

I nod, "I think that's a good place for him, he has Gail close by. He needs a woman taking care of him."

We both cackle at the thought. "So what's eating at you buttercup?" Kate asks as our champagne returns.

"I want to work," I whine and Kate laughs.

"Take the time off. A lot has happened over the past couple months and you could use the rest and relaxation," she says as I let out an annoyed sigh. "Are you working so you can have time away from Christian?"

I don't know how she got at the root of the issue, but she did. I sigh, "I am not sure how to be around him right now. So much has happened and now that I have stayed, there is a different feeling between us. It isn't exactly awkward, it is just different."

"I think you guys need to have an in depth discussion about what has happened these past three years."

"I really don't want to have one," I shoot back honestly.

Kate gasps, "Are you serious? You need to know everything, especially everything concerning the whore bag that started all of this mess."

"I know enough about Emily…"

"But you don't know everything about her."

I groan, "Why do I need to know everything?"

Kate matches my groan, "Because Steele, you need to know what happened so that doesn't ever happen again. You can't just throw out imaginary 'I love Christian' dust and expect everything to be ok. You need to know what happened, he needs to fill in the missing pieces of the Emily puzzle for you."

"I never expected my returning would be so complicated, maybe I should have just gone to London with Alex," I say with my head in my hands.

"The Anastasia Grey I know wouldn't run away from her problems. You need to face this head on if you are ever going to get anywhere with Christian. Pretending that all is ok and that nothing happened won't get you anywhere," she adds.

"Ok Kate, I'll try. I am done talking about me; I am surprised to see you home. I figured you would be halfway around the world right now."

She smiles, "I am quitting my job."

I gasp, "Really?"

"I have been away from Elliot for way too long. I need to stay home and take care of my man. I have been offered the job as Editor-in-Chief of the Seattle Time so I am taking it," she smiles.

"Thank heavens," I exclaim, "I am glad you are over this foreign correspondent shit and you now have more time to spend with me!"

"And Elliot…."

"But mostly me…" I say as she laughs.

"How is Ava doing at the University of Florida?"

Kate sighs, "Good, but I am afraid she has her father's party habits, she will be there another year and she is on academic probation."

"Oh Ava..."

"I tell her, your cousin is pregnant and still working hard on her senior year," Kate sighs.

"For the record, we all wish Phoebe would stop. She has overloaded her classes for this semester and she thinks she can graduate in December…"

Kate laughs, "You know, you guys always tell her that she is a mini-Christian, but that move is right out of the Ana Steele playbook."

I smirk, "You think?"

"I know."

"What about Lauren? How is cosmetology school working for her?" I ask about Kate and Elliot's youngest.

Kate beams with pride, "She is doing so well! At this rate, she'll be out of there before Ava. Once Lauren is done with cosmetology school, Grace has already got her scheduled for several functions."

"That's another issue," I say, quickly switching topics, "The family hates me."

"That is not true," Kate says, "I know for certain Grace is really upset with Christian over everything that has happened. I know she was a little upset with you, but now that you have returned, I doubt she'll stay mad. She wants you both to work this out."

"You promise?"

"I promise?"

"All done!" our pedicurist declares.

"Good," Kate smiles, "Now it is time for some shopping…"

**Shopping is as fun as I expected it to be. **Kate has dragged me throughout Neiman Marcus and has thrown clothes at me left and right. She has picked out a few fun things, but overall I am bored.

"Do you want to get some reunion lingerie?" Kate asks with a mischievous smile.

"Are you kidding me?" I gasp, "I can't even be in the same room with him without feeling weird so we aren't ready for reunion lingerie."

"Maybe you just need to get in the same room and bang it out," Kate jokes. I groan as we stop by the dressing rooms. "I need to try these few items on and then we can check out," she announces.

"You know, we could have gone to Caroline's shop for shopping. We didn't have to deal with all these people…."

Kate scoffs, "Well I enjoy walking through Neiman's like a commoner. Now take a seat and be quiet woman."

I take a seat and notice a man sitting with a purse on the couch next to mine. "Waiting for someone?" I ask, making small talk with the nice stranger.

He smirks, "My wife is trying on some clothes."

"Well that is very sweet to wait for her," I say, "You're a good husband."

He laughs, "Honestly, it is our 10th anniversary so I wouldn't be doing this any other day."

I laugh, "Still, that is nice. Congratulations on ten years…"

He nods, "Thank you."

Kate walks out in a slinky cocktail dress, "Do you think Elliot would like this?"

The man's eyes go wide, "Um yeah, I think any man with eyes would like that."

Kate smiles, "Thank you."

"Eric, are you hitting on other women on our anniversary?" I hear a woman's voice come from the dressing rooms.

"Sorry Miss," Kate yells back, "I just needed advice on this dress. I am not hitting on your husband."

The woman laughs, "Good." The mystery woman walks out of the stall and my heart stops.

"Let's go Emily. We both need to get back to work." Emily and I stare each other down, both frozen to our spots. "Emily!" Eric presses her again.

She nods, "Right honey, let's go."

"It was nice to meet you both," Eric says as he picks up her bags. Emily continues to stare at me as he leads her out of the dressing area.

"Friend of yours?" Kate asks once they are out of earshot.

"That's her…" I whisper.

"That's who?" Kate asks confused.

"That's the woman who slept with Christian."

"Holy shit," Kate gasps, "She's married?"

"I guess so…" I say, still in disbelief from my encounter. We both stay quiet for several minutes.

"So, do you still want to stay in the dark about Emily?"

**After Kate lets me drop my bags off at the Olympic, she drives me to Grey House. **I need to see Christian, and I need to see him now. She finally drops me off and I head to his office. Nicolette, Christian's newest assistant, greets me at the elevators.

"Mrs. Grey, what do we owe the honor?" she asks as I ignore her. I walk full steam ahead into Christian's office.

Christian is on the phone and his eyes go wide when he sees me. "I am going to need to call you back…" he says to whoever is on the other end.

I shut the door and walk over to him, "Guess who I saw during my shopping trip with Kate today."

"Who?" he asks quietly.

"Emily and her husband," I say as he nods, "You haven't told me everything about her, have you?"

"No I haven't," he says simply.

"I want to know everything. Start to finish, every single fucking detail."

He quickly picks up the phone, "Nicolette, I am heading home for the day. I'll check my email in the evening but anything urgent goes to Ros."

"Yes Mr. Grey," Nicolette calls back.

He begins to pack his things and looks up at me once he is finished. "Let's go home and I will tell you everything."


	3. Emily

**A/N – Alright people, we are delving into the pit of Emily. It will be uncomfortable for some of you, but I think we can get through this together. **

**I am going to be going back and forth like crazy from flashback to the present. I'll try to make the transitions as clear as I can but keep your eyes peeled! ****If we are in Christian's POV it is the past, if we are in Ana's POV, it is the present – maybe that will make it easier**

**Chapter 3 – Emily **

**Christian's POV**

** "Hi, where are you?" Ana asks me. **

"I am at the Huffington waiting for a client," I say, ruder than I should.

"Why didn't you tell me this was going to go after hours, we are supposed to meet with Flynn at 8."

"Ana, I don't need Flynn," I whine to my wife.

"You need someone to talk to," she says, trying to keep her temper under wraps.

"I talk to you," I say as I hear her groan.

"You hardly talk to me. You didn't even tell me that you had a meeting at the Huffington."

_God, why can't she get off the topic of my Dad? I am fine,_ I don't need Flynn.

"I am sorry for missing our session with Flynn, apologize to him for me. I'll be home around 10."

I know she is mad, "Why are you at a bar anyway?"

"I am trying to acquire a beer company. Do you suggest I meet with them in the board room or some fancy restaurant," I snap.

"Fine, go to your meeting, I'll see you later," she says as she hangs up on me. Damn, she is infuriating.

"Mr. Grey, would you like anything from the bar while you wait for your guests?" The waitress asks me. I smile at how soft and sweet her delivery is.

"No Thank you…" I say, prompting her to tell me her name.

"Emily," she says with a smile.

"Emily what?" I pry. Her eyes are warm, and they are very welcome after that little tiff I just had with my wife.

"Emily Ackers," she says, surprised that I am asking her full name.

"Gin and Tonic," I say as she nods. As she walks away, I watch her move. She has a beautiful ass. _Stop it Grey, you are fucking married_. Even though Ana is pissing you off right now, you don't need to be staring at other women's asses.

The execs from the Seattle Brewing finally show up and we spend most of the evening chatting. They enjoyed the atmosphere, and they are coming back in the morning to sign more paperwork. I like the idea of adding a beer company to GEH, this is new ground. I don't like always sticking to the same kind of companies.

I stick around after they leave and finish my drink. I notice that Emily is smiling at me from the bar so I decide to make a trip over to talk to her.

"Hi Mr. Grey, meeting go well?"

"How do you know my name?" I press.

She snorts, "Are you kidding me? Everyone knows who you are. You, your wife, and your kids are plastered on every magazine and newspaper in the city."

I laugh, "Oh yeah."

"So the meeting, how did it go?"

"That is classified information Ms. Ackers." She rolls her eyes and I laugh. "This place is nice… my assistant recommended it to me."

She nods, "Its fine."

I can read her like a book, "You hate working here."

"I don't HATE working here."

"You would prefer to work somewhere else," I say. I can see her beginning to open up.

"I work here because my husband is out of a job. I need the money. Bartending for a woman brings in good money. I am supporting him while he wastes away at home."

"You seem resentful of him," I add.

She laughs, "God, what are you my shrink?"

"No, you are just easy to read."

She smiles big and continues to work. She finally makes her way back to me and hands me another gin and tonic.

"Drink this and go home, before you get us both in trouble."

**Ana's POV**

** "Why a bartender?" I ask out of curiosity, "That doesn't seem like someone who would interest you."**

"She wasn't your typical bartender. She had ambitions, but she felt stifled," he answers, "The Huffington isn't 'Clyde's Roadhouse' or something trashy."

"Of course, sleeping with a married man while you are also married is just so classy." He nods his head and I decide to move on. "So that was how your relationship began with her?"

He nods, "Yep. That was around Thanksgiving."

"So it wasn't sexual right away."

"No, I already told you this," he says anxiously, "I never intended for our relationship to get sexual, it just spiraled out of control."

Asking him these questions are painful, but I will myself to go on. "So for months you visited the Huffington late at night, just talking to her."

"Yes."

"So when was a line crossed?"

**Christian's POV **

** "Christian, it is Ana. Pick up please, we were supposed to meet with Flynn tonight. God, call me now," I hear Ana plead as I listen to her voicemail. **

I am back at my usual booth at the Huffington after a long day at work. For the first time in a while, I don't want to go home. Ana just won't drop this whole "Carrick" issue. She doesn't understand that I am fine, and I just need a break. I need to continue living and I don't need to see fucking Flynn. I am not 28 anymore. I don't need his constant meddling in my life.

Emily suddenly appears with a bottle of wine in hand. "You know we are closed, right?"

I look around at an empty bar. "I thought bars never closed."

"That's the Huffington on a weekend. We close at Midnight on Tuesdays."

"Oh," I say as she takes a seat.

"I figured you might want to talk. I cut off all the security cameras in here for the night so you should feel free to speak candidly," she offers as she pours me a glass of wine.

"No, actually I don't want to talk," I snap.

She laughs, "Alright, then we'll drink."

"I can pay for that," I offer. I know Emily and her husband are having money problems.

She rolls her eyes, "Actually, Eric got a job."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he works for a bank or something," she murmurs.

I laugh, "Not too interested in what your husband does?"

She sighs, "Not really. There was a time where we were so in love, and now we just seem like roommates."

The observation of her marriage pricks at my heart. I hate that I feel like Ana and I are heading in that direction. There was a time where we couldn't get enough of each other, but now, I don't know.

"Yeah, I sort of feel the same way with my wife." She rests her hand on mine and I feel her touch electrify my body. I instinctively reach forward, asking for silent permission to kiss her. She nods, and I make my move. As soon as our lips touch, I want more. As I try to deepen the kiss, Emily pulls away.

"Drink your drink and go home before you get us both in trouble…"

**Ana's POV**

** It is hard to hold my composure. **I spent so much time waiting for him during those months. Waiting for him to come home, waiting for us to meet with Flynn. All of this time, he was in a bar with her. They talked, they drank, and they kissed. He told her things he would never tell me. The entire time, he felt like I was suffocating him. He told her that. This is a new realization; we never got to this point in our sessions after I found out about the affair.

"Please talk to me," he pleads.

Tears prick at me eyes, "I was suffocating you?"

"Baby, no," he says, placing his hand upon mine, "I needed everything you were trying to give me. I was just too stubborn to admit it."

Tears roll down my cheeks as he moves over to wipe them away. "I can stop," he whispers.

"No," I say, "I need to know about why your relationship turned sexual. I need to know why you thought it was ok to have sex with her in our bed."

He sighs, "I never thought of it that way. We used Escala because that was the one place I never expected anyone to look."

I want to kill him. I want to kill her. I still need to know more, I can't stop him.

"You had her sign a NDA and tested her right?" I ask. I suddenly realize that we stopped having sex around the time he mentioned their relationship getting sexual. No chances of STDS, that will really help me sleep at night.

"Yes and Yes," he answers softly.

"So if you made those plans, you knew you wanted her…"

He nods.

"Why? Why did you want her over me? Why were you willing to risk everything for her?"

**Christian's POV**

** "Goodbye Christian, I hope she is worth it." Those are Ana's last words to me as the elevator closes. **Ana's face burns a whole in my brain. Those beautiful sad eyes follow me like a cloud as I walk back to my bedroom. Emily sits and waits for me, trying to analyze my mood.

"Maybe it is good she found out about us…" she says softly after a few minutes of silence. I turn to look at her in horror.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Christian, you and I have a connection. A connection I never had with Eric and a connection you lost with Ana."

Holy shit, she is delusional. "Emily, I thought I made it very clear that the sex was nothing but sex. I don't want to leave Ana."

"But you told me yourself you weren't happy. She suffocates you. She doesn't allow you to be the man you want to be," she points out. I pick up her shit and throw it out of the bedroom.

"GET OUT. Obviously you are fucking insane to ever think I would leave my wife for you," I scream at her. She isn't fazed by my tantrum. She quickly unbuttons my shirt and throws it to the ground. "Holy shit, you are a lunatic," I say throwing my shirt back at her.

"I just wanted you to get a parting shot at what you are missing. If you want me, you know how to find me," she says as she puts her clothes back on.

As she walks out of the room, I slump back down on my bed. _What the fuck have I done?_

**Ana's POV**

** "She was a vacation," he describes, "She was a momentary release from a life that was crashing down on me."**

"Did you love her?" I ask. My voice is so tiny and frail.

"I had feelings for her that faded fast after she was gone."

I stare off into the distance, stunned. The clock reads Midnight and I try to reach a state of consciousness. He really told me everything involving him and Emily, every little disgusting detail.

"Ana, talk to me," he pleads once more.

This was tough for him. I know he is afraid I am going to leave him again. I look over at Christian Grey and he is a different man. The way he acts, the way he talks to me, the way he does everything is different. I asked him to tell me everything and he was one hundred percent honest with me. He wasn't this honest three years ago. There is just one thing that keeps nagging at my mind. One resolved issue that hasn't gone away.

"What happens," I ask in a sob, "If this happens again. Something awful happens and you can't cope. Maybe Grace passes away this time, or somebody else. What if you lose business or GEH crashes, will you stop talking to me and find another brunette bimbo to replace me?"

Tears begin to fall down his cheeks, "The biggest punishment during all of this was Alex. To see you happy with him, to hear him make love to you, to see him almost take you away from me. It had a larger effect on me then when you left the first time. This time, there was a real life man who wooed you away from me. I won't ever be so careless or complacent again, baby I promise. You have to let me make all of this up to you."

"I need to go to the Olympic, it's late."

"Ana," he cries, still holding on to my hands.

"I need time to think about this. A lot has been discovered tonight, and I need time to process." He still holds on to my hands, willing me to stay. "Christian, let me go."

He breathes deep and eventually allows my hands to go free. "Promise you will talk to me after you have some time…" he pleads.

"Sure," I answer mindlessly as I walk to the door.

Taylor must know I am ready to leave because he is two steps behind me once I am outside. I get into the back seat and immediately pull out my phone. The phone rings as tears fall down my face.

_Hi, this is Alex. I can't come to my phone right now but please leave a message. _

I throw my phone into my purse as my tears overtake me. Taylor hands me his handkerchief and I surrender myself to the pain. I thought I could get through this with him, but I am not sure where I will possibly find the power to move forward.

**A/N 2 – Ok guys, before you go crazy – remember where our ending is! It will all be ok! A and C's reconciliation won't be easy! I hope you guys liked the chapter anyway! Let me know what you think!**


	4. A Certified MILF

**A/N – As usual, your reviews kill me. I love them, they are hilarious and thought provoking and I love you so much, I wish I could kiss all of you (Chris Martin said that at a Coldplay concert once…. So if Chris can say it, I can say it. Lol)**

**One question I want to answer – You can perceive Emily not recognizing Ana at Escala in two ways – In the moment, she didn't remember what she looked like (this actually happens to me a lot – don't judge), or two – she is just a big bitch and did the whole "I don't recognize you" thing. Either interpretation will be cool with me, lol **

**Now I have no idea how any of you are going to take this chapter – After that last depressing chapter, I wanted some good old fashioned fun. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – A Certified MILF**

**Ana's POV**

** A knock at my door stirs me awake. **My eyes are sore and they are hard to pry open. Once I finally gather sight, _10:15_ beams brightly at me. _Shit, I never sleep this late._ I walk slowly as the person at the door bangs again. I crack the door open and I see a happy Kate standing in front of me with a bag in her arms.

"Good morning sunshine, can I come in?" she asks brightly as I open the door further.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. _Wow,_ my voice is rough.

"He who must not be named called me and asked me to check up on you," she says as she steps in my hotel room.

Memories of last night flood my mind and tears begin to well in my eyes. "I'm fine," I say as I begin to sob. She pulls me into her arms and I begin to cry on her shoulder.

"Oh honey," she says sweetly, "Tell me all about it while you eat my scones."

**"Wow, he really told you everything," Kate says in shock as we continue to eat.**

"He really did."

"So there is something I don't understand, why did he have vanilla sex with Emily and made Sasha is sub?"

I hate that I know the answer to this. "I think it went by a level of importance," I whisper, trying not to cry again, "He saw Emily differently than Sasha."

"He made them both sign an NDA?"

I nod and she rubs my back sympathetically. We sit in silence for a little bit longer.

"So where do I go from here?" I sob.

"Well Steele…" she says, "Why did you not go to London with Alex? Why do you think you forgot to sign those divorce papers?"

I sigh. "I can't lose Christian forever," I say, my voice so very small.

"Well, in my opinion, you need to start from scratch. Have a clean slate. That shit he told you about last night happened. There is no way of getting around it. He is doing everything he can to make this up to you. He is trying and he wants you back to so bad…"

"I just hate that as soon as I found Alex, he decided he was ready to listen, ready to work for it," I say and Kate nods.

"I hate that too," she agrees, "I wish all cheating men could see their wives with other people. It would be such a huge wake up call."

"What if I am not ready to fix this with Christian…."

"He'll wait. Trust me. You should have heard him on the phone with me this morning. The way you left last night has him terrified that you aren't ever going to speak to him again. He'll wait, I don't have any doubts about that," Kate says.

I nod and we continue to eat. "Since when did you become so pro-Christian?"

She laughs, "I am not Pro-Christian, I want to chop off his balls for what he did to you, but that bastard is down on his hands and knees. That is exactly where he needs to stay if he ever wants me to be his ally."

"To having men down on all fours," I say as Kate laughs.

"Here, here," she says as we clink glasses, "So have you talked to Alex since he's been in London? I hope you haven't, if you ever want to work things out with Christian, Alex needs to be far, far away."

My whole body freezes. "Well…."

"You called him?" she gasps.

"He didn't pick up."

She groans and walks over to my phone, "I am deleting his number."

"Why?" I whine.

"Do not whine, I can call your niece if I want to hear a whiner," she says as she plays with my phone, "Because you cannot turn him into a freaking crutch. You need to cut off all contact."

"I hate you."

"You'll thank me when you have a healthy relationship with your husband," she says as she hands me my phone, "There, all deleted."

I sit back down and sigh. "I don't want you to think I am not on your side and that I think you should run back into Christian's arms. I think the very opposite. Take all the time you need, but I think if you eventually are going to work things out with him…. You need a clean slate and you need to start fresh."

**As Kate is leaving, I notice a flyer tucked under my door. **Obviously whoever snuck into the Olympic and are sliding these flyers under doors do not understand their demographic.

** "**_Come party with us at Club J's in the heart of Downtown Seattle! DJ Pauly M will be spinning – 21 and up only. Ladies are free."_

I laugh as I chunk the flyer in the garbage. I remember picking an underage Ted up from Club J's when he was in High School. Christian and I completely ruined Ted's reputation and we ended up grounding him for three months.

A realization finally hits me. Club J's is down the street from the Huffington. What if I just paid a small visit to the Huffington? What if I had a fun little chat with Mrs. Emily Ackers?

I quickly pick up my phone, "Hey Kate… what are you doing tonight?"

** "This isn't you Ana!" my subconscious screams at me, "You aren't the vengeful type."**

I huff loudly at my dumb subconscious as I stay parked outside the Huffington. Bitch has got to come out sometime, and I can't wait to confront her.

"You don't confront people Ana. This is silly, you must stop this," My subconscious screams at me.

My phone rings and I jump fifty feet in the air in shock. "Hello…" I whisper.

"Oh dear God," Kate grumbles, "Are you actually at the Huffington right now?"

"No."

"Ana."

"Yes, and you would be here too if you weren't a terrible friend," I hiss at her, "I don't understand you Kavanagh, I thought you'd be the first person to tell me to take this bitch down."

"Yes," Kate sighs, "Taking bitches down is a beloved pastime of mine, but we are adults. We aren't 23 anymore. We might be married to rich men, but we are not the Real Housewives of Seattle. We are actual adults who have real lives."

"Fuck you," I say as she laughs. Finally, after an hour of waiting, Emily makes an appearance. "Kate she's out…" I whisper.

"Don't do it Steele," she moans

"Why not, she deserves it," I whisper. Suddenly, my heart stops. Waiting for Emily is a young blonde, definitely not her husband Eric. When she walks to him, they embrace and kiss.

"Holy shit!" I hiss.

"What's going on?" she says as I spy on them.

"A young blonde guy is with Emily, and he is absolutely not her husband. But damn, he looks so familiar… I can't place him."

"Probably another CEO," Kate hisses.

"Oh my gosh, that's it!" I say as I recognize Emily's newest conquest, "It's Matthew Wittingly, he's an exec for Boeing. One of the youngest they have. He went to school with Ted!"

"Gross," Kate yells, "This bitch is definitely a gold digger."

_My subconscious holds my hand, "She is trash Ana. You definitely don't deserve to waste your time with trash."_

My subconscious is right and I finally see Kate's point. "God, what am I doing here?"

"You're hurt. But busting that bitch a new one won't do anything," Kate says as I sigh.

"I guess you're right," I say as I start up my car.

Suddenly, there is a tapping on my passenger side window and it causes me to jump. "Hey," a guy yells from outside, "You have to tell us if you are an undercover cop."

I roll down my window and three guys are staring back at me, "I am not a cop. I am sorry, I'll leave."

"I told you she was too hot to be a cop," one of the guys yells.

_Did that guy just call me hot? _"Steele, what is going on?" Kate says on the other end.

"Are you guys going to the party at Club J's?" I ask and they nod.

"Want to come with us?" One of the guys asks.

"You do know I am in my late forties, right?" I ask the very young gentleman.

"Steele, what the hell is going on?" Kate says, much more insistent.

"We don't discriminate for anyone who wants to party," one guy says.

"Especially when they are a certified MILF," the other one chimes in.

"Did someone just call you a MILF?" Kate asks, worried.

This is completely immature and stupid, but this is the best offer I have been given all week. Fuck it, this week has been awful and I deserve some fun. No matter what age the fun is targeted to.

"Kate, I've gotta go."

"Don't go to that par…" Kate yells as I cut her off.

**Everything is dark. **I try to sit up but I am so nauseas, I can't even sit up all the way. A part of me recognizes my surroundings; I am back at the Olympic. How did I even get here? What the fuck happened to me? Suddenly, it hits. I need to puke. I make a run for the bathroom, but my feet hit flesh.

"Oh fuck," I hear a familiar voice say as I trip over him and run for the bathroom. I make it just in time to deposit my insides into the toilet. I hear footsteps behind me and his hands gently pull back my hair.

"What are you doing here?" I say between pukes.

"Well for starters, you drunk dialed me," Christian says as I continue to hurl.

I force out a laugh, "I should really stop doing that."

He allows himself a chuckle as I lean up against the bathtub. The cold tile feels so good against my skin. We sit in silence as I wait to see if anything else is going to come up. He quickly fills up a glass of water and hands it to me.

"I don't remember you even picking me up."

"The boys you were partying with very nicely helped you into my car. They were actually very nice young men," he says as I close my eyes. We sit in silence some more as I eventually try to get back on my feet. He helps me up and helps me back to the bed. I notice he has a mat on the floor next to my bed, even with a fully functioning couch available.

"Why aren't you sleeping on the couch?" I ask as I lay back down.

His tone gets very awkward, "I…. wanted to be… closer to you."

I am too tired not to accept that answer. I roll back over and try to sleep. "Thank you for coming to pick me up," I say after a moment, "And thank you for not lecturing me."

I hear a smile in his voice, "Anytime." We are quiet for a little longer and he finally speaks again. "Club J's, interesting location."

"Yes, I know we picked Ted up there one time."

"That's not what I am referring to," he says with a short pause, "It is rather close to Huffington's."

"Fine, I might have paid Huffington's a little visit, but I didn't go talk to her if that's what you're worried about," I snap.

"I am not worried and I don't blame you. I did the same thing to Alex."

I lift my head down to look at him, "Seriously?"

"Yep, but I never talked to him."

We are quiet for a while longer. "She is seeing Matthew Wittingly, that Boeing Exec who went to Elementary school with Ted."

He doesn't react. He doesn't even make noise at the news. We continue to lay in silence as we both eventually fall back asleep.


	5. Drunk Wisdom

**A/N – This is short and very late – deal with it! Lol. I'll try to make it up to you all somehow. **

**Musical Recommendations for this chapter – I will wait by Mumford and Son. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5 – Drunk wisdom**

**Christian's POV**

** My phone rings and I immediately pick it up. **I have been waiting for this phone call all day.

"I thought you were going to call me hours ago, after you talked to Ana. It is almost 8' o clock at night," I bark at Kate.

"Be grateful I am calling you back at all," she snaps back.

I sigh in defeat. "Thank you for calling," I force out after a moment of silence, "So how is she?"

"She is… upset and hurt. But I think she understands that if she wants a future with you, she needs to start fresh. You both need to throw away the past and move forward."

"So she wants a future with me?"

Kate sighs, exasperated, "She didn't leave for London with Alex so I am assuming the answer is yes."

"But after everything, after everything that I told her?"

Kate is silent for a moment and I instantly get worried. "I am not sure if she is completely there yet. She needs more time."

The last time I gave her more time, she ran into the arms of Alex West. I am terrified to give her more time. I don't know how else to get around this, I have to do this at Ana's pace. "Ok," I say after a moment, "More time is what she'll get."

**As I am about to fall asleep, I get a phone call on my Blackberry. **When Ana's name flashes across the screen, I quickly accept the call.

"Ana?" I say as loud noise comes from her end.

"Hell-o?" her voice says brightly, "Who is this?"

_What the hell is going on?_ "Ana, it is Christian. You called me."

"CHRISTIAN?" she says, her voice getting perkier, "Oh my gosh you guys, I called my husband. He is on the phone."

"Ana, who are you with?"

"Some really nice frat guys, they are letting me party with them. I have discovered something husband, I love jello shots."

She is out partying with frat guys and she is absolutely wasted. I can't even comprehend my level of anger. She is under an exorbitant amount of danger and I need to find her before something terrible happens. She also keeps calling me her husband. I try not to let that distract me and I stick to my goal.

"Ana, put one of the frat guys on the phone."

"Ok," she says happily.

Suddenly a male voice jumps on, "Are you Ana's husband?"

"Yes," I bark, "Who the hell are you? If you touch one hair…"

"No," he interrupts me, "Trust me, it's not like that. She is old enough to be my mom. I mean she is hot and all…"

"Get to the point," I bark.

"We found her outside the Huffington and she looked upset so my friends and I invited her to party with us at Club J's. That's all."

Guilt fills me to my core. She went to the Huffington. God knows what happened and God knows what Emily said to Ana. I told Ana everything, but I am realizing I have given Emily too much credit. I don't know what she is capable of and I don't want Ana to be involved with any more of my shit.

"Put Ana back on," I snap. Ana is back on the phone with me again.

"Who is this?" she says. Her inquisitive tone makes me laugh.

"Ana, this is Christian. You called me, remember?"

"My husband is on the phone," she yells out to the club.

"I am coming to get you."

"No! Don't come get me!" she pleads.

"Ana, this isn't a debate. I am coming to get you."

"No, don't come get me," she pleads again. I have never heard her like this before, it is really quite funny. I try something out, just to see how she'll react.

"Ok, fine. I won't come get you."

She gasps, "Come get me, please Christian."

I laugh, "Alright crazy I am on my way."

"No, don't come get me," she says again.

"Fine, I won't."

"CHRISTIAN!" she shrieks.

**I make my way through the club, looking for Ana and her group of young men. **When I make it to their table, Ana looks completely wrecked. It is obvious she needs sleep, food, and water. When she sees me, her eyes fill with excitement. Excitement I haven't seen in three years.

"My husband is here," she squeals as she jumps on me. Without any warning, she brings her mouth to mine and attacks me. I haven't had contact like this with her in months, but I can taste three different types of alcohol in her mouth so I have no issue with pulling her away from me. She really isn't this excited to see me, she is drunk.

"Bye Boys, I am leaving," she says as she falls forward. I catch her and another one of the frat boys helps me get her to her feet.

"I'll help you get her to your car," he offers. Another one of the frat boys helps me take her out to where I am parked. We get her into my car and I buckle her up.

"Bye Ana," one of the guys says, "You're fun. We should do this again sometime."

I scowl at him and he backs off. "Thanks for the fun time," she says like USC sorority girl.

"Thank you for the help," I say to the young gentlemen as I drive off.

As I drive, she sits quietly and observes the night life around her. I can tell that she is in a complete daze. When we are stopped at the first red light, she turns and smiles at me.

"Why are you smiling at me?" I ask with horrified amusement.

"You are quite sexy Mr. Grey."

"And you are very frisky when you are drunk. I hope you didn't hit on those boys…"

"They are Ted's age, I wouldn't do that," she says as her face darkens, "I'm not you."

She is also _very honest_ when she is drunk. "Alright, what else you got? I deserve it."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"People are always completely honest when they are drunk. I want you to let it all out… Take out all of your aggravations on me."

She thinks for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," I say adamantly.

She is quiet for a moment. "I think it is complete bullshit that you had vanilla sex with another woman."

"What else?" I say as I brace myself.

"She is fucking married and I found out she is fucking Matthew Wittingly, remember him? Exec for Boeing. Friends with our son."

_What the fuck?_ This is new information. "How did you find that out?"

She smiles mischievously, "Like I'd tell you." She must have seen them outside the Huffington, I have no idea how else she would know that.

"Fuck, well that proves that I am a complete asshole. I trusted a fucking gold digger," I snap at myself.

She laughs, "Gold digger. I wonder if she has a shovel for all the gold she digs."

I try to hold back laughter, she is still so drunk. I doubt she'll remember this conversation in the morning. It hits me; she is being completely honest so I have to know something.

"Why did you want to go to London with Alex and why did you come back so easily?" I ask her.

Her expression darkens, "Because I thought I loved him. I really did. I thought that life was what I wanted. I thought I wanted him forever. But the thought of leaving you and cutting me off from you, it was just impossible."

We both stay quiet. She thought Alex was enough to risk everything. She thought she wanted to start a new life with him, but she didn't want him. Deep down, she still wants me. I will never understand that, after everything I have done to her. It could take me a million years, and I still wouldn't deserve her. I pull up to the Olympic and she begins to puke outside the car. _This conversation is obviously over._

**I finally get her to her room and she immediately rushes to the bathroom. **I try to hold back her hair as she continues to puke into the toilet. I fill up a small glass of water and hand it to her between pukes. We stay like this for hours, me holding back her hair as she pukes. I try to get water into her system, but I am afraid that she won't keep it down. I call room service to bring up soup and crackers for when she is ready to eat.

When she is ready, she sits up next to the tub and I begin to feed her. Of course she protests, but I am successful in forcing her to eat anyway. I finally move her to the bed and lay a trash can next to the side.

I can't leave her. I take a look around the room for a place to sleep. The couch looks too uncomfortable so I pull the cushions and lay at the bottom of her bed. I am away from any possible line of fire, but I just hope she figures out that I am down here.

She immediately passes out and I watch her for a moment as she sleeps. She sleeps so peacefully and I can't keep my eyes off her.

"I love you Ana Grey," I whisper as I kiss her gently on her forehead, "I will wait for you, always."


	6. I would want nothing more

**A/N – A new chapter back to my usual chapter length… I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for all the comments and suggestions! Seriously, if you have them – feel free to send them. I cannot guarantee+ that I'll use them, but that shouldn't stop you from sending them! Lol **

**Music Recommendation for this chapter – Home by Phillip Phillips**

**Chapter 6 – "I would want nothing more…"**

**Ana's POV**

** The sunlight streams into my hotel room and stirs me awake. **My head hurts like hell and my body feels weak, I am not 23 anymore. Last night cannot happen again, I don't think my body can handle it.I twist my head to look down and Christian isn't in the spot he was last night. I get up slowly and search my hotel room. Christian must have already left. I walk over to my phone and realize he left me an email.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Phoebe's Doctor Visit **

**Ana,**

**I am sorry to have left you so quickly (I hope you are feeling better) but it occurred to me this morning that Phoebe's checkup is at 11 AM and she asked me to pick her up since Rhett has to work. Our son-in-law will be meeting us at the appointment. Phe is nervous about the health of the twins so she really wants both of us to be there. If you aren't feeling well, I am sure she'll understand. If you are feeling up for it, please email me or call me back so I know to pick you up as well. **

**I do hope you are feeling better.**

**Christian**

Shit, I forgot all about Phoebe's doctor appointment. I am still feeling terrible after last night, but I can't miss this. I need to be there for my daughter. I quickly email Christian and throw together an outfit while I wait for him to respond.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Phoebe's Doctor Visit**

**Christian,**

**Yes, please pick me up. Also, at the risk of sounding like a diva, could you pick me up some tea before you pick me up?**

**Pretty, please?**

**Ana**

The clock reads 9:30 in my hotel room. That is plenty of time to get Phoebe, me, and tea before 11 AM, right? I immediately get another email from Christian.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Demanding women**

**Ana**

**Since our daughter has already requested "Pregnancy safe" Tea this morning upon my arrival, I guess I can get you some as well. You and your daughter are very demanding**

**Christian**

I snicker at his email. Maybe Kate is right. I guess Phoebe and I are more alike than I originally thought.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Demanding women… you love it. **

**Mr. Grey,**

**Do not deny that you love spoiling us both. You are enjoying this, quit complaining. **

**Ana**

I quickly jump in the shower and try to erase my childish behavior last night from my memory. Suddenly, a memory crashes into my mind. I kissed Christian at Club J's last night. I remember it clearly now, he picked me up from Club J's and I launched myself at him. Oh dear God, why did I do that? _You were drunker then a skunk, Ana. _If I was so drunk, what other stupid shit did I do? Shit, I need to ask him. Once I get out and dry off, I notice another email from Christian.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Demanding women…. Yes I do.**

**Ana**

**You are correct madam; I enjoy spoiling my two favorite women. Since you are closest to Phoebe's doctor's office, I will be picking you up last. Be ready at 10:45.**

**Christian**

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Cut the crap**

**Christian, **

**This morning as I was getting dressed, it occurred to me that a few events transpired last night that I might be somewhat embarrassed about. As I don't remember everything, would you be a gentleman and fill in the gaps?**

**Ana**

I know I am just asking for a "fill in the gaps" comment as soon as I send it, but I don't care. I need answers.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Filling in the gaps**

**I have no idea what you are talking about…. And even if I did, I'd never tell ;)**

That bastard…

**Christian is outside the Olympic at 10:45 on the dot. **My Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses hide the hideous bags under my eyes. My daughter is in the front seat and her Dad is driving so I slip in the back.

"No Taylor today," I ask as I shut the door.

"No, I thought we'd make this a family outing," Christian says as he pulls into traffic.

"Here is your tea Mom," Phoebe says, passing it back to me.

"Thanks baby, how are you feeling?"

She groans, "I am sicker than a dog every single morning, but I still have made it to every single one of my 8 o clocks."

I shake my head, "I swear Phe, you have super human strength. I wasn't even pregnant in college and I still had trouble making it to those."

Phoebe sighs, "I want my kids to know that their Mom graduated from college, even while pregnant with them. I want to be a good example."

"That's good baby," Christian says, "But I don't want you to run yourself into the ground. Your health is paramount, especially now that you are carrying my two grandchildren."

"I know Dad," she says, "Enough about me…. How is it going with you two?"

"Oh look, we're here," I interrupt her as Christian pulls into the parking garage, "Oh and that looks like Rhett's car… My favorite son-in-law must be here already…."

**All four of us stand in the elevator in silence. **Phoebe keeps moving her gaze from Christian to me and back to Christian. She groans and shakes her head.

"I really wish somebody would tell me what is going on between two certain people in this elevator."

"There is nothing going on between Rhett and me," Christian jokes. I cannot help but giggle at his tone. Phoebe shakes her head and groans once again.

"She learned that impatience from you," I snap at Christian.

He tries to hold back his smile, "Whatever you say…"

**We all file into the examination room and Phoebe and the doctor start up a conversation about her current state of health. **

I turn to Christian and whisper, "Are you ever going to tell me what happened last night? I know _something_ happened."

He turns and smiles. "What do you think happened," he whispers back.

I shake my head at him. "You are going to make me tell you, aren't you?"

He nods, "You tell me what you think happened and then I'll fill in the gaps."

I gasp in annoyance, "I cannot believe you are going to put me through this. You are pure evil."

He chuckles, "No one is arguing with you on that one."

"Alright, are we ready for the examination?" the doctor says, interrupting mine and Christian's conversation. Phoebe glares at us, so obviously irritated by her errant parents.

"Yes, Dr. Marshall, we are ready to see our grandchildren," Christian says as Dr. Marshall begins the sonogram.

Suddenly, the sonogram comes to life and we can clearly see our growing grandchildren. As I take a closer look, something seems off.

"That doesn't look right…" I say to the doctor, "Why does it look like there are three fetuses on that screen?"

The doctor also seems to be in shock, "Well Mrs. Grey, that's because there are in fact three fetuses on the screen…."

"What?" Phoebe shrieks, taking a closer look at the screen. Rhett's eyes are large and his face is full of fear.

"The third must have been hidden at your last appointment, but you are definitely having triplets…" the doctor says as tears begin to prick at Phoebe's eyes.

"No, I can't do this," she says, starting to cry.

Since Rhett seems to still be in shock, I immediately jump into Mom mode. "Yes you can."

"No I can't Mom," she says, her tears falling harder, "I am trying to graduate and Rhett and I just got married, I can't be the Mom to triplets."

Christian and Rhett immediately jump out of their own personal shock and try to soothe Phoebe.

"Yes you can baby," Christian says as he wraps his arms around the pair of us, "We'll all be here to help you."

"It seems that you all need a moment," Dr. Marshall says, "I'll print off copies of the sonogram and I'll let you guys have a moment." She quickly walks out of the room leaving us to our privacy.

Rhett strokes her tearstained face, "This is fucking scary, but we can do it. If anyone can do this, it is us." They kiss sweetly and tears continue to glide down her face.

"You can do this baby," I say, placing her face in my hands, "You have grandma and grandpa here to help, we won't leave you to do this without us."

Christian, Rhett, and I wrap Phoebe in a big hug and I can't help but feel content. _"This is why you stayed, Ana," my subconscious says to me, "To be here for your daughter and to continue to be a team with Christian. This is why you are still here."_

We all unwrap ourselves from Phoebe as the doctor makes another appearance. Phoebe, Rhett, and Dr. Marshall have another conversation as Christian wraps his arm around my waist. After all of this with Phoebe, being close to Christian feels absolutely necessary, I need to be next to him. He kisses me in the spot under my ear and I lay my head on his shoulder.

Phoebe, Rhett, and the doctor continue their conversation and I turn my head to Christian. "We are grandparents."

He nods; his eyes full of pride, love, and reverence. "That we are."

**As we take Phoebe back to campus, the tone of the car is much different. **

"So is nobody still saying a word about what is going on?" she asks, irritated. We stay quiet as she groans again. Phe's phone rings and she immediately picks it up.

"Hello," she says, "Oh hey Dana, how's it going?" The car continues to stay quiet as I hear Dana mumble on the other end of her conversation. "WHAT?" she shrieks, "Are you fucking serious?" She turns in her chair to meet my gaze and her look is murderous. _Oh shit, I think I know what this is about._ "Yep, that's them," she says and I know she must be talking to her friend about last night, "Thanks for letting me know." She hangs up and turns to me.

"I heard you had some fun last night," she says sternly.

"Eh, it was fine."

"Mother," she yells, "What the hell were you doing at Club J's?"

"Phoebe," Christian scowls, "Do not speak to your mother like that. And I really don't think that is any of your business."

"You aren't off the hook either Christian Grey," she says turning to her father, "I heard you two were kissing! Kissing! I have been asking all morning what is going on with you two and you have had nothing to say. But apparently Mom is hanging out with U Dub frat boys and you both are making out in clubs like petulant teenagers! Do you know how embarrassing it is to hear from other people that my middle aged parents are making out at Club J's?"

"At least I wasn't making out with the frat boys…"

"Mother!" Phoebe groans in irritation.

Christian pulls up to her stop and she turns to glare at us. "For the love of God, just stay away from clubs where the median age of everyone there is 25. And figure out your relationship fast… it is confusing to hear from other people that you two are making out in public…"

I would lecture her and tell her that what I do in public with her father is none of her business, but she is out of the car before I can say anything.

"…. Well that was pleasant," Christian says as he pulls away.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I ask, forgetting about our daughter's unsolicited lecture.

"I thought you would never ask…"

**We grab burgers to go and Christian finds an available park to eat. **After all the times I have begged him to take me on a picnic, I think this is the third time he has actually followed through with my requests. We sit in silence as we eat, taking in the beauty of this Thursday morning in Seattle. Finally, we clean up our trash and I lay down on top of the picnic table, staring off into the vast sky.

"What are you doing?" he asks amused.

"Ray and I used to do this when we would go on picnics when I was a kid…"

He nods and joins me on the picnic table. We sit in silence as we both stare up into the beautiful clear sky. A bright and sunny day seems so novel and I want to take advantage of it.

"I want to start over with you… Really start from scratch," I finally say after some time, "But we need to take this slow."

We sit for another moment of silence as Christian gathers his thoughts. "I would love nothing more…" he says hoarsely. I turn over to look at him and his face is full of emotion. His tenderness and joy fills me with happiness. _He really wants this too. _

"Moments like Ted's graduation and finding out Phoebe is pregnant with triplets…. Those moments make me whole," he says, his voice still hoarse with emotion, "Those moments with you; I don't think I could ever replace them. I would never want to replace them. You are a part of me, and I am finally realizing the implications of what that means…"

I curl up into his arms and we are now both sobbing. "Let me take you on a date tomorrow night," he finally says, reigning in his emotions.

"Really?" I ask, peering up at him.

"Yes, really. I want to do this the right way… I want to take you out on a date," he says with a smile. I can't help but smile with him.

"I would want nothing more…"


	7. First Date

**A/N – Quick note, I did some research on Montesano, WA (Ana's hometown) and it is located in "Gray Harbor's Country"…. I thought that was rather interesting ;). **

**Chapter 7 – First Date**

**Ana's POV **

** I don't know why I am so nervous.** I am going on a date with my husband, it's not like I am going on a date with a complete stranger. I guess am nervous because we are spending close and personal time together, and we haven't done this in a while.

The only thing Christian has told me about our date is what I should wear. Since it is getting colder, Christian instructed me to dress warm and comfortable for our date. I finally decided on a pair of jeans, high heeled boots, and a purple sweater with a matching scarf. I feel so underdressed, but he gave me these instructions himself. My Blackberry rings just as I finish getting ready.

"Are you ready?" he asks, his excitement obvious.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second."

I have loved living at the Olympic this week, but I am excited to move into Phoebe and Rhett's apartment on Sunday. I feel like I am on a never ending business trip while staying at the Olympic and it will be nice to have a place to call home.

I make it downstairs and Christian is waiting for me. He is leaning up against a beautiful silver sports car and is dressed in jeans, a sweater, and a pair of converse, he of course looks breathtaking. His smile widens when he sees me.

"You look beautiful," he says as he leans over to kiss me on the cheek.

"So do you, but I guess anyone would look beautiful with this car as their backdrop."

His laughs, "It is a Porsche 918 Hybrid Spider."

"I have no idea what that means, but it is pretty. Does it have a retractable roof?" I ask. I know nothing about cars. Christian has tried to teach me over the years, but I just don't care.

"It does, but we won't use it till later. It is too cold to drive with it down," he says cryptically as he helps me into the passenger side.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask as he takes his seat at the driver's side.

"Far, far away…" he says with a smirk.

**Christian was not kidding when he said far, far away.** I feel like we have been driving forever. We are starting to lose all signs of city life and we are moving further into wooded areas. I do love getting away from the big city. This reminds me of life back in Montesano.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask after another twenty minutes of driving. Suddenly, he turns off onto a side road.

He smirks, "We are very close."

"Should I be concerned? Should I call Taylor or our daughter and let them know that I am with you?"

Christian laughs, "Taylor actually picked out this spot."

I laugh, "I guess I'll trust you." He pulls into a lit area and stops the car. He positions the car in front of a massive barn. He retracts the roof and begins pulling things out from the back. He places a picnic blanket in front of the car and the barn. Then he saunters over to the back and pulls out popcorn, M&Ms, a diet coke for me, and a bottle of wine for him.

"Are we having a picnic with popcorn and M&Ms?" I ask

He smirks and takes his seat next to me. "We can sit on the picnic blanket if the car gets uncomfortable."

"Can you please tell me what you are up to?" I ask, exasperated. His smirk manages to get bigger.

Suddenly, the lights become dim and an image is projected on the side of the barn. Music plays and "A Philadelphia Story" springs to life in front of me. Christian has recreated our own private drive-in.

I gasp, "I have never seen this film and I know it is one of your mother's favorites."

"I thought we could watch it and make out…"

I smile as I remember us at the beginning of our marriage in the hospital, checking on my father, and him recommending this movie.

"This is perfect Christian, thank you."

"Anything for you." He says as he gives me a quick peck on the cheek. He pulls out two glasses and fills one with wine and the other with my diet coke.

"You know, this movie is about a woman who is getting married and her ex-husband wins her back in the end," Christian whispers into my ear.

I gasp in horror, "Spoiler!"

He laughs, "I just thought this was rather perfect for us this evening…"

I smirk and incline my head to the side, "How so?"

He laughs again and shakes his head, "Let's just watch the movie…"

"I'll try to enjoy this after you completely ruined the plot for me."

I curl up against him and he pulls me into his embrace. As we lay and watch the movie, I can feel him keep his nose planted in my hair. I start to gently run my hand up and down his chest as we watch. I feel his breathing stop and he quickly moves to hold my hand in place.

He holds me tighter as the movie continues. He only lets me go to get more popcorn, or get a sip of my diet coke. I idly wonder what other reactions I can cause out of Christian this evening. I very slowly move my head and gently kiss him on the neck. I can feel his heart beat faster and so I kiss him again.

"Ana…" he says as a warning.

"I thought you wanted to make out," I say innocently.

"And I thought you wanted to take this slow," he says like this conversation is a great battle of wills for him.

"Define slow…" I say as I begin to kiss him from under his ear to the edge of his mouth. He quickly pulls me on to his lap and I am suddenly straddling him. We gaze at each other and he softly strokes my face.

"You are so beautiful," Christian says as I lean down to kiss him. His kiss ignites something in me. Something that I have missed, something I realize I never had with Alex. We continue to kiss wildly as I begin to feel small drops on my back. I ignore it and we continue. Suddenly, I feel rain pouring down my back.

"AAHHH," Christian groans, "It wasn't supposed to fucking rain." I quickly take my seat on the passenger side. He pulls the roof up and pulls out his Blackberry. "Sawyer," he snaps, "Cut the movie and once the rain stops, come back to Seattle with the equipment."

"Sawyer was running the show?" I ask as he races off into the distance.

"Taylor had a date with Gail," Christian explains.

"I guess tonight was date night for everybody."

Christian continues to make his way through the storm, navigating and trying to get us home. "Sorry the date was cut short," he says as he continues to drive.

"We can find something else to do in town…" I say.

"Really..." he says with a smirk, "What did you have in mind?" I shrug and he laughs. "Well, we wanted to take this slow so none of _that_ will be happening tonight."

I gasp, "Mr. Grey, I am not that kind of girl." He shakes his head at me and continues to drive.

**We pull up to the Olympic and he escorts me into the hotel. ** We are both drenched from head to toe and it causes me to laugh.

"What is so funny?" he asks, amused that I am amused.

"We are both soaked," I say, staring at our drenched clothes.

"Yeah… we are," he says softly, seductively. I am ready to finish what I started during the movie.

I lunge for him and I push him up against the wall. He gasps in surprise as brings his mouth to mine. He runs his hand down my body and grabs a hold of my ass.

The elevator stops and an older couple steps on. I quickly pull away from him and try to act like nothing was happening. They both look at us with big smiles. They get off at their stop and I believe I hear the woman say, "Young love never has a maximum age."

**We both decide it is a good idea to wait until we get to my room. **As soon as I open the door, Christian grabs me and carries me to the bed. He lays my down slowly and begins to kiss me softly and slowly. As we kiss, he reaches for my sweater and pries it off my wet body. He slowly takes on my scarf and discards both items of cloting on the floor. He moves to my boots and pries them off my feet.

"When we get back to bed… you are putting these back on," he says husky as he continues to lick and nip at my stomach.

"Where are we going first?" I ask breathless. He moves to my ear, and I can feel his warm breath on my skin.

"I am full of surprises tonight," he whispers as he reaches for the top button on my jeans. He pulls them off and I am left in my bra and underwear. I sit up quickly and tug on his jeans and pull them down.

He is without a doubt, ready for me. "Oh God Ana," he calls out as I reach for him. He groans and moans as I continue to stroke him. "No," he says hoarsely, "It has been so long, if you keep doing this I'll come right here. Take off the rest of my clothes."

I do as he asks and he picks me up and begins to carry me to the bathroom. He doesn't set me down until we are in the shower. A sweet memory of us long ago in a shower at the Olympic plays in my mind as Christian turns the water on and continues to kiss me passionately. I don't know if he meant this on purpose, but it makes me want him even more.

He swiftly takes of my bra and panties and disposes them outside the shower. I pull off his boxers and they join my panties and bra outside of the shower. He gently runs his hands down my body and looks at me with reverence. "I love you so much," he says hoarsely as he stares into my eyes, "No one could ever match you."

A rush of emotion hits me and I can't help the tears as they run down my face. "I love you too." He begins to kiss me and his hands glide over my body. "Make love to me, please Christian."

**As we are both sated and exhausted, Christian stands up to turn off the shower. **"No more shower?" I ask sleepily as he smiles.

"No baby, no more shower," he says as he kisses me on my nose, "Do you have enough strength for round two?"

"… and round three and round four…" I say as his smile grows bigger.

"Dry off sleepy head," he instructs, "and find those boots, I want you to wear them…."

*****To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Rules**

**Christian,**

**Thank you for a wonderful weekend. Let me just say, my first day back to work is much better having our yummy memories from Friday/ Saturday morning. But I am afraid memories should be all we have for a while. I think we need to establish ground rules. We are trying to re-establish our relationship and I don't want sex getting in the way. While sex with you is fantastic, I think we need boundaries. We need to get to know each other as Christian and Ana again. I want to wait until we are **_**really back together. **_

**What do you say?**

**Ana**

**PS – Yes, I realize how ironic it is that when we first got together, I wanted to get rid of your insane rules and now I want to establish some of my own. Laugh about that all you want. **

**Editor and Author, Grey Publishing**

I click send and sigh. I really didn't want to send this email. This weekend was heavenly. Making love to my husband was perfect. I have really missed him.

My inner goddess is pleased, but my subconscious is annoyed with me. _"You need boundaries Ana," she yells at me, "Don't just fall into his arms, or do anything involving his penis, until you have given this some more time."_ I hate that bitch.

"Mrs. Grey," my assistant buzzes, "You have a phone call from Mr. Nate West."

My heart stops, _why is Alex's brother calling me?_

"Send him through," I say immediately, "Nate, what is going on? Are you ok?"

"Hey Ana," he says nervously, "Um, I need to talk to you about something….."

**A/N2 – Insert evil laugh here ;-) **


	8. Questionable Motives

**Chapter 8 – Questionable motives **

**Alex's POV**

**"Throw those books in the red boxes," I yell to my stock boy. **I hate organizing the stock room. It is the most tedious, soul sucking job around. I am also terrible at it; being organized is not my niche. I can think of one particular person who would have been a whiz at this.

"Sure Mr. West," William says, pulling out a stack of books from the shelf.

"These are our sale books and I want them to be outside as soon as possible, I am tired of them taking up space back here," I say as I go down my check list.

"Hey Al," Nate says, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey Nate, why aren't you at the restaurant?"

Nate is rarely at the bookstore, he is either at one of the restaurants or with Brooke. He smiles wide and I instantly know why my brother is here.

"I met a good girl for you today…"

"Oh Jesus Nate, I do not need you to keep setting me up," I say as I start loading another box.

"Come on man, you need to move on. You can't pine over Ana forever."

"I am not pining," I snap at him.

"Her pictures are everywhere, you won't even look at other women, you won't go out, yeah you aren't pining… you are totally over Ana," he says as he takes a seat in the lone chair in my stock room.

"This is none of your damn business Nate," I grumble. I throw more books into boxes and ignore my little brother.

"Fine, whatever you say Alex. Sit and watch your life pass you by," he says, shaking his head, "But you need to accept the fact that it's over. She's with her husband and you are in a foreign country with hot women and you are an attractive, single man."

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you hitting on me Nate?"

He groans, "Don't make a joke, you know what I fucking meant."

I hate how right he is. I need to get over Ana. Getting over Ana Grey is easier said than done.

I sigh, "Who is the girl?"

Nate's eyes light up, "Are you serious?"

"Yes…" I groan, "Set me up…"

"Great Alex, tomorrow night, you, me, Brooke, and Lydia…"

"Lydia?"

"She's cute…." Nate says, patting me on the back, "See you at home bro…"

I shake my head and continue to work. He is impossible to turn down. Nate West is the master of manipulation.

"I need more boxes," Will says, looking around the back.

"There should be more up front…" I say, pulling more books down. Will nods and heads out to the front. I start pulling more books down and I begin to set them on the ground.

"Hey Alex," Will says as he comes back in with more boxes, "There is a woman up front saying she needs to speak with you."

"God, I hope it isn't the woman Nate set me up with…" I groan as I throw several books into one of Will's boxes.

I walk through to the front and a tall brunette is waiting at the front door. I open the door for her and let the young lady step into my store.

"Are you Lydia?" I ask out of curiosity.

The woman laughs, "Um, no."

"Oh, alright, do I know you? My employee says that you need to speak with me, but I am sorry, I can't seem to place your face."

"You don't know me, but I know you," the woman says, taking off her sunglasses. The look on my face must read confusion and horror because she lets out a small chuckle. "Let me explain, I know who you are because we have both been faced with the same issue…"

"And what would that be…"

"Somebody stole what was rightfully ours…"

She is being annoyingly cryptic. "Listen, I have book inventory to do, so if you could get to the point of why you are here…."

"You miss her," she says as I freeze, "You miss her every single day. You long to have her back in your arms…"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" I say, unable to get out the full sentence.

"I can help you get her back. I can help you get Anastasia back into your arms."

"How do you know about her?" I ask. My voice is barely audible.

"Because that bitch stole what was mine…"

_ Fuck, it can't be_. "You are her…. You're Emily?"

"In the flesh," Emily says with a cocky smirk, "So what do you say?"

"What do you mean "what do I say?"' I ask curtly. I am beginning to feel a twinge of insanity from Emily, and possibly a bit of danger.

"To being my partner in helping get our loves back… I need a new partner, my other one died…" she says sadly.

"Died?"

"You aren't bi curious are you?" she asks, completely surprising me.

"No," I say in shock.

"Good, so we won't have any issues with you taking Christian from me… My last partner had an issue with that. Bitch was too old to do anything about it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I spit at her.

"Join forces with me and come back to Seattle. You can have Anastasia and I can have Christian, just as it was meant to be," she says, her voice full of menace. _Fuck_, this bitch _is_ insane. She needs to make an appointment to see someone, or be placed in a padded cell.

"I am not going to help you break up a marriage," I say softly, "Maybe you should stay in London. Start fresh."

She groans, "Why won't you help me?"

"Because he doesn't love you," I say softly to her. I won't raise my tone over hers. I am keeping my even tone; I have to keep my cool.

She gasps, "You don't mean that."

"Then why aren't you with him right now?" I say, deathly soft, "When Ana found out about you… he ran back to her. Why?"

"She's a manipulative bitch… that's why."

"Don't fucking talk about her like that," I spit back, "She is not the source of your problem."

"What's the source of my problem 'oh great shrink'?" she snaps.

"Well… it probably stems back to your father…" I say as she cackles.

"That was funny, I can see why Mrs. Grey was quite fond of you," she says as she tries to lift up my shirt, "And you are quite buff, you sure are a tasty dish."

I smack her hand down and she smiles. "Get the fuck out of my bookstore."

"Suit yourself," she says as she strolls to the door, "I guess I'll have to handle Mrs. Grey myself…"

My heart drops. She better not put one hand on her. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"And it is a shame… if you would have just helped me," she purrs as she quickly slips out of my store. I am left in shock. I quickly reach for my phone, I have to warn her. I immediately freeze. I can't talk to Ana, I'll lose it. I will completely break down.

I quickly dial Nate's number. "Hey Nate… I need a small favor. Can you call Ana for me?"

**Ana's POV**

** As I hang up the phone with Nate, my body feels frozen and my heart is beating fast. **That crazy bitch really has it out for me. I hear a bing on my computer, and Christian's response to my email pops up.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: I was afraid of that…**

**I had a feeling I would be receiving this message at some point. I accept out of reluctance, but just know that I am imagining us in every position possible. **

**Yours in anticipation,**

**Christian**

I quickly dial his number and he answers in one ring. "I hope you are calling to tell me that you are rescinding your previous email," he says when he picks up.

"Christian… It's an emergency. I need to see you, now."

**"So that's the entire story that Nate told you?" Christian asks after I explain everything. **

"Yes," I answer.

He nods, "Ok, I am going to say something, but you aren't going to like it…"

"What," I snap.

He sighs, "What if this is just a way for Alex to get you back."

"What," I say, my tone getting louder.

"He could be manipulating this situation to get his way…"

"Christian, he is in fucking London."

"What if he decided that London wasn't right for him and that he missed you? What if he decided that he would go to any length to get you back…" he says, his voice suddenly filled with anxiety.

"Why isn't this Emily? Why is Alex the manipulative one? Emily is a fucking gold digger," I snap.

"And Alex had a sexual relationship with one of his former patients…" he snaps back.

I try to calm down after our heated exchange. Christian runs his hands though this hair and sighs deeply. "This is what they want…" he says softly, "Whoever is doing this wants us to fight and to not trust each other. We have to trust each other. We need a united front."

He's right. We need to stop acting like petulant children. "You're right…" I respond softly. Suddenly, an idea hits me. "Did you do a second background check on Emily?"

Christian's gaze darts to mine, "No, the first one checked out just fine."

I eye him nervously, "You slept with her and you only ran one background check?"

He groans in frustration, "Yes."

I shake my head at him. "We need to do a second background check on both Alex and Emily," I tell him, "If we have any reason to doubt either person's character, it will be in the more extensive background check…"

"Ok."

"Get Taylor in here," I say to Christian. He calls for Taylor and he shows up less than a minute later. "Taylor, I need you to have Welch run a second background check on Alexander West and Emily Ackers."

"And I want you to check to see who has flown anywhere in the past week and weekend," Christian adds.

"Are you serious?" I snap at him.

"I would never second guess your word baby," he says calmly, "I just don't trust the West brothers."

Taylor leaves and we stare at each other in complete silence. He finally gets up and pulls his chair closer to me. He gently runs his hand down my cheek and I feel myself begin to loosen up. He leans over and kisses my cheek gently.

"Don't you even think about it," I whisper menacingly, "You read my email."

He smiles and lightly kisses my lips, "Just because we aren't having sex doesn't mean I can't kiss you….You look beautiful today baby."

"I know your game Grey…" I whisper back, "You will not seduce me."

His smile widens, "We'll see about that. How are you settling into Rhett and Phoebe's place?"

Of course, change the subject while you continue to seduce me, a patented Christian Grey maneuver.

"Quite well," I say as he begins to kiss me on my neck, "It is a nice place."

He continues to leave light kisses on my neck. "You know where else is nice?"

"What," I say as I try to control my breathing.

"Our bed….," he says as he kisses me deeply.

We are quickly interrupted by the re-appearance of Taylor. _Thank God for Taylor,_ I am not sure how much longer I would have lasted.

"Um I have some news…." Taylor says, "I checked to see if Emily Ackers has flown anywhere in the past month…"

"And?" Christian presses.

Taylor looks at me with sympathetic eyes, "Emily's name wasn't anywhere to be found. She hasn't been anywhere in months…"

_Christian really was right about Alex. Shit. _

**A/N 2 – Yay for another cliffhanger! Lol. Thanks for all of your love and support, reading your reviews are my prime source of entertainment while at work! Lol Thanks again!**


	9. Stalkers

**A/N – I am home sick from work so I have time to write you all another chapter! ENJOY! **

**Chapter 9 – Stalkers**

**Christian's POV – Flashback**

** I sit in Escala on a cold Seattle evening and I try to work. **It is not easy because I continue to be distracted. I am distracted by Alex's sexual escapades with my wife. I promised myself after the Jack Hyde incident almost 25 years ago that I would never let her go. I would never let another man touch her. Now, I am in my fifties and I am too close to losing my wife to another man. I am living in my own personal hell while another man gets to make love to my wife. It is my fault that I am at this place. If I had only tried to work through my issues and problems with Ana, I wouldn't be at this spot.

My phone rings violently in my pocket. Of-fucking-course, it is Emily. Why is she calling me? I told her that I wanted nothing to do with her.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snap at her.

"She is with somebody else?" she shrieks.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your bitch wife," she snaps, "She is with another man?"

How does she even know about this shit? I sigh, "This is none of your concern, but yes we are both seeing other people at the moment."

She gasps, "How could you do that to me?"

She is fucking delusional. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Let me come see you at Escala," she says, sounding very determined, "Let me make love to you."

"Leave me the fuck alone Emily."

"She has damaged you," she says in a whisper, "She has made you think of yourself not worthy of love just because you cheated. Let me come to you baby, let me make love to you."

_Get off the phone, Christian. Nothing good will happen if you continue to talk to her. _This voice has popped up since my affair was discovered. I assume it is my conscience.

"If you call again, I'll file a restraining order," I yell as I slam my phone on the table.

**Emily's POV – Present Day**

** 30 minutes till closing time, **_**Thank God**_**. **I should pack up early, there is nobody here. This has been the longest fucking work day ever and all I want to do is curl up on my couch and go to sleep.

"Hey bitch, are you in here?" I hear a voice yell. I turn around and Anastasia Grey is storming into my bar, and she looks pissed.

"Excuse you?" I blurt out.

Ana pulls out a small microphone and places it on the bar table. I want to laugh, _is she just now finding this?_ I have had her apartment bugged for days. Hell, I had her and Christian's house bugged, Escala bugged, and the shrink's apartment bugged too. Mrs. Lincoln was friends with a few experts in the area of home surveillance and she offered me their services. They were even able to get around Christian's ridiculous security team.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snaps.

"Get out of my bar you whore.…" I snap back.

This makes her angrier, "You have never stopped trying to end my marriage, and you have never stopped trying to get Christian back. What was Matthew Wittingly, a pawn in your greater game? You are a conniving little whore."

"Talk to your boyfriend lately?" I snap at her. Her face freezes. "He is quite sexy. Why don't you go back to him so Christian can have a woman who can fuck him right….," I whisper, menacingly. Her eyes widen and jaw clenches. "Get out of my bar before something happens to you."

"Is that a threat?" she snaps.

"You better believe it is.…" I whisper back.

"You fucking bitch," she yells.

"Enough!" I hear another familiar voice yell from the back. Christian Grey triumphantly walks through the bar and halts his stupid wife in her tracks. "Ana, I asked you not to confront her."

"But Christian…."

"Enough Anastasia, get out."

"What?" she shrieks.

"Get out now, I told you not to speak with her…"

I watch their little martial spat unfold, _this is fucking wonderful. _They are fighting with each other, just like Eric and I used to do. Eric and I didn't belong together and neither do Christian and Ana.

She walks toward the door, but Christian doesn't move. Ana's eyes go wide. "Christian, are you staying?"

He looks at me for a second and smiles. "No Anastasia, go home. I need to speak with Emily for a little bit…."

**Emily's POV – Flashback **

** I bravely walk back into Escala. **Christian is currently seeing someone else. I guess "seeing" is the wrong word, Christian is "fucking" someone else. She is young and beautiful, but I can tell from the fact that he never takes her out into public that he has no interest in her. He just uses her for sex. Christian never took me out in public, but he did let me have sex with him in his bed. I was usually tied up, but still. Christian took me in his bedroom; he only has taken this whore into the playroom. His feelings are obviously much deeper for me.

Our last conversation didn't go well. I am seeking medical attention once again for my issues with anger. I have had problems with it my entire life. Christian and I are so similar in that way, we both have had various issues with our mental well-being and we both seek help for our issues. Eric doesn't understand that and constantly rubs my problems in my face. Christian understands me in ways that Eric never could. That's why I need him.

I need to be a better woman for Christian. I need to show him that loving me is not a mistake. I cannot be that psycho that called him a few weeks back. I need to show him that I have changed and that I am willing to do anything to make him happy. He'll see that this young girl is nothing more than a fling, and that his wife is long gone.

One of Christian's security men eyes me anxiously as I walk toward him. "Mrs. Ackers, you have been requested not to see or speak to Mr. Grey anymore."

"Please, I must talk to him, I promise to be civil," I say with innocent eyes.

He shakes his head and reaches for his phone. He calls Christian and speaks with him for a bit. "Mrs. Ackers, you are not allowed to see Mr. Grey."

"Can I speak to him?" I blurt out.

The security man continues to look anxious. "Mr. Grey, Mrs. Ackers would like to speak with you," he says into the phone.

He eventually hands me the phone. "What do you want?" Christian barks.

"I want to talk Christian," I say softly. He sighs and I can tell he is warring with himself, considering if this is a good idea. "Just five minutes, that is all I'll need."

"Fine. 5 minutes," he says curtly. I pass the phone back to the security man and head upstairs to the penthouse.

As I enter the apartment, I see Christian is lying on one of the couches, his laptop in his lap. His hair is in a mess and he looks like he is pain. I know what it is like to have a spouse put you through hell. Good thing I am here.

"What do you want?" he snaps, "I thought I asked you to stay away."

I sit down and reach for his hand. He glares at me as I try to speak. "I am sorry for all the calls and texts. I have just missed you. I am sorry for all the crazy. I am seeing someone currently for my issues…. I promise to never act like that again…."

His icy glare thaws slightly, "It is good that you are getting help. I hate that you don't see someone consistently."

My heart melts. _See Emily, he still cares for you._ "I am going to be much better…. For us."

He scoffs, "How many times do I have to tell you, there is no us."

"Only because you won't give me a chance," I snap, "I can give you everything. Ana has moved on and so it is time that you move on." He runs his hand through his hair and I know he is in pain. A pain I can only help him with. "We are so good together, Christian. We understand each other. She doesn't understand you like I do. She is Ms. Perfect; she doesn't understand people like us. I understand what it means to have a dark side."

He continues to stare at me, not saying anything. Time to go for the "Hail Mary". I start to unbutton my trench coat and I reveal my naked body to Christian. He gasps at the sight of me and turns his face away. I straddle him and try to turn his face to me.

"Let me love you." His face stays glacial. As soon as I grab for him, he bats my hand away.

"Get out," he says hoarsely.

"Not until you let me love you," I insist, grabbing for him again. This time I meet my goal and he gasps. He is so hard in my hands. I stroke him and his reaction fuels me. I begin to rub even harder. Finally he grabs my hand and pushes it away.

"Get out and if I see you around here again, I'll have my security team remove you."

"Fine," I say putting my trench coat back on, "When you realize that this 22 year old whore that you are fucking is just a fling and your wife is never coming back to you, remember me, naked in your apartment and stroking you. I'll get you back again Christian, once you come to your senses, you'll want me again….

With that last word, I stroll out of his apartment.

**Emily's POV – Present Day**

** "So…" I say as I pour Christian a drink, "How goes the reconciliation with the wife?"**

He snorts, "It's going…"

I smile, "You can tell me. Remember, we used to do this all the time…"

He smiles back, "Yeah, you're right. It is nice to have someone to talk to who isn't my shrink."

I laugh, "I know how you feel."

His face gets serious, "You have found someone to see on a regular basis, right?"

He is going to hate my answer, I haven't. I don't need a shrink. I am doing much better. "Yeah…" I say as he nods, "I am not a fan of the guy I go to currently so I am thinking about trying to find someone new."

"That happens…" We sit in silence and I re-fill his glass. "So how is Eric?" he asks.

"Ummmm," _How do I word this?_ "He is no longer around."

His eyes go wide, "He left you?"

Should I tell him? This is Christian after all; _you used to tell him everything._ "Eric had an accident."

"An accident?"

"He passed away," I clarify.

"Emily," he says in shock, "I am so sorry." I nod, not wanting to elaborate on this story. "How are you dealing with this?" he asks and I want to laugh. Is it appropriate to tell him that I am dancing on Eric's grave?

"I'm fine, and I am even better when I am not talking about it…" I say as I take a seat next to him. He nods and continues to stare at his glass. "You look really good," I add.

He snorts. "Thanks," he mutters unconvincingly.

"So are you really hell bent on fixing things with Ana?" I blurt out after a second. He stays quiet. "Christian?" I press.

He sighs, "I just hate that for the rest of my life…. I'll have to prove myself to her. Always being put in the dog house isn't easy."

I run my hand up his cheek. "I know baby, it isn't…."

"I can't believe I am saying this," he says, almost in tears, "But I think it is time for me to start over."

My heart soars. He wants to start over, and I am here to help him start over. I lean over to kiss him, but he stops me.

"I need you to clarify one thing for me first," he says softly.

Tears are running down my cheeks, I am so happy. "Anything…"

"How did you get those bugs into my house?"

"Oh baby," I say as I kiss him lightly on the cheek, "Please don't hate me for doing that… I just needed to make sure you were ok. I need to know that you are ok…."

"I understand," he says softly, "But I need to know how you got them in there. You baffled my security team."

I gulp. I am really close to ruining our reconciliation. "Your old friend Mrs. Lincoln was worried about you too so she offered me the name of a group of people who bug houses…. And do other A/V related things…"

"You were working with Elena?" he gasps.

"She sought me out. She thought I could use her services to help me win you back. She saw me as someone who was perfect for you, and she wanted us to be happy. But she ended up getting in the way…"

"In the way?"

I snort, "That bitch was so old; it was laughable that she thought she could end up with you…"

"Emily," he sighs, "What happened to Elena?"

_You can tell him! This is Christian! You can trust him with anything. He knows all your secrets, what's two more? _

"The same thing that happened to Eric…"

He gulps, "Did you…?"

"Made sure neither could bother us anymore and made it all look like a happy accident…. Yes."

He looks back down at his glass and then back up at me. "I know there is one more secret, one last thing you need to tell me and then… I will make you mine forever…"

I gasp, "Are you serious? Christian, please tell me if you are lying."

"You understand me Emily, you understand my dark side. I am tired of being something I am not. Ana deserves someone who is not depraved as me. Please, I want to love you forever," he says hoarsely, holding on to my hand.

I lean over to kiss him, but he stops me. "I know there is something else, something that you are keeping from me."

I sit for a moment, deciding if I should tell him. What he is referring to was an act of desperation. I needed a way out of my shitty life, so I made myself a way out. Now, my way out of my shitty existence is sitting across the table from me. He needs to know everything.

"My name isn't Emily…." I say softly. He nods, urging me to go on. "My name is Melissa…"

"Melissa, what?"

"With my old identity," I say in tears, "I was abused by so many people…... I did so many awful things; please don't tell anyone who I am…"

"Melissa, what?" he snaps again.

"Melissa Simms…"

"I am sorry Emily…" he says unbuttoning his shirt, "But you can't get away with this…" Underneath his shirt, a black wire is taped to his chest.

"I trusted you…" I shriek.

"And I trusted you to be honest with me and to not threaten the life of my wife… I guess we were both wrong..." he says as several cops bust through my bar.

"Emily Ackers," one cop says as he places handcuffs on my wrists, "You are under arrest for the identity theft of Emily Small… you are also under arrest for the murders of Elena Lincoln, Eric Ackers, and Emily Small… And Melissa Simms, your rap sheet is so long, we'll be here all freaking night… You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be held against you in a court of law…"

I lay quietly on the table. I watch as Christian Grey swiftly walk out of my bar and out of my life forever.

**Ana's POV**

** Christian saunters over to me and grabs my hand. **What just happened was intense, and I am still in shock over it. Even though I coached Christian on everything he was going to say to Emily, I still hated hearing it.

"You know none of that was true right?" he says softly as he kisses me on the cheek, "I need my light, always. You are my light…"

I smile. "I know," I say softly, "It was just hard to hear, true or not."

"It was even harder to say…" he says, kissing me on my cheek once again. "But it was just another reminder of where I need to be, whose arms I need to come home to."

I smile, "Good."

"The only crazy women I want in my life are you…. And my very pregnant daughter," he says into my ear as I giggle, "I am so glad this is over and she is going to be put away for life."

"Me too. I love being right." He sighs and I smile big. "Say it Christian… say that I was right. Say that Alex was a good man in telling us about that lunatic. Say it…."

"You were right… I am an awful judge of character."

"Now that is not true, you found me after all," I say as he leans down to kiss me.

"I guess you're right Mrs. Grey."

Something else hits me, something he said to Emily, or Melissa, that I want to clear up with him. "I need to say something before we leave."

He nods and looks down at me. "We have a fresh slate. You have nothing to prove to me. We will wither and die if I put you through that…."

"Ana, that comment was a lie for Melissa…"

"But," I interrupt him, "I want to be clear that you don't need to prove that you are good enough for me, you already are."

His eyes glow with love, "God, you are so good Mrs. Grey. I am so lucky to still have you."

I kiss him once more, "Yes you are."

He smiles. "I need to get this wire off my chest. Since you put it on for me, can you take it off?" The implication of this question makes me giggle.

"Let me just say this is the only thing I am taking off tonight…" I say as I start on the wire.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Grey…."

**A/N – Ok, let me say – just because Emily/Melissa has been put away, that doesn't mean this story is over. We need to get to Phoebe's babies…. I mean, that's what this story is called after all! Lol Thanks for reading and being so patient with me!**


	10. White Flag

**A/N – Sorry the wait has been so long. It was due to a mixture of my crazy job and being sick and lack of inspiration. Fear not, a new chapter is here. Lol. We have moved a little bit forward in time. We are moving closer to Christmas (which will be fun – tee hee hee)**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think. The more feedback you give me, the more inspiration I get (That is not a threat to get me more comments; I am just saying feedback does help with the writing process! I promise to never withhold chapters in order to get more comments!)**

**Chapter 10 – White Flag **

** "Christian, call me back please. We need to talk. I am really starting to worry… I love you. Bye." I say as I quickly hang up my phone. **

Leaving Christian a voicemail pleading with him to call me is way too familiar. Images of me sitting alone in Dr. Flynn's office rush through my mind as I try my hardest to fight them off. Things are so much different now. We both are fully invested in rebuilding our marriage, and now I think I have an idea of what the real culprit to Christian's self-imposed isolation. We haven't spoken since the incident so shame and guilt must be driving him to act like this.

Now that the problem of Emily is solved, he is sulking. We were fine the night of the operation. We worked so well together in Emily's takedown. He took me home after we spoke with the police and we continued to be flirtatious and playful, just like usual. Now, as the real world sinks in, he won't speak to me. Every time I call over to the house, Taylor picks up and gives me some sort of reason why Christian can't come to the phone. It is irritating and heartbreaking, just like my fifty.

"That should be the last of the bugs Mrs. Grey," Sawyer says as he throws a new bug into the pile.

"I can't believe you spotted those at the house…" I say in awe as I stare at the huge pile of bugs.

"That's why Mr. Grey pays me the big bucks," he says, his tone makes me giggle. Sawyer rarely jokes.

"Have you talked to Taylor at all Sawyer?" I ask, trying to inveigle information out of my security detail.

He sighs, "Mr. Grey is at home for the evening and he is said to be in good health."

"Sawyer…" I press.

"Mrs. Grey, may I speak out of turn?" he asks and I light up.

"Of course…"

He sighs again, "Mr. Grey has always been so strict and very rigid about his security. He is much more meticulous then you even know." I snort. I can only imagine. "So now he has discovered that because he trusted the psychopath, he put his whole life at stake. I don't think he ever imagined things coming to this. He never thought about the Emily catastrophe being the consequences to his actions. You aren't someone he takes lightly. He won't risk being so careless again…"

I was right, he is sulking. "What can I do Sawyer, what can I say to him? I don't want him to wallow in his own self-loathing."

He sighs, "Mrs. Grey, I wish I knew."

"Next time you speak with Taylor, can you tell him that I need to speak to Mr. Grey urgently, please?"

He shrugs, "I promise I'll try Mrs. Grey."

"Thanks," I sigh. Christian is impossible when he is sulking.

Sawyer smiles and shakes his head. "What is it Sawyer?" I ask, thoroughly confused by his reaction.

"Most women would have run straight for the hills after everything Mr. Grey has done…." He whispers in awe.

I snort, "I love that bastard way too much to give up on him."

"I have spoken out of turn so much tonight…" he says shyly.

"I like it. Go on…" I press.

"He really doesn't know how lucky he is…"

I snicker, "I think he's learning. He is a good man with a good heart, he just sometimes forgets that."

Sawyer nods, "Happens to us all… Well, I better be getting to my station, it is getting late."

Sawyer is stationed at my apartment. If Fifty wasn't so comfortable with Sawyer, this living arrangement would not exist.

I quickly head upstairs and get ready for bed. I pull on a comfortable pair of PJ's and wash my face. Once I am settled into bed, I decide to send Christian an email. This has always been our easiest form of communication, besides sex. Hopefully he'll respond. I cross my fingers and quickly begin to type.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Is there any life on Mars?**

**Mr. Grey**

**I have checked every day for life on Mars and it seems that all is running smoothly. So why is Mars having trouble talking to Jupiter? Jupiter misses Mars. Jupiter loves Mars. Ok, I realize this is a stupid illustration, but I really miss you and I want to talk to you. **

**Please Christian**

**Ana. **

**Author and Editor, Grey Publishing**

There. I hope he hears me. I hope he _really_ hears me.

**My phone rings violently and I quickly reach to pick it up. **"Hello…" I croak.

"Mrs. Grey, this is Rhett," my son-in-law says nervously. I immediately jump up.

"Hey Rhett, is everything ok with Phoebe?" I say, jumping out of bed.

"No, I think she is having a panic attack. I would stay, but I really need to get to work… and she keeps crying for you."

"I'll be right over."

**Sawyer rushes me to Phoebe and Rhett's house and I practically jump out. **I hike up the stairs and listen for crying. As I predicted, I hear Phoebe shrieking upstairs so I head to her and Rhett's bedroom. When I open the door, my daughter is on the floor sobbing into Rhett's chest.

"Hey Phe," Rhett says softly, like he is talking to a wounded animal, "Your Mom is here."

Her face lights up. "Mommy!" she cries as I fall to the floor. She looks so young even though she is anything but young. She is going to be a mother in five months, a mother of three.

"Hey Baby, what's wrong?" She continues to sob some more as I continue to hold her. "Phoebe, tell Mommy what's wrong," I press one more time.

She finally stops, "I just don't feel good and now I have to go to school and finals are in a few weeks and I just don't feel ready for any of it and if I fail my finals, I won't be able to graduate and if I can't graduate, my children will have a mother who isn't a college graduate and I can't disappoint my unborn children like that…."

"Woah woah woah," I say rubbing her back, "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? You are doing just fine…"

Phoebe continues to cry as I look up at Rhett. He just shrugs at me. I have one form of Christian Grey sulking over the mistakes he has made and I have another form of Christian Grey crying on the ground over nothing. I am getting quite frustrated by Christian Grey and his pregnant mini-me.

"Phoebe, take it one day at a time. Don't you have class soon?"

Phoebe cries again, "I am going to be late and I don't know what to wear. None of my clothes fit anymore Mom!"

"What about the pretty purple dress you had on your bed earlier?" Rhett asks.

Phoebe looks at Rhett like he just told her to wear a paper sack to school. "That bitch Emma Bittick told me I look fat in it…"

"Honey, you're pregnant," I remind Phoebe.

"No one at school knows…" she says sadly.

"Then tell them and don't listen to Emma Bittick," I admonish her. I hate Emma Bittick's mother, Joanne Bittick. Her husband is in business with Christian and she is so rude and condescending.

"Can you have Dad pay someone to wreck her pretty Aston Martin…" Phoebe finally jokes.

"Do not tempt me," I say as I pull my daughter up off the ground. "Get dressed and get yourself together and I'll take you to school."

She finally smiles and walks into her bathroom. My baby girl is mercurial, just like her father. I turn to Rhett and he looks relieved.

"Thank you. She really wanted you."

"No problem, don't you have to go to work?" I inquire.

"I finally got a hold of somebody so they know I am coming in late," he says as we head downstairs.

Rhett works so much, which is good because he is providing for my daughter and their future children, but I am nervous about what will happen when the babies get here. I know Rhett gave Christian a hard time about receiving the house as a gift, I know he would be too proud to accept any form of payment from Christian, or even Emerson, to quit his job.

"So how are you doing Mrs. Grey?" Rhett asks trying to make conversation, "How is Mr. Grey?"

_ Oh, Mr. Grey is a complete wreck right now_. Suddenly, an idea hits me. Rhett and I are married to the male and female versions of the same person. I wonder what advice he would have for me.

"Rhett, I need some advice."

His eyes widen in surprise, "Shoot…"

"When Phoebe sulks and gets upset…"

"Kind of like this morning…" Rhett adds.

I laugh, "Yeah sort of. You know when Phoebe is upset and she sulks and pulls away from the rest of the world?"

Rhett rolls his eyes, "Phoebe is impossible when she sulks." _She is her father's daughter._

"How do you handle her?"

He nods and suddenly looks uncomfortable. Oh boy, this probably isn't information he ever wanted to share with his mother-in-law.

"Even if it is awkward Rhett, I want to hear it…"

He nods, "I love her more than usual."

I wasn't expecting that response. "Explain."

"Well, she closes herself off and that always seems ridiculous to me. So I push through the wall and love her more than usual. That is what she needs when she sulks, affirmation that I still love her deeply, and it usually works."

"It works? Even when she is in a bad mood?"

"I mean, she has punched me away a couple times, but in the end, I always wear her down," he says.

"Interesting tactic," I add.

"Works for me," he says with a smile.

I laugh, "Why was that hard to tell me?"

I actually think I see Rhett Earnhardt blush, "Well sometimes when I do that… the results are often….umm…. We end up…"

My daughter is a married adult with kids on the way. "Oh I get the picture," I say placing my hands in the air, "I get it. No need to go any further"

**Phoebe has been successfully dropped off at school, on time and tear free, and Rhett is finally at work. **I don't have to go into work until the afternoon so I head back to my apartment for a much needed nap. I decide to check my email for anything from work and my heart stops when I see an email from Christian.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: White Flag**

**I had Taylor courier something over to your apartment. It is something that I think you will fight me about, but I think it is for your own good. You deserve to be happy and you deserve the life I robbed from you. I love you too much to continue to hurt you.**

**Christian.**

My heart is inside my throat. What does this mean? What the hell did he send over? I hear a knock on my bedroom door and I jump to open it for Sawyer. As I open the door, Sawyer hands me an envelope. I tear it open quickly and find a smaller envelope inside. As I open it, I freeze. Inside is a plane ticket to London.

The sticky note on top reads, _"He won't hurt you. He won't put you through what I have put you through. I will never deserve you."_

"Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer asks softly.

"Take me to Mr. Grey. I need to speak with him immediately."


	11. You're Bigger

**Chapter 11 – You're bigger**

** As Sawyer drives, I try not to get mad at Christian.** Why Christian assumed I'd be so willing to board another plane to get back with Alex is beyond me. His Fifty shades of fuckedupedness is really pissing me off. He needs a reality check, and he needs one fast. I storm up to the house and Taylor tries to stop me from entering.

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey would really like to be left alone…"

"I don't give a shit," I yell as I blow past him.

I storm into his study and Christian eyes me wearily. "Are you freaking kidding me?" I yell at him, shaking the stupid plane ticket in the air. I didn't realize I was this mad, but now I realize I really am. "Did you really think I would just want to board a plane over one psychopathic whore?"

He sighs. "I just wanted you to know that you had a way out if you needed it…" he says contritely.

I walk around to his desk and he turns the chair to meet me. "I am a big girl and I can find my own ways out…" I say as straddle him. I begin to tear the plane ticket in pieces. "Don't you ever pull this shit again Christian Grey. Figure out that I love you and that I am all in this with you and figure it out quickly." He sighs as Rhett's advice comes to mind. "_Whenever she sulks, I just love her more._" Maybe I will take my son-in-law's advice. After all, sex is our best form of communication.

My mouth quickly finds his and he moans. "I thought we weren't going to have sex," he pants as he pulls away.

"That was before you decided to send me to London. We need this so my point can sink in… or rather, your point…" I try to say as seductively as I can.

He laughs, "Very clever Mrs. Grey…"

I smile as our mouths find each other once again. I ravage his mouth and begin to reach for the zipper on his pants. I grip him and smile, "So ready for me Mr. Grey."

"Oh baby, I am always ready for you…" he says with a salacious smile, "What about you?" He quickly reaches his hand up my dress and into my panties. "Oh you never disappoint," he whispers as he desecrates my panties in one swift move. Seductive, wanting, worshiping and freaking hot: this is the Christian Grey that needs to take permanent residence in this beautiful body. None of this 'I am not worthy of you' and self-pity nonsense.

I lift my dress over my head and throw it to the floor. Christian reaches up and quickly removes my bra. I unbutton his shirt and leave soft kisses on his chest as I work my way down.

"Oh baby," I unbutton his pants and pull them down with his boxer briefs.

Before I let him sink into me, I hold his face with my hands. "I am not leaving Christian Grey."

He gulps. "I know," he says softly.

"No I don't think you do. Know that you are loved and wanted. She is in the past. He is in the past, they don't live here anymore. It is just you and me. Do I need another Jack Hyde situation to make you realize that I love you?"

He blanches at the sound of Jack Hyde's name. "No."

"Good." He still looks upset. "What is it baby?" I ask after a second.

His voice is hoarse. "Why me?" he croaks.

"What do you mean?" I answer softly.

"At the risk of you going ape shit – he can love you so much better than I ever could. He is so much better for you than me. Why are you still here?"

I take a second and think this through instead of getting mad again. "Because you are a part of me. Alex is wonderful and is great, but you are a part of me. When you hurt, I hurt. When you are happy, I'm happy." He nods but his expression is unreadable. "Just know that I am still here. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

He swallows. "Love me Ana, please," he says softly, small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

My heart breaks for him as I slowly allow him to sink into me. We begin to move as his tears fall harder. I crush my mouth into him, accepting his moans and cries. I have never seen him like this, his emotions are so raw. He wasn't even like this when Phoebe and Ted were born. I think for the first time in years, he understands how deep my love is for him. I think I finally understand how deep my love is for this man.

As we reach our joined release, he cries out and pulls me as close as can be humanly possible. I sink my head into his neck and he continues to cry. He kisses me softly on every part of skin that he can find as I try to catch my breath.

When we both return to earth, he slides his knuckles down my cheek and smiles. "Thank you for not leaving."

"Anytime…" I say as he kisses me chastely. I jump off and find my bra and dress on the floor. "Thank you for destroying yet another pair of my panties," I grumble as I put my clothes back on.

"I would say sorry, but I am not," he snickers. He puts his clothes back on and I take a seat across from him. If I were to take my place back on his lap, I'll never get to work.

"I want to talk about one more thing and then I really need to get to work," I say very businesslike as Christian grins.

"Shoot…." He says as he buttons up his pants.

"We need to ban a few things from our relationship," I say as he frowns. I laugh, "Sex isn't completely banned; it is only banned for a small amount of time."

He sighs, "Ok, if you say so."

"We need to ban Alex and Emily from our relationship."

He freezes, "I agree but explain what you mean…."

"I don't want you to continue to sulk over her. She was a mistake, but she is gone. She has left too much destruction for you to continue to think about her…"

He nods, "I agree… but my actions could have –"

"Stop," I say forcefully, "It is over Christian. We need to move forward…"

He nods again, "What about Alex?"

"He will never be brought up. He is gone too. His number is deleted from my phone and you will not send me anymore plane tickets to London every time you screw up. You need to quit thinking that he will be better for me then you. He isn't and he wasn't so that's why he isn't here. If we keep bringing them up, we'll never rebuild our marriage… I want to rebuild us…"

"I agree; I want to rebuild us too…" he says softly.

"Well thank God for that," I say as I jump up, "I really need to get to work. I have other important items of discussion, but that needs to come after work. I have a meeting at 2pm and more work than is humanly possible to finish…"

"Nathan," his eyes and ears at Grey Publishing, "says I have a meeting at 2PM as well, and I am supposed to bring my executives with me. Do you think it is the same meeting?"

I shift my head, "Possibly… Kourtney never told me what the meeting was about."

"Nathan didn't either, even after I yelled at him," he says as he begins to gather his things.

"Do you think Nathan and Kourtney are up to something…?"

He snorts, "Nathan better fucking tell me if they are up to something, or he'll lose his job if he doesn't." I laugh, _always the powerful CEO._

"Well I may see you later," I say to him as I stride over to him one last time. I know I just banned all talk of Alex and Emily, but I doubt he'll object to this. "One last thing, remember when we were in Los Angeles for Ted's graduation and you asked me that question one night we were there… the question about size," I whisper in his ear.

He gulps and I smile. He wants me. "Yes."

"You're bigger baby… much bigger… and you know how to use it much better than a 37 year old."

He smiles salaciously as I saunter out of his study. "Laters baby…"

**A/N – Over that crap with Christian in the last chapter, I really wanted to make it up to you all. Also, this is shorter – deal with it. I don't like justifying my chapter size, I do what I want – lol…. Sorry, I can be such a sarcastic bitch sometimes. **


	12. The Board Room

**Chapter 12 – The Board Room**

**After a morning of my crying daughter and sex with my self-loathing husband, I am finally at work. **As soon as I walk through the door, I am immediately swept up by Kourtney.

"Hey hot stuff, we need to talk before this meeting," Kourtney jests as she pulls me into the smaller of our three conference rooms.

"What do you need to talk about Kourt?"

She throws a piece of paper in front of my face. "Ok act surprised when we announce this in the meeting, but "The Little Frog" is being mass produced. Our test runs of the Little Frog at Barnes and Nobles around the city went so well that we are approving The Little Frog to move forward and be sold to the general public."

I pull a Phoebe and squeal in delight and grab for the piece of paper. "IT IS? I can't believe it, this is amazing."

"I know!" Kourt says, her excitement equaling mine, "The first list is where we are sending the book to in the United States and the last list is where we are sending it overseas. We aren't sending it very many places overseas. We want to see how it does first."

"Wow, this is crazy," I say scanning the lists. I stop breathing when I look at the bookstores that my book is being shipped to in London. Alex's bookstore is on top of the list. Kourtney is excellent at reading my expressions and she knows where my eyes have stopped.

"That is what we need to talk about."

"Did you speak with him?" I ask. My eyes are still glued to the paper.

"Yes, he wants every book you put out now and in the future. I need to get your permission to do this before we present this to the board. And since Mr. Grey is a member of the board, I need to know you have my back before we tell them…" Kourtney explains.

Kourtney runs Grey Publishing, but Christian and several other GEH executives are members of the board. We set this up when Kourtney became President so Christian could still be part of the company he made for me. If anyone could handle being run by Christian Grey, it is Kourtney Keller. She is tough as nails and stands up for her workers and her company. She is very much beloved by everyone at GP and is definite President material.

"I am willing to fight Christian over this because I think any type of overseas distribution is a positive step in the future for Grey Publishing. I just know as soon as he sees the name 'Alexander West' as a contact, I know he'll flip his lid and I want to make sure that dealing with the fallout will be worth it."

At this point, I think Kourtney knows more about my situation with Christian and Alex then Kate does. Kourtney just has an honest face and an open ear to listen; she is very easy to talk to.

"I just told Christian several hours ago that I was banning Alex from our lives… and now here he is, finding his way back in," I say with a bit of anxiety.

Kourtney nods with understanding, "You won't need to talk to Alex at all. I pay other people to do that. I know that this is uncomfortable, but I can reassure Mr. Control Freak…. I mean Mr. Grey that there will be no issues and you will stay out of each other's lives."

I sigh deeply, "Ok, I guess I'll trust you." Christian is going to flip, but as long as I don't have to talk to Alex, I think this will all turn out ok. I am so glad that Kourtney will deal with the fall out.

"Shit, it is 2:10. Nathan is probably trying to run the meeting," Kourtney groans as we head to the main conference room.

Nathan Chandler is the liaison between Grey Publishing and GEH. He is Christian's eyes and ears, and it drives Kourtney insane. Nathan has a knack for sticking his nose in everything Kourtney tries to do and she hates him for it. He is Teddy's age and reminds me of a tiny gnat.

My Blackberry beeps violently and I quickly check to see who my newest text message is from.

_ *Can't wait to do business with you Mrs. Grey* C. _

I suddenly get very nervous. Before we enter the conference room, my legs freeze. "What's up crazy?" Kourtney asks, eyeing me skeptically.

"I have never been in a business meeting with Christian before…"

"Are you nervous?" Kourtney asks in shock.

"No…. maybe…" I say as she laughs.

"Come on, I won't get mad if you play footsy with him under the table." We walk in and Nathan is of course starting the meeting.

"Go sit down Doogie," Kourtney says as she takes her post, "Excuse me, I needed to have a small meeting with Mrs. Grey before we began." Christian and the rest of the board are sitting across from me and my colleagues and I can feel Christian's eyes blazing into me.

I take a seat next to Courtney from Non-Fiction and she immediately rolls her eyes at me. I have never understood her hatred for me and my husband. I realize I came in and took over with almost zero experience, but I think I have proved that I am more than capable of doing this job. Kourtney and I have nicknamed her "Evil Courtney" behind her back.

"Welcome members of the board, thank you for joining us over here at Grey Publishing. I think you all will be pleased with our growth and expansion. Now that I have taken on the role of President, I hope you are pleased in our progress and my plans for our future," Kourtney says, openining the presentation. I snicker when I realize she has Nathan passing out her handouts and running the PowerPoint presentation.

She begins with Grey Publishing's growth in the E-Reader division. I began the push for this when I began as President and she is doing an exceptional job of keeping it moving.

I am interrupted by a foot slowly moving up my leg, I assume it isn't Ros's. I quickly reach under the table and shove his foot down. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see a faint smile creep across Christian's face. Evil Courtney sees what's going on and coughs uncomfortably. I look over and her evil face is glaring at me. I quickly turn my attention back to Kourtney and her presentation.

Christian tries again and this time I kick him. He winces and I immediately feel terrible. Kourtney now knows what is happening and gives me a confused look while she is speaking. I shake it off and she continues.

"Now I am pleased to announce that Mrs. Anastasia Grey's children's book "The Little Frog" will be produced and sent around the United States and overseas," Kourtney announces to the room.

Everyone in the room claps for me, including my sweet Husband. I think I see a hint of pride in his smile as he claps for me with the rest of the room. Of course, the only person not clapping is Evil Courtney. She continues to glare at me with her ugly evil face.

"On this list that Nathan is passing out," Kourtney says as Nathan jumps up, "Is where Mrs. Grey's book and other GP author's books are being sent around the country and the world. Notice we only send to major vendors and we remain in competition with other publishing firms around the country. We are not just a Seattle based company anymore, only featured on the West Coast, we are making a name for ourselves around this continent and other continents."

My body clenches as Christian is handed the list. He breezes through it and I am hoping he misses Alex's name. Suddenly his eyes widen and his jaw sets into a firm line. He doesn't turn to me, he knows I had nothing to do with this – at least I think he knows I had zero involvement.

"Mrs. Keller, we need to have a quick discussion on your choice of retailers in the London area…" Christian says firmly.

"What about them Mr. Grey?" Kourtney asks innocently.

His jaw clenches and I know he won't be able to intimidate Keller. She is a freaking rock. "I wish to discuss them in private."

"We can discuss this in private all you'd like, but I don't see any issue with any of these retailers so we won't be making any changes," she says firmly, "They are top retailers in the world and I don't understand why the board would have any issues with any of this…"

The room sits and witnesses this standoff. We all very actively turn our heads between Kourtney and Christian, seeing who will speak first, one pit bull versus another pit bull.

"Mr. Grey, are we finished because I would really like to continue with my presentation," Kourtney spits after a second.

Christian sighs in defeat,"Continue Mrs. Keller."

"Fabulous, I would also like to announce that we are turning several of these books into sequels, including Mrs. Grey's "The Little Frog."

_This is news to me_. Kourtney smiles and nods, we have discussed adding more books to the series on several occasions and it looks like she was able to make this happen for me. She really is a great President.

The room claps again for me and I blush under the praise. Geez, two rounds of applause in a span of twenty minutes, this is new for me. Evil Courtney continues to sulk.

"That should be everything, but before we go I have one last item of business that needs to be cleared up. We need a new Vice President for Grey Publishing, I need a new right hand man. Since Peggy Lyman retired last month, I need someone to step up and fulfill this role, and I think I have the perfect nominee."

"Who do you have in mind Mrs. Keller?" Christian asks. Evil Courtney sits higher in her chair. Kourtney would never nominate Evil Courtney for this, nobody likes Evil Courtney.

"I would like to nominate Mrs. Anastasia Grey to fulfill this role," Kourtney says proudly. Evil Courtney slumps in her seat and continues to scowl at me.

The entire room turns to me and stares. "Really, me?" I ask in shock.

"You practically do this job already," Kourtney snorts, "You have already been President and I think you would be perfect for the position."

"Do you accept the nomination Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks with a big grin.

"I accept the nomination, Mr. Grey," I say, smiling back at him. Evil Courtney rolls her eyes.

"Let's put it to a vote," Kourtney announces, "All opposed."

"NAY," Evil Courtney practically yells in my ear.

Kourtney rolls her eyes, "In favor?"

"Yay," the entire room says in unison.

"Congratulations Mrs. Grey, you are Grey Publishing's new Vice President of operations. And now I can actually pay you to be my right hand man," She says with a chuckle, "Meeting adjourned."

I notice Evil Courtney storm off as I get several congratulations from my colleagues. Christian discreetly wraps his arm around my waist. "Congratulations," he whispers in my ear, "We must celebrate later."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A little something like we did this morning…"

I snicker, "While I appreciate your insistence, we mustn't do that again."

"Hmmm," he whispers seductively, "I'll see what I can do about that." Kourtney strolls out to her office and I see Christian's eyes dart to her exit. "Excuse me sweetheart, I need to have a small discussion with your boss."

_ Oh shit, this won't go well. _

**I take station outside of Kourtney's office door. **I know it is terrible to eavesdrop, but I need to make sure my two favorite people don't kill each other.

"I don't want my company in contact with him," he screams. Why does he have to scream with Kourtney.

"His bookstore is a good contact to have in the UK, he is in good standing with many other major players in the book business in Europe. Alex West's father set up his company well and he is a good contact to have. Not selling to him would be foolish. She will never speak to him, if that's what you're worried about," Kourtney snaps back.

He doesn't intimidate her, which is good. "I don't like this; I don't like this one bit."

"I don't give a shit if you like it. This is a good business decision. I thought you of all people would appreciate that."

He huffs, "You promise she won't ever have to contact him."

"Never ever," Kourtney snaps back.

"Fine, but if I hear of Ana contacting Alex by any means, your ass will be fired."

He storms out of Kourtney's office and I try to look busy. He finds me and quickly plasters his face to mine. I feel the entire office staring at me as my husband makes out with me in front of everyone.

"You are mine," he whispers and I hear the determination in his voice. "I'll call you later," he says as he heads for the door.

**A/N – Wow – this must be "update your Fifty Shades Fan Fic" day! Lol. I feel like I have been reading and writing about Ana and Fifty all day! (Which has been wonderful!) Lol. I was a little sassy last chapter so I apologize, thanks for all of your continued support! It means a lot! This chapter was fun; let me know what you think! **


	13. The End of An Era Part 1

**A/N – I have been staring at this chapter for a week, trying to bust it out in one massive chapter. I decided to eff that idea and give you two parts. I don't have patience. Those of you who can write 5000 words a chapter, I do not know how you do it. **

**Thanks for all your comments and PMs – I am very lucky to have such loyal readers!**

**Chapter 13 – The End of an Era Part 1**

**Christian's POV**

** I feel devastated. **Taylor and I stare blankly at each other from across the living room.

"I guess it had to happen sometime," Taylor says sadly, "All good things must come to an end."

I can't remember what Taylor is talking about, but I feel what he is feeling.

Sawyer suddenly appears. "Mr. Grey, Alex West is requesting access to the premises."

"What the fuck does he think he's doing?" I scream, standing up in fury.

"He states Ana will want to see him…." Sawyer says, frazzled by my anger.

"Do not let him in," Taylor warns, "Mrs. Grey is upstairs with Mrs. Earnhardt, and we don't want to upset either Ana or Phoebe."

Suddenly, I hear the unmistakable sound of tires comes up the drive way. _How the fuck did that bastard get on my property? "_He fucking got in?"

"I don't know how," Sawyer says in shock. I stomp out to the front and watch as Alex swiftly gets out of his car. I walk down the front lawn and Alex meets me in the middle. Taylor tries to step in between us, but I am too mad and I easily slide around him. _What is this fucker doing here?_

_ "_I need to see Ana, get out of my way," he says to me. His voice is a little too demanding and forceful for my liking.

"Get the fuck out…" I bark at him.

"Not until I've seen Ana, I at least want to see that she received the roses that I sent," he says, trying to force his body forward. He isn't backing down so I stand a little taller. As I am about to raise my fist, a voice from the front door stops me in my tracks.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Ana's delicate voice bellows from the front porch.

"Go back inside baby," I yell back at her. Of course, Ana doesn't listen. She is at my side in less than a second and is staring deep into Alex's eyes.

"Alex," she repeats, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you…"

She reaches for his hand and he takes it. "You came to see me?" she asks.

"I miss you baby… Europe is terrible without you."

He pulls her to his body and they embrace. _What the fuck is going on? _Why is she so easily going to him? I thought she was over him and wanted to start fresh with me? What the hell is she doing?

"Ana, let's go," I plead. He smirks at me as he inhales her scent.

"Christian, I am going to go catch up with Alex for a bit," she says softly, gazing into his eyes, "Don't wait up."

"Ana, if you think I am going to let you just walk away…."

Before I can continue my statement, she is walking hand in hand with Alex.

"ANA!" I scream after her. It is like I am a ghost. She doesn't listen to me and gets in his car. I stare dumbfounded as Alex shuts her door.

"Don't wait up…" the bastard says with an annoying smirk.

**I hear my phone faintly ring as I try to figure out what is going on.** I am in my room and I feel the sweat rolling down my body.

"It was all a fucking dream," I say, trying to calm myself down, "Fuck, that was terrible." I quickly reach for my phone.

"Hello…" I croak.

"Christian?" Ana asks in astonishment.

"Ana, thank God," I say softly.

"Christian it is 8 AM, why aren't you at work?"

_Oh shit, I overslept_. I don't think I have ever overslept. "I run my own company Anastasia, I can be late once or twice," she snickers and I smile, "What can I do for you this fine morning?" I try to recover my composure from that disgusting nightmare and engage in this conversation with Ana.

"Well," she sighs overdramatically, "I have been waiting on a phone call for days…"

"What kind of phone call?" I ask, humoring her.

"This guy I am seeing hasn't taken me on a date in a while, and I was waiting for him to call me and ask me out…"

I smile at her playful tone, "Hmmmmm…. It looks like you probably need to see someone else if you are not satisfied." The memory of my dream comes back to bite me and I blanch at the thought.

"No, I still like him, but he needs to ask me out soon before I lose it."

I snicker, "Mrs. Grey, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night…"

She gasps and I can't help but laugh. "Mr. Grey, I would LOVE to go on a date with you tomorrow night."

"Hopefully I can redeem myself for leaving you hanging so long…."

"I sure hope so," she says mockingly.

"Tomorrow night then, let's go formal tomorrow and have dinner. I'll pick the place, you just make sure you are ready to leave by seven," I decide. I remember vaguely that there is a new restaurant in town opening this weekend.

"No sex," Ana says, very determined, "We are going to get to know each other the old fashioned way."

I snicker, "Whatever you want Mrs. Grey."

"I'll see you tomorrow night Mr. Grey."

"Tomorrow night," I breathe as we hang up. I gain the rest of my composure and place my phone back on the bed side table. _She isn't going to leave you for him, she told you so herself._ It was just a dream, Grey. It was just a dream.

**Ana's POV**

**I am excited for my date tonight with Christian.** It will be nice to go out to dinner and get to spend more time with my man. I don't ever feel like I see him enough. My stomach is in butterflies and I am so excited, I can hardly stand it. I am ecstatic that I have that feeling back. That feeling of love and longing that makes me feel like a teenager. I love this man and he continues to get me all giggly.

We vowed to keep it in our pants and rebuild our relationship minus sex. I don't have high expectations that we'll follow through with this vow, but I remain hopeful.

Christian is supposed to pick me up at 7PM so I quickly hustle home after work. I pick out a dress that I like to call "Plum Dress number 3." My original plum dress, the one Christian loves so much, became un-wearable after Phoebe was born. "Plum dress number 2" was destroyed after Phoebe borrowed it for a date with Rhett, which she did not have permission to do, and spilled God knows what down the front. "Plum Dress number 3" was found and purchased by Phoebe several days later. "Plum dress number 3" is a tad bit revealing in the front, but it is Christian approved so it will have to work for this evening.

I decide to go with my hair down for our second date. I grab a pair of high heeled boots and my favorite pair of earrings. As I walk to the living room and place my diamond earrings in my ears, I realize Gail is seated in the living room waiting for me.

"Gail, what do I owe the surprise?" I ask as she turns to me with a broad smile.

"I apologize for not calling Mrs. Grey, but I needed to speak with you desperately before you left on your date with Mr. Grey," she explains apologetically as she joins me in the kitchen.

"Please, you are invited over here anytime…. Is everything alright?"

"Oh of course, I just have a small matter to discuss with you. Have you thought about how life will change once Phoebe has the triplets," Gail asks softly.

I snort, "No, I can barely wrap my head around it."

She laughs, "Me too. Phoebe, a mother of three, I can hardly believe it. It seems just like yesterday that you two were bringing her home from the hospital and Mr. Grey was terrified he'd break her."

Christian and Phoebe in the early days are such sweet memories. He was so terrified about having a daughter and once she was here, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Those were the days…" I say as we both smile.

"Well, I have been thinking about the logistics of Phoebe and the triplets and I have an idea."

Anything Gail has in mind should be brilliant. "Let's hear it…"

"The only thing standing in the way is our husbands. I am not sure they'll be completely comfortable with the idea. That's why I was hoping you and I could create a united front."

"What did you have in mind?"

** Once Gail and I have spoken, I put on the finishing touches to my ensemble for the evening. **What Gail is proposing will be a radical change, but I think it will be for the best. Life is changing and it is time we all changed with it.

As soon as she leaves, I am greeted by a massive bouquet of pink roses. Pink roses aren't usually Fifty's style, but maybe he is trying something different this evening. My phone rings and I immediately head for the door.

"I am on my way Mr. Impatient," I joke as I head for the elevator.

"I can't help myself Mrs. Impatient, I need to see you…" he says as I giggle, "We will be eighty years old and I will still love that sound."

I am so filled with glee; I can't even put how I am feeling into words. "I'll be down soon," I say, giddy as ever. I jump in the elevator and it too slowly brings me down to the first floor. I walk out and search for Christian. I finally find him in the front and I am shocked by what I see. He is standing outside of his R8 and his car his filled with pink and red roses.

"Flowers for now…. Hearts will come later," he says softly as he leads me to the passenger side.

"How am I supposed to sit in this? Won't the flowers hurt the inside of the car?" I ask dumfounded.

"You'll sit very carefully, and the master seducer never reveals his tricks….," he says as I take a seat.

"Master Seducer?" I ask skeptically, "If you have something naughty planned for tonight, you better change your plans Mr. Impatient. There is to be no sex."

He gently kisses me on the cheek, "We'll see about that…"


	14. The End of An Era Part 2

**Chapter 14 – The End of an Era part 2**

** "How is the life of a VP?" Christian asks as he drives to the restaurant, "Are you enjoying your new title?"** Sawyer and Reynolds follow us in the SUV. Christian's hand rests on my knee, and I am watching it intently to make sure it doesn't go any further up.

"It is going well, but I am so busy," I answer honestly, "With the added pressure of getting these books out and my new job title, I feel like I never get a moment to myself."

"Shit, I should have taken you out days ago," Christian says regretfully, "I'm sorry baby."

I cannot help my smile, "Its ok. We are out tonight and that's all that matters. I can't wait to share a private dining room with you tonight, Mr. Grey."

His eyes widen and I can feel his excitement too. "Oh Mrs. Grey, neither can I."

The valet takes our car and as usual, the valet attendant is drooling over Christian's car. He escorts me inside and the staff is on high alert. A big roller is present for opening night and the members of the restaurant staff all look like excited chickens with their heads cut off.

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Grey," the waiter says as he escorts us to the back.

"What type of place is this?" I whisper in Christian's ear.

"An Asian/Mexican fusion, I've never tried a place like this before," he whispers back.

"Another first," I say happily as we enter our dining room.

"Yes Mrs. Grey, yet another first. Who knew that could still happen after all this time," Christian says as he kisses my temple.

After Christian seats me in my chair, he takes his place across from me. Since we have never been to a place like this before, Christian orders a sampler, a small serving of almost everything on the menu. Since Christian is adamantly against wasting food, it is not everything on the menu and mostly everything is very tiny.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," I say as I put my fork down, "Gail came over to the apartment before our date."

"Why?" Christian asks.

"Well, she has an idea for what changes need to be made once the triplets are here…"

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey – sorry to interrupt, but we have a situation," Sawyer says, entering our dining room unannounced.

Sawyer's interruption is clearly upsetting Christian. It is obvious he misses Taylor, and I am now even more nervous about how Gail's idea will fly with Fifty.

"What situation Sawyer? I asked that Mrs. Grey and I not be disturbed this evening," he says sternly.

"Miss Arnold is in the restaurant, Sir," Sawyer replies anxiously. _Oh shit, _Christian has a pretty intense restraining order against Sasha. She kept showing up everywhere Christian was and calling him nonstop begging him to re-consider their break up. I hope Christian learned his lesson, the female population is _crazy_.

"You know the protocol for this Sawyer," Christian barks, "Get her off the premises. This is court ordered."

"Sir, she won't leave. She is here this evening with a date and she would like to speak with you before you kick her out," Sawyer explains.

"Absolutely fucking not," Christian barks, "I don't need to speak to her… Especially after that shit with Emily, I am done with crazy women."

"She is here with a date?" I ask Sawyer.

"Yes, ma'am," he says, still anxious about Christian's reaction.

"I want to hear her out," I say as Christian whips around. He looks at me like I have grown two heads.

"Are you fucking insane?"

"No, I don't think she will be a problem. If she is here with a date, I think she just wants to enjoy her evening and not cause drama. She probably just wants to explain her side before you kick her to the curb," I try to reason with the most unreasonable man ever.

"Are you forgetting what she did to our daughter?" he snaps.

"She wasn't alone in that," I snap back. He clenches his jaw and growls. "How old was her date Sawyer?" I ask him.

Sawyer thinks for a moment, "He seemed to be in his late twenties."

"See," I say to Christian, "This sounds harmless, and I want to hear her out."

"You talk to her," Christian grumbles, "Unless he does something to you, I plan on staying out of this."

"Send her in Sawyer," I say as Christian shakes his head. I know he is tired of dealing with the past, so am I. I think we need to move on, and a little bit of forgiveness will help.

Sasha walks in and looks very nervous. "Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, it is nice to see you this evening," Sasha says anxiously.

"Sasha, you know you have a restraining order placed on you, right?" I remind her.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey, I know. I was hoping I could have a little bit of grace for this evening," she says, trying to keep her eyes away from Christian. Good girl_, keep those eyes on me._

"Why?"

She sighs, "I have been seeing a man for a few months now and I was hoping to have a normal evening with him. I also think he is going to ask me to marry him tonight, and I would really like it if my past could stay in the past."

I nod; I think I can work with this. "So you promise to leave us alone."

"Yes Mrs. Grey, I promise. I am in love with Steve and he knows me as a normal, happy woman and I would like it to stay that way. I really don't want to explain to him why we are getting kicked out of this restaurant. I want him to continue to think of me as this person, and not who I was before I met him."

I turn to Christian and his expression has softened slightly.

"I want to apologize to the both of you for the damage I caused," Sasha says, trying to not to burst into tears, "And can you pass on a word of apology to Phoebe. I hurt her so much and I hate that I was the one who caused this. She deserved a better friend."

"I will Sasha. Enjoy your night," I say as her expression turns to relief.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but thank you anyway." I nod as she walks out.

"Sasha," I call back to her.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey?"

"Phoebe and Rhett are expecting triplets."

She gulps and sighs with sadness in her eyes. "She is going to be such a good mother…I really fucked up with her." She looks at Christian briefly and finally departs.

"She was really just a girl who made a stupid mistake," I say to myself, "Of all people who ended up being normal, who would have anticipated it being Sasha Arnold."

"Can we focus on something else," Christian asks, visibly uncomfortable, "I don't want to talk about her anymore."

I lean over and kiss him softly, "Ok honey, let's enjoy our dinner."

**In no time, we are back to our normal selves. **We have several types of food sprawled across our table and we gobble it up in no time. We continue to talk and get back to normal dinner conversation. He has made several attempts to slide his hands up my legs and I have shoved them away every single time.

"Are you really sticking to this 'no sex' mantra of yours," he says seductively in my ear.

"For a while at least," I say with a gulp. I feel his smile at my ear.

"I am hoping it is going to be a short while," he says as he nips at my ear lobe. "I still cannot get enough of you." I can feel the effects in my groin. I need to stop this quickly before I succumb to him once again.

"Gail," I shout awkwardly.

He snickers, "What about Gail?"

"Move back to your side of the table first," I say as he reluctantly obeys, "Gail and I have a proposition for you and Taylor."

He smirks. _Yes Grey,_ somebody besides you has plans. "Gail believes Taylor should retire. Gail wants to move to a house next to Phoebe and Rhett's permanently while Taylor trains a new security team and she trains new housekeepers to work at ours and Phoebe's houses."

I spat all of that out very quickly and Christian seems to be in complete shock. He scoffs, "That isn't going to happen. Taylor won't go for that."

"Honey, Taylor is turning 67 next month. I think it is time and Gail agrees."

"Why can't Gail retire?" Christian shoots back.

"She will soon. She just wants to be there for Phoebe when the babies are born before she finally retires for good."

Christian nods quietly. _Shit_, he is upset about the idea. This is going to be as hard as I expected. Christian won't be able to part with Taylor, nor will Taylor be able to part with Christian. They love each other. Neither will admit it because it isn't manly to admit to a bromance, but they have one for sure.

"What about Sawyer?" Christian asks after a moment.

"Sawyer is a few years younger than you so he will transition into the head of security once Taylor is gone. I will be so upset when my boyfriend finally retires…" I joke.

Christian's look is murderous. Oh shit, _read the room Anastasia_. Joking about Sawyer will never be ok with Fifty.

"Sorry baby, I was kidding," I say as he relaxes slightly.

"It wasn't funny," Christian snaps. Damn it, I really fucked up. Could this night get any worse? I quickly turn to my phone and text Gail.

_ *Looks like we need to resort to Plan B. We should be home in about an hour and a half. A*_

**We finish dinner and I run to the bathroom quickly to freshen up before we head home. **I am surprised to receive an unexpected phone call from my daughter.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Mom," she says, excitement evident in her tone, "I have some exciting news from our appointment this morning – can you meet Dad, Rhett, and I at the house in about an hour?"

"Actually, I am out with your father right now."

She gasps, "You're on a date with Dad?"

"Yes…."

"Where did he take you?" she asks, very curious.

"El China, it's a new Asian/Mexican fusion restaurant downtown."

"That sounds disgusting," she says as I laugh. I know she is making a face.

"It wasn't bad," I admit.

"Well I am glad you two had a date tonight and I am very excited to see you both soon. I hope I am not getting in Dad's way of getting lucky…" Phoebe jokes.

"Oh honey, it wouldn't be the first time."

She laughs, "Seriously."

"You were quiet famous for it as a child, if your father didn't love you so damn much, he'd probably resent you for it. The triplets will do the same for you and Rhett." She's an adult; she might as well know the truth.

"Can't wait," she says sarcastically, "I'll see you in an hour."

"Bye honey, I'll see you soon."

I hang up and head back to our dining room. A new bouquet of pink roses sits on the table while Christian, Sawyer, and Reynolds examine it.

"You got me another bouquet of pink roses? Baby, you shouldn't have."

Christian, Sawyer, and Reynolds all stare at each other in shock. "What are you talking about Ana?" Christian asks nervously.

I look back at them, equally confused. "You sent me a bouquet of roses before you picked me up tonight… they were pink just like these."

Christian's eyes go wide. "Ana, I didn't send you those roses and these aren't from me either…"

"Then who are they from?"

Before I even ask, I know the answer to that question.

**A/N 2 – I don't remember if they ever said Taylor's age in the books. I always pictured him being 5-10 years older than Christian. I apologize if I am wrong. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Part 3 (I did not anticipate making this three parts, but alas, it turned out longer than I expected) should be ready by tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	15. The End of An Era Part 3

**A/N – So I know I promised this would be ready yesterday, but yesterday slipped away from me and work was just way too long today lol! My apologies! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Recommended music for this chapter – Us against the World by Coldplay (If you couldn't tell, I love Coldplay – I saw them in concert and it was life changing)**

**Chapter 15 – The End of an Era Part Three**

** As Christian drives home, I can see the anger seething from his eyes. **This date was absolutely terrible, first with Sasha, then with the conversation about Taylor, and now the supposed return of Alex. I still think there is a possibility that Alex isn't the one behind sending me all the flowers, but Christian is convinced it couldn't be anyone else.

"We don't know if this is Alex," I say softly as Christian scoffs.

"Ana, it is him," he says with contempt.

"How do you know?"

He shakes his head, "You aren't someone who is just so easy to get over. And now that he is working with you… God, I am going to chew Keller's head off."

"You will do no such thing; she is one of my dearest friends."

"Could you find a friend who won't purposely resurrect the only other man you have slept with?"

"She didn't purposely resurrect him," I snap back.

"You see the good in everyone," he says shaking his head in exasperation, "Keller has hated me forever and she brought Alex into the mix to piss me off. She may be your friend and she has been very loyal to you, but she hates me."

I want to roll my eyes, but I doubt that will make the situation better. This night is officially shit. I rub my eyes and try to calm the chaos that is running free in my head. Suddenly, a laugh builds up inside of me. I try to control it, but it escapes me before I can stop it. I fall into a full blown giggle attack. Christian eyes me skeptically as I continue to howl like a banshee.

"What is so funny?" he finally asks.

"This date…" I say through a fit of giggles, "Has been the worst date ever…"

"Why is that so damn funny…" he snaps.

"Come on Christian, it has been one shit storm after the other. Next thing we know, Teddy will call us tonight and say he knocked up a stripper…"

He still sulks as we drive home, but I swear I think I can see the faint semblance of a smile on his lips. "A bad date is a first for me…" I say softly.

Finally he smiles. "It's a first for me too," he says finally looking at me. We are interrupted yet again by his BlackBerry.

"What did you find out?" he snaps. His eyes widen, "Just as I suspected. Tell Taylor to check the flowers and then get rid of them….. Shit, my daughter and son-in-law are at the house already? Get this done quickly and make sure they are not involved."

He turns to me after he hangs up the phone, "There was a bouquet at the house too and it was traced back to a hotel where Alex is staying."

Fuck, this is about Alex. What the hell is Alex doing? I don't understand his thinking in any of this, what does he gain by sending me flowers?

Suddenly it occurs to me, Kourtney has established a wall of communication between Alex and me. Despite what Christian thinks, Kourtney has made sure that we haven't spoken. She promised me that I would have zero communication with Alex. Obviously somebody isn't taking this well.

We finally pull up to the house and every member of the security team is examining the flowers on my front porch. Alex wouldn't put anything in the flowers, but I don't argue with Fifty's protocol.

"My daughter?" I ask Taylor.

"She and Mr. Earnhardt are inside with Gail," he says as I skip past him.

"Mom!" Phoebe says as I enter the living room. I quickly hug Phoebe, Rhett, and Gail.

"We were just looking at Phoebe's old baby things," Gail says, winking at me. It is pretty easy to distract my daughter. She is very one track minded.

"Oh man, I'll need tissues for this," I say as I pull out one of Phoebe's old jumpers, "Take whatever you want for the triplets, honey." I softly rub her small bump and smile. She is definitely showing at a fast rate. She will be as big as a house by May.

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, you haven't told me the sex of the babies, but there are some gender neutral items. And we can even pull from Ted's stuff too."

Phoebe smiles big, "Speaking of the gender…"

"Did you find out?" I gasp.

"Well, the doctor said with all three of them in there, it is hard to tell for sure, but they have an idea."

"I'll go get your father, hold on," I say as I head back outside. The flowers are gone, but now Christian and the security team are chatting. I push through the crowd of men and grab my husband's hand. "Come inside. We need to spend some quality time with our daughter."

He nods and follows me inside. Phoebe and Christian embrace quickly and she beckons us all to move into the living room. We all sit and wait as she gleefully takes center stage.

"Ok, well Rhett and I went to the doctor's office today!" She begins, thrilled to be center of attention.

"And…" I prompt her.

"It looks like we will be having all girls!" she almost squeals.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful," I say as she hugs me.

"There is a possibility that one might be a boy, just in case the tech read the sonogram wrong, they say that's common with triplets," Rhett clarifies.

"Pray for boys," Christian says, patting Rhett on the back, "Three Phoebes would have done me in."

"Daddy," Phoebe yells at Christian in horror.

"I love you baby, but you are a handful," he says as she pouts.

"Congratulations you two… Let's celebrate," Gail says, moving to the kitchen.

"Not so fast," I say, turning to Rhett and Phoebe, "Go upstairs really quick, Gail and I need to speak with your Dad and Taylor and then we'll bring you right back down."

Gail nods, remembering Plan B. "Is everything alright?" Phoebe asks, "Oh gosh, you didn't hear about Ted's plan, did you? I told him it was stupid, disgusting, and ridiculous and neither of you would stand for it."

Christian and I look at each other horrified. "What did your brother tell you?" Christian asks.

Phoebe freezes, "Come on babe, let's go upstairs and let the adults talk."

"You're telling me what you and your brother talked about when you get back down here," I yell at the pair of them as they hike up the stairs.

I turn my attention back to Taylor, Christian, and Gail. "What's the problem Mrs. Grey?" Taylor asks. _God, how do I say this without insulting Taylor?_

"So I assume you both have been briefed about our plan for when the triplets come," Gail jumps in.

They both shake their heads in exasperation. "Honey," Taylor directs to Gail, "I know you think I am getting too old, but I don't need to retire."

Gail looks sternly back at Taylor and I suddenly feel like an interloper. "I don't care that you don't think you need to retire. Sweetheart, you must. This isn't an option. Your doctor told you himself that it is time to calm down. Your blood pressure is through the roof, and I want to be with you till you are a VERY old man. Sophie and I have been begging you to take it easy for years."

"And Christian," I say, not wanting Taylor to be the only subject of this conversation, "You need to let go and find a new crop of security team members. Our lives are different than when we first got married or even when we had kids in the house – we need to make some serious changes."

"So this was your plan?" Christian asks, bemused, "If we didn't agree with you both at first, you were going to place an intervention on Taylor and me?"

Gail and I exchange looks. I nod, "Yeah, I like the word intervention, let's go with that. This is an intervention."

I look over at Taylor and he seems upset. My heart breaks for him; I know this must be tough. He was a military man and accepting a big change like this isn't easy.

"Can I have a word with Taylor, alone," I blurt out. Gail, Taylor, and Christian all look at me with shock. "Please… it will only take a minute."

Christian and Gail both exit and I take a seat next to Taylor. "What are you thinking?" I ask softly as I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Permission to speak honestly?" he asks after a moment. I nod. He looks down at his hands, trying to place the words together. Ray does the same thing when he is speechless and full of emotion. "This is all I have ever known," Taylor finally says softly.

"I know. If we could keep you forever as our head of security, we would. But if what Gail said about your blood pressure was true, it is best that you pull back."

He nods, "She's been pestering me forever."

I snicker. "This doesn't mean you have to retire tomorrow. You have time to search for the new team and train them all how you see fit. You can even stay after they are finished, but on a smaller scale."

He nods and continues to stare at his hand, still very upset. "And you'll need to stick around till Christian is ready to let you go. I'll probably have to send him to a support group after you're gone," I joke, "But you, Christian, Gail, and I will always remain friends. That won't change."

He smiles and nods. He looks around; making sure nobody is in ear shot. "I hated that man till you showed up," he whispers, "He was impossible and if it weren't for Gail, I would have quit. You were a complete game changer. You have brought out the best in him Mrs. Grey. I am so glad you didn't leave him."

I try to hold back emotion. I hug him and quickly wipe back a few tears. I walk into the kitchen where Gail and Christian are sitting.

"Time to bring Rhett and Phoebe back downstairs," I say to the pair of them.

"Are we really going through with this," Christian asks. I walk over and chastely kiss him.

"It's time, and you know it," I whisper. He pouts and I giggle. "Don't pout; you know what that does to me." He swats me on the butt as I call for Phoebe and Rhett to come downstairs.

They make it to the living room and each takes a seat. Christian sits next to me and I can tell he is still pouting.

"Guys, I have been thinking for days about what we should get you as a baby gift," I begin, "And I finally thought of the perfect baby gift. You will have Gail to help you take care of the triplets."

Phoebe's eyes go wide, "Mom, we don't have the money for Gail."

I shake my head, "That is why this is a gift, Gail and Taylor will move into a house next door to your home and Gail will be your fulltime Nanny. Your father and I will pay her."

Rhett's expression is a mixture of relief and frustration. He doesn't want his father-in-law to be paying for his children's nanny, but I know he is happy that Phoebe will have help when he is gone to work.

"I am still confused, how will this work?" Phoebe asks, looking over at Taylor.

"Taylor and Gail will be training new people to take over their positions at this house and at your house. Gail and Taylor will retire after they feel that their positions are covered by the very best."

"And after I feel you will be ok with the triplets without me," Gail adds.

Phoebe turns to Taylor and pouts, "I can't believe you are retiring." Much to Taylor's surprise, she throws her arms around his neck and hugs him. "You are the best." Taylor smiles fondly, despite how uncomfortable this must be for him.

"Ok, the baby hormones are obviously making you a little crazy. Let go of Taylor, baby," I say as I peel Phoebe off Taylor.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Rhett says, "I was worried about what would happen when I went to work, and this is such a great help. Thank you. I cannot thank you enough."

Christian pats his back and I finally feel like he realizes why I wanted to do this for Rhett and Phoebe.

"Ok enough of the touchy feely nonsense," Christian finally says after a few hugs are exchanged, "I am sure the girls have some baby things they want to look through and I could really use a drink after tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Phoebe says as she takes my hand and drags me upstairs.

"**You really dressed me well Mom," Phoebe says as she pulls out another old outfit of hers, "I was a stylish child."**

"That was your Aunt Mia's doing," I say as she laughs.

"Thank you for letting me take some of my old stuff," she says as we sort, "And thank you for giving me Gail."

"Not a problem. Will Rhett be ok with the change? I know he hates taking things from your father."

"I think he'll get over it," she says, "He worries about me when I am at work, this will definitely help him feel better about leaving."

"Good. I am glad you found someone like your father."

She snorts, "That is where the similarities between Dad and Rhett stop. Speaking of Dad, how was your date?"

I sigh, "I might as well tell you…. We saw Sasha at dinner."

"Seriously?!" Phoebe belts, "That whore can't stay away. Doesn't Dad have a restraining order on her? Did you kick that bitch to the curb?"

"Not exactly… I let her stay"

"Mother, you let her stay," she shrieks in horror, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She seemed ready to repent for her actions and she was on a date, I couldn't do that to her…"

Phoebe throws one of her old dresses on the bed, "Are you kidding me woman? She's done worse to me. You should have kicked her out… she earned it."

"Remember that saying, 'An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind'…"

"Oh don't get all Gandhi on me, Mother."

"I am just saying Phoebe, maybe retribution isn't always the best," I say, trying to reason with her. I swear she is just like Christian.

She shakes her head at me, "Whatever Mom."

"You don't have to be best friends with her, but I am just saying that a little bit of forgiveness could go a long way." Phoebe snorts as she gets up to grab more clothes by the window. "What is so funny?" I ask.

"Dad always says that you have more goodness then the rest of the world," she says with a smirk, "I guess he is right."

We continue to look through Phoebe's baby things when Phoebe gets distracted by a car coming up the drive. "Who would come over at this hour?" Phoebe asks as she continues to stare outside. I hear a faint noise and I see Phoebe's eyes go wide.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Mom, get downstairs now!"

"What is it baby?" I ask as I join her at the window.

"Alex…. he is downstairs," she says as I take off for the door.

**I sprint down the stairs and through the front door. **Rhett, Taylor, and Sawyer are positioned on the porch. Christian and Alex are standing nose to nose in the middle of my meadow. No one is going to fight in MY meadow.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" I yell. His blue eyes look up at me and I can barely breathe. He is still breathtaking to look at.

"I wanted to see if you received my flowers," he says, stills staring at Christian.

"Baby, please go back inside," Christian says to me. He has an emotion in his voice that I can't name.

I ignore Christian and walk to his side. "What are you doing here?"

Alex sighs, "I wanted to see you. I miss you baby."

I think I can almost hear Christian growl. Christian grabs on to my hand and I can tell he has no intention to let go. Anger is seething out of every pore and I know he is trying to hold back.

"You need to leave," I say calmly.

"Ana, I just wanted to see you. He wouldn't let me see you."

"He had nothing to do with it. I didn't want to see you."

Alex shakes his head and he acts like he doesn't believe me. "He controls you," he says, "You can't speak your own mind because he is constantly controlling you and making decisions for you. He did it in your marriage, he did it while you were with me, and he is doing it now."

Taylor has to step in and hold Christian back. I am full of anger; I don't even know what to do with myself right now.

"Fuck you," Christian snaps, "You don't know the first thing about my relationship with Ana."

He snorts, "You forget that I was her shrink. I know everything."

"Alright stop," I snap before Christian jumps on him. "Come with me," I say as I grab Alex's arm.

"ANA!" Christian yells in desperation. Taylor and Sawyer are both holding on to Christian. I understand why he his mad, but why does he sound so desperate? I am just trying to get Alex out of here before a fight breaks out.

We stop when we are closer to Alex's car and we stare each other down. Finally, I get up the nerve to make the first move. "You saw me, now leave."

"Ana."

"Get in your car and get out of here."

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asks.

"Because all we have is a work relationship. I am trying to rebuild my relationship with Christian and you are just trying to make it worse."

He scoffs, "How am I trying to make it worse?"

"Oh geez, I don't know Alex. Maybe when you sent flowers while I was on my date with Christian?"

He blows it off, "I was just trying to get your attention."

"Don't turn this on me, you knew exactly what you were doing," I snap back. He rubs his eyes in frustration. He knows I've caught him.

"Ana…. I."

"Get in your car and go. If I hear from you again, our work relationship is done."

"Ana."

"Go, or I'll end it now," I bark as his breathing intensifies. He finally nods and walks around to the driver's side. He opens the door and I can see the regret in his eyes. To ease the tension, I walk over and give him a swift hug.

"It was good to see you, but if you pull that shit again, it's over."

"I'm sorry," he replies and I can almost smell the condescending tone in his voice.

"Just leave Alex," I say as he finally gets in his car. He rolls up his window and peels out of my driveway. As I look at the porch, I realize only Christian is left standing. I try to figure out the expression on his face as I move closer to him.

"He's gone?" he asks softly.

"He is gone. I told him if he pulled that shit again, we would be done with our business relationship forever." He nods. I think he is in shock, and I don't know why he is acting like this. Did he think I'd just run back to Alex's arms?

I don't take the time to analyze his feelings as I am pulled into his arms. He brings his lips to mine and kisses me gently.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too…. Now let's go back inside."


	16. The Return of Teddy

**A/N – A lot of you asked about Phoebe's comment concerning Ted in my last chapter – you all will learn today that I have a strange sense of humor… lol **

**Here comes Teddy….**

**Chapter 16 – The Return of Teddy**

**Teddy's POV**

**I have been in the library for what seems like a lifetime**. I run my hands through my hair and I try to focus. I have been looking at the same exact page for an hour.

"Dude, stop studying," I hear a voice behind me; "You've been at this forever. You'll kill that final tomorrow, and you know it."

I turn to my buddy Ned and smirk, "You're right, I can't study anymore."

My last final is tomorrow, and then I am off to Seattle to see my baby sister graduate. I can't believe she is graduating from U Dub AND is pregnant with my nieces. So much has happened with Phoebe since September. Fuck it, a lot has happened with my family these past couple of years. While the break from the realities of my family life has been wonderful, I am very excited to see them tomorrow.

Speaking of family, I look down at my phone and see that Dad is calling. I can't remember the last time I had a long conversation with him or Mom.

"Hey Pops…" I say as I head out of the library.

"I wired money to your account, so hopefully you will stop looking for inappropriate jobs and get an internship that you need," he says sternly. _Shit, he is pissed._ Phoebe must have told him.

"Dad, that was a fucking joke," I say, trying to calm my very unreasonable father down.

"Well it wasn't fucking funny. Phoebe told me you actually tried out to be a stripper."

I don't understand the negative stigma against stripping. It is basically modeling, but naked. I have a great body and I should be able to get paid for people to see it. Of course, I have to hide my new career choice from a lot of people, including my girlfriend Lacy. If it worked for Channing Tatum, then it should work for me, and I am a hell of a lot hotter than Channing fucking Tatum.

"I don't see the problem with it, I think I should get paid for shaking what you and Mom gave me," I joke again with him. I hate when Dad gets in these types of moods, he is impossible to deal with. _Lighten up Christian Grey._

"Don't be a smart ass. You should be concentrating on school and fighting for internships," he snaps back.

"Internships don't pay."

"But they give you excellent contacts. You always say you want to earn everything on your own, but you won't do the hard work to get there. Grey House wasn't built in a day," he admonishes.

Here we go, bring up Grey Enterprises one more time Dad. "Dad, I'm not you."

"No because right now you are acting like a spoiled brat."

"So now I am a brat…" I snap at my Dad. As always, he is being unreasonable.

"I didn't call you a brat; I said you are acting like one. You aren't thinking clearly, son. What if your mother found out about this? Or your grandmother? What if your mother found out that her baby boy is resorting to such low measures just so he can make a little extra money on his own – it would kill her. You are in law school right now and you need to focus, and I will pay whatever I need to pay for you to stay focused and to keep your mother happy."

I completely forgot about Mom. If she ever found out about my tryout, it would kill her. Shit, I hate when Dad is right.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me tap into my trust fund?" I bark. This seems like such an easy solution, and I don't understand why I can't have it already.

"Not until you're thirty and out of school, we have been over and over this," he groans, "You can use it to start your own law firm when you graduate. Your grandfather always complained about the other lawyer pricks he was forced to work with, you wouldn't have to work with assholes if you used your trust fund money."

"I just hate that I am twenty fucking five and I still have to beg Mommy and Daddy for money."

"Well maybe if you had applied yourself better at USC, we wouldn't be having this discussion. You should grant yourself blessed that you got into Pepperdine the second time around," he barks.

"Why do you always have to bring that up? I feel like whenever I do something that a "Grey" wouldn't do, you always bring that up to guilt me," I snap back in agitation.

"Because son, when you treat life as a joke you aren't rising to your full potential," he says. I can tell he is trying to hold back his anger. I am so fucking done with this argument, it won't ever go anywhere.

"Fine, whatever," I snap.

Dad pauses, "So, your final tomorrow is at 9:00 and the jet will be ready at LAX around Noon. Your mother and I are both very excited to see you son."

"I am excited to see you too…" I say unconvincingly.

"But really, your Mom has been baking for days in anticipation for your arrival. She misses you," he says, his voice softening.

I smirk, "I can't wait to see her too." Mom and I have always had a special bond. Whenever Christian Grey and I would have one of our legendary spats, Mom was always there to soften the blow. I am completely and 100 percent, a mamma's boy. "So how are things going with you and Mom…?"

"Much better," he says, and I can hear how relieved he is by this, "She moved back into the house."

"So soon?" I spit out in surprise. Phoebe has been keeping me up to date on their progress and this definitely comes as a surprise.

"She is living in our room, and I am living in one of the guest room, but yeah, we felt like it was the right time."

I can't believe they are moving this fast. He better not fuck this up and act like a shithead again, and ruin everything like he did before.

"Well good for you guys," I say, entering my apartment, "Well Dad, I better go. I've got a big final in the morning."

"Of course, good night Son."

"Good night Dad."

As I am about to hang up, Dad stops me. "Ted before you hang up…" he says with a big pause.

"Yeah Dad."

"I know I got on to you tonight, but just know that I love you and I want what is best for you." I am surprised. Dad isn't completely devoid of emotion, but it's been a while since he has told me that he loves me.

"I know Dad…. I… err… love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"**Ted, are you sure this is a good idea?" Lacy asks as we exit the jet. **

"What do you mean Lace? My family will love you…" I say to my girlfriend as I take her hand.

I have been dating Lacy Evans since October. She is petite and blonde and I know from experience that she has an excellent body. Lacy is the type of girl that Phoebe will judge immediately when she meets her. Phoebe has it out for most blondes, including our cousin Ava.

"Did you tell them I was coming to your sister's graduation? Shouldn't you have told someone that I was coming with you? That pilot looked pretty damned surprise to see me," she says as we move to the SUV waiting for us.

In petty rage last night, I invited Lacy to be my date to my sister's graduation. I didn't tell anyone that I was bringing Lacy with me, going against Christian Grey's precious protocol. I go against protocol whenever Dad acts like a cankerous ass. I rarely follow protocol because Dad acts like an ass often. Taylor steps around and I can see the stress lingering in his eyes. The pilot must have informed high command that there was an unidentified female accompanying me on this trip, in turn making Taylor's life harder.

"Mr. Grey," he says nodding to me, "Miss Evans, it is wonderful to meet you."

I snicker, "That might be the quickest you have ever run a background check, Taylor. You boys are getting good at this."

"With you so often breaking protocol Mr. Grey, we have figured out a few tricks over the years," he says as he opens the door for Lacy.

"Lacy this is Taylor, Taylor this is Lacy," I say as she shakes his hand.

Taylor smirks and helps Lacy into her seat. Once he closes the door, Taylor turns to me. "She passed the background check with flying colors. Good pick, sir, but your father is still extremely angry with you."

Taylor must be referring to Lacy's father, former USC Quarterback and ESPN's new NFL commentator. "When is Christian Grey not pissed?" He snickers as I join Lacy in the SUV.

"Everything ok?" Lacy asks as I slip her a small kiss.

"Of course baby, I can't wait for you to meet my family…"

**We pull up to the house and Lacy's eyes go wide. **"Holy hell, this was your house growing up?"

"Yep, it's a beast," I say as we pull up to the front. Gail is standing on the front porch and she waves enthusiastically when I step out of the car.

"Theodore, darling, It is so good to see you," she says as we hug.

"You too Gail," I say as Lacy joins me on the porch, "Lace, this is Gail, the housekeeper and Taylor's wife."

Lacy has a similar affection for her housekeeper growing up. "It is lovely to meet you."

"You too, dear. Well you better get inside. Your mother has been talking about your visit for days. Your sister and your brother-in-law should be joining us shortly."

"Is that my little boy?" I hear Mom say from inside the house.

"Yes it is, is that my Mommy?" I say as Lacy, Gail, and Mom all three laugh.

Mom makes her grand appearance in the hallway and I am floored by how different she looks. Color has returned completely to her complexion, she is practically glowing. The bags under her eyes are non-existent, and she just looks happier. I didn't realize she looked any different when she and Dad were having problems, but I realize she absolutely did.

"Hey Mom," I say as we hug.

"Hey honey, I am so happy you are home," she says into my neck. "Who is this?" she asks as we pull away.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Lacy Evans," I say as Mom walks over to hug her.

"Lacy, welcome, it is so nice to meet you. I didn't know Ted had a girlfriend so this is a wonderful surprise," Mom says. I can hear the displeasure in her voice. She is much better about masking it than Dad is.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Grey. I love that you and Ted have such a close relationship," Lacy says with a smile.

"Yes we do," she says and I can hear the warning in her voice. The warning that says "I may be small, but I can kick your ass if you ever hurt my son."

"Let me show you to our room, Miss Evans," Gail says, escorting Lacy upstairs. Lacy looks down at me anxiously and I try to give her a reassuring smile.

Once Lacy is out of earshot, Mom turns to me. "You aren't sleeping in the same room, so don't ask."

"Mom, I am an adult."

"I don't care, my house, my rules," she says as she gives me a swift kiss on the cheek, "I am assuming that your father knows that your brought a date to Phoebe's graduation?"

"He figured it out quickly when we both got on the plane…. I assume Stephen told him."

"Theodore Raymond Grey, I wish you wouldn't purposely rile him up like that," Mom groans as I follow her into the kitchen. I smile when I see baking supplies everywhere with Mom's laptop in the middle.

"Have you been baking Mom?"

She smirks, "Don't change the subject. I am still upset with you for purposely pissing off your father."

"What have you made?" I say, changing the subject again.

"Just some pies and cookies. Have you and Lacy had lunch?" she says, still staring at her laptop.

"Yes, they served lunch on the plane," I say as her eyes go wide, "Mom, what's wrong?"

She takes in a deep breath, closing her laptop, "Nothing. Nothing at all." I can sense the worry in her tone, but we are soon distracted.

"Ted, are you home?" I hear my little sister yell from the front hall.

"Yes, get in here fatty."

She gasps, "How dare you call a pregnant woman fat!"

Phoebe and the bastard who knocked up my little sister enter the kitchen. "You get out of here," I joke with Rhett, "I don't want to socialize with fuckers who impregnate my sister."

Rhett shakes his head. "Shut up you jackass," he says as we hug.

"I'll never understand how men talk to each other like that and then can just hug afterward," Mom says, shaking her head.

"Me neither," Phoebe says as she reaches for a cookie. Phoebe is obviously very pregnant. There is no doubt that in five months, three babies will pop out of her.

"Phe, I hope you don't mind but I brought a date to your graduation. She is upstairs with Gail."

Her eyes narrow, "What's her name?"

"Lacy."

"Is she blonde?" she asks curtly, her eyes somehow getting smaller.

"Yes…"

"And skinny like a bean pole…"

"Yes…"

Phoebe scowls and I roll my eyes. With Dad mad at me and Phoebe's war on blondes, this is going to be a rough evening.


	17. Bad Moods, Bad Emails, and Bad Kids

**A/N – Ok, this will probably be my last chapter of the weekend. My birthday is on Tuesday (I am turning 25! That may be TMI for the website, but it also may give you a view into why I write the way I write) and so I doubt I'll be back before next weekend. But as an early birthday present, I would love a bunch of reviews (I have no shame)… ENJOY!**

**Chapter 17 – Bad Emails, Bad Moods, and Bad Kids **

**Christian's POV**

**As I wrap up my day, I get very excited to be at home. **This weekend is a precious weekend for my family. My baby girl is graduating and my son is home for the weekend. Of course, I am annoyed that like usual, he won't follow orders, but I guess he will always be his mother's son. For all the control and submission I have had in my past, the three most important people to me don't have a submissive bone in their bodies. Here's to hoping the triplets listen to Grandpa.

I am excited for Ana to spend time with Ted as well, they have a special bond and I know she misses her baby boy. Even though this Lacy Evans will be joining us, I am excited to share a meal with my family.

Before I leave, I am surprised to see an email from my wife:

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Fw: I am sorry**

**I received this email today and I definitely think you should give me your opinion. Remember the stress ball I bought you that sits on your desk? You may want to use it. **

**I love YOU**

**Ana, **

**I know it's been several weeks since I was over at your house, but I really wanted to take this opportunity to apologize to you. I was very out of line; I am quite embarrassed by what happened. I just never thought you'd ignore my phone calls if he wasn't involved in forcing you to do so, but I get it. You are trying to rebuild your relationship and any relationship that you and I could have would damage that progress. I should have thought about that before I acted. **

**Kourtney has requested that I be pulled from any future contact with Grey Publishing, but I hope you can convince her to re-consider. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but I promise to stay away. You and I are no longer what we were and I can accept that. I don't want to hurt you, I still love you but I get that it is time for me to move on.**

**Let me know what you decide**

**Alexander West**

I re-read Alex's letter to my wife several times. He seems remorseful but I don't trust him. I am glad she sent this to me, but I don't want him to ruin my wonderful evening with my family.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: You may need to buy me a new stress ball**

**Ana, **

**Thank you for sending this to me, but I really don't want to deal with this right now. All I want to think about is you, our family, and dinner tonight. I don't want your "ex-boyfriend" ruining this wonderful evening with his ridiculous amounts of drama. I think you and I have had enough drama for a lifetime. I love you and I can't wait to come home to you.**

**Christian**

There, over and dealt with. I pack up my stuff and head for the elevator. People walk by me and tell me a plethora of shit that I don't care about right now. It is Friday and I want to get home, just like they do. As I step on the elevator, I realize a group of interns are staring at me with wide eyes. An email from Ana pops up on my Blackberry at just the right time.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Couldn't have said it better myself. **

**Mr. G, **

**I whole heartily agree. I can't wait to see you too. Please be nice to Ted when you come home. You overreacting will just make him want to break your rules again. And Phoebe keeps looking at Lacy strangely. Basically, you are coming home to a circus. **

**Mrs. G**

I stride out of the elevator at the ground level and am joined by Taylor as we head for the SUV.

"Mr. Grey," I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to see a young brunette walking towards us. "This paper fell out of your suitcase," she yells before Taylor can stop her. I see out of the corner of my eye another young woman waiting for her friend. The young woman hands me the paper and I take a quick look. It's a flyer for a landscaping service.

"I am sorry, I have no landscaping needs," I say as I hand her back the flyer.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Grey, I don't either," she says, her eyes burning. Her expression is filled with innuendo. _I want to vomit._ I turn back around to Taylor and head for my car as fast as my feet will allow.

"Can you make sure the new security team knows how to handle strange women coming on to me," I say as I take my place in my car.

"Mr. Grey, If I knew how to do that, I don't think you would have had some of the problems you have had in the past…"

**After a drive that lasted too long, I am finally home. **I walk through the house and hear the chatter of my family in the dining room. I walk in and see Ana facing the kitchen table talking to Phoebe and Rhett. The female who I presume to be Lacy seems to be off her in own little world with Ted. Out of the corner of my eye, I faintly see Phoebe give them both a trademark Ana Grey eye roll. Phoebe's face lightens up when she notices me, but I quietly hush her, making my intentions known to surprise her mother.

I slowly wrap my arms around my wife and nestle my head into her shoulder. "I knew you were there…" she says, smirking.

"Are you psychic?" I ask as I kiss her under her ear.

"Do you want a lie or the truth?" she giggles.

"The truth of course."

"You are terrible at being sneaky. It has gotten worse over the years…" she says as she turns around to kiss me.

"Ted, your parents are so cute," Lacy says as Phoebe and Ted both rolls their eyes.

"Miss Evans I presume," I say as I break from Ana's embrace. She nods and we shake hands. "Ted's Uncle Elliot hates your father's commentating skills."

"Dad," Ted says in shock as Lacy laughs.

"It is true son, he complains every Sunday about how annoying Tripp Evans is…"

"Yeah, my Dad is very new to this so he still has some kinks to work out," she nicely agrees as Ted's scowl deepens.

"Well, I think it's time we head out for dinner. We have a reservation at Canlis."

I groan over dramatically and Phoebe giggles, "We go there all the time."

"The last time I was there…" Phoebe says with mischievous smile, "I yelled at a certain Mr. West and called him an opportunist scumbag."

I look over at Ana and I can see the memory fresh in her eyes. I quickly hug my daughter, "Maybe it's not such a bad place after all…"

"Who is Mr. West?" Lacy whispers to Ted.

"Nobody Lace, nobody at all."

**We are quickly seated in the private room I requested and Lacy immediately tries to make conversation with Phoebe. **Phoebe is being especially monosyllabic this evening and completely ignores any attempt of civility with Ted's new girlfriend.

Ana turns to me and whispers in my ear, "She learned that from you."

I snort, "Yeah probably…. So tell me more about how you took our kids here with your ex?"

"Lacy, what are you in school for?" Ana quickly asks, ignoring my line of questioning.

"Interior design, I graduate in May," Lacy says happily, relieved to finally get attention from somebody.

"This isn't over," I whisper in her ear. She squirms as I discreetly tug at her earlobe.

Ted continues to stay quiet, very obviously mad about something. Of course, the only two people he is responding to are Lacy and his mother. My children are in fine form this evening.

We finally begin to eat and the spirits of the table have seemed to greatly improve. I decide this is the perfect opportunity to make a toast. Ana sees my intention and begins to pull out Phoebe's graduation presents.

"Let's raise our glasses," I say to my family, "Well, I am glad to finally have the entire family together. We have been through a lot together and I am so happy to see us all together and stronger than ever. And congratulations baby girl on graduating and bringing other baby girls into this world, I am so proud of you and what you have accomplished. Cheers."

Everyone clinks their glasses and Phoebe beams. "Thank you guys so much and thank you for coming Ted."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Ted smiles at his sister. This is the first complete thought he has made all night.

"And I also want to announce that I am receiving a special award at Graduation tomorrow. Since I finished school early while pregnant, I am receiving an award for overcoming obstacles and still being successful in school," Phoebe announces proudly.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful," her mother beams.

"…. And," Phoebe adds, "I am giving my own speech. And…. I got a job and I will be announcing my new position at the ceremony tomorrow."

I know nothing about Phoebe's new job. Phoebe will be earning her degree in Social Work so my mind is racing over the possibilities.

"What's the job," I ask.

She beams, "That's a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow with the rest of the U Dub student body."

I roll my eyes and she smiles bigger. I hate it when she does that.

**We finally get to presents and Phoebe is ecstatic. **Ted teamed up with Gail and Taylor and bought Phoebe a massive basket of baby items. During Rhett's turn, he whispered something into Phoebe's ear and showed Phoebe something on his phone. I really don't want to know what Rhett got Phoebe for graduation. Ana bought her several new outfits for her new job. Ana doesn't know what her new job will be either, but Phoebe gave her enough information and Ana made sure she was able to wear them during and after her pregnancy.

"Alright CG," Ana jokes, "It's your turn." I rummage through the items and slowly pull out a square red box.

Phoebe's eyes go wide, "Cartier?" I nod and scoot the box over to her. "Daddy, you shouldn't have."

Ana rolls her eyes, "Just open the box."

She quickly opens the box and a bright pink diamond shines brightly in the light. "Dad, thank you!" she beams as Rhett helps her put it on.

"I purposely bought that necklace because you can add diamonds once the girls are born." I didn't add the diamonds myself because I want to make sure the girls are all healthy and safe before I did that.

"Thank you Daddy, so much," she says as she leans over to hug me.

"Well done, CG." Ana whispers and kisses me on the cheek, "You are such a good Dad, and you'll be such a good grampie."

I snort, "Don't call me grampie."

"I think Grampie is mighty sexy…" she purrs into my ear.

"Ok, let's go home before Mom and Dad attack each other in the restaurant…" Ted says as he rolls his eyes.

Lacy looks on with a smile, "I think it's sweet…"

**Ted's bad mood continues as we head home. **I don't understand why he is in such a foul mood. I didn't yell at him like I should have for acting like a child. Is he still mad that I cut his dreams of being a male stripper short? He has to know how foolish that idea was, there is no way any child of mine would fall into such a depraved profession.

The problem with Ted is simple, he is a bright kid but he gets distracted easily. It happened at USC, he was too busy drinking and fucking around to concentrate on school. His GPA suffered for it, and he was very depressed when he didn't get into the law school that he wanted the first time around. I don't want him to fall by the wayside because he is brilliant; he just needs the drive and the focus.

As my family heads for bed, Ana turns to me. "I want to sleep with you tonight," she whispers, "Just so Lacy doesn't ask any questions and embarrass Ted in the process."

I nod. I've also been having nightmares these past couple nights, so it would probably be for the best. "I'll be up in a second; I need to talk to Ted."

"Be Nice," she mouths at me before she kisses me on the side of the mouth.

"Ted," I say as my son turns to me, "Meet me in my study, we need to talk." He gives Lacy a reassuring smile and follows me into my study.

I pour two glasses of brandy and hand one to my son. Whenever we would fight when he was a junior and senior in high school, I started doing this with him. Since I allowed him to drink with me, he started opening up, and we have solved a lot of disagreements this way. Ana has absolutely no idea that I used to do this and she would be horrified if she ever found out.

I am hoping tonight he will talk to me now that he has a drink in his hand; he is so much like his mother. He continues to stare into his glass as we drink in silence.

"Lacy seems nice," I start after a while, "I am more of a brunette man myself, but she is still very pretty."

He snorts, "We all know that Dad." I ignore the insulation and continue to try to get him to talk. It is obvious he is harboring deep seeded anger towards me.

"Why did Mom move back in the house?" he asks out of the blue. _Finally, he is talking._

"I told you, we felt like it was good timing."

"But, is it good timing for you or is it good timing for her?" he asks.

"Do you think I forced your mother to move back in with me?"

He finishes his glass and puts it back down. "I think you are very convincing and you want to get your own way and will manipulate situations to get what you want."

"Your mother is a grown woman and capable of her own decisions," I snap.

"I am not saying Mom is some sort of damsel in distress, but I am saying she would do so much to make you happy, and maybe she isn't ready," he says, trying to remain calm.

"Why is my relationship with your mother any of your concern? This is our marriage Ted."

He practically growls at me. "It is not just your relationship. If you hurt her again, who do you think will be there to pick up the pieces? It sure as hell won't be Taylor. Kate is married to Uncle Elliot so that is too close to the situation. If you fuck up again, it will be _me_ taking care of Mom. If anything happened to you, that responsibility falls on me and it is not a responsibility I take lightly."

_Here we go_, that's what all of this is about. He is worried about us. He is especially worried about her, _as he should be._ That is his job once I am gone. I would want nothing else from my son.

He sighs, "After all of that shit went down with you and Emily, I was worried she would be all alone and I don't want that for her. I don't want her to be miserable."

"So is that why you were such a champion of her relationship with Alex?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Not so much Alex, I just wanted her to be happy. I wasn't crazy about him in particular and I didn't think she would actually run off to London with him."

I nod, letting everything sink in.

"Maybe…" I hear Ana's voice come from the door. Her face is red and I know she has been listening to our conversation and crying. "… That is why you are so hard on Ted, Christian. Your subconscious is preparing him to take care of me and Phoebe once you are gone." She is barely able to get out the word "gone."

"Baby…" I say, holding my arms out to her as she takes a seat on my lap.

"This has been such a sweet and agitating conversation to eavesdrop on," Ana says as all three of us laugh.

"So Mom, are you ok? This just seems so sudden, I can't help but be worried," Ted says, his eyes softening.

"Damn it, I don't think we'll ever get this right, but I think this is what we need. We're ok buddy," she says turning to our son.

"Alright," he says, "Sorry for being an ass tonight."

"Between you and Phoebe, I think we were a family of asses tonight," Ana says.

"Seriously Mom, can you talk to Phoebe?" Ted complains, "Lacy is terrified of her."

"I did before her and Rhett left and she apologized to Lacy…"

"Thank God," he says as he gets up, "Welp, goodnight guys."

"Sleep well," he says as he exits my study.

Ana leans over and kisses me on the nose. "Maybe Ted is right…" I say as I take in a deep breath.

Ana snorts, "He probably is. You and I are terrible at relationships, but if something comes up, we'll adjust. It won't be the end of us; we've been through too much for something small to throw us off course. We'll find a way."

I nod as we sit in silence. "Time for bed CG, but don't expect any hanky panky. We promised no hanky panky for a while," she says as she kisses me again.

"What do you think Phoebe's surprise at graduation is tomorrow?" I ask as she leads me upstairs.

She groans, "Whatever it is, I expect it to be over the top and head ache inducing."


	18. Keep Your Hands to Yourself

**A/N – Thank you for all the birthday wishes! In honor of my birthday, I am going out of town this weekend so this will be my last chapter of the weekend!**

**There is a small flashback in this chapter- enjoy!**

**Chapter 18 – Keep your hands to yourself**

**Ana's POV**

_**Christian is sleeping in bed with me tonight.**_After several years of living separately and a few days of living in separate rooms, I am finally going to fall asleep next to my husband. We are technically "together" and now we will be sleeping together tonight. I sound like a stupid teenager, but I am freaking out about this. It didn't occur to me that this was a big deal when I suggested it, but holy shit, it's a big deal. Christian finally enters our bedroom and smiles at me as we make eye contact.

"You ok?" he asks, failing to hide his amusement.

"Oh, I am fine," I say as he leans over to kiss me, "How's our son?"

He nods, "I think we're good."

"Good," I say as he slowly lowers me down on the bed. He slowly reaches for the hem of my silk night gown, "I know what you are trying to do."

"Hmmmm," he hums against my lips, "I love the feel of satin on you Anastasia."

"Don't try to change the subject, I know what you are trying to do," I say again as he climbs on top of me, "Kids… the kids are home. I don't want to embarrass Ted now that Lacy is here."

"Our room is sound proof," he says softly as his lips move to my neck. I can feel his erection as his lips move down my body. "It feels like it's been a century since we last did this…"

I somehow muster up the strength to pull him off me. "Remember our deal when I decided to move back in the house? We can live together but we are not sleeping together and I plan to stick to our plan Mr. Grey. That won't change because we are sleeping in the same bed tonight."

He pauses, "Are you sure?"

I build up my resolve, "Yes. Boundaries."

He sits up. "Have it your way Mrs. Grey." We position ourselves back on the bed and he pulls me to him, my back to his front. "Sleep baby," he says as he kisses me under my ear. We lay in silence for a few moments and I can feel myself drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly, I feel his lips under my ear again. I try not to move and I pretend to not be effected by Christian's lips. He kisses me a second, a third, and then a fourth. I curse my traitorous body as it starts to unravel under his soft touch.

"Stop it," I say sternly, my eyes still closed.

"Stop… what?" he asks innocently, his hand somehow already on my breasts.

I sit up, grab the hand that is plastered to my breast, and snap it back to his side of the bed. "You know what you are doing, stop it. I mean it."

He lies back down with a huff and I can't help but giggle. "What is so funny?" he asks petulantly.

"You look like Ted when he was five and I told him he couldn't have a cookie before dinner," I say as I reach for a body pillow. I put the pillow between us as a barrier and he rolls back to his side. "Are you mad at me?"

"More like frustrated," he says through gritted teeth.

"Sexually frustrated?"

"That and other kinds of frustrated," he says as I nod.

"Why are you frustrated with me?" I ask turning over to him.

"Because I want to touch you, but you won't let me."

"How many times do I need to say this to you, we had a deal. If I was to come back to the house, we would have to control any urges because we need bound-."

"Are you actually going to continue to work with Alex," Christian interrupts me.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"You hugged him and you won't even let me touch you…"

"You can hug me all you want…"

"You know what I mean," he growls, "And now you are actually thinking about continuing to work with that son of a bitch? He purposely tried to fuck up our date…"

"I haven't made a decision about how I want to deal with Alex," I say, playing with my fingers, "Is this what you are so upset about?"

"You brought him to Canlis with our kids," he continues, "We have had family dinners at that restaurant since the day Teddy turned two and you brought him there with our kids."

"You slept with our daughter's best friend," I snap as he jumps out of bed.

"I thought we moved passed her," he says, running his hands through his hair, "I thought we moved on."

"We have…"

"Then why are you still torturing me?"

"You think I am torturing you?" I ask in shock.

"I thought we put Sasha rest, I thought we put Emily to rest. The only person who hasn't been put to rest is Alex. You are still giving that bastard the benefit of the doubt, you are still allowing him to come around and be this plague on our relationship."

"He showed up here Christian. I didn't call Alex and say "hey come fight with my husband"," I counter back.

"No, but you keep saying that he is gone, yet he is still emailing you and begging to work with you, the fact that you haven't shot him down completely is what is still bothering me," Christian says.

"He is harmless."

"That's the fucking problem Ana," he yells, "He sent you flowers on our date, he knew where we were, and then invited himself on to our property like he was supposed to be there. Stop fucking giving him the benefit of the doubt, he doesn't deserve it anymore."

"Give me my laptop," I snap.

"What?"

"Give me my fucking laptop Christian. I'll email him right now and tell him that it's over."

"Don't do this now just for my sake."

I groan and jump off the bed, "Fine if you are going to be like this then I am sleeping alone tonight. Maybe Ted was right and moving back in together was a fucking mistake."

"Ana," Christian groans in exasperation.

"What?" I scream.

We both stare each other down, mad as hell. He is insecure about Alex, I get it, but I wish he would fucking trust me. I can't let him to act like this; I can't let him think its ok to not trust me. I have been nothing but faithful. Suddenly, it hits me.

"You haven't gotten over what happened in Vegas, have you?"

We were supposed to work things out and then I ended up sleeping with Alex. That moment changed everything. The sad and confused expression on his face confirms my theory.

"That's why you were so insistent that I move back in after the fight you had with Alex. You want to know where I am at all times. You want to make sure I come home to you every night."

He nods, "Yes."

Walking out of this room will only make him unsure of our relationship; it will make him unsure of how I feel about him. I slowly walk over to him and lightly kiss him on the lips. "Let's go to bed."

"You aren't leaving?" he asks in shock.

"No, I'm not leaving," I say as I return to my side of the bed. He picks up the body pillow that I threw to the ground and sticks it between the two of us.

"You know what this reminds me of?" I ask as I fluff the body pillow between us. I need to break the tension.

"What?"

"When you would let Phoebe sleep with us when she would have nightmares."

He scoffs, "I didn't let her sleep here…"

"Are you joking? We didn't have a sex life for four months after Phoebe turned three. You enabled her to do this, and you are the reason why she is so spoiled today."

He laughs with horrid amusement, "Why are you blaming me for Phoebe?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Apparently we see this situation a little bit differently."

**18 Years Earlier**

**Christian's POV**

** "Mommy, Daddy, I had a bad dream."**

I bolt up out of bed and feel a hand stop me in my tracks. "Don't you dare let her in Christian Grey."

"Ana, don't be ridiculous, she needs us."

"No, what she needs is to learn how to fall asleep after a nightmare."

She obviously doesn't know what it is like to wake up from a bad dream. "Ana, she needs comfort."

"She can't run to Daddy every time she has a bad dream," she counters sleepily, "You keep going down this road Christian Grey, Phoebe will become the most spoiled child on the planet."

I scoff, "Don't be ridiculous Ana. I know what it is like to have bad dreams and she needs me."

Ana sits up and turns to me, "I didn't think I would ever have to ask you this, but do you want to have a sex life?"

I am pretty sure the look on my face is one of utter shock and horror. "Is this a trick question?"

"We haven't had sex in the evening in almost a month because you keep letting Phoebe sleep with us. The girl needs to grow up sometime and I need to quit having sex with you on your desk, it is hurting my back."

"SHHHHH" I admonish her, "Phoebe is outside the door."

Ana gets up quickly and opens the door. My baby girl is standing outside, eyes puffy from crying. "Baby, you need to go to bed."

She sniffles, "I can't."

"Yes you can, we bought you that pretty big girl bed last week, remember?" Ana says, kneeling to meet her eye line.

"Brover says there's a monster inswide." Fucking, Ted. He is grounded forever for telling Phoebe that.

"Honey, there is no monster," Ana soothes, "Your brother has a very active imagination which will suit him well when he is grounded and can't leave his room for a week."

"I sweep wif you and Daddy?" Phoebe asks, tears pooling at her eyes.

"No baby, I'm sorry, you have to sleep in your room," Ana says as she walks out and shuts the door behind her. I hear Ana and Phoebe walk down the hall. Minutes later, I hear the door shut and Ana re-enters our room.

"Stand down Grey," she says as she lays back down, "She'll be ok."

I shake my head and lay back down. Seconds later, I hear a small cry from Phoebe's room. I bolt up and head for the door.

"Don't you dare."

"Ana," I whine.

"If you want to continue to see me naked, you will not leave this room," she says sternly.

I never thought I would have to choose between my naked wife and my crying daughter. Phoebe's cries get louder and I make my decision. I walk down the hall to Phoebe's room and sweep her up into my arms.

"There, there baby girl, you'll be ok. Daddy won't let any monsters hurt you."

When I come back into the room, Ana is turned over and facing the wall. I lay Phoebe between us and stare tentatively at Ana's still body.

"Enabler," she whispers loudly from the other side of the bed. She won't be mad at me for long; I can think of a few tricks to wear her down.

**Present Day**

**Ana's POV**

** "See, this is all your fault," I say as I roll over **

"I still don't understand why I am to blame for Phoebe."

"Of course you don't," I say closing my eyes, "Goodnight Christian."

I can feel him lean over the body pillow and slowly drop his lips to my cheek. "Goodnight baby, I love you."

"I love you too," I hum sleepily as I drift off.


	19. Family Secrets

**A/N – Hello all! I hope you all had wonderful weekends – I did! I just wanted to thank everyone who has continued to stick with me. We aren't in "cheating territory" anymore (which from experience I know, gets you more readers), but you still stick by me and read faithfully, and I am very appreciative of this! Thank you all again! I am also taking suggestions – I know where I want to go with this, but any input will be appreciated. **

**Chapter 19 – Family Secrets**

**Christian's POV – 17 years earlier**

** I snug my coat over my body as I make my way up the steps of my home. **As I open the door, I notice two pairs of little shoes and Ana's boots tucked away to the side.

"Trick or treat! TRICK OR TREAT!" I hear Phoebe repeat to the top of her lungs from the kitchen. If this were any other child, I would judge her parents for being unable to control their wild child. My baby girl on the other hand is adorable and there is nothing wrong with her screaming "Trick or Treat" to the top of her lungs.

"I am confused," I say as I enter my kitchen, "Is it Halloween or do you dress like a Princess and scream "trick or treat" at the top of your lungs every day?"

My six year old beams at me, "Daddy!" Phoebe leaps from Ana and into my arms. I hold her close and inhale her sweet scent. Phoebe smells like something very pink mixed with spaghetti. Her baby Cinderella shoes fall off her feet and Phoebe frowns and sighs. "Daddy, my shoes!"

"Sorry baby," I say as I lean over to pick them back up for her.

"She has been practicing since she got home from Kindergarten today," Ana says as she leans over to kiss me.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Grey," I say as she grins.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey," she says back, "We'll take the kids Trick or treating early, put them to bed, and do some trick or treating of our own…."

She grins and I can't help but grin back. "Actually… I can make the ladder, just not the former."

Ana gasps, "You aren't going trick or treating with me and the kids?"

"Daddy!" Phoebe pouts, "YOU HAVE TO."

"I'm sorry, my little princess but Daddy has work to do."

"Mr. Grey, if you don't come with me and our kids to trick or treat tonight, we definitely won't do any sort of trick or treating later…" Ana says sternly.

"You are going to trick or treating two times?" Phoebe interjects.

"Phoebe, go find your brother and make sure he is dressed. Mrs. Taylor will have dinner ready in five minutes."

Phoebe hops down and whales, "Ted!"

"Baby, you have been working so much, you need a break and you need to spend time with me and your kids…"

"I know, I know," I say as I run my hands through my hair, "Work has just been difficult lately."

Concern wracks Ana's face as she falls into my arms, "What kind of difficulties."

"The economy is just shit right now…." I say as I inhale her perfect scent, "It is affecting a few of my developments."

"How many times do I have to tell you, there is no way you can single handedly fix the economy…" she admonishes and I snicker, "We could be in the poor house, and I still would be right by your side."

I snort, "Baby, that's never going to happen."

"I am just saying," she says, meeting my gaze, "That little girl has been waiting all day to go Trick or Treating with you. She even told her teacher Ms. Halstrom all day today that her and her Daddy are going Trick or Treating tonight."

"She did?"

"Yes! Now go get dressed, we need to leave soon," Ana says as she smacks my butt.

"Dressed? Cant' I just wear this?"

Ana's eyes go wide and I am instantly terrified. It is the same look Phoebe gets in her eyes right before she gets into trouble. "What did you do?"

Ana smiles and grabs my hand. She leads me to our bedroom and pushes open the door with excitement. Laid out in front of me is a complete King's costume. "Ted is going as a Knight.. I thought we could have a theme."

"Ana… No."

"Hey Phoebe," Ana yells.

"Yeah Mommy…"

"Wouldn't you love if Daddy went trick or treating dressed as a King?" she asks, completely ignoring my horrified face.

Phoebe squeals, "Daddy please! Pretty please!"

"Later tonight, after we spend time with the kids," Ana whispers in my ear and immediately feel my cock perk up, "I think I just want you to wear the crown and the tights… yeah, I think that will be good."

I shrug over in defeat, the things I do for the women I love.

**Present Day**

** "Mr. Grey," Taylor asks as we step onto the elevator at the Olympic. **

"Yes Taylor?"

"If you don't mind me asking sir, but why are we at the Olympic at 9 AM? We need to be home soon to leave for your daughter's graduation."

If I was a much younger man, I would have chastised Taylor for asking such a probing question. We are both old men, and Taylor has endured enough of my shit to last a lifetime. I should tell him where we are going, or where we are not going.

"I am not meeting another woman, if that's what you are asking."

"So a man?" Taylor asks. His tone is funny and I can't help but laugh. Did Taylor just make a joke?

"Yes… and thank you for that…"

"Not a problem sir," he says as we step off the elevator. I walk down the hall and finally find room 301. I pound at the door and eventually I hear stirring come from inside the room.

"Who is there?" I hear the familiar voice ask inside the room.

Alex West finally opens the door and he greets me with an astonished look. He clenches his jaw and I can see the anger spilling from his eyes.

"Let me in, we need to have a talk. Man to man."

**An hour and a half later**

** I can see Ana's look of pure confusion from my car.** Lacy and Ted are waiting on the porch behind Ana seeming to be oblivious of everything.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ana asks as she joins us in the SUV.

"I had some business to take care of."

"Business?" Ana asks, still put out. She hates being late to events as much as I do.

"Just more mergers and acquisitions, and maybe a firing, you know, the usual stuff," I say as she moves to my side, "We won't be late, if that's what you are worried about."

"Now that Phoebe is pregnant with triplets, she is extra hormonal so I am worried about her amount of stress today," Ana says, seeming to have calmed down.

"School was the stressful part, I am sure today will be a breeze. I bet you she is cool, calm, and collected."

**"Honey, you will do great on your speech. Don't worry…. Phoebe, I doubt you look like a blimp," Ana says to Phoebe on the phone, "Don't be ridiculous, of course I am going to take pictures. You are my only daughter and you are graduating today…"**

I sigh sadly to myself as I briefly remember her wedding. The wedding I missed because I was an asshole. The moment I am never ever going to get back. I was there only through pictures. I sweep the thoughts from my brain and focus on today, this is Phoebe's graduation day and I am a lucky bastard to be able to be part of it.

I squeeze Ana's hand gently as she takes a long exhausted breath. "You cannot be absent from your own graduation ceremony just because Emma Bittick gave you what you call 'Bitch Eyes'… Honey, I think that is just a condition that runs in her family."

I hate Emma's father, Joseph Bittick. He has made several innuendos about Ana in the past and in front of his wife Joanne. I would have killed the bastard if I didn't think there would be any witnesses. Joanne is aware of Joseph's wondering eye and has made it her mission to take it out on Ana. Now it seems their daughter hates Phoebe for some unknown reason. They are just an awful, awful family.

Ana finally hangs up and shakes her head. "Girls are dramatic."

"Baby, she's pregnant."

"That doesn't give her an excuse to walk around like a crazy person."

"Is that different from every other day?" Ted chimes in from the back seat.

"Ted, don't be rude," Lacy admonishes.

Ana sighs, "Ted, be nice to your sister. She is pregnant."

"We are here," Taylor says pulling up to Century Link Field and interrupting our family argument.

"This is DECEMBER graduation," Ted says in disbelief, "Why are we at the Seahawks arena? There can't be THAT many graduates."

"Lucky for us, the Seahawks are dreadful and never make it to the playoffs," Christian interjects.

"I have a feeling this has something to do with the man to my right… I am sure once somebody got wind that Christian Grey's daughter was graduating and Christian Grey's daughter was making a big speech; they got their act together…"

I have no idea what Ana is talking about.

**Ana's POV**

** I knew Christian was the reason U Dub went for the big fancy December graduation. **They went all out, turning a gargantuan football stadium into an exquisite graduation. A small man, looking as nervous as can be, scurries over to greet us. He excitedly leads us to our seats next to University of Washington's biggest donors and President.

Due to our large group of family members, we are given a rather large section at the ceremony. I count our number of chairs and I remember we are one short.

"Mr. Warren," I say to our host, "We are missing one seat. My father will be bringing a companion to today's event."

"Of course Mrs. Grey, we will make adjustments."

Christian nods, I never told him about Ray's new girlfriend, but he of course already knows who she is. Teddy's eyes widen in shock. "Grandpa's got a new girlfriend?"

"Apparently," I say as I take my seat next to Christian.

"Way to go Grandpa," Ted snickers.

"She checks out," Christian whispers in my ear, "She is a widower who runs her own beauty salon in Montesano."

"Christian, I know who she is. It's a small town, everybody knows everybody." Tara Wilkins has owned that beauty salon for as long as I can remember. Mom won't be able to make Phoebe's graduation as her and Bob now live in upstate New York. She did ask me to spy on Ray's new lady friend for her. Rhett soon joins our crew and immediately sits next to Ted.

Soon, we are joined by Grace, Mia, Ethan, and Mia and Ethan's sons, Isaac and Davis. Both Mia and Ethan's boys are so shy and laid back, the complete opposite of their mother. Isaac and Davis give Christian and me both obligatory hugs. They take their seats behind us between Rhett and their father.

Mia hugs me tightly and squeals, "I am so excited to see you and I CANNOT believe that little squirt is having TRIPLETS!"

"I know! You are going to be a Great Aunt soon!"

Mia sighs dramatically, "They are just growing up so fast. My baby boy got his license last week!" I turn slightly and I see Davis groan in embarrassment. "Don't you groan at me Davis Carrick Kavanagh, I am your mother and this is a milestone in your life."

"Mom, did you have to take ALL those pictures at the DMV?" Davis says, completely mortified by his mother's enthusiasm.

Christian turns around and lays a hand on his nephew's knee, "Day, she has always been like this and I doubt that will change..."

Mia smiles affectionately at her big brother and moves to sit next to Ethan.

Grace takes an open seat next to me and grabs my hand, "I am glad you are still around, darling girl."

I know the hidden meaning behind that comment and I try to smile. I know our separation and possible divorce have been rough on Grace, especially knowing Carrick's death was what broke Christian.

"I am too Grace," I whisper back.

"I just can't believe Phoebe is old enough to be a mother," Grace says, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know what you mean."

Several minutes later, Elliot, Kate, Ava, and Lauren make their way into the stadium. Ava trails off; I am assuming she is out to find Phoebe. Elliot, Kate, and Lauren make their way to our section and take a seat in front of Christian, Grace, and I.

"Hi Aunt Ana," Lauren says with a broad smile.

"Hey Laur, how's my favorite niece… don't tell Ava," I say as Lauren giggles.

"I heard that Aunt Ana," Ava says, finally joining our family. I hug both girls and Kate as they take their seats. Kate turns around to me and points to Ava without her noticing.

"We need to talk about her later," Kate mouths as I nod.

As the ceremony begins and the President of the University of Washington welcomes us all to December Graduation, I get a text message from Phoebe.

_**Phoebe: Ok, I can't hold back anymore. I got a job at Coping Together. I am so excited, this is a perfect job. Don't tell Dad, I want it to be a surprise!**_


	20. Confrontations and Graduations

**A/N – Clarification – I hope my last authors note wasn't too sassy. I re-read it today and felt like it was. Sorry if anyone was put off by it. Most of you probably weren't, but people interpret what they want on this site so I just wanted to make sure we were all good. I want to thank all of you readers for your continued support – you guys are the best! I love this chapter and I hope you do to!**

**Chapter 20 – Confrontations and Graduations**

**Christian's POV**

** "I am just going to get right down to it. What the fuck are you STILL doing in Seattle?"**

Alex West snorts and looks down at his hands. He stays quiet for several minutes and I think he is trying to decide how honest he wants to be with me. He better be 100 percent honest with me because I already know everything.

"I am taking some time off from the store," he finally says.

Honestly, I am not really too interested in details about his life. "You don't have family in Seattle anymore, why are you here?" He sighs and I know the answer to this question. "Ana tells me that you keep trying to contact her."

"God, it was like three phone calls after I went over to your house and one fucking lunch date. We had a relationship," he snaps, "You can't erase what I had with her just because you are back in the picture."

"Wait," I pause, she didn't tell me about a lunch date, "You had lunch?"

"Yes."

"When?"

He looks at me skeptically, "Monday."

I feel the anger build and I try to keep control. _This is why I am here._ Ana will not set boundaries with this bastard and it is driving me insane. I know I am in no place to lecture her about boundaries, but we can't move forward with him always around. The most unsettling issue in this whole wild mess is that I am not sure she wants to set boundaries with him.

"How much do you want?" Alex looks at me with a confused expression. "How much do you want in exchange for you never contacting my wife ever again…?"

"Fucking hell," he breathes as he paces across the room, "Are you kidding me?"

"What's your number, West?"

He sighs and I think I see tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He runs his hands through his hair and I can tell he is holding back. Realization finally hits me like a freight train.

"You love her?"

He snorts, "What does it matter anyway… you're just going to pay me off so I slip away."

I see the worry and the fear in his eyes. I recognize that face, I am pretty sure I looked just like that when Ana asked me for a divorce.

"You really love her…" I say again, digesting the words.

"I thought the space would help, but I am fucking miserable. I miss her so much, I can barely stand it. It was never like this with Ashley, my first wife. I have never been this completely and irrevocably in love before. My brother told me to come back to the States just to re-evaluate my life and gather my wits. I was supposed to go to New York to see family, but I ended up here."

I sit in shock. I know how he feels, I've been there. I was on the outside looking in at one time. Can I blame him for trying everything in his power to see her? Fuck, I would do the same thing. This revelation doesn't change anything. He can't have her, she's mine. He needs to see that. Ana needs to see that.

"I feel for you, but I am trying to rebuild my marriage. She wants this too, so you need to step back," I say softly.

He nods, "I can't even be friends with her?"

"I wouldn't feel comfortable with my wife in any capacity seeing her ex who is still deeply in love with her," I say matter of fact and he nods.

"I figured that."

"So where should we go from here, West? I am going to leave this up to you…"

** I quickly try to push my memories from this morning's conversation with Alex West out of my brain. **I am still upset that Ana didn't mention to me her and Alex's lunch date, but I am relieved that Alex is taken care of. I count myself blessed that Alex West is Ana's only ex. It would drive me nuts if I had more fuckers to contend with.

Opening ceremonies begin and my daughter and two other students walk out on to the stage. She looks beautiful and very un-blimp-like as she sits with the other students giving speeches.

"It's good to know for certain," Ana whispers into my ear, "that my daughter won't run home after this graduation to discuss any sort of contract with a kinky CEO… Unless Rhett isn't who we think he is."

"You are hilarious Mrs. Grey," I joke to mask the revulsion I feel. Rhett Earnhardt is a good man, and would never lead my sweet girl down a path like that.

"Welcome parents, students, faculty and staff to this morning's commencement festivities…"

"Do you want to move back into my room?" Ana whispers as the President of the University talks.

"What?"

"Do you want to move back into my room, with me?"

"Ana," I shake my head, "We have only been back together since October. Its December, we need more time."

She looks hurt, but I can't believe she wants to talk about this now, during our daughter's graduation, and especially after what I discovered this morning.

"When have we ever done anything slow?" Ana says, taking another tactic, "I really don't know what we are waiting for and I need you." She emphasizes the word _need _and I can feel myself get hard.

"I don't think we are ready," I say matter of fact.

"Why not," she says as she discreetly kisses the side of my mouth.

"Because… you won't tell me when you have lunch dates with your ex-boyfriend, I don't think we are ready for anything more until we figure out that little mystery."

She freezes and I know she feels incredibly guilty. I am not mad at her, _I'm really not_. I just want to get to the bottom of this and move on.

"Christian I can explain…" she says desperately.

"Please welcome to the stage this year's winner of the "Bernard Shaw Award for Academic Excellence during Special Circumstances", Phoebe Grey-Earnhardt."

We rise and clap for Phoebe and I kiss Ana softly on her temple. "We'll figure this out," I whisper in her ear as our youngest takes the stage. I don't want to worry her, but she has some explaining to.

"Ladies and Gentleman, It is an honor to accept the Bernard Shaw Award for Academic Excellence during Special circumstances. If you asked me in September if I would be at December graduation, accepting this award and graduating early, I would think you were crazy."

"In July, I married the love of my life, Rhett Earnhardt. I have known Rhett since I was a small third grader and he was an awkward boy that I was forced to play with so our parents could socialize. He was annoying, a pain, and I hated him. By 5th Grade, I was in love. He of course, was confident that I had cooties. I even remember my Dad telling Rhett at a "Grey-Earnhardt Family Dinner" that I had cooties and he should absolutely stay far away from me…"

Phoebe winks at me and I can't help but smile. I did everything I could to keep those two apart when they were kids, obviously it backfired on me. Ana squeezes my knee and she is absolutely beaming at the remembrance of the memory.

"By 8th grade, we were in love. By 11th grade, we believed we were soul mates. Now here I am, Mrs. Earnhardt and pregnant. Now don't think for a moment that I will always be just "Mrs. Earnhardt". I learned from my mother's shining example to always work hard, make a career for yourself, and to not let a man determine your self-worth. Anastasia Grey might be one of the most hardworking women I have ever known and continues to work hard to achieve every goal she sets out to make. I am so blessed to have such an excellent example in my life."

I turn to Ana and I see small tears flow down her face. I wipe them gently and she smiles up at me.

"I am of course blessed to have Christian Grey for a father. The Master of our Universe, and according to my mother, I am the only woman he would dress up in a full blown King's outfit for on Halloween."

Of course, the whole crowd bursts into laughter. I shake my head; of course Phoebe had to add that to her speech.

"All of this support and love has led me to this moment. In September, I found out that my husband and I are expecting… triplets."

The crowd claps in astonishment. "Thank you. After the initial panic of bringing three kids into this world at once, I decided it was time to buckle down and finish school. Everyone told me to not stress myself out. I am sorry, I am a Grey and stress is not in our vocabulary. I worked through morning sickness, mood swings, and ongoing fights with my clothing. Here I am, with a 4.0 and a life most girls would dream of. I want to dedicate this speech and award to my family and friends because they are who got me here… You are my rocks and without you, I would be nothing."

The crowd claps and Phoebe looks over to our section with tears in her eyes. "I was also taught by Christian and Ana Grey that with great resources comes great responsibility. I decided that when I graduated from college, I wanted to be able to change the world. I want to give back because so much has been given to me."

Phoebe turns to our family section and she meets me gaze. "I have accepted a job with a charity that means a lot to my family. My grandmother has organized fundraisers for this charity longer than I have been alive. Coping together is a special organization and I am so proud to carry on my family legacy. I will be working to fundraise and gather many resources for children," Phoebe stops to contain herself, "…In desperate need."

Mother leans over and grabs a hold of my hand and I can see tears streaming down her face.

**Five years earlier**

** "Hi honey, this is a wonderful surprise," I say as I greet my daughter who is waiting for me in my office. **As I assess the situation, I realize my daughter is hysterically crying.

"Honey, what is it?" I say as I stoop to her level. She looks up at me, grey eyes full of agony, and bats a tissue to her face.

"Grandma told me…"

"What did Grandma tell you?" She continues to cry harder, unable to tell me what is wrong. "Phoebe Grace, what did your grandmother tell you?"

She sighs and sobs deeply as she talks, "She told me that when you were just a little kid, you were abused, and neglected and beaten…." She is barely able to finish her words.

"Oh baby, it's ok," I say as I hug Phoebe.

"No, it is not ok, you were just a little kid, and you didn't deserve to be treated like that! Nobody deserves that! I just can't believe somebody would ever do that to you! You're just the best daddy in the entire world and I love you so much…" she says as she cries into my shirt.

Why did my mother tell her all of this? Ted already knows, and we were waiting for the right time to tell Phoebe. I trust that my mother found the right time.

"Honey, please don't cry, that was so long ago."

"I am sorry," she sobs hysterically, "I just want to beat the shit out of anyone who ever did that to you…"

I laugh, "That's Daddy's girl."

She begins to control her breathing and contains herself, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes baby, I am."

"Really?" she asks skeptically.

"Yes, between your grandmother, your mother, and you, I think I am set."

Phoebe finally smiles for the first time since she has entered my office. "All three of us make you ok?"

"Are you kidding me? Your grandmother saved me from that terrible situation, your mother taught me how to love, and you my darling sweet baby girl, have showed me more love than I'll ever deserve. I have enough love to last a lifetime."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby."

**The crowd is on their feet for Phoebe as she finally sits down. **Ana has her hand on my knee and is gazing at me with expectant eyes.

"That girl is unpredictable," I say as she giggles.

"I think you are 100% right about that one, Mr. Grey."

**The rest of the speeches are complete and the conferring of degrees has begun. **

"That's so weird," Ana says softly, "She'll be in the E's now."

"Fucking Rhett," I say as Ana giggles again.

They make their way through the E's and I am shocked to not hear Phoebe's name. Rhett sees my confusion and leans over.

"She changed her name back to Phoebe Grey-Earnhardt, so that means they put her in the G's." I have to put all of my energy into not becoming emotional. Phoebe has done it again and has rendered me speechless.

"Hopefully now," Ana turns to me, "You will actually believe that we love you unconditionally."

"_Phoebe Grey-Earnhardt."_ We all stand as every female in our section takes a rapid succession of pictures. Rhett yells at the top of his lungs, "That's my wife!" Ana puts her arm around my waist and I kiss her gently. Phoebe waves to us fiercely as she moves to sit back down.

"I don't want to ever leave this moment. It's just so perfect," Ana says wistfully. I can't help but agree.


	21. Lunch Date

**A/N – I am in a hurry and I didn't edit this very well, so excuse any errors you see – I'll go back and fix them in about an hour!**

**Chapter 21 – Lunch Date**

**Ana's POV**

** Phoebe's graduation party is in full swing at the Big House and I step back and take a seat with my best friend while we watch the festivities. **

"Hey, how does it feel to be the mother of TWO college graduates, and the soon to be grandmother of triplets," Kate says as she hands me a drink.

"Old," I say as she laughs, "It makes me feel old."

"You're like a fine wine; I think you're getting hotter with age."

"Whatever."

Kate shakes her head, "I mean it. You are what, 48 and those legs of yours are still amazing."

"You're just being nice…"

Kate laughs, "We both know that I don't do that." We both cackle at the thought.

I notice Ava, Lauren, and Phoebe in a small pow-wow in the living room. Ava looks upset while Phoebe's face is one of pure admonishment.

"Hey, what's going on with Ava?" I ask, pointing to our three girls.

"Ugh," Kate groans, "She is dropping out of the University of Florida and wants to become a bartender. She says that she met the love of her life down there, and they're getting married any day now and she won't tell Elliot or me when it is happening."

"What?"

"I just don't know what to do with her anymore. She doesn't care about school. She doesn't care about what Elliot or I think of anything she does. Elliot is cutting off all financial help, but I hate that because I hate the thought of my daughter possibly starving…"

"Sometimes you've just got to let them do it on their own. Ava is old enough now to figure that out," I say, rubbing Kate's back.

"It's just hard. You're lucky that you ended up with model citizens…" she says.

"Hi, are you forgetting about Ted? We barely got him through high school and I thought Christian was going to punch a hole in the wall every time Ted got his grades back at USC," I say as Kate nods.

"At least he finished…" Kate says softly as we continue to watch the girls. Ava gives Lauren and Phoebe the worst glare and walks off, leaving Lauren and Phoebe stunned. "And she's been such a bitch to her little sister… Lauren doesn't deserve that, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I am sorry Kate; do you want me to talk to her?"

"It couldn't hurt," Kate says, sounding so defeated. Kate turns the other direction and points at Christian who is talking to Elliot, Ted, and Rhett, "Explain him."

"Explain Christian Grey? Do you have 40 billion hours…"

Kate laughs, "No, he has just acted weirder then normal today."

I run my hands through my hair, "He's mad at me."

"Why…"

"Don't get mad."

"Don't get mad at what?"

I sigh deeply, "I had lunch with Alex. I didn't tell him, he found out about it."

Kate's eyes go wide and her voice drops to a whisper, "Why the fuck are you going to lunch with Alex? I thought I deleted his number."

"He called me at work on Monday morning and asked if we could go to lunch…"

"You knew he'd find out about it. You knew this was going to happen," Kate snaps, "Why are you talking to Alex?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

I groan in exasperation, "I don't know."

She sighs, "I told you, if you wanted to move forward with Christian, Alex needs to be far away from you. Do you still love him?"

"No!" I almost shout. Several party goers turn to look at us, but Kate just shrugs them off.

"Then you need to figure this out before you lose him," she says nodding over at Christian.

** "Lacy and I's flight is early in the morning and then I'll be back in a week for Christmas," Ted informs me before he slips off to bed.**

"You better be back, sweet son of mine," I say as I hug him tight, "I'll miss you too much."

"Of course Mom."

"It was lovely to meet you Mrs. Grey, thank you so much for having me," Lacy says sweetly, "Even on such short notice."

"It was our pleasure Lacy, please come back any time." She smiles as I give her a quick hug.

I hear Christian make his way up the stairs. "Dad, thanks for getting Stephen and Dominic up so early, Lacy needed to get back to work," Ted says very nicely to his father.

"No problem son. Lacy, it was nice to meet you," he says shaking her hand. Lacy smiles and blushes at Christian as he slowly walks around us in the hall way. Christian is completely distracted, and I know he is thinking about our impending conversation. I feel the anxiety in my bones.

"What is wrong with Dad?" Ted asks once Christian is safely out of ear shot.

"He's mad at me…"

"Did you actually do something wrong?" he asks.

I nod, "Yeah, this time I think I did."

**I walk into our bedroom, and Christian is quietly lying on his side of the bed. **I get changed into a silk night gown and join him in bed, curled up on my side.

Finally, after the longest five minutes ever, he speaks. "I had Welch find Alex so I could talk to him. I wanted to set the boundaries that you refused to set."

I am really not surprised at all by this; this is such a Christian move. "What kind of boundaries?"

"I found him a job and gave him the capabilities to work from London and New York. He has family in New York so he wanted to be closer to them and away from the West Coast," Christian says, emphasizing "away" as much as humanly possible.

I nod, "Is he gone?"

"I got confirmation from Barney this evening that he left," Christian says.

"Oh…" I say quietly. I feel tears start to form in my eyes. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

He sits up and stares into my eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Christian…"

"Are you still in love with him?"

"I love you."

"That wasn't my question Ana, are you still in love with him?" I don't even know how to answer that. How, after everything we have gone through over the past four months, could he think that I loved Alex more than him.

He changes tactics, "Why did you go to lunch with him?"

"Because he called me, and I didn't have anything else going on for lunch."

He groans, "Did you not think about how I would feel about you seeing him? After what he did? We are trying to fix things and you are having lunch with _him_…"

"It was a harmless lunch, it didn't mean anything."

"First of all," he says, completely unglued, "Don't ever associate the word harmless with him. He isn't harmless. He loves you and wants you and has proved that he'll go by any means to get you. And second, did it not mean anything?"

"What are you implying?" I ask.

"I am implying that you are still in love with him…"

"How could you say that to me Christian," I yell, jumping out of my seat, "After what we have been through over the past four months, how could you say that?"

"You cried when I told you he left for good… Don't tell me that doesn't mean anything."

I am almost in tears, "I had a relationship with him. Hell, I almost married the man. He was in my life and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him one minute… and the next minute he was gone."

He runs his hands through his hair and shakes his head. "I can't believe that you don't see what is happening here… "

"I love you so much Christian Grey. I would die for you if I could, and I want you forever and ever. How many times do I have to remind you of this…. When is it going to start sinking in?"

"Did you love him at first, or were you with him for revenge."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I spit.

"Answer the question Ana, you owe me that…"

I sigh, "I wasn't sure of him and I explored my feelings for him first, but I eventually fell in love with him."

"When you agreed to marry him," his voice cracking on "him", "You really wanted to."

"Yes."

He nods, "And when you left. Did you love him then?"

"Yes.."

"Do you still love him…?"

"Yes." My body fills with pure shock as I realize the impact of my words. Christian's eyes fill with tears as he gets up and walks in his closet.

"Christian…"

"This was a bad idea Ana."

"What?" I ask, tears running down my face.

"You still love him."

"Not like I love you."

"No, but it's still there. A part of you still loves him. I just can't handle this," he says as he throws a suitcase on the couch.

"Where are you going?" I say, tears pouring down my face.

"I just need to get out of here," he says as he throws clothes into his bag.

"Christian, please. Don't go. I love you so much. More than anyone ever, please don't leave me," I say, sobbing on the floor.

"I can't be here right now," he says, tears matching mine, "It hurts too much."

I can't hold back anymore and I uncontrollably sob into my pillow. He is going to leave me, he is actually leaving. I hear the final zipper and I hear his footsteps move toward our door. I know he is stopped by the door, but I don't look up.

I hear his footsteps as he walks over to my side and runs his hands through my hair. I roll over and he kisses me deeply. I run my hands through his hair, a silent plea to say.

"I love you so much Ana Grey, and it is because of that love is why I need some space. I'll be back," he says softly as he heads for the door.

"Christian, No. Come back. I love you so much…" I scream as I hear his footsteps walk down the hall and past the stairs.

About ten minutes later, I feel my husband's mini-me by my side.

"Mom, what happened? Where did Dad go?"

"I did something really stupid Ted…" I sob into his neck.

He sighs, "Mom, it will be ok. I am here. It will be ok; you both will figure this out…"

**A/N 2 – Due to the recent addition of certain blood pressure inducing Fan Fictions, I almost didn't write this chapter. I figured some of you may not be able to handle it (I wasn't sure I could handle it). I finally vetoed that idea and decided this was an important chapter to add because it is part of their road to reconciling. She needs to deal with her feelings for Alex. Despite how some of you may view him, she really loved him. Sasha was a distraction for Christian from Ana and Alex, Emily was a midlife crisis/a perception of love when it was actually lust/ and an outlet for grief after Carrick died and Christian's world changing. Alex was the 2****nd**** love of Ana's life, and I felt like he needed to be dealt with as such (and in all honesty, I felt like I didn't deal with Emily very well – but that's a completely different story).**

*****DON'T READ FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS***** I will say that they WILL work through this. Christian is going to go to a WONDERFUL source of advice (Like I am really excited to type that conversation) and they will find a way - I don't like revealing plots, but I do think some of you probably needed to hear that (lol). Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	22. Lingering pieces of shrapnel

**A/N – Wow! Thanks for the comments! You guys are awesome! All I have to say is thank you, enjoy, and let me know what you think! Also – I edited this while drinking (I need to stop doing that) so I apologize for any mistakes you may see. **

**Music Recommendation for this chapter- Below my feet by Mumford and Sons!**

**Chapter 22 – Lingering pieces of shrapnel**

**Ana's POV**

** It's one o' clock in the morning and I am sitting in bed with Lacy while Taylor and Ted try to track down Christian. **The television is on a re-run of some god awful reality show, but it is a surprisingly nice distraction from the pain that I am feeling right now.

"Maleah Deluca is a sociopath," Lacy says shaking her head.

"I know! Did you see the week she called her sister-in-law a stripper?" I say back as Lacy nods fervently. I watched a lot of reality TV when Christian and I were separated.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear?" Lacy squeaks, "She hasn't spoken to her brother, sister-in-law, or nieces and nephews for two years."

"Two years? Holy crap."

"I know!" Lacy says enthusiastically.

She yawns and I smile sadly, "You are very sweet to watch trash TV with me, Mr. Grey hates TV, but it is obvious you are tired. You should really get to bed. Your flight is so early!"

"We can sleep on the plane. Ted told me that Mr. Grey's jet has a bed," she says in amazement as I snicker.

"Yeah… it does." I smile sadly at the memory of Christian and I's honeymoon.

Ted and Taylor bust through the door at the same time. They both interrupt each other until finally Ted decides to be the spokesperson.

"Dad is at grandma's…"

"We can go and get him Mrs. Grey," Taylor interjects.

"No," I say, so thankful he is with Grace, "Grace is probably the best person for him to be around right now. No, let him stay. Taylor, can you text Grace and have her let me know if he ever leaves the house?"

"Absolutely Mrs. Grey," Taylor says as he walks off.

"Are you going to be ok, Mom?" Ted asks, his blue eyes full of concern.

"I will be fine as soon as you and Lacy are asleep. I hate that I have kept you both up this late."

He shakes his head, "It's no problem Mom."

"Go to bed both of you," I say as I pat them both on the back, "Ted, wake me up before you leave in the morning, I want to know that you're off safely. Sawyer is scheduled to drive you to the airport."

"Ok, fine. Good night Mom."

I walk back to my bedroom and spread out on my big bed alone. I'll probably be up when Ted leaves in several hours because I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight.

**Christian's POV - Approximately 7 months earlier**

** I faintly feel a blanket being wrapped around me and Mia's hand on mine. **That blanket can't stop the cold I feel inside. I have never imagined devastation quite like I feel right now. She wants a divorce, she want to be his. She doesn't want me anymore.

"Do you need anything?" she asks, softer than I think Mia has ever said anything.

I shake my head and she puts her head on my shoulder.

"Are you sure, I can get you anything. You've had a shit day."

"No Mia…"

I wrap her up in my blanket and hold my baby sister tight. Mom walks in next and analyzes the room. She finally moves over to us and sits on my other side. I snicker softly as she mirrors Mia's actions. Despite everything that has happened today, the wish that someone had a camera to capture this moment makes me smile.

"You need to go home, I bet the boys are back from school by now," I whisper to Mia.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself; the boys will be fine without me."

"Even Ethan…"

She snorts, "Even Ethan."

Another amount of time passes and we all three continue to lie on the couch. Mom's cook and maid both come in to ask her questions, but our position never changes. Mia's phone rings and my brother-in-law's goof ball face shows up on the screen.

"Mia… can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," she says sincerely.

"Can you promise me that you'll always be honest with him? Never lie to him, and never push him away…. No matter how fucked up you feel," I say, trying hard not to lose control of my emotions, "You'll regret it if you don't."

Mia and Mom both begin to sob into my shirt and I hold them both closer. "Of course Christian, of course I will," Mia says in an uncontrollable sob.

**Christian's POV – Present time**

** I remember getting in my car and I faintly remember driving. **I don't remember pulling into my mother's driveway, but here I am. The obvious reminder that I did in fact drive all the way to my Mom's is lightly tapping on my window.

"Christian," my mom asks in surprise, "Honey, roll down the window." I roll down my window and she peers into my car. "What are you doing here this late?"

"Mom, I need to buy you a new jacket," I say as she struggles to keep warm in whatever wool contraption she has around her shoulders, "What are you doing out here? It is too cold."

She snickers, "Well, when your son shows up to your drive way at one in the morning, it's hard to not stand outside in the cold and ask if he is ok."

I feel a huge tidal wave of emotion rush over me. "Mom, can I stay here tonight?"

Her expression softens, "Of course sweetheart. Did something happen with Ana?"

I feel an uncontrollable need to tell Mom everything. After what happened with Emily, I realized I can tell this woman anything. Of course she was angry and told me exactly how she felt about me when I told her I cheated on Ana, but she has never wavered. She still loves me. It took me years to come to grips with the fact that my family does love me unconditionally, just another notch on the list of things that Ana helped me through. The mere thought of her sends me to tears.

My mom's eyes widen, "This must be bad…..Christian, come inside, let's have a chat."

**"So why are you here with your old woman of a mother and not snuggled up in bed with your wife," she says as she pours me a cup of hot tea. **

I sigh and nod. "You remember Ana's… boyfriend?"

She nods sadly. My mother doesn't hate anyone, but when I told her the whole story about Alex, she wanted to turn Alex in herself. Being a retired Doctor and someone who loves Ana dearly, she was absolutely filled with disdain and disgust. She used words that night that I didn't know Grace Trevelyan Grey was capable of using.

"He's been showing up."

"But I thought he went to London and Ana came home with you."

He sighs, "He missed her so he came back."

Grace nods, "I don't blame him…"

I snort, "Yeah, I don't think I can either."

"Have you been worried that he might take her away from you, especially now that you two are trying to work things out…?" How does she do that? How is she able to know exactly what I am thinking?

I snort, "Oh, I think we are way past that." My mom's face fills with confusion. "She admitted to me tonight that she still loves him."

She sighs, "Oh honey."

"I just don't know what to do," I say in a tearless sob, "I had to get out of there. I just needed some space, needed some time to think about this."

"Well, I am glad you are here. We can talk this through," she says, holding on to my arm.

"What is there to talk through?" I snap, "She loves him."

"Of course she still loves him…" she says like it is so obvious, "Do you realize who you are married to?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"It makes complete sense that a small part of Ana still loves him…," she says as I continue to sit, completely baffled, "When Ana loves, she loves deeply. She loves with everything she has. That is why she was so devastated when… what happened between you two happened. That is why she is such a good mother to Phoebe and Ted, a good friend to everyone, and a good companion and partner for you."

I nod, still trying to make sense of this. "While I don't like how that man conducted himself," she says, her words full of disdain, "She loved him and she fell hard for him. After you picked her up from the airport; that was the last time she would see him till recently. She almost married that man, and then he suddenly fell off the face of the earth. Of course, there are going to be lingering feelings. Whenever a bomb blows up, there are always lingering pieces of shrapnel."

I look at her in complete confusion and she laughs, "You can't change the past darling, but you have to accept the future and move on."

"I just can't get over those feelings Ana has for him…"

"Make no mistake; they are_ lingering_ feelings which you are mistaking for permanent feelings. If you want her, you're going to have to let her deal with them, and you are going to have to love her through it."

I hold back a sob, "What if she decides she doesn't want me anymore."

Mom shakes her head, "You have always doubted her love for you, even when she has proved it to you over and over. She wouldn't be here Christian; if she didn't love you and she didn't want you."

She's right, I can think of almost a hundred examples of where Ana has been so consistent and so faithful.

"I just hate that I feel like I am constantly competing with another man…"

She snorts, "You men are all the same, even my sons."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She laughs, "Men have been competing for the hearts of women since the beginning of time. I don't feel the least bit sorry for you, _man up_ and win her back. Woo your wife and make her forget she was ever in love with another man."

"God, how do I even do that?"

Mom shakes her head at me, "If Carrick Grey could hear you talking right now he'd shake his head at you. We both taught you better than that."

I snicker, "What would Dad do…"

"Dad would tell his insanely rich son to use every trick in the book. Ana deserves to be fought for."

I nod and smile at the thought. We sit in silence and she lightly kisses me on my cheek. I look around the house I grew up in and I look back at my Mom.

"How are you doing Mom?"

She nods, "Oh, I'm fine."

"Mom, really."

"Those security men you hired take good care of me."

"It has to be lonely being all by yourself in a big house like this…" I say, gesturing at our surroundings, "Trust me, I've been there." She smiles sadly and holds on tighter to my arm.

"Well I guess you just need to bring those sweet great grandchildren of mine over once Phoebe pops them out," she says, patting me on my knee.

I am exhausted, and I close my eyes to think. I hate the thought of my mother being alone; I don't know why I didn't think of this before. "Mom… I have an idea."

**Ana's POV**

"**Mrs. Grey," Garcon, the night guard, says from outside my door, "Mrs. Grey." **I stumble out of bed and open my door slightly. I have had maybe two conversations with Garcon throughout the entire time he has worked for us.

"I was told to inform you when Mr. Grey left Dr. Trevelyan's house." I nod sleepily.

"Thank you Garcon, did Grace tell you where he was headed?"

"No ma'am."

I sigh, "Are you tracking his car?"

"Yes ma'am, but his point of destination is inconclusive." _Oh God, where is he going now?_ He wouldn't go somewhere stupid after having spoken with Grace, would he?

"Thank you Garcon," I say as I head back for my bed.

"Evening ma'am."

I lie in bed and stare at my cell phone. It is three o clock in the morning_, where is he?_ Where is he going? What did he talk to Grace about? Does Grace hate me? Tears well up in my eyes once again as I cry, imagining the worst.

Suddenly, I feel a hand at my side. I pry my eyes open as I feel a set of lips at my ear. He lightly kisses me and I turn over. He smiles when we finally meet eye contact.

"You came back."

"I told you I would." I roll over completely and snuggle into his neck, our fronts facing each other.

"We need to talk in the morning," he says as he continues to kiss my hair.

"Of course, but right now I just need this." I inhale his scent and thank my lucky stars that he came back home to me.


	23. Ice Skating Rinks

**A/N – Before I started typing this, I thought this chapter would be incredibly short – I underestimated myself once I get rolling. It seems that I have had a week of inspiration. Enjoy it while it lasts! Lol. Enjoy and Let me know what you think…**

**Chapter 23 – Ice Skating Rinks **

**Ana's POV – 15 years earlier**

** "Mommy, I am so excited," Phoebe says as she bounces up and down on the couch.**

"Let's hope they can get this set up before Sawyer gets back," I say as I grab ahold of my eight year old.

"Mom," Ted says weakly from the couch, "When is Sawyer going to be back with my soup."

"Hopefully not before Ryan and Reynolds and those other construction guys are done setting up the ice skating rink," I say running my hand through his copper hair, "Just hold on baby, food is coming."

Today has been something straight out of a TV sitcom. Christian is in New York this week on business, and Ted is home sick with a stomach bug. I have wanted to go ice skating with Phoebe forever, but Christian has always vetoed the idea. I hate that his overprotectiveness is getting in the way of something that I did all the time as a kid. Carla loved to go ice skating, and she taught me how to skate herself. I went almost every day when I lived in Texas with Mom and Step dad number three. I am an excellent skater, but someone can't get it through his head that I won't break my neck if I attempt it.

Sawyer will squeal to Taylor, who is in New York with Christian, once he finds out so I sent him to get food for Ted and other items for the house. Ryan and Reynolds are naïve enough to think that my word is as good as Christian's so they didn't ask any questions when professional "ice skating rink builders" showed up to our house soon after Sawyer left. I know Christian will find out eventually when Sawyer comes back, but I don't care. I want to teach my daughter how to ice skate and even my overprotective megalomaniac husband won't stop me.

I finally see one of the workers head to the front door. "Mrs. Grey, it is finished."

Phoebe squeals happily down the hallway, "I am going to get my skates."

"They are hidden in the laundry room," I yell down the hallway, "Thank you sir, I'll call you if we have any issues." The only issue I see is Christian Grey ordering the rink to be taken down.

"Yes ma'am, you and the little one have some fun."

I smile as Phoebe bounds back in with her pink skates, "Mommy, can you lace these up for me."

"Outside baby, let's go." Ryan and Reynolds come inside to watch Ted as Phoebe and I head for my beautiful new ice skating rink. I lace up my skates and then I lace up Phoebe's.

"Let's go skate," Phoebe squeals.

"Ok, you have to do EVERYTHING Mommy tells you because I don't want you getting hurt. Daddy will flip out even more if you end up in the emergency room."

She nods and I make my way to the ice. I skate solo for a few minutes to remember how to do it myself before I teach my daughter. I come back to where my daughter is seated and waiting.

"Wow Mom, you're really good."

"Daddy thinks I am clumsy, but I think I am pretty awesome and not clumsy when it comes to ice skating," I say as I help her up, "Ok let me lead you. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not," my brave girl says as I lead her out onto the ice. I take her hands and we move together. She only slips a couple times, but gets back up and keeps going. She is her father's daughter.

My heart leaps as I hear Sawyer come up the driveway. "Oh no Mom, Sawyer is here to ruin our fun."

"Just keep skating with me baby, ignore him."

"Mrs. Grey," I hear seconds later, "What is going on out here?"

"Just bought a skating rink and I am skating with Phoebe, no big deal Luke."

"Please, get off the ice before I lose my job," he says.

"You won't lose your job," I yell back at him, "I'll deal with Mr. Grey." Sawyer stares at me and Phoebe for a second and finally stomps into the house. I idly hope he doesn't yell at Ryan and Reynolds in front of Ted.

Several minutes later, Sawyer comes back out. "Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey would like to speak with you."

Phoebe's little eyes go wide. "Sawyer, tell him I'll call him later."

"Mrs. Grey, he is very insistent."

"Of course he is. Tell him that I am insistent to enjoy my new ice skating rink with my daughter."

Sawyer turns back to his phone, "Mr. Grey, she isn't budging." I feel bad for putting Sawyer in the middle of this, but we are where we are.

He finally makes his way to the ice skating rink and hands me the phone. "Take Phoebe," I whisper to him as he hoists her off the rink. She pouts as Sawyer unlaces her skates and she makes her way to the porch.

I put the phone to my ear and I prepare myself for his wrath. "Hello dear."

He sighs, "Let me see if I have this correct. You bought an ice skating rink, had construction men set it up in our front lawn, lied to Ryan and Reynolds, and sent Sawyer on a wild goose chase to get our sick son food…"

"Well when you list it out like that, you just make it sound bad."

He groans, "Get rid of the ice skating rink."

"Your daughter was having a great time on it."

"Take it away Ana."

"I can REALLY skate Christian," I plead, "You just haven't seen me cause you won't let me."

"I already worry enough about you three when I am away," he says exasperated, "It is much worse now that my son is sick and my daughter and my wife are in potential neck breaking danger – take it away Ana."

"So I am just supposed to have zero fun while you are away…"

"Yes," he says without question.

"Fine," I pout.

"Are you going to pout like this when I come home?"

"Yes."

He snickers, his good humor returned now that he has gotten his way, "Laters baby."

**Ana's POV – Present Time**

** When I finally wake up, Christian is already in the shower**. I really want to join him, but I still don't know how he feels about me or our situation. I just want to shake him and scream at him that there is no situation. I have feelings for someone I was with while we were separated, but they are irrelevant to what is happening now.

Christian walks in from his shower and he has a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks glorious as the water runs down his beautiful bare chest. He smiles when he sees me and leans over to kiss me.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning yourself."

"Ted came by around 4:45, but you were dead to the world," he says as he walks into his closet.

"What did he make of your presence?" I ask. After Ted and Taylor's search last night, I can only imagine how Ted reacted to seeing Christian back in bed with me.

"I assume he knew we got into a fight last night and that I had left? Because he was very surprised to see me…"

"He did," I say, "I am sad I missed my baby boy."

He smiles fondly, "He'll be back…" Finally fully dressed, Christian sits at the end of the bed. "We need to talk."

"Thank God you are dressed; I don't think I could've talked to you while you were naked."

He snorts, "So I had a conversation with my mom last night."

I suddenly get very nervous, _what did she tell him?_

"Don't read too much into this idea and don't get upset," he says, concern filling his face. I feel the exact opposite. I am silently preparing myself for the worst. "I have decided to split my time over the holidays between here and my Mom's house."

I stunned, "Oh."

"I want to spend the holidays with you and the kids, but at the same time, we need space. We need to step back and take this slower, and since Dad has passed, I haven't spent much time with Mom."

If I wasn't so shocked about his announcement, I would have probably rolled my eyes. Since Carrick has passed away, he has gone from spending all his time with Emily to trying to salvage our marriage. Of course Grace has been neglected in the meantime.

"Oh." I say again.

"But please baby, don't think for a second this means I am finished with us, it's the exact opposite. Going to Mom's last night only made me more confident about us and where we are headed. Please, don't take this personally," he pleads.

He is right; we have been moving way too fast. Living with Grace is also a good idea, considering what she has been through over the past four years. I instantly feel incredibly selfish that I have neglected my sweet mother-in-law after she has gone through her own personal hell.

"Ok," I say quietly, "When are you moving over there?"

"In the next day or so… are we ok?"

I nod and smile, "Of course."

He leans over and kisses me several times, "I can't wait to take you out on dates, but I hope Mom doesn't give me a curfew."

I giggle, "You never did the whole dating thing under her roof."

He shakes his head, "No, I didn't, another first." We smile at each other and he takes my hand. "Come, I want to have Sunday morning breakfast with my girlfriend/wife."

**After a grandiose breakfast, we lay out in the living room. **Christian is reading the paper and I am working on the Sunday morning crossword puzzle. My head is in Christian's lap and the fire is blazing in the fire place. I feel like I am about to fall asleep in a bed of melted wax, which is much more comfortable than it sounds.

"Can we put in an ice skating rink?" I ask Christian sleepily. I look up at Christian and he looks like I have grown an extra head.

"Absolutely not," he says dismissively, "You're still in trouble after the last time you tried to have one built."

I sigh, "Oh come on Christian! You keep forgetting that I am an EXCELLENT ice skater! My mom might be a little wacko, but that woman taught me how to skate like freaking Kristi Yamaguchi."

"You teaching Phoebe how to ice skate might have been the most terrifying experience of my life, the answer is no," my protective Fifty declares.

"It was only terrifying because you were in New York for business and Sawyer called you and squealed on me," I snap back.

"What if she had fallen and broken her arm? She had just recovered from her broken arm from that accident at school, what if she had broken it this time and I wasn't there?" he rambles off.

"I would have handled it and she would have been fine, and you make it sound like she had broken her arm three weeks prior or something. She broke her arm when she was six and I tried to teach her to skate when she was eight, I think she was in the clear," I say as I bring his face to mine for a kiss. "You are so cute when you care too much."

He snorts, "I thought you hated it."

"The younger version of me hated it, but now I think it is precious that you care to such unrealistic heights."

Our ice skating argument is over when I hear my Blackberry ringing in the kitchen. "This isn't over Grey; I still want my ice skating rink."

"Go answer your phone," he says, shaking me off.

I jog over to the kitchen and briefly check to see who is calling. "Hello Kourtney Keller, why are you fucking bothering me on a Sunday?"

She cackles, "I have been given a bit of news and I need you to pack a bag."

Pack a bag? "Why?"

"There is some business in New York that I want to get my hands on and I need my VP to come with me…," she says, "Can you be ready to leave by noon tomorrow?"

"Of course," I say as anxiety fills me. According to Christian, Alex is in New York now. How is Fifty going to take this news? We haven't exactly talked about Alex since our argument last night, and so I am uncertain about how to approach this. I need to have another conversation with Alex, we need to clear the air and I need to put him in the past. I can't do that without talking to him first. "Hold on Kourtney, I need to find my charger," I use as an excuse to keep her on the phone and to move away from Christian's ear shot, I need Kourtney's advice. I hide in the laundry room and get to business.

"What's going?" she asks.

"Alex is in New York now."

She pauses, "Oh. Is that going to be a problem with high command?"

"I am not a 100% sure, I need to have a one-on-one with Alex but I don't know how Christian is going to take this..."

"I thought you already talked to him when he swung by the office last week," Kourtney says, referencing our now infamous lunch date, "What more is there to talk about… by the way, are we still doing business with him? Just say the word and he is gone."

"Business is yet to be determined. Our lunch date was just us catching up on life, nothing too serious. I need to talk to him again and… deal with some unfinished business."

"Unfinished business?" she asks, "Why does that give me a queasy feeling."

"Because I am not sure what all of that entails. Would you mind if I brought security detail with me?"

She laughs, "I didn't expect anything less. How is Grey going to deal with this?"

"I don't know Kourt, we got in an awful fight over Alex last night… that's why I need this conversation right now. I need some friendly advice."

"I gotcha," she says, "Well I agree, I think if you want to move on, you need this. Make him see that. I'll be with you the entire way, you won't be alone. This is a good idea."

I nod to myself, "I sure hope so."

**I get off the phone and I nervously head back to the living room. **Christian's eyes meet mine, "Everything ok?"

"I have to go to New York on business," I say softly.

He nods, "I'll have Taylor make sure our apartment in New York is checked and everything is good to go and you can take Ryan with you." I nod nervously. He looks at me curiously, "Ana, what is it?"

"I am having dinner with Alex tomorrow night." His eyes freeze and his jaw sets into a thin line, I ignore his response and move on. "I need to clear the air with him and I need to have one last departing conversation with him. I'll take Ryan with me and he can sit behind us the entire time. I need this Christian. I can't magically put him in the past. I need this in order to move on."

He gets up and starts pacing the room. He looks like he is warring with himself, and trying to decide how he wants to approach this. "You'll take Ryan and Matthews with you," he finally spits out as he takes a seat.

I nod, "They'll be on Alex like hawks." He nods nervously and rubs his hands through his air.

"I don't like this at all," he says, matter of fact.

"I know," I say softly.

"When are you coming back?" he snaps.

"Kourtney said Wednesday during the day."

"I'll build you fifteen fucking ice skating rinks if you come home," he spits out. I smile and take a seat next to him.

"I'll come home, ice skating rinks or not."


	24. Alex Revisited

**A/N – I absolutely LOVE when ya'lls comments are ALL OVER THE PLACE because it leaves me completely and utterly confused about how to proceed lol. But thank you thank you thank you for your words – even when they leave me slightly confused lol. No comment is a bad comment. **

**To everyone who has asked me questions about where I am going with this – I NEVER saw them getting this right the first time! I always pictured them both being idiots and continually messing up. They have never had real relationships outside each other so I thought this was a more realistic route to take even if it is somewhat frustrating. Feel free to PM me if you have any more questions or concerns!**

**We are diving into the pit that is our favorite unethical former shrink, enjoy but brace yourselves! The first 2 sections are flashbacks and the last is the big conversation between Ana and Alex – enjoy!**

**Chapter 24 – Alex Revisited**

**Ana's POV – Approximately 3 years earlier **

_**You can do this Ana, you can do this. **_You wanted this_,_ _hell you asked him for this_. I stare at myself in the mirror and try to see if anything else needs to be done to my appearance. Ever since Christian and I have been separated, I have had an evil bitch living inside of my brain, always telling me I'm not good enough. She is here tonight and working with a vengeance.

"Do you really think you can wear a corset? At YOUR OLD AGE, leave that for Christian's mistress," she barks at me. "You're kidding yourself that Alex actually wants you. Christian didn't want you, what makes you think a hot thirty year old would."

As I feel the tears rolling down my face, Alex knocks on the bathroom door. "Ana, is everything ok in there?"

"Yeah," I say as I wipe away the tears, "I am fine."

He pauses, "We can wait if you aren't ready."

"See," the evil bitch snaps at me, "He doesn't want you..."

"Do you not want to do this…?"

He snorts, "Ana, of course I want to do this, but I don't want to force you into this if you aren't ready."

"You want me?" I ask the door.

He sighs, "Absolutely…. Ana, do I need to come in? Are you ok?"

I push the evil bitch out of my brain. He really wants me, and he is going to have me tonight. "No, go back into the bedroom, I'm ready. I'll be out in a second."

"Ok, baby, take your time."

I rally myself in the mirror. I am about to have sex with someone other than Christian Grey. My insecurity is being quickly replaced with anxiety. Another man is going to see me naked and another man is going to make love to me.

A new voice creeps up from behind me. This voice is brand new and has been somewhat present over the past several weeks. She is a welcome vacation from the "Evil Bitch."

"Christian found no problem sleeping with another woman, so you shouldn't have any problem with sleeping with Dr. West. You go in there, and take that sexy man to pound town," she coaches me.

"Pound town?"

"Just go with it, please," she says exasperated, "You look hot. Now go forth and get it on."

I snicker and finally open the bathroom door. I walk around the corner nervously. The lights are low and his entire bedroom is covered in candles. Alex is seated in the middle of his bed, only wearing his boxer briefs. When he sees me, he takes in a sharp breath. I see the carnal appreciation in his eyes as he stretches his hand for me. I walk over and straddle him and he takes my face in his hands.

"You look so beautiful," he says softly, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Well since you are," I say, referencing his growing erection directly under me, "I think I am too."

He snickers as I push him down on the bed. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

**Ana's POV – Approximately 2 years earlier**

_**"Happy Birthday Anastasia, I wish I could celebrate with you" – C. **_I smile at Christian's text message and respond back.

"_Thank you Christian" – A_. I quickly put away my phone as I hear Alex's keys at the door.

"Hi Honey, I'm home," I hear Alex say from the door as he steps into the apartment.

I snicker, "In the living room dear." I hear him walk toward the living room and to where I am seated.

"What are you doing home so early?" he says as he leans over to kiss me.

"I am just working on stuff for Phoebe's wedding. My daughter sure loves the extravagant," I say, looking at the price tags of the flowers I just purchased.

"That's not really you, is it?" he says starting up some hot water, "Do you want some tea baby?"

"Of course, thank you," I say as I set aside my laptop, "And you're right, that's not my thing. I pretty much gave control to my sister-in-law and my mother-in-law for my wedding to Christian."

He nods, "So if you could do it again, how would you do it?"

I look at him curiously, _where is he going with this? _"Vegas."

He laughs, "Come on, I know you aren't the type to just blow it off all together. What would you prefer to do?"

I sigh, "Probably on a beach somewhere. Whenever we take Ted to school, I always covet those beaches in California."

He nods and smiles, "Yeah that would be pretty perfect."

"How did you and Ashley do it?"

He shakes his head, "The courthouse, remember how I told you we though Ashley was pregnant? Her parents were super religious and they terrified me so I took her to the courthouse. Turns out she wasn't pregnant after all."

"Oh."

"I don't want to talk about Ashley, come here," he says, pulling me up from my seat. He takes me to the kitchen, and shows me to a stool. Two pieces of cake are on the counter top.

"Happy Birthday baby," he says as he kisses my temple.

"You should know something about dating an older woman Al," I say as I lean up to kiss him, "We don't like celebrating our birthday. At least not me, it just reminds me that I am old."

"I want to celebrate that every year, you seem to get hotter." I snicker as he kisses me several times on the forehead. "Eat up."

He watches me intently as I dig into the cake. He can't seem to look away as I take my first bite. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He snickers, "You're beautiful, that's all."

"Whatever," I say as I continue to dig through the cake. Suddenly, I feel my medal fork hit something medal in the cake. His eyes go wide as I continue to dig through the cake. Suddenly, a bright diamond hits my eye. He leans over and digs for the medal object in the cake himself. I watch him quickly clean it off. Suddenly, he drops to his knee.

"Ana Steele, even though we had an unconventional start to our relationship, I have loved you since the moment you walked into my office. I can't see myself with anyone else for the rest of my life. Ana, will you marry me?"

**Ana's POV – Present day**

** "Will you stop that," Kourtney whispers, stopping my clicking pen. **The author we are meeting with doesn't seem to notice Kourtney and me as he continues to talk with several other partners. This is my last meeting today and I can feel the anticipation in my bones.

In approximately one hour, I will be meeting with Alex at Per Se in Midtown. I decided to meet him straight from work to send the message that I am not dressing up for him. I am just really nervous and I am regretting this meeting with every passing minute. _What do I say to him? How do I bring about closure with him? _I wish I had Kate to guide me through this.

I faintly hear the meeting come to an end, and Kourtney pulling on my arm. "It's time to go," she says as I stand. I shake Mr. Waters hand and head for the elevator.

"Congratulations team, we have another east coast author. This is absolutely excellent for our expansion," Kourtney says as the elevator moves down stairs.

"When do you want to move to the East coast?" I ask.

"Once I have a team ready, I want to have people I trust running the show here and you and I will continue to run things out of Seattle," Kourtney says as we head for the lobby.

It is late in the evening so the rest of the team disperses, leaving Kourtney and I to talk. "There's a Starbucks across the street," she says, "Do you want to talk till it's time to leave for dinner?" I nod and she takes my hand.

We find a seat and I finally see Matthews and Sawyer outside waiting for me.

"We'll make this brief," she says, also noticing my security detail, "What are you going to say to him?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe start with; while I value the relationship we once had, I need to move on."

I nod, "That sounds good."

"And that to move on, you need to be out of my life."

"Also very good."

"Ana, I just can't feed you your lines."

I sigh, "I know."

"Do you want to live in a world without Christian Grey?"

I see where she is going with this. "Absolutely not."

"Do you want to continue a relationship with Alex when it will only lead to the continued fray of you relationship with Christian? And make no mistake; it will fray your relationship."

"No, I want a future with Christian," I say adamantly.

She smiles and nods, "I think you are ready young grasshopper."

**Matthews drops Sawyer and me off at Per Se in Midtown. **Sawyer helps me out of the car, and escorts me into the restaurant. Sawyer leads me through the restaurant and towards the back. I am thankful that the back of the restaurant is not as populated.

Alex is already seated, his blonde hair, short and messy. His dark suit accents his light skin and blonde hair. When he sees me, he smiles brightly.

He reaches over to kiss my cheek, "It's good to see you again Anastasia."

"You too Alexander," I joke as he snickers. We both hate our long and very Russian born names. I am suddenly distracted by Sawyer's scowl as he looks like he wants to claw Alex's face apart.

Alex pulls out a chair for me, and I take a seat. Matthews joins us seconds later and sits with Sawyer at the table next to us.

"I love that we have an audience," he says, pointing to Matthews and Sawyer.

"Don't worry about them," I say, "This won't take long."

He nods as I start, "I know Christian has already set some boundaries with you, but they won't mean anything unless I back him up."

He swallows and nods nervously, "Ok."

"You were," I say, trying to find the right words, "The perfect person to come into my life during a really hard time. You made an impact on me and getting over you… has been difficult."

He nods, "I feel the same way."

The salads come out and I don't think I can even eat a bite, I am too nervous.

"You meant the world to me, and a part of me still misses you."

He stares at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and I try to contain myself. "But things are different now. If I chose to continue our relationship this way, if I continue to see you like nothing has changed like I stupidly did last Monday, I will ruin everything with the most important person in my life."

"Christian," he says hoarsely.

I nod, "We have put each other through shit these past four years, but at the end of the day, he is everything to me. He wants to start over and I want to start over with him."

Tears begin to prick at Alex's eyes, "So where does that leave you and me?"

"There is no you and me. Not anymore. This has to be the last time we speak or see each other."

He nods, tears falling down his face, "I get that."

"But I want you to know," I say in tears, "You saved me from myself during the worst time in my life. You saw me as beautiful when I saw myself as ugly and worthless. You meant the world to me."

He nods as he wipes away his tears. We've had this conversation before, but it has never felt like good bye. Tonight, it feels like goodbye. I get up out of my chair and wrap my arms around him. He softly cries into my shoulder as I kiss him on the cheek. When we pull away, only our foreheads touch. He lightly kisses me on the lips and I quickly pull away before he can deepen the kiss.

"If you want to continue to work with Grey Publishing, talk to Kourtney. She has some guidelines if you want to move forward."

"Alright," he nods, wiping away his last bit of tears.

I pick up my purse and my jacket and take one last look at the man I almost married. "Goodbye Alex."

"Goodbye Ana."

I turn and head out of the restaurant, Matthews and Sawyer trailing me. I walk, and walk, and walk. I can't think, I can barely breathe, and I just walk.

"Mrs. Grey, are you heading back to the apartment?" Sawyer asks after sometime.

"No, I just need to walk Sawyer."

"Yes ma'am."

My shoes are killing me and I can't walk anymore. I try to call Kourtney but she doesn't pick up. I turn around and realize Sawyer and Matthews are gone. How long have they been missing? Did I really walk that much faster than them? In these heels, I doubt it.

"Sawyer!" I yell, incredibly terrified. "Matthews, what the fuck?"

"I'd watch your language Mrs. Grey," a familiar voice says from behind me.

I twirl around to see Christian Grey standing behind me, looking devastatingly beautiful and smiling wide.

"What are you doing here?"

He walks over and takes my face in his hands. He lightly kisses me and smiles, "I thought New York City would be the perfect backdrop to our first date, a perfect place to start fresh." A SUV pulls up with Sawyer, Matthews, and Taylor.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask softly.

"I think our first stop should be 30 Rockefeller Plaza, come. I have a surprise waiting for you there…"


	25. Breakfast at Tiffany's

**A/N – Thank you again for all the wonderful comments, they mean more than you'll ever know! And yes, that was the end of Dr. West. Lol. **

**I have only been to NYC once in my entire life, so Christian and Ana will live out my own personal NYC fantasies for me, lol. **

**My friends who are dealing with Hurricane Sandy – I am thinking about you guys! My story depicts a Hurricane less and a Holiday filled New York City, enjoy!**

**Song Suggestion for this chapter – Red by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 26 – Breakfast at Tiffany's **

**Ana's POV**

** When we finally make it to the 30 Rockefeller Plaza, I practically jump out of the SUV. **

"Woah, Mrs. Grey," Taylor says as he finally comes to a stop, "Wait till we stop, please."

"Sorry Taylor," I beam, "I am just so excited."

Christian grabs my hand with a big beautiful smile on his face, and leads me to the skating rink. "This is going to give me a minor panic attack, but the look on your face is well worth it," Christian says as we walk.

I step on my tip toes and kiss him quickly. "30 Rock always looks so much bigger on TV than it does in person… wait, where is everybody?" Nobody is walking around the square, and I can't see a soul for miles. It looks like the apocalypse hit New York City. I have to look up at the massive Christmas tree on the plaza to remind myself where I am.

"How did you do that?" I ask in astonishment.

"Do what?"

"Kick out all the tourists out of this part of Manhattan during the Holidays," I ask.

"I have my ways Mrs. Grey," he says as he kisses me on my nose.

"Even for you, this is impressive."

"I am glad I can still impress you," he says as he hands me a bag.

"At the rate you are going at tonight, our kids will pop out of that bag."

He laughs, "No baby, just skates and a change of clothes."

I giggle like a twelve year old and snatch the bag out of his hands. What I am wearing is definitely not warm enough so I am so thankful for how over prepared he is.

Once I am dressed, I lace up my skates and watch him as he watches me. "You aren't coming out with me?"

"I will," he says, "I just want to watch you first."

"Do you not know how to skate?" I ask. Cooking and skating, two things I am better at then Christian.

"Yes, but apparently I am no match for my wife the pro," he says with a sexy smirk.

"I hope you're right, it has been a while. My husband isn't a fan of my favorite winter time hobby so I am very out of practice."

"Well, I won't judge you if you fall, and I'll try to keep the heart attacks to a minimum."

We both smile widely as I finish. I make my way over to the entrance of the skating rink and I look back at Christian.

"Go on baby," he encourages. I stop, tonight's dinner suddenly on my heart.

"Alex kissed me…."

He gulps and nods, "Sawyer told me."

I nod, "He kissed me, and I definitely didn't ask or want him to."

He nods, "I know."

I continue," And I am sorry for never telling you about my lunch date. I realize I was being a crazy hypocritical. I am sorry. I never want to be dishonest with you."

"Thank you," he says as he walks over to me, "And I think if I was losing you for good, I'd take the opportunity to kiss you too…"

The thought of losing Christian is sobering and I lean over to kiss him. "Thank you for coming, I needed you here, I just didn't realize it."

He smiles, "I needed you too. Now, go skate."

I turn and take my first steps. I begin to glide, and I feel it come back to me, just like riding a bike. My mother, or Ray for that matter, never taught me how to ride a bike, but I sure can skate. I take in my surroundings, a beautiful night in New York City with no tourists. Only Fifty would be insane enough to pull something like this off.

"You're right, you are good," I hear Christian's voice come the other side of 30 Rock.

"I told you, if only you had let me teach Phoebe fifteen years ago."

"Maybe once she has the triplets, and maybe you can teach the girls too…"

I scoff, "Mr. Overprotective, you would let me do that?"

"Crazier things have happened."

I glide to the side and pout. "This is boring alone, when are you going to let me teach you my pro technique?"

He laughs, "Mrs. Grey, maybe I am already a pro and you just don't know it."

I gasp overdramatically, "Mr. Grey, stop all the talk and show me what you've got."

"Oh," he says as he glides out onto the ice, "Bring it on Mrs. Grey."

He pushes me up against the wall and kisses me deeply. "We're supposed to be skating."

"Hmmm… then let's skate," he says seductively as he playfully tugs on my bottom lip.

I am on cloud nine. For the first time in months, I feel free. I feel happy and I feel like nothing could keep this man and me from being happy forever. This seems incredibly sappy, but New York City at Christmas time can do that to a girl. I am so intoxicatingly happy that Christian decided to continue his stalker ways and meet me in New York. Without him, I would be sitting in my hotel room and Kourtney would be talking me down from my interaction with Alex. I much prefer to be skating with my man.

We continue to skate, and of course he is good. What is this man not good at? Cooking, he still sucks at cooking.

"What time is it?" I ask after some time.

"Nine… what's wrong?"

"I haven't eaten yet. I didn't eat anything at the restaurant Alex took me too," I say as we move to the exit.

"Let's do something about that," he says, more than happy to feed me.

"But nowhere stuffy, I have been in stuffy meetings all day, I want somewhere fun," I plead as we both take off our skates.

He nods, "Your wish is my command."

**"What is it with women and this restaurant," Christian says in complete confusion, "I texted Mia and told her I was taking you here and she freaked out."**

"You're such a man," I say as we stand outside of Serendipity 3, "This is the place from that movie Kate made me watch. I am so excited, thank you for bringing me here."

He snorts, "See, you don't even know why you're excited to eat here."

"Shut up," I say as I kiss him again.

We enter the restaurant and are quickly seated at the back to the most private table they could find. I scowl fiercely at the blonde waitress with gross colored highlights who cannot seem to stop batting her eye lashes at Christian.

"Do you know what you want?" he asks, breaking me from my anger.

"I think I'll have the Bi-Sensual burger," I say proudly.

He gapes at the menu, "Oh my God, there is actually a burger called the bi-sensual burger."

We both laugh, "Are you going to order me the Golden Opulence Sundae, it is a steal at one thousand dollars."

He smirks, "Man, you are not a cheap date."

"You can afford it," I say as he snickers.

"It says that you have to order it at least 48 hours ahead of time," he points out.

I roll my eyes, "You just shut down part of Manhattan so we could go ice skating, I have no doubts you can get them to make this faster for you…"

He smirks arrogantly and gets up from the table, "I'll see what I can do."

**After I have finished my Bi-Sensual Burger and he has finished his Steak Char Char, the Golden Opulence Sundae makes its grand appearance at our table. **

"How do you do that?" I whisper to him as the waiters gape at Christian, knowing for sure that they are in the presence of a high roller. He shrugs and lightly kisses me.

We continue to eat and talk and enjoy each other's company. Suddenly and without warning, my sweet carefree Christian is replaced with an anxious and nervous Christian.

"Christian, what is it?" I ask, placing my hand on his.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

He sighs, "I know you still care for him. Mom reminded me the other night when I was over at her house that when you love, you love deeply. That is just in your very nature. So I know doing what you did tonight wasn't easy… are you ok?"

_ Grace really said that about me? _I instantly feel warm and peaceful. Grace does still think very highly of me even though I almost ran off to London with another man and broke her baby boy into pieces.

"You showing up and doing all of this, is just a reminder of where I belong. I loved him, but losing you is out of the question," I say as I lean over and kiss him, "Here endeth the talk about Alex."

**He walks me back to my hotel room** **and I can't help but grin like a sixteen year old girl. **Tonight has been absolutely perfect.

"Where are you staying?" I ask as he leads me to my door.

"The penthouse."

I laugh, "Of course."

Suddenly, he pushes me up against my door and kisses me hard. I run my hands through his hair and deepen the kiss as his hands take permanent residence on each side of my face.

"Uh-hum," I hear from the other side of the hallway. With perfect timing, Kourtney is standing in front of us, smiling like an idiot. "Well, it looks like you didn't need me after all."

"I did try to call you," I say breathless.

"And I called you back, but it looks like you got a little distracted along the way," Kourtney says sarcastically, "Mr. Grey."

"Mrs. Keller."

"Remember we have meetings tomorrow bright and early Anastasia," she says as she unlocks her door.

"I know Keller, goodnight," I say, shoo-ing her along.

"Goodnight you two. Knock once if I need to wear ear phones and knock twice if I'm good."

"Goodnight Kourtney," I yell back as she happily closes the door behind her.

"How long are you going to be here?" I ask once the door is closed.

"I was able to fit some business in so I plan on going back on Wednesday with you…"

"Good," I say, giving him one last kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow sometime Mr. Grey."

He looks at me stunned, "You aren't going to invite me in?"

"I thought this was our first date… I never put out on a first date."

"If I remember correctly, I think you did," he says with an arrogant smirk.

"Mocking me won't get you anywhere Mr. Grey. Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow," I say as I give him once last kiss.

"Goodnight Anastasia," he says to me as I slink back into my room.

I can't contain the massive grin on my face as I quickly dress for bed. I am so happy he came to New York to see me. I am so glad he shut down 30 Rock for me and bought me a $1,000 dollar desert. I am so glad after everything we have been through, he still loves me and he is still mine. I made the right decision, for sure. Before I head for bed, I pound on the wall twice for Kourtney's sake.

"You didn't go the distance? Ana, I am so disappointed in you," Kourtney yells from her room as I slide into bed and fall blissfully asleep.

**"I cannot believe you didn't have sex with your hot husband last night," Kourtney admonishes me again the next morning between author meetings.**

"What I do with my husband is none of your business Kourtney Keller," I hiss.

"He looked like he wanted to devour you in the hallway," Kourtney says, shaking her head, "I cannot believe you left the man hanging."

"Delayed gratification Keller, try it sometime," I snap back as the newest author we are meeting with enters the room.

"Whatever, I plan on having as much sex as I can before I die."

I snicker as we greet Thomas Duran, a supposed business guru and wannabe business writer. To me, he seems like everyone's "bitch boy". He has worked for Donald Trump, Warren Buffett, and even Sean Combs. He is a very nerdy cute and seems excited to meet with us.

"I am Anastasia Grey, it is lovely to meet you Thomas," I say, shaking his hand.

His eyes go wide, "Oh my god, you are Christian Grey's wife."

I turn beet red, "I am her…"

"Wow, Mrs. Grey, your husband is a business genius, a tycoon, a living legend. It would be an honor to sign with Grey Publishing so I could work under such a brilliant man."

"You won't actually be working with Mr. Grey, Mr. Duran."

"Working with Mrs. Grey is just as perfect," he says, completely enamored by my presence.

Kourtney and I are trying everything within our power to hold it together; this kid is just so earnest. He keeps staring at me like I am the prize at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box. Mr. Duran really needs to learn that if you want to impress Christian Grey, it is probably best not to ogle his wife. As we begin the meeting, Thomas spills about his life and work, and what it was like to work for such impressive men.

"I would love the chance to work directly under Mr. Grey someday," he says off hand, "I am sure he would have even more valuable insight then Mr. Buffet or Mr. Trump."

"Sure," is all I can say. I am starting to get creeped out.

Suddenly and with any warning, Christian bursts through the door. Thomas's geeky eyes go wide and I think he might have a panic attack.

"Ana, it is an emergency, I need you immediately," he says grabbing my hand, "Keller, I am sure you can spare her for several hours."

"Sure, take her for the whole day." Christian grabs my hand and leads me out of the room. Christian stops at the door and stares down Mr. Duran who is now turning blue.

"Is he ok?" Christian asks.

"He'll be fine Mr. Grey, I'll go find his inhaler," Kourtney jokes as Christian finally pulls me out of the room.

He quickly rushes me to the elevators and down to the first floor. "Christian, what is it?" I ask, worried to death, "Is it Phoebe, is it the triplets?"

He continues to lead me as we enter Central Park. "Actually," he says as we walk, "I can't seem to remember what exactly the emergency was."

"You mean you busted me out of a very important meeting for NOTHING," I say, trying to sound mad.

"Yes…" he says nervously. I jump on him, almost toppling him over.

"Thank you baby!" I kiss him several times on the face as he laughs.

"You are very welcome, you weren't enjoying work today?"

"No," I say adamantly as he puts me down, "That last guy was OBSESSED with you. He had a really big business boner for you."

He snorts, "He's not the only one baby."

"So did you rent out all of Central Park today for us?"

He laughs, "I am not that good, just a small section… I thought we could do some lunch."

"A picnic?" I beam.

He smiles and my heart melts, "Yes, a picnic."

"You sir, are the best," I say as I kiss him. "Let's go," I say as we walk hip to hip through Central Park on a beautiful Tuesday afternoon.

**We have a lively lunch and I am relieved that we are getting back to normal. **The more I spend time with him, and the more honest I am with him, the more everything seems to stay in the past. I keep forgetting that almost 24 hours ago, I was nervous for my dinner date with Alex.

"So, I think it is time I told you about my newest business venture," he says nervously. Why is he so nervous about business? He is never like this.

"What new business venture?"

He sighs, "I am in the process of purchasing the Seattle Mariners."

I gasp, "What, are you kidding?"

"I thought it would be a great next step in my career. Hell, Mark Cuban owned the Mavericks and that man is a fucktard. Bush did it. If those two fuckers can, I can too. "

"Christian," I smack him, "I cannot believe you are trying to purchase the Mariners, that will take so much extra time, and you don't know anything about owning a sports team."

"It's just like any other kind of business baby, and I doubt I could fuck up the Mariners any more than they are fucked right now," he says with an arrogant smirk.

I sigh, "I just don't want to spend any more time away from you than I already have to."

"I know," he nods, his eyes full of sincerity, "But I'll make time for us, I promise."

"Good… oh god, what did Rhett say when he found out?" Rhett works in the Mariners front office so he must know by now.

Christian suddenly looks very uncomfortable, "He still doesn't know… "

"Well looks like my son-in-law and I will be joining a support group. Christian Grey bought our companies."

He snorts, "He won't feel the need for a support group when I promote him."

"You're promoting him?" I growl, "But a promotion will take time away from him and that time rightfully belongs to Phoebe and the triplets."

"Phoebe has Gail."

"So not the point Grey."

He huffs, "Ana relax, it will be fine."

"Say that to our daughter in in six months when she is taking care of three new born babies with no father at home."

Christian looks like he wants to tear me apart in a very hot way. "Let's go back to my penthouse."

"Why?"

"Because I want to spank you and fuck you till the sun comes up," he whispers seductively into my ear.

"But… It is only 2 PM and that will take hours."

"My thoughts exactly."

I try to hold, "I thought we were taking it slow."

He pauses, deciding his next set of words, "…. What happens in New York stays in New York."

"Yep," I say, standing up, "That'll work for me..."

** "This is what I wanted to do this week," Christian says, leaving sweet kisses up my stomach.**

'What was that Mr. Grey?" I say, kissing him again.

"I wanted you, locked up in my penthouse, naked."

"Hmmm, I guess that's exactly what you got" I hum sleepily, "What time is it?"

"9:30…"

"Oh my god," I say, completely in shock, "We have been in here since 2:30…"

"In our defense," Christians says, still kissing any part of my body he may have missed, "We did stop for dinner."

"That doesn't count when you practically humped me while I ate," I say, finally sitting up, "I thought they say your sex drive wanes with age."

"You and I are ALWAYS exceptions to the rule," he says as I stumble through his penthouse, trying to find my clothes, "Where are you going?"

"I need to go back to my hotel room."

"WHY?" he asks, bolting up from bed.

"Because, I can't be up here ALL day having sex with you."

"Why is that such a problem?" he asks as I throw his shirt at him.

"I need to go back to my room and go back to my bed. You don't get to have me all day, you can't be greedy."

"UGH," he grumbles. He looks like I have taken his favorite toy away from him. In a way, I guess I did. Once I am appropriately dressed, I lean over to kiss him.

"For our last morning in New York I have an idea, something I have always wanted to do, but I have never been able to…"

"What is that?" he asks intrigued.

"I'll come get you," I say, "What time is our flight?"

"9"

"Perfect, I'll be by at 6:30."

He smirks at me, "What have you planned Mrs. Grey?"

"Something fun, laters baby," I say as I walk out of the penthouse, flashing him as I leave.

**When I make it to my door, Kourtney is on the phone, sitting outside of her room. **From the sound of her conversation, I think she is on the phone with her husband Anthony.When she sees me, her eyes go wide and she smiles brightly.

"Hold on Anthony," she says as she turns to me, "BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!"

"Shut up," I yell back at her as I walk into my hotel room.

"That must have been SOME EMERGENCY…."

**At 6:00 o clock, I slip into the Penthouse suite and I am amazed that Christian is still sleeping. **I delicately tip toe to my sleeping husband and quietly crawl over him. I straddle him and rub myself over him. I hoist my dress up and he groans as I continue to rub him. I lean over and kiss him as he stirs awake.

"You are going to kill me woman," he murmurs as I continue my assault. "Are we actually dry humping? I thought only high school kids did this?" he asks hoarsely.

"You don't like it?" I ask. By the look on his face, I know exactly what his answer will be.

"No, keep going," he says, barely able to piece together a complete thought. "You're wearing that silky pair…" he says, groaning at the end of his sentence.

"I am," I pant, "I didn't realize."

He bolts up and lifts me up, "You're going to be the death of me." He carefully pulls off my panties, not ripping them. He is obviously fond of this pair. He slowly sinks into me, and we're lost.

As I regain my consciousness, I jump several times on the bed. "Let's go, I still have one place I want to go."

"Alright baby," he says pulling me down to him, "Let's go."

**"I don't have the right dress for this," I pout.**

"What are we even doing?" he asks as we walk through the streets of Manhattan. I stop at a small bistro and Christian buys us both pastries and coffee. I continue to walk with him as we finally reach our destination.

"Tiffany's," I announce proudly.

"You want me to buy you jewelry?"

"No. Ok, this is totally a girl thing and you may not understand it," I say as I look into one of the store windows, "Do you remember one of my FAVORITE films? I have watched it millions of times…"

"Oh," he says, finally realizing, "Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Breakfast at Tiffany's," I announce proudly, "I've always wanted to do this. I wish I had the dress and the necklace."

He smirks, "Well, you are my Audrey Hepburn."

"And you are much sexier than George Peppard."

He smirks and wraps his arms around me. "Here, eat your pastry and I'll buy you a necklace."

I sigh, "Grey, I don't need you to buy me a necklace."

"Come on Audrey," he says, reaching for my hand, "This is long overdue. Come with me my love."


	26. You've Angered It

**A/N – Thank you for the sweet comments over the last chapter, it was fun to write. And thank you New Yorkers for being sweet to me on my small mess up, you guys are the best – I totally take back the Yankees comment from Phoebe's wedding. lol**

**Blissful week in NYC is over – Real life returns :) This chapter is a tad bit shorter, but after my long chapter (ok, a long chapter for me) I wanted to go shorter because I am very anxious to post. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 26 – You've angered it**

**Ana's POV**

** My eyes fly open as I hear footsteps downstairs. **I sit it up quickly and take a good look at my clock; it is three in the morning. Who is in my house at three in the morning? I turn to my side and am crushed that Christian didn't magically appear in bed with me during the night. Since we've returned from New York, he has been living with Grace. I miss him so much. Even when we were separated, I didn't sleep as well without him.

Now that there seems to be an intruder in my home, I miss him even more. "_You have a security team Anastasia"_, my subconscious rolls her eyes at me, "_that is probably just a member of the night crew."_

I forget my subconscious and reach for my bat. Even though I do have a security team, having a bat at my side just makes me feel better. Now that I am living alone, I wanted a gun, but Sawyer more than insisted that I get a baseball bat instead. "A gun would be 100% unnecessary," I think were his exact words.

I walk through the hallway and down the stairs, bat ready. I hear the intruder in the kitchen so I sneak through till I reach my destination. When I see my copper headed son in the refrigerator, I lower my bat with exasperation.

"Ted," I whine as I flip on the lights.

"Oh hey, Mom," he says, acting like nothing is wrong.

"You scared the crap out of me…I thought you were coming back on Sunday morning? And what are you doing here at 3 AM?"

He sighs, "Sorry Mom. Lacy and I broke up so I decided to head out of Malibu early."

Oh no, I kind of liked Lacy. "Oh Honey, I'm so sorry."

"Eh," he says, blowing the situation off, "There are other fish in the sea."

"Well, I am sorry you and Lacy broke up, but I am glad to have you home so early."

"I am too… is Dad still asleep?" he asks, pointing upstairs.

"No, he is living with your grandmother."

Ted's face falls, "Is everything ok?"

I nod, "Yeah, he realized he has been neglecting your grandmother, especially after grandpa died, so this is his way of righting a wrong."

"Does this have anything to do with the fight you two had before I left?"

"You are being awful nosey son," I admonish him.

He rolls his eyes, "I'm not a kid. When you two fought the way you fought and then finding Dad magically home the next morning, I think I deserve an explanation." He is right, that was one hell of a fight.

"Things are fine with your Dad and me. I think it has been resolved."

"You said that before and he ended up storming out of the house the next night, so I think you need to spill Mamma."

"Seriously child," I say, rubbing my eyes, "Go to bed. I am pooped."

"Fine…" he smirks. Ted and his father have the same exact annoying smirk.

"We have dinner at your grandmother's tomorrow night with your Dad, Phe, Rhett, Aunt Kate, Uncle Elliot, Aunt Mia, Uncle Ethan, and your cousins."

He nods, "Sounds good."

This will be the first time Christian and I have really seen each other since our New York trip. We have talked, emailed, and Skyped, but we have both been so busy. I suddenly get very excited to see him and my stomach fills with butterflies. Maybe there is something to living separately for a while.

"Go to bed Mom, you look pooped," Ted says, breaking me from my reverie.

"Goodnight son, I am glad you are home, safe and sound."

"And I am glad you didn't beat me with a bat…"

**The next morning,** **my phone rings violently and I try to reach for it. **I pick it up and put it to my ear without looking who is calling.

"Mother, turn on the television," Phoebe barks.

"Why?" I croak.

"Because, my husband got a promotion because YOUR husband bought the Mariners and PROMOTED HIM," she shrieks, anger spilling out over the phone.

I knew this was going to happen, but I had no idea it would happen this quickly. I stumble down to the family room and turn on the TV. Sure enough, Christian's face is on ESPN at a press conference for the Mariner's organization. Sitting right next to him is my son-in-law.

"Well isn't a promotion a good thing?" I ask, trying to reason with her.

"Sure, maybe up the latter one or two rung. Rhett is being made the assistant General Manager…. That's too fucking high. I'll never see him, ever. I'd be happier for him if we didn't have three babies coming in May!" she yells, so very upset.

Even though Phoebe is the Queen Overreaction, a trait she got from her father, I understand her annoyance with Christian. This was the same point I made to him while we were in New York. This is too much to put on such a young couple.

Ted sleepily walks into the living room, his face filled with confusion. I point to the television and he analyzes the silent television. His eyes go wide and he turns to me with shock. "Dad bought the Mariners?"

I nod. "Is that Ted?" I hear Phoebe ask, "I didn't think he was supposed to be back till Sunday."

"He surprised us both. You want to talk to him?"

"Yes please Mom," she says as I hand the phone over to Ted.

"Hey Phe," he says as he picks up, "Oh, I know, Dad is the worst. Yes, please complain about Rhett's new job some more. No, I am not being sarcastic."

I smirk as I type Christian a quick email.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: You've angered it.**

**Husband of mine,**

**Phoebe is livid with you about buying the Mariners and promoting Rhett. I think someone warned you about this: she is tall, brunette, and the mother of your children. I hate to say I told you so…**

**In other news – I cannot wait to see you this evening Mr. Grey. I haven't seen you in a while; hopefully I'll be seeing all of you in your childhood bedroom very soon. That's if Phoebe hasn't killed you first. **

**Yours in anticipation,**

**Ana. **

**Missing her husband, Vice President, Author, and Editor, Grey Publishing**

I smirk happily to myself as I head over to make some tea.

"This is a good opportunity for your husband," I hear Ted say in the other room, "Look, I've got to go. I'll see you tonight. Try not to ruin it with your crazy. Yes, I realize it is very rude to call a pregnant woman crazy."

I try not to laugh as I hear another buzz on my Blackberry.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: There are positives to this arrangement. **

**Mrs. Grey,**

**I have ways of dealing with our daughter. How she ended up just like me, I'll never know. **

**There are positives to this living arrangement, since I don't ever see you, I think about you constantly. I think about what you are doing, what you are thinking, how would you look bent over my office chair and my childhood bed. I think the sleeping alone is the worst. I miss you…**

**Is Ted back? How did he get here so quickly and so very unannounced? I am looking forward to dinner… for more reasons than one. **

**Mr. Grey**

**Christian Grey, Agitated father of two unpredictable children and hoping his granddaughters are less of a hassle, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC**

"You're smiling like a crazy person," Ted says as I write Christian back and begin making breakfast.

"I am not," I say offended.

"I didn't mean you were crazy, I am just saying you are smiling a lot. Is that Dad on the other end?"

I nod, "Yep."

"Phoebe is so angry at him…"

I laugh, "When is Phoebe not angry at somebody."

"Truth. Here, you email Dad back and I'll work on getting us breakfast."

"Do you know how to cook?" I ask, absentmindedly.

He scoffs, "I better, you taught me how." I smile at the memory of my little eight year old chef and jump back to my email.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Can't wait. **

**Mr. Grey,**

**I am now looking forward to dinner with our family more than I ever expected. **

**And baby, Ted has been showing up unannounced his entire life. If you remember correctly, that's how he came into this world. **

**Mrs. Grey**

**Anastasia Grey, Feels sorry for her husband who is living in a dream world, VP, Author, Editor, Grey Publishing **

I cook with my son, and we take the opportunity to have some quality mother-son bonding time. I think the "Mama's boy" trait is a Grey thing. He informs me that he and Lacy broke up because he is into another girl, a pretty brunette. Like father, like son. Law school is going well, and he thinks he'll have good grades for this first semester. After all the crap Christian went through with him while he was at USC, his father will be very relieved.

"So how was your New York trip with Dad? What did you guys do?"

I wrack my brain for something good, "Ice skating at 30 Rock, Serendipity's and he bought me the 1,000 dollar sundae, and then we ate breakfast at Tiffany's and he bought me a new necklace."

He shakes his head as he takes a bite of his omelet, "That father of mine is an over the top Son of a bitch."

I laugh as Christian's reply pops up on my screen.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Well played**

**Touché, Mrs. Grey. You always have such a way with words. See you tonight ;)**

**Mr. Grey**

**Horny as hell CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.**


	27. The Rule of Three

**A/N – This chapter contains lemons! (I know some of you have been patiently waiting – I am not awesome with sex scenes so bear with me…). All rights go to EL James (I would be very rich if any of this went to me! Lol)**

**Chapter 27 – The Rule of Three**

**Ana's POV**

** "Ted, hurry up," I bark at my son as we walk up the drive at Grace's house.**

"Damn Mom, you're being awful pushy," Ted says as he hustles to reach me.

"Watch your language at your grandmother's house, please. She already gets on to your father and uncle enough for their foul language, I don't want her to correct her grandson as well," I admonish him as I ring the doorbell.

"Ok… Ok geez," he complains.

"Sorry son, I am just nervous."

He smirks, "Anxious to see the old man?"

I smile back, "Maybe a little bit." I have been looking forward to this moment all day. The anticipation of seeing my hot husband has been killing me. I have a feeling Christian has enjoyed the thought of me squirming all the way across town.

Grace opens the door and smiles brightly, "Oh Theodore, your father told me you were back in town early. I am so happy to see you sweetheart."

"Thanks Grandma, I am happy to see you too," Ted says as they embrace.

Grace's smile brightens when she sees me, "You may not be my grandchild, but I am elated to see you too Ana."

I laugh, "I am happy to see you too Grace." Grace pulls us into the receiving room and the housekeeper takes our coats.

"I hope you aren't mad at me for stealing your husband from you," she says with a wink.

"No," I joke, "Take him."

She smiles happily, "All jokes aside, it has been nice to have someone here who I don't pay to be here."

"I know what you mean."

"But boy," she says while somehow smiling brighter, "My son misses you."

"He better."

"Is that my family?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

"It is!" Grace beams.

As Christian enters the room, I want to melt into a puddle on the floor. Christian has the hot "I just came home from work and my tie is untied, but I still look good" look. Visions of me ripping that shirt off his back immediately jump into my brain.

"Hi son, it is good to see you," he says as him and Ted embrace.

"I am glad to be back and holding down the fort with my old mother…"

"Hey!" I say as I smack him.

"I am glad you are back and able to live with your mother as well," Christian says, ignoring my offense to Ted's comment, "I worry about her when I am gone." He leans over and too lightly kisses me on the lips.

"You don't need to worry about her Dad; she almost attacked me with a bat."

Grace and Christian look at me with horrified amusement.

"Sawyer won't let me keep a gun of my own in the house," I clarify.

"Thank God, looks like I need to give that man a raise," Christian interjects, "Why did you almost beat our son with a bat?"

Ted holds up his hand, "She thought I was an intruder…"

"Baby, you have a security team," Christian points out.

"That doesn't mean I can't take important measures to insure my own safety."

Christian smiles fondly, "Old habits never die."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Christian can't hold back his smile, "Nothing."

"Let's go Ted. Your cousins have been dying to see you," Grace says as she grabs his hand, obviously wanting to give us a moment alone. Christian grabs me and moves me into another room and quickly shuts the door. Finally, he is all over me. He kisses me deeply and hitches my legs up around his waist.

"God baby, I've missed you."

I moan as he kisses me under my ear, "I've missed you too."

Suddenly, I hear a pounding on the door. "Steele, are you in there?"

Christian groans, "I don't think I'll ever completely like her."

I smirk, "Kate, I'll be out in a minute."

"Knowing you two, you probably want a private moment, but Phoebe and Rhett just arrived and Phoebe is already in a mood. She really needs to be dealt with," Kate says apologetically.

I look up at Christian, "Time to go deal with Hurricane Phoebe….Rain check?"

Christian sighs and nods, "And I plan on redeeming my rain check tonight…"

I smirk and smack him on the butt as we join the rest of the family.

**Quickly after Phoebe and Rhett arrived, Grace pleaded with Phoebe and Christian to work through their issues before dinner was served. **Since Phoebe is a mini-Christian Grey, these fights tend to get very heated. The Grey family is aware of how dreadful these fights between Christian and Phoebe can be, and Grace was not going to have her dinner party ruined by Phoebe and Christian's issues. Rhett, Ted, and I quickly follow the fight and make our way up the stairs and take a seat just outside the upstairs living room. We want to stand guard for protection to whoever may need it the most.

All is quiet now, so the three of us wait. Ted snickers and Rhett and I look at him with confusion.

"Remember when Mom walked on you and Phoebe having sex," Ted whispers, "That Dad and Phoebe fight was epic."

Rhett's face turns beet red and looks at me apologetically. "Rhett, I think we have all gotten over that by now."

Rhett nods, "Even though Mr. Grey promoted me and I am married to Phoebe now, I still think he hates me for that…"

"I haven't gotten over it either…I still hate you for deflowering my sister…," Ted jokes.

I thump them both as Christian and Phoebe begin their war of words.

"I understand why you're upset," Christian says softly.

"You do?" Phoebe says sarcastically, "Then why did you do it?"

"Because it's a good opportunity for your husband."

"Promoting him to a position one or two spots over his current job would have been a good opportunity for my husband," Phoebe clarifies, "What you did will leave my children without a father."

He huffs, "Don't be over dramatic, I would never leave my grandchildren without their father."

"Overdramatic?" she shrieks. _Oh Christian, wrong choice of words_. "I'll show you overdramatic. What am I supposed to do now Dad? Obviously I can't work."

"I am sure Coping Together would be more than happy to give you work that will keep you home with the babies…"

She is at the point of tears and I see Rhett is all ready to jump in and save the day. I shake my head at him, and he stays put.

"So great, I get to stay at home while my husband gets to travel and fuck other women on the road like some man whore baseball player…"

Rhett physically blanches at Phoebe's words. I know he would never cheat on my daughter, but these past four years have had everyone on guard.

"Honey, Rhett won't do that to you…"

"Why not, you did that to Mom?" All of us take in a deep breath and brace ourselves. This is getting out of hand, fast.

"Rhett isn't me," Christian says firmly, "He is a good man and has never done anything to ruin what he has with you. He is so much better than me."

Tears flow down my face and I can't stop them. _Christian, you're a good man too; you just had a string of bad decisions._ Ted leans his head on my shoulder and I cry harder. He did that all the time when he was a little boy.

"Dad you're a good man," Phoebe cries, "You're just a little aggravating and you've made some stupid decisions in the past, but you're still a good man… "

He sighs deeply, "So what can I do to make this better? All I meant by this promotion was to give you and my grandchildren a better life."

Phoebe sighs, "This is a WWMD situation."

"A what?"

"What would Mom do?" They both snicker and Ted, Rhett, and I smile brightly at each other.

"Go home tonight," Christian says, "And you and Rhett decide if this job is a good idea. If it is, great, and if it isn't, then we'll find a resolution until you feel comfortable."

Phoebe gasps, "Christian Grey, are you ACTUALLY including me into one of your decisions?"

"Yes honey, I am."

"Go check and see if there are pigs flying outside…"

"Phoebe."

I can hear the smile in her voice, "That was ALL I wanted. Somebody to ask me how I FELT about this situation, Rhett and I will go home and talk."

I turn to Rhett and he looks completely and utterly relieved. Phoebe and Christian walk out into the hallway and they smile at the three of us.

"Eavesdroppers…" Christians says as we stand.

"This was for your safety," Ted says.

Christian takes my hand and we all make our way back downstairs. "You know Ana," Christian whispers in my ear, "My mother made a few changes to this house since you've last been here, I should take you up here sometime tonight."

"Changes? Your mother hasn't made any changes…" Christian's eyes go wide, and I suddenly realize the implications. "You know, now that I think about… I think Grace has mentioned the additions once or twice to me…"

"What are you two talking about?" Phoebe asks as Ted rolls his eyes. Nothing gets past Ted.

"Nothing, nothing at all…"

**We are all summoned to the dinner table and I take my seat next to Christian. **Grace sits at the head and Ted gets the rare opportunity to take Carrick's seat. An opportunity that Ted is quite excited to fulfill.

"Hello Family," Ted jokes as we all laugh, "Grandma and I co-run all of you..."

We all laugh as Grace smiles fondly. Elliot, who is on Teddy's right, gives him a quick thump on the head.

"Theodore, your father told me that your grades were stellar for this semester and I know if your grandfather were here, he would be so proud of you," Grace beams.

"To Ted," I say as everyone lifts their glasses.

"To Ted," Everyone repeats as we clink our glasses.

"And to Dad," Mia says with a teary smile.

Everyone raises their glasses again. "To Carrick," Grace says as everyone repeats and clinks. I look over at Christian and I catch a small tear that is moving very quickly down south. I wipe it quickly and kiss his temple.

"Thank you baby," Christian responds hoarsely.

**Dinner continues and the discussion is fun and lively. **Our family is as happy as ever.I of course cannot pay one bit of attention to anything other than Christian's hand slowly moving up my leg.

"Stop it," I whisper.

"Make me…" he whispers back. I quickly close my legs and place his hand back on his side. He snickers, clearly enjoying my resistance. I hate this one sided attention. I think Mr. Grey needs to get hot and bothered as well.

I slowly move my hand up his thigh and his breathing instantly becomes more rapid. When I reach my goal, I start to freely feel. He is hard and _oh so_ ready for me. I continue to stroke and squeeze as I hear him try his best to control his breathing.

"Behave, Mrs. Grey."

"No," I say as I continue my assault. I continue much harder and I know he can't take it anymore.

"Meet me in my bedroom," he whispers to my ear. "Excuse me," he says to those who can hear him. I hug myself happily as I wait for a good time to excuse myself as well. If I really wanted him to suffer, I would make him wait upstairs, but I need him. I don't think I can waste any more time, I am aching for his touch.

I don't say a word as I quickly get up from my seat and jog up the stairs. I open the door to his bedroom and he is already naked except for this boxer briefs. He saunters over to me and I can barely breathe.

"I have been waiting for this moment all day," he breathes into my hair as he quickly unzips my dress. It falls to the floor and he gasps in appreciation. Of course I came prepared in stockings and a garter belt. I knew exactly who would be seeing me naked tonight. "It looks like you have been too..."

"Of course I have baby," I say as he unhooks me and slides the stockings off my legs. He leaves soft kisses up my legs and kisses me through my panties. I groan as he moves up and unhooks my bra. His mouth finds my breasts as he lets my bra drop to the floor.

"We need to make this quick," he says as he tugs at my nipples, "Everyone will be wondering where we are."

"Make them wait," I groan and I can feel his smile on my skin.

"No baby, we really need to make this count when I am back at home for good," he says as he lowers me on the bed, "Quick now, slow later."

"Wait…" I say as he stops. He looks at me with passionate and needy eyes. "You are a good man," I say as he sighs.

"Ana…."

"You made a series of shitty decisions, but you are so good… I wish you could see that." He gazes at me and his expression is unreadable. He finally sighs in defeat and I know he won't understand this tonight. He needs to, some day. "Just fuck me Christian," I pant as I feel his erection digging into me.

He snickers at my sudden mood shift, "You ready baby."

"Fuck me now," I plead again as he peels off his boxers.

"Your wish is my command," he says as he slowly sinks into me.

"Oh fuck," I scream as he places a hand over my mouth.

"Baby, you can hear everything that is going on in here from a certain part of the stairs…" he says as he continues to move. I really don't want to know why he knows that. He continues to move as he kisses me deeply, absorbing all of my cries. All stresses, worries, and cares float away as he continues to make love to me. If I could only have him longer, I need more time with him.

"Baby, I'm so close," I say as he thrusts harder, "Ooooh fuck." As we both come, he thrusts into me one last time. I am left breathless and _oh so_ satisfied. "I needed that," I pant as he rolls off of me.

"You know, you get extra foul mouthed if we haven't had sex in a while…"

I laugh, "I do?"

"Yeah," he chuckles, "In New York, I wanted to call your Mrs. NC-17."

I laugh, "Well fine then you are Mr. NC-17…"

"Deal," he smiles as he stands up to get dressed, "We need to hurry; they all will start wondering where we ran off to…"

I smile sadly, "We need to do this more often."

He smiles and kisses me on the forehead, "Yeah, we do."

We pace ourselves as we sneak back downstairs, Christian going first and I quickly following him.

"Ana," Kate says a minute or so after I sit down, "Tell everyone the boat story from freshman year."

I laugh, "The boat story… Well this one time in college Aunt Kate was dating a guy with a motor boat and it rained REALLY hard in Vancouver one weekend…"

**Dinner is finally over and Kate and I take a seat next to each other in the family room as everyone unwinds. **I don't know what has come over me, but a realization hits me. "Oh my god," I whisper to Kate, "I have a funny feeling."

"What kind of funny feeling?" Kate asks amused.

"Tonight, the rule of three will come into play…"

"The rule of three?" Kate asks, completely oblivious.

"You know what the rule of three is Kate…," I hiss.

"I am afraid this time I have no idea what you are talking about," Kate hisses back.

"The rule of three is a literary device…"

"Oh please," Kate says, "As a former Journalism major to a former English lit major, not everything that happens in books actually happen in real life.

"Kate," I snap, "Just let me talk before you run me over with your 'ideas' about my profession."

"Fine," she snaps back.

I huff before I begin, "The rule of three is a writing principle that suggests that things that come in threes are inherently funnier, more satisfying, or more effective than other numbers of things."

Kate sighs, "You're lucky you found Christian when you did… you almost became a cat lady with a bunch of books…"

"I hate cats," I snap, "Focus Kavanagh, two big things have already happened tonight at this dinner… A third is on its way."

Kate looks confused again, "Has something else happened? Because all I am counting is Phoebe and Christian's fight." I smile wickedly at her and her eyes go wide. "Oh Steele, is that where you two went during dinner? I should have known…"

I smile haughtily as she shakes her head. "Fine, do you want me to go upstairs with Elliot to give you your rule of three?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Kate, Ana," Mia says as she enters the formal living room, "Mom wants your help in the kitchen."

"Maybe something is looming in Grace's kitchen," Kate says with scary hand movements.

"Oh yeah, Grace is real scary…"

Grace smiles when we enter, "Actually, Kate I hope you don't mind and are not offended, but I was hoping to get a chance to speak with Anastasia privately."

I gulp as Kate nods, "Of course Grace." Kate whispers in my ear, "I have a feeling that this will be number three…."

**A/N 2 – Thank you again for all of your supportive reviews! They keep me writing, Thank you thank you thank you!**


	28. The Last Four Years

**Chapter 28 – The last four years…**

**Ana's POV**

** I can't believe I just had that conversation with my mother-in-law. **As I walk down the hallway and to the living room, I realize I am shaking like a leaf. I cannot believe she said all of that to me, I thought Grace respected me enough to not bring him up. The Rule of Three was definitely in play tonight, and number three was an absolute killer. The boys are seated in the living room and I immediately turn to Ted.

"Ted, you have a choice, you can ride home with me now or your sister can take you," I spit, my voice shaky and upset.

"Ana, what is wrong?" Christian asks as he jumps up.

"I am not in the mood to talk. Ted come on, make a decision," I snap.

"I better go with you…" he says, sounding like this is for my safety and not because he wants to ride back with me.

"You know what son, stay."

"No Mom, I can go with you – "

"No," I scream, "I am not a damsel in distress, if you don't want to go back with me; I am fine getting myself back home. I am not a fucking invalid."

"Woah," Christian says as he places his hands on each side of my face, "No one accused you of that, we just care about you. Ana… please baby, tell me what's wrong."

"Ana, wait," I hear Grace's worried voice from from down the hallway.

"I need to go," I say as the housekeeper brings me my coat. Ted follows obediently behind me.

"Ana, wait," Grace pleads, "I am sorry, you misunderstood what I was trying to say to you… You're like a daughter to me, that's all. I love you dearly."

I can't deal with this right now, I am too hurt. Ted and I walk out and don't acknowledge the group of people eyeing us as we leave.

"Mom, what did you say to her?" is all I hear from the front door as Sawyer helps me into the SUV.

**Thirty Minutes Earlier**

**"Take a seat," Grace beckons as she points to the stool next to the sink. **"I adore my house staff, but sometimes I just want to clean and dry my dishes myself. Nothing against Kate, but I had a feeling you would understand that."

I smile, "Yeah I do. After all these years, I still prefer to do things myself…"

"That is one reason Christian loves you so much. You are a self-made woman. A value that I am so happy was passed down to my granddaughter."

I smile, "I am glad something of me is in there… she is Christian through and through."

"Don't sell yourself short Anastasia. She is more like you than you know."

I nod and we continue to clean in silence. "I've been talking to Christian a lot…" Grace finally says.

"Oh?" I ask.

"We talk every night, and our conversations have been going quite well. We haven't had a real chance to talk about everything since Carrick passed. I am no Dr. Flynn, but I feel like we have made some progress," she says happily.

I am very relieved to hear this. Christian living with Grace isn't for nothing. "What have you two talked about…?"

She looks down at her dish rag for a moment. "Carrick," she says simply.

I smile softly, "We haven't talked much about Carrick, not since our initial round of therapy."

She nods, "He is doing better, dealing with the abandonment issues and knowing this wasn't his fault. He knows he can't deal with Carrick's death the way he dealt with it. He has to find a better way…"

"Because you aren't going to be around forever…," I add softly.

She nods, tears filling her eyes, "If I get one thing into that stubborn brain of his before I leave this earth, it is to not push important people away and open up more. Like he did with you…"

Tears begin to roll down my face, "Grace, I am scared."

"Oh sweetie," she rubs my back, "What are you scared of?"

"That if something similar happens, how is he going to react? Did I do something to turn him from me? He used to depend on me during hard times and we've had plenty of them prior to that moment, what about Carrick's death made him turn from me…?"

She sighs, "I told him that you two need to talk about this. This would be better if it came from him. For right now, you need to know that he realizes his issues and has repented for what he has done. Sometimes in hard situations, we do the opposite of what we really need. He knows better, he just needs to talk to you."

Why didn't she really answer me? What is she insinuating? Is this my fault? I know I am not completely at fault for what happened between us. I used to stay awake every night, thinking of all the things I could have done differently. I know I was so hard on him when Carrick died. I was just so anxious for him to see somebody, and I stopped listening. I wasn't supportive of him. I wasn't the wife he needed. Is all of this my fault?

"Don't," she says, using Christian's uncanny ability to read my thoughts, "Do not blame yourself for what my son did. Just because a relationship takes a rocky route doesn't give him license to cheat. You find a different way to work through your problems… he knows better."

I start to feel relief again as she hugs me, "This has made you both stronger. I have never seen him more determined. He loves you deeply Ana, please know that. I have no doubt that he'll be home within a weeks' time."

"Really?"

She nods and laughs, "It was good for us to clear the air and talk through issues concerning Carrick, but he is ready. I love my son, but he needs to go home."

I nod and laugh as we continue to wash the dishes. "Now that's out of the way," Grace says, "I need to talk to you about something else…"

What else could she say to me? We have seemed to clear some of the air that is between us.

"Shoot," I say.

She sighs, "I am really glad you didn't go to London… I would have missed you."

I smile, "I would have missed you too."

"So, this ex-boyfriend of yours? Alex West? Christian says things have been resolved between you two, is that correct?"

Why is she asking me about Alex? "Yes…" I answer softly. Where the hell is she going with this?

"Christian told me that he was very insistent on seeing you once you were back together and trying to work things out with Christian. Do you think he will try something like that again?"

Why is this any of her business? "I don't think so," I say curtly.

"Good," Grace breathes, "You know Ana, if things hadn't worked out between you and Christian, I would hope for you to find a better man. I still love you no matter what and I want what is best for you."

I look at Grace confused, "A better man?"

She nods, "Someone who wouldn't cheat on you. And someone who wouldn't take advantage of you."

"Christian has never taken advantage of me."

"Ana," she sighs, "I'm not talking about Christian."

I stare at Grace blankly, "Grace, what are you implying?"

"I hate what that monster did to you when you were in such a weak state."

I place the plate down and stare at her. "First off, Alex isn't a monster, and I was going through a rough time, but I wasn't weak."

Grace changes tactics, "Ok, those might have been bold statements, but I just don't like the idea of anyone being so careless and thoughtless with you. You went to someone for care, and that person took advantage of the situation."

Why do I have to keep having this conversation over and over? "Grace, I loved him, plain and simple."

"He took an oath, plain and simple. You deserved better."

"He didn't cheat on me like your son did. He was exactly what I needed to help me through the devastation Christian put me through…" I say, tears falling down my face.

"You sound like Christian when he used to talk about that woman."

I freeze, "What?"

"Alex isn't a pedophile, but what he did and how he took advantage of you is similar to Elena's former relationship with Christian."

I think I am in shock. Is she REALLY comparing Alex to Elena? "Oh my god, I have to get out of here…"

"Ana."

"To keep our relationship intact Grace, I need to get out of here now."

Grace pleads, "Christian won't tell you this because he doesn't feel like he has the right after what he did, but we both desperately want you to know that you deserved someone better than an opportunist who took advantage of you."

I storm out of the kitchen and head down the hallway. I can't believe she just said that to me. Alex and I aren't together anymore, but I won't have him be talked about like this.

**Christian has tried several attempts to call me, but I won't answer. **I don't want to have conversations with anyone other than my son and my security team.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah buddy," I say as I squeeze his knee, "I am fine."

My phone beeps and I realize I have a text message from Kate: _The Rule of Three? Maybe there is something to that after all?_

**A/N – I hope you liked it! I thought this conversation would be an interesting road to travel! Thanks again for all of your wonderful comments!**


	29. Lights will guide you home

**A/N – Loved your responses from the last chapter… I knew they would be all over the place (I planned for it) so it was fun to see every new point being made, all of you were right with each point you made. Hopefully we can clean this mess up just a tad…**

**Music Recommendation – Fix you by Coldplay **

**Chapter 29 – Lights will guide you home**

**Christian's POV**

** "Shit, I don't know what to do with Ava anymore," Elliot says as he runs his hands through his hair, "She is set on that when she gets back to Florida she is going to marry that fucker and become a fucking bartender, she is better than that shit."**

I pat my brother on the back; he is distraught over this entire situation with my niece. I don't know what I would do if Phoebe ended up like this. I look over at Rhett and I feel fortunate that the man who married my daughter is a good man.

"Even though my wife walked in on you and my daughter having sex when she was 17, I don't think I'd ever hate you as much as Elliot hates the fucker wanting to marry Ava."

Rhett looks at me in astonishment. Finally, he laughs. "Mr. Grey, you need to lay off the scotch." Everyone in the room laughs and I pat my son-in-law on the back.

Suddenly, I hear Ana whiz down the hallway. "Ted, you have a choice, you can ride home with me now or your sister can take you," Ana says quickly, anger oozing from her eyes.

"Ana, what's wrong?" I ask, jumping from my seat.

"I am not in the mood to talk," she snaps at me, "Ted come on, make a decision." _What the hell has happened?_

"I better go with you," Ted says. Good boy.

Ana's reaction is one of utter revulsion. "You know what son, stay." Why is Ana snapping at Ted? Where was she? Was she with Kate or my mom? The scotch is affecting my decision making. Shit, this is why I don't drink.

"No Mom, I can go with you – "

"No," she practically screams at him, "I am not a damsel in distress; if you don't want to go back with me then I am fine getting myself back home. I am not a fucking invalid."

I need to calm her down, fast. "Woah," I say as I protectively cup her face in my hands, "No one accused you of that, we just care about you. Ana… please baby, tell me what's wrong."

My mom enters the room and Ana's sudden and uncharacteristic disdain helps me piece the puzzle together. What did my mother say to Ana?

I am disrupted from my reverie by Grace pleading with Ana. "Ana, wait," Mom practically begs, "I am sorry, you misunderstood what I was trying to say to you… You're like a daughter to me, that's all. I love you dearly."

Shit, this is becoming clearer. Before I even realize it, my wife and my son are out the door and Sawyer is helping them into the car.

"Mom, what did you say to her?"

"Christian, I am so sorry," she sobs, "If I did anything to mess up your reconciliation, I'll never be able to live with myself."

Mom walks off before I can stop her. Dinner party over, I need to get everyone out of here.

"Rhett, go peel my daughter away from Ava," I say to my son-in-law. He nods and walks off.

"Shit," Elliot says, "Do you need help with Mom?"

"No… fuck, I don't know," I say, shaking my head, "I need to figure out what happened first."

"Well, I am going to grab Kate, Lauren, and Ava, and we'll head out, but if you need anything, I can always drive back," Elliot says as he smacks me on the shoulder, "I know Mia left early with Ethan and the boys, but I am sure she would be more than happy to help if you need her."

"Thanks Elliot."

**I dial Ana for the third time as the last of our group exits the house. **I am thankful that Phoebe was practically asleep in Rhett's arms when they departed because I know I would have received a line of questioning if she was awake.

"Kate," I yell as she is about to exit with her family, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Check on her?" she says with a smirk.

I nod, "Yeah, I am still not sure what happened. I need to talk with Mom."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened either. Mia said that Grace needed mine and Ana's help with the dishes and once we got to the kitchen, Grace asked to speak with Ana privately."

"Perfect…"

"I know it's your inclination to worry, but I don't think you should. I highly doubt your mother would have said anything too terrible…"

I nod, "My mom is sweet, but honest. I don't doubt her abilities to strike a chord, no matter how well intentioned she was."

Kate nods, "Yeah, I see that. Well don't worry, I'll check on Ana."

As Kate makes her final exit, I head to my mother's room. My mother has a very proactive personality. I am sure she spent the first ten minutes crying about upsetting Ana, and now she is seated in her bed typing some unknown document.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I take a seat next to her.

"Typing an apology letter to Ana."

"What happened, Mom?" She sighs as closes her laptop.

"While my message was truthful, I was out of line with a few statements that I made to her," she says.

"Start from the beginning."

She nods, "I began by informing her about what we have talked about since you've returned from New York."

"Mom, I wanted to tell her all those things…"

She sighs, "I know, I know. Don't worry, I just gave her the bare bones."

"Still…" I say petulantly. Why is she interfering? "What else did you say; she wouldn't have walked out over that…"

She suddenly gets comfortable, "I told her my feelings concerning Alex."

"Shit, Mom, why did you do that?"

"First, watch your language," she says, "And Two, I adore that girl and if Mia or Kate were in that situation, I would be beside myself if I didn't speak up. I know we weren't close during that time due to the nature of your relationship with her, but I still wanted her to know how I felt."

I can't change my Mom's love for speaking her mind more than she can change my foul language. I sigh, "Is that it? Is that everything?"

She suddenly looks very uncomfortable, "I do regret a few aspects of our conversation."

"What did you say?" I ask horrified. Oh shit, we're really getting to it.

"I compared Alex to… Elena…"

"Well, now I know why she was so fuck… freaking pissed." To me and my family, referring to someone as Elena Lincoln is comparable to calling someone Satan.

"I am writing her a letter right now, I'll fix this Christian," she says determined, "I have no intention of giving you two any other issues."

I sigh as I lay back on her bed. She furiously types as I take a minute to breathe. She stops and I know she is gazing at me.

"I am sorry if I stressed you, I just wanted her to see my point…"

I nod, "I know, but this is just something she'll need to see on her own, no matter how aggravating and stubborn she may be."

She continues to type as I stare at the ceiling. "Mom…" I say after a moment. An insecurity of mine is deciding to now creep over the surface.

"Yes darling."

I look up at her, "Did she give you any clues that she might still…. Love him?"

She gazes at me sadly, but I can tell she is thinking hard to come up with an answer. "She defended him, but I think that was only because I compared him to Elena Lincoln."

I snort as she rubs my arm, "Go home."

"What?"

"Go home and make sure she is ok."

"Are you kicking me out?" I ask as I sit up.

"Yes… Oh yeah and I am also kicking you out for having sex with your wife in the middle of my dinner…"

I laugh, "You knew what we were doing?"

"You two aren't as discreet as you think you are," she says as she finishes her letter. I hear the printer running in the other room.

"Go home. And take my letter with you."

**Ana's POV**

**I curl up in bed and spend another night home alone. **I can't believe I made that big of a scene at Grace's house, I am so embarrassed. I just cannot believe she compared Alex to that woman. Elena took advantage of a fifteen year old boy who was hurting. If that had been Ted, it would have killed me. It is most definitely not the same situation. It boggles my mind that Grace can be that judgmental over someone she has never met.

Maybe that's why Grace needed to say something. Her little boy was taken advantage of, and that must have put her on high alert. I turn over and wipe the tears that are flowing down my face.

I am just tired of being thought of as weak. I can handle myself, if Alex had taken advantage of me, as everyone assumes he did, I was strong enough to handle it. I am sick of being played off as weak and ineffectual. I am none of those things.

A text pops up on my phone from Kate, _You ok Steele?_

_ Slightly embarrassed, but ok._

_ Remind me to never leave you alone when you have a creepy feeling, I should have stayed. _

I laugh at my "creepy feeling" from earlier. _You're a good friend, night Kate._

I put my phone back up and try to fall asleep. I am alone, and tried, and cold and I miss my husband.

Right on time, my phone blasts from the bed side table. Christian's name pops up on my screen. I have ignored his calls all night, but I think I should really answer this time.

"Hi."

"Hi," he says, sounding relieved.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking up on you…"

I sigh, "I'm ok, how's Grace."

"She wrote you a letter," he says instantly, "An apology letter."

I swallow, "Ok."

We stay silent on the line a little longer as I try to think of something to say. "So are you going to let me in or am I going to have this conversation with you from our lawn?"

I bolt out of bed, "You're here?"

"It's so cold…" he says pitifully and I laugh.

"I'm coming," I say as I walk down the stairs. I open the front door and move to the porch. He is in the middle of the meadow with a massive bouquet of various flowers in his hand. They look beautiful even from far away.

"You got me flowers, why? I don't think me fighting with your mother warranted flowers."

"No, that's not the reason," he says as he walks closer to me, "I was hoping they would get me a pass back home."

We continue to stay on the phone as he walks up to the porch. "Really?"

He nods, "Really…"

He kisses me sweetly and I completely melt inside. "Ana Grey, can I come home and out from the cold, I've missed you."

"Of course," I say as we kiss again.

I am relieved. We still have problems a mile wide, but one thing will never change. He is mine and I am his, and we will both fight to keep it that way.

**A/N2 – The Holidays are next on the agenda and some holiday kinky fuckery (something about that just seems delightful! Lol) And we are moving closer to getting some sweet babies. If you have any requests for future chapters, let me know! I have mentioned a few things in my stories so if you want to see anything in flashback or if you come up with anything, feel free to let me know! Suggestions are fun!**


	30. World War Three

**A/N – FYI: I know my average as far as chapters for Fan Fics are around 20, but I am having way too much fun so expect me to continue this for a while. Also, clarification – West fled to London before they could take away his license, it wasn't ever physically revoked. **

**This chapter was only going to be combined with something else, but once I got rolling, I couldn't stop. So indulge me on this little flashback and how it is completely off the path of my story… lol enjoy. **

**Chapter 30 – World War Three**

**Ana's POV – Flashback/ 6 Years Earlier **

**1:30 PM**

** "Baby, I am so sorry you're sick," Christian says sweetly to me over the phone, "I hate that you got sick on the one day I can't leave work early."**

"It's ok," I sniffle, "Phoebe should be home from school soon so she'll help."

"She better," he snorts. I cough loudly into the phone and I hear him sigh on the other side. "I am coming home as soon as possible baby, believe me."

"I know baby… I love you."

"I love you too."

Sawyer pulls up to the drive and his eyes go wide when he sees Phoebe's car already home. "Mrs. Grey, it seems that Phoebe's car is already at the house. The school didn't inform us that Miss Grey was leaving school."

"They have made a bad habit of calling the house phone instead of my or Mr. Grey's cell phone whenever Phoebe leaves early," I grumble, "I'll have Mr. Grey chew them out later… I am too tired to care right now."

Sawyer nods as he escorts me into the house. I am glad Phoebe is home now, this way I'll have better company then Sawyer.

"Phoebe," I yell once I am inside the house, "Your mother is home. Come to my room and we can order Chinese Food and watch True Blood without your father complaining."

The house is silent and I quickly walk over to the answering machine. Of course, it's blinking and of course it is probably the school.

_Mr. and Mrs. Grey, this is Principal Wagner, we have reason to believe that Phoebe skipped school today. If this is a mistake on our part, please contact us immediately. We don't believe it is considering we got no word from her security detail. Thank you both and have a nice day._

"Sawyer, where is Carlisle?" I ask. Christian has pulled back on her security as of late, but if she is going to pull this kind of shit, we may need to reconsider.

"We gave Carlisle the afternoon off, remember? His sister is getting married in Portland this weekend…"

"Phoebe Grace Grey," I yell at the top of my lungs, "Where the hell are you?"

I run through the upstairs, frantically searching for my daughter. Her car is here so she should be here too. I open her bedroom door without thinking and I am stunned. All I see is Rhett Earnhardt's bare back and my daughter's half exposed chest.

"Oh my god…"

"Mom," she screams as Rhett protectively covers her, "You could have knocked."

"You are supposed to be at school and not having sex in my house," I scream back and slam the door, "Put your clothes on and Rhett, get out of my house now."

I walk back downstairs and try to gain my composure. "Mrs. Grey," Sawyer asks alarmed, "What is happening, is Miss Grey ok?"

I choose my words wisely, "Miss Grey is fine, but I am going to need you to escort Mr. Earnhardt back to the University of Washington or Maggie and Emerson Earnhardt, wherever he may choose to return."

Sawyer's eyes go wide. "Oh." I think he's speechless.

I nod, "Oh."

"Are you going to call Mr. Grey?" he asks. I think I can see a glimmer of horrified amusement in his face.

Oh dear God, Christian Grey is going to go thermonuclear when he finds out his little princess is having sex in our house.

"Yes," Sawyer, "I guess I have to." I sigh in frustration, "Make sure Taylor is home tonight with Ryan and Reynolds and the bomb squad and the FBI and the CIA."

"I can call the Green Beret's too…" Sawyer adds as I laugh.

Rhett Earnhardt finally makes an appearance and he looks absolutely mortified.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school right now…?" I snap at him. He nods. "Sawyer is going to take you back to U Dub and I am going to call Maggie and Emerson. While I know you two have been dating for as long as I can remember, I cannot have you taking my underage daughter out of school to do what you both were doing up there…" I can't even say the word right now.

He nods, "I'm sorry, I told her it was a bad idea."

I sigh, "You are a bright kid and fairly decent young man, but maybe you could have thought with your brain in this instance instead of a certain piece of your anatomy? I know you are considered an adult, but my daughter is underage."

He continues to stare down at his feet and just nods. "I am really sorry Mrs. Grey, I should have told her no." I want to laugh because I know how hard that would be for an eighteen year old boy to accomplish.

"Now, Sawyer is going to drive you back and if I were you, I'd not show your face around here for a while. I am going to call Mr. Grey pretty soon and I need to tell him what happened. As you know Mr. Grey has anger issues…"

Rhett looks up at the celling and sighs, "Shit."

"Yeah… shit."

**6:00 PM – Christian's POV**

** I am happy to finally be home from work. **This day has been complete shit and I want to make sure my wife is ok. I can't bare it when my kids or Ana gets sick, they are my world.

"Mr. Grey, it seems that Maggie and Emerson Earnhardt will be joining you and Mrs. Grey this evening."

"What the fuck, when did Ana arrange this, she's sick, we can't have people over," I spit, angry that Ana didn't tell me about this last minute dinner party.

"Sawyer says that it was a spur of the moment decision on Mrs. Grey's part," Taylor clarifies, "But he didn't give any more specifics."

I march up the porch and I see Ana is already seated with Maggie and Emerson in the dining room.

"Emerson," I say kindly to my friend.

"Christian," he nods.

"Hey baby," Ana says as she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, "Take a seat, we need to talk."

"What the hell is going on? Ana, you're sick, you can't have people over," I remind my wife.

"This won't take long, please sit," she says to me as I sit next to Maggie.

"So what's going on Ana? We don't want to be here either if you are sick, you need to rest," Maggie sweetly says. Maggie and Emerson are very nice people; I just don't want them in my house right now.

"This was important, and this needs to be taken care of right away," Ana says, suddenly getting very uncomfortable. She begins to play with her hands, her ultimate tell of anxiety. I suddenly get a very bad feeling about what Ana is trying to say. What is going on?

Ana sighs, "As you know, I was sick today so I came home early…" All three of us sit silently as we wait for her to continue. "Sawyer, Taylor, can you come stand behind Mr. Grey?" she yells into the living room.

They both walk out, very confused about why she has summoned them. They aren't alone.

"Ana, out with it, please," I press her as Taylor and Sawyer stand behind me.

She nods, "Well it seems that Phoebe skipped school today."

"WHAT?" I ask in astonishment. She holds up a finger to me.

"Just wait…"

"And when I went upstairs to see why she had skipped school, I saw her with Rhett."

I look over at Maggie and her eyes go wide. Emerson and I both are still absolutely clueless about what she is trying to say. Ana rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"Come on guys. Fine, just like a Band-Aid… When I came home from work early today, I walked in on Phoebe and Rhett having sex."

I feel all the air exit my lungs. Did I just hear her right? My daughter skipped school to have sex with her boyfriend?

"Oh Ana, I am so sorry about this," Maggie says, "That isn't right for him to take her out of school, I'll talk to him."

I think I am still in shock as Maggie, Emerson, and Ana continue with their conversation. I can't hear anything.

"She will not see Rhett Earnhardt ever again," I say after a moment.

"Christian, you can't do that."

"I totally get it," Emerson says, completely understanding, "If I was in his shoes, I would lock Phoebe in her bedroom and shoot my son."

"But we can't do that…" Ana tries to clarify.

"Like fuck I can't," I growl as I get up, "My daughter will not see that boy again."

"What are we supposed to do Christian? We can't lock her up or send her to an all-girls school," Ana spits at me.

"Then why the fuck did you call this meeting if I can't keep my daughter from that boy?"

Ana sighs, "Christian, sit down and be rational."

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," I hear from the front door.

"Shit," Ana says, "I totally forgot Ted was coming home today."

"Nice to see you too Mom," he says as he walks into the dining room. Ted assesses the room, "What the hell is going on in here?"

"I love him Dad," Phoebe screams from top of the staircase, "You can't keep me from him."

"Phoebe, go to your room, NOW," I scream up at her.

"What the…" Ted says.

"Ted, go upstairs and keep your sister in her room…" Ana says, pointing him upstairs, "Maggie, Emerson, I am so sorry but this party needs to end early."

Maggie nods, "We'll talk to Rhett and then we can talk again later."

"There won't be a later Maggie," I snap, "Because my daughter is never going to see your son again."

**Ana's POV**

** I can hear Phoebe sob as Christian declares, "Because my daughter is never going to see your son again." **I shouldn't have invited Maggie and Emerson over. I knew he was going to react like this. If there is one thing on this earth Christian Grey can't control, it is his seventeen year old daughter.Phoebe needs to be punished for her actions, but I know Christian's solution will be way too extreme.

Maggie and Emerson hug me quickly and turn on their heels to exit the house. I hear Emerson faintly say to Maggie, "I warned Rhett about this. You have sex with Christian Grey's daughter, you suffer the consequences."

I turn to Christian, "In your office, now."

"You aren't actually considering ever letting her out of the house and you cannot be insisting she should be allowed to still see that boy…"

"You can't force them apart…" I snap back.

"Well it seems that when we give her freedom, this is what she does instead. So I say lock her up."

Phoebe walks down the stairs, her face blotchy from crying and her hair is a complete mess. My heart sinks. She is just a sweet seventeen year old girl in love. She needs me desperately.

"Ground me until it's time for college, but don't take him away from me. I know skipping school was wrong, so I'll suffer the consequences, but you can't take Rhett away from me."

Christian sighs, also calm after seeing Phoebe's distraught appearance. "He is a bad influence on you. I can't allow you to see each other."

"I was the one who left school and I was the one who drove to U Dub to get Rhett, not him. He had nothing to do with this… please ground me, but don't take him away from me," she cries.

"I am sorry, but I can't do that," Christian snaps, "You are too young to be partaking in such activities with boys. Way too young. You are grounded for five months and you won't ever see him again and if you do, you won't see the light of day until you are eighty."

I am in so much shock, I can't speak. He is crazy, we can't do this to her. I look behind Phoebe too find a shocked Ted. Even Ted knows that he is being insanely irrational. Phoebe stands on the step for a moment, trying to find the right emotion. Tears are falling like waterfalls down her face.

"I… I... I HATE YOU CHRISTIAN GREY. I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST FUCKING FATHER EVER," she screams as she runs off, practically pushing Ted down on her way up the stairs.

"I told you…"

"Don't," he snaps, his face absolutely heartbroken. He storms off to his study and I finally release the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Ted walks down the steps and stands over me. "What… just… happened?"

"All I wanted today was a nap… and somehow I stepped into World War three."

Ted chuckles, "I love Dad, but I am so glad I inherited your rationality."


	31. Confessions of a holiday nature

**A/N – Thanks for all the wonderful comments! You guys are the best! I drop everything I am doing to read each review (even in the middle of work, and if you knew where I worked – you'd totally judge me lol). I needed something more fun (it's been a stressful week) so this chapter is fun (ok, not completely fun) like the last one. First part is the continuation of the flashback and the second part is present day! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 31 – Confessions of a Holiday nature**

**6 Years Earlier – Ana's POV**

** After an unsuccessful conversation with Christian, I gave up and decided to try again tomorrow. **I think the man is still in shock that his daughter is having sex with her very serious boyfriend. Phoebe and Christian's relationship is so sacred to him, and he is so protective of Phoebe. After all, she is Christian Grey's baby girl. She is sacred and pure in his eyes, and he would do anything for her. He is protective of me too, but obviously our relationship is much different.

My mission is to now make sure my daughter is ok. As her mother, it is my duty to give her a less terrifying and more practical talk about sex. We have had the talk before, but now that I know it is actually happening, we really have much more to talk about. When I make it to her room, she is balled up on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Baby, can I come in?" I ask softly as I tap on her door.

She peers up at me and nods, "Yeah but only you…"

I step in and take a seat on her bed, "How are you doing sweetie?"

"Awful," she pouts, "Daddy really won't keep me from Rhett, will he?"

"Well, you are grounded for a while, so yes."

She groans, "I can't believe he is doing this! He is so fucking unreasonable!"

"Hey," I snap at her, "Number one, watch your language. Number two - remember that you were the one who skipped school. You're responsible for your actions; don't put that on your Dad."

She huffs, "Dad said I am grounded for five months…"

"I talked him down to a month and a half," I interject, "You're welcome."

` "Thanks Mom…" she says sincerely.

I nod, knowing that I need to be very careful with my next set of words. She is going to be eighteen in only a couple weeks so I know I can't talk to her like a little kid anymore. "Are you and Rhett," I start, nervous to vocalize my thought, "Are you being safe?"

She blushes briefly but eventually nods, "Yes."

I nod, "He didn't pressure you, did he?"

"No, I wanted to…." She says, her voice trailing off.

"Well, since you are turning eighteen in a couple weeks, I think it is time to take you to your first gynecologist appointment." Her eyes go wide as she comprehends my words. "And you and the doctor can discuss birth control."

She nods. "Ok," she says softly. She sounds like my eight year old Phoebe, and not the nearly grown woman who is sitting next to me. "Mom, why are you being so cool about this? Aren't you mad like Dad?"

"I am not being cool about this," I shoot back immediately. Am I? Just because I am not responding like Christian doesn't mean I am cool with my teenage daughter having sex. I guess I am just trying to be practical. If I don't think reasonably and if I lost my cool, she wouldn't want to speak so openly with me. She is almost legally an adult and I can't control her forever. Christian still hasn't figured this out.

"I don't think anybody could be mad like Dad…"

She laughs, "I guess not."

We sit in silence a little longer as I kiss her on her temple. "So… please tell me that wasn't your first time."

She shakes her head, "No, it wasn't."

Oh man, now I am curious. "When was your first time? I am assuming it was with Rhett."

She gasps, "Of course it was with Rhett, I am not a ho."

I laugh, "So when…."

She sighs, "The first week of school for Rhett… in his dorm room."

I inwardly hurt inside. No girl should lose their virginity in a boy's college dorm room. "Oh honey…"

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds…"

"How did you even get away with that anyway?" I ask, "When we let you go visit Rhett, we send Carlisle with you."

She suddenly looks very uncomfortable. "Phoebe…"

"I bribed Carlisle to leave us alone for a few hours…"

I am once again horrified. Christian is going to shit a brick when he hears this. Carlisle is so very much fired. I am distracted as I see tears pour down her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong."

"I am just…"she sobs, "I am just so worried about losing him…"

"Baby, he loves you."

"I know, but what's to say that a hot college girl won't seduce him and use what I don't have to get him into bed…" she sobs, "He is going to forget about his high school girlfriend because she is young and not experienced and a complete basket case… I had to do something."

My heart breaks once again. I can't believe she felt like she had to sleep with Rhett in order to keep him interested. I also can't believe how much she sounds like her father right now.

"I wish your first time wasn't just a move in order to keep Rhett interested. If he finds someone new, you can't do anything about it."

Tears well up in her eyes one more time and she sobs passionately into my shoulder.

**For some reason, this evening has completely rocked me. **From finding out that my daughter isn't a baby anymore to the conversation we just had; this evening has really done a number on me. I don't know why I am so unnerved by this evening, but I need to find Christian. The state I left him in wasn't good so I am praying he calmed down. He is on the phone with somebody and I stand outside his office and listen in.

"Taylor, double up on her security. Add Carlisle and whomever else so we can monitor her 24/7."

I sigh in relief. He is talking to Taylor and getting extra security for our daughter. I walk quickly into his office to give him the unfortunate news.

"Tell Taylor that Carlisle needs to be terminated," I say as I walk over to my husband.

Christian looks at me in confusion. I have never offered to fire any of the staff before. "Why?" he asks after a moment, "Carlisle has done an exemplary job."

I shake my head, "Actually, she hasn't. Phoebe bribed her."

Christian's eyes grow fierce, "Phoebe bribed her to do what?"

Oh shit, he really doesn't want to know. "Just trust me, please."

He nods, "Taylor, fire Carlisle."

I walk around his desk and he turns his chair to me. I ease myself onto his lap and curl up with him. He smiles and gently kisses me on my hair. I need the security of feeling my husband next to me. He is here, and he is mine. I don't know why Phoebe's fear freaked me out so badly. Nothing could ever derail us. I hold him close as I hear him fire Carlisle over the phone.

**Present Day – Phoebe's POV **

** I lay my head in Rhett's lap as Sawyer drives us home. **Thank God Sawyer is driving. I didn't want to do it, and Rhett is such a nice pillow.

"You comfy baby?" he asks as he rubs his hand across my bump.

"Hmmmhmmm," I say sleepily. He laughs and continues to softly rub my stomach. "The girls like it when you do that," I say contently.

"Maybe they'll come out loving me more," he jokes.

I pout, "Not fair, you are just so easy to love."

He smiles as he kisses my temple, "So are you, baby…"

"Would you like me to take you both back to your house or would you like to stop by your parents early?"

I pause, "I want to get that Christmas cookie recipe from Mom…"

Rhett makes a face and I know he doesn't like the thought of me up and cooking. He knows he'll lose so he keeps quiet.

"To the Greys," Sawyer announces as I happily doze off.

**Rhett nudges me and I slowly move myself from his lap. **Even though it is still early in my pregnancy, I feel as big as a house. I can't imagine how I'll be closer to May. Because of my massive size, Rhett sweetly helps me out of the car, and we walk up the drive to my parent's house. I smile as I think of what Christmas will be like with three little girls.

"What are you thinking about?" Rhett asks as he kisses my hand.

"A Christmas with three babies."

He smiles, "That is going to be hella expensive, but good thing our girls have such rich grandparents."

I laugh, "They'll spoil them rotten."

Gail is out for the afternoon so Sawyer lets us into the house after Mom and Dad don't answer. _Where the hell are they_? Their cars are here so they should be too.

"Mom, Dad…" I yell as I walk upstairs. Rhett stays downstairs as I search the upstairs. "Mom… Dad…" I yell again.

As I walk past their bedroom, I know I hear something that sounds like a whip. I freeze as I continue to listen. Suddenly, I hear a smack followed by a low groan. I put my hand to my mouth so I don't make any sort of noise.

"Oh Santa, spank me," I hear my Mom say. Did she just say that? What the fuck? Soon after, I hear a loud smack and my mother moan.

"Oh Mrs. Grey, you've argued with me a lot today, you've rolled your eyes at me, and worst of all – you made fun of my Santa hat. Santa doesn't deal with such insubordination."

I want to laugh and puke at once, but I stay glued to my spot. How could I leave now?

"What do you want Mrs. Grey?" Dad says as I hear another smack.

"I want you to spank me and fuck me Santa." I think I am going to actually puke.

"And what are you going to not do?"

I know my Mom is rolling her eyes as she says this, "Not make fun of your Santa hat, sir."

"I see you rolling your eyes at me Mrs. Grey. What am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me Sir, Fuck me." As soon as I hear my mother groan, I bolt for the stairs. That was disgusting; I cannot believe I just heard all of that.

_Grow up Phoebe, at least they are doing well. No matter how weird that just was, your parents are back to normal. _

I wouldn't call what I just heard normal. I wait patiently in the living room as Rhett makes me tea.

"Are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost," he asks as he takes a seat next to me.

"I'm fine, honey," I say as I take a sip.

"We still need to talk about my job," Rhett reminds me.

"We will," I say, not really wanting to talk about this now.

Suddenly, Mom and Dad make their way down the stairs.

"Phoebe," Mom says with obvious embarrassment and surprise, "I had no idea you were coming over." _I had no idea I'd come home to hear you coming over and over._

"Mother, Father. Anastasia, Christian, please take a seat."

"What is the problem Phoebe…" Dad says skeptically as he takes a seat next to my Mom.

"How long," I ask, "Have you two been …. Ummm… freaks of nature."


	32. A Ticking Time Bomb

**A/N 1- There is a lot of switching POV's in the chapter. I refuse to write in third (I hate it so don't ask me to write in it lol that's like trying to write right handed when you are left handed) but I do apologize for all of the jumping. It is for a purpose so I hope you still enjoy it anyway. Also there is one small flashback in the middle. **

**Chapter 32 - A Ticking Time Bomb**

**Phoebe's POV**

** It all makes perfect sense. **I don't understand how I didn't see the signs before. Of course my parents are freaks. Several different memories comes riding through my brain. I have seen both of them in various forms of dress, thankfully not too bad or embarrassing to scar me for life. I cringe when I remember being confused by several items they had left around the house. I found a long stick in Dad's office once, and I found a metal object one time when I was trying to find a dress in mom's closet.

"Oh dear God," I say as a realization hits me, "That was a butt plug."

My mom's eyes widen, "What are you talking about."

"Remember when I damaged your plum dress."

She scowls at me, "Yes…"

I sigh, "I found… what I think might have been… a butt plug on your floor."

"How the hell do you know what that is," Dad interjects.

Rhett and I look at each other for a second. _Oh dear God_, how do I tell my father that we might have tried a butt plug and several other sex toys on our honeymoon.

"Nope… Nope… I don't want to know," he says, shaking off the thought.

Suddenly, a disgusting thought hits me. "Did you do all this shit with Sasha… the tying up, she told me about that."

Mom scowls at Dad, "Well, that was like an ice bucket thrown on my libido."

Dad scowls at me, "Thank you for that…"

I feel really terrible for bringing up that whore so I decide to change the topic. "And what the hell was with the Santa thing…" I snap.

Mom smiles coyly at Dad, her good humor has obviously returned, and Dad shakes his head. "Your mother is a freak, that's why."

"But like in everything, he took it way too far," Mom snaps back at him. These two are made for each other.

"Well…" I say shaking my head, "I came here for a cookie recipe, and now I have been traumatized for life. Can you just please get me the cookie recipe so I can get on my way."

"Should you be baking?" Dad asks. His eyes are glued to my massive stomach.

Mom smacks him on the arm and gets up to find the recipe. She comes back fairly quickly and hands it to me.

"Ted is visiting a high school friend of his who lives in Tacoma and he will be back by Monday evening for your grandmother's Christmas party."

"I can't believe Christmas Eve is on a Tuesday this year and Christmas is on a Wednesday. That just seems weird to me."

"I'm excited," Mom beams, "But I'll be more excited when we have three little ones to celebrate with." She gently rubs my stomach and smiles wide."

"Will you Mom?" I ask as she frowns, "You'll have to lean to save the "spank me Santa" for when we are gone…"

**Ana's POV**

** When Phoebe and Rhett are finally gone, I groan inwardly. **That was incredibly awkward.

"Sawyer needs to be informed when the proper time to bring over my daughteris and when he needs to stay the fuck away," Christian growls into my ear.

"Maybe we need to just cool it on all the sex we have been having lately."

He snickers, "I will not adapt to other people, they adapt to me."

"You wouldn't be you if you actually adapted to other people…" I say as he grabs my ass.

He snickers, "Oh I forgot to tell you, I want you to come with me to my appointment with Dr. Hamby tomorrow morning."

"So you really like this new shrink?" I ask as I kiss him under his ear.

"Yeah… we've made progress," he says breathless, "Oh baby; I am so ready for round four if you are."

"I thought this was round five," I ask as he picks me up.

"Do I really care what round we are on?" he asks as he squeezes my ass again.

I giggle as he carries me over to the family room where the Christmas tree is located. A wicked idea pops into my mind. "Make sure no one is around… I have an idea," I say as I nibble on his ear lobe.

**Christian's POV**

** After I place Ana on the couch, I quickly walk out of the family room, and close the French doors. **I practically run around my house and make sure no member of my security team is in a fifty foot radius. I have wanted to take Ana in front of the Christmas tree since forever and I am hard and excited to finally get my opportunity. I make my return back to the French doors and I knock softly.

"Come in," she says sweetly from inside the room.

I step into the darkness and gasp when I see Ana. The Christmas lights are on and Ana is wrapped only in a flimsy pink ribbon. A bow is strategically placed on each of her nipples and down around her belly. Pink ribbon is wrapped around every part of her. She is laying spread for me on the couch next to the tree and she seductively calls me over with her pointer finger.

"I was hoping you could un-wrap me," she says as I climb over her.

I lift off my shirt as I straddle her, "We need to cool it with the stupid Christmas puns." I rub my hard crotch over hers and she takes in a sharp breath. She is somehow able to turn me over and is now straddling me.

"I kind of like them," she says as she unzips my pants. When her mouth meets my erection, I forget all about those stupid Christmas puns.

**Ana's POV**

**Christian is ecstatic to bring me to Dr. Hamby's office Monday morning. **When Flynn officially retired, he suggested Hamby to us so we can continue working on our marriage. Christian wanted to go before me for he still had a lot to still deal with concerning his father's death and he wanted to sniff out Hamby before we met. He is still hesitant of any of Flynn's recommendations after Alex.

"I think you'll really like her…"

My eyes go wide, "You didn't tell me Dr. Hamby was a woman."

"Yes, I did."

"No you didn't," I scowl, "I would have remembered something like that."

"Ok fine, Dr. Hamby is a woman," Christian snaps, "Please keep an open mind. I think you'll really like her. I like her."

"I hope you don't like her too much…" I say and regret it the second it leaves my lips, "…. I'm sorry."

His face turns serious and he quickly kisses me on my forehead.

"Christian, Ana," Dr. Hamby says from her door, "Please come on in."

Eunice Hamby has smoky grey hair and seems to be around Grace's age. She has very kind eyes and a lovely smile. Once you get her talking, you realize how direct and forward she is. It is very disarming. She is from the Boston area and you can hear it in her speech. I am surprised Christian isn't bothered by how direct and crass she is. When she reveals to me that she is in a committed relationship with her wife Mara, I realize he associates her with the likes of Ros.

We spend the first half hour talking about our family and the three new additions on the way. Dr. Hamby knows in great detail about how we met and our history, but she asks to hear it in my own words. We talk a great deal about Christian and his progress and how I can continue to support him. Finally, Dr. Hamby asks for me to step outside so she and Christian can speak privately. Thirty minutes later, we switch. I am quite nervous to meet with Hamby, and I am not 100% sure what we even have to talk about.

"Anastasia," she says as I come in, "I am so glad you were able to join your husband this morning."

"Me too," I say as she moves closer to me.

Her face turns serious, "Anastasia, after you met with Dr. West, did you meet with anybody else…?"

All the muscles in my body clench, and I am frozen to my spot. "No. How do you even know about him?"

She smirks, "Mrs. Grey, this is a small community, I know more about Alexander West then you do."

I am suddenly very interested by what she means by that, but I don't want to bring it up without fear of judgment.

She answers my unspoken question, "I have had more contact with Dr. West in the past several years than Dr. Flynn has and I knew he immediately would be a bad choice for you."

"Why?" I ask, my voice sounding very small.

"The man had shit he needed to work through. I knew that as soon as he saw you, he'd lay his claws in."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I hiss, "God, I am so fucking sick of people acting like I am a vulnerable little flower. I am stronger than I look."

"Then answer my question from earlier, had you seen anyone before your sessions with Dr. West and before your initial sessions after Mr. Grey's infidelity."

"Yes…I have met with Dr. Flynn many times during my marriage with Christian," I snap.

"How frequently did you meet with Dr. Flynn?"

"What does this have to do with anything? I don't need to see Dr. Flynn every day of my life."

Hamby's face isn't cold; it is one of sheer determination. "Does he know Ana…?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"In your file… the file I received directly from Dr. West's office," she says taking an unsteady breath, "Dr. West diagnosed you with anorexia nervosa and bulimia from the ages 30-38... And he said that you have on and off struggles ever since."

I am hit with shock. I have only had discussions about this with Alex so it sounds so foreign coming from someone else. After my shock subsides, tears begin to fall down my face. "But that wasn't in any of the information that came from Dr. Flynn… it was only in the information that came from Dr. West."

She hands me tissues as I sob into my hands. "Christian and John have no idea, do they?" I continue to sob as I try to summon up the words to speak about one of my biggest secrets.

"Christian has always suspected…" I say, sobbing uncontrollably.

**2 Years Earlier – Alex's POV**

** I quickly open the door and I search my apartment for Ana. **Her car is in her spot so I know she is home. I need her, badly. I know for a fact that she didn't wear underwear to work today and I have been thinking about her naked ass all day.

"Ana," I yell, "Where are you baby?"

My heart falls when I hear her vomiting in the bathroom.

"Oh no, oh God no," I ramble as I slam on the bathroom door, "Ana, please stop. Come out, please."

I hear her sob from inside the bathroom as I try to open the door, "Please, at least unlock it Ana." She continues to cry as I suddenly hear a click on the door. I open the door to find her pale and sobbing on the floor. I lean down and hold her gently as she continues to sob.

"I hate this for you," is all I can say as she sobs harder into my chest.

**Present Day – Ana's POV**

** I am finally able to get myself calm and she shakes her head. **"How long have you been dealing with this?" she asks softly.

I sigh, "Alex thinks I have had anorexic tendencies my entire life, there were bad and good days. I have just never come to terms with it. The bulimia started soon after my kids were born."

"Around the same time you got a breast lift?"

I snort, "Damn, what else did Alex write in there?" I am surprised by how quickly I am able to stop my crying.

"Answer the question," Hamby shoots back.

I sigh, "The bulimia began soon after Phoebe was born. Christian and I have spent time with a lot of "society people" and several of those women were talking about their plastic surgeries and I thought getting something done would help with my self-confidence issues. And it did… for a while."

She nods, "What worries me about you Mrs. Grey is that you keep jumping from one quick fix to the next. Such as: A short time in counseling, weekends away with Christian, plastic surgery to the next counseling session. Lucky for you, you have had your struggles, but nothing ever bad happened so the quick fixes have worked… to a point. Then suddenly, your husband with severe abandonment issues loses his father, and boom, it explodes around you. You have been a time bomb waiting to explode."

"So what are you saying?" I ask, trying to absorb her words.

"You need to get to the root of the problem. I keep banging that into Mr. Grey's head as well. Your issues are like weeds, you merely cut it and it subsides for a while. You pull that fucker out of the ground, and it is gone for good."

"So have I just been kidding myself?" I ask, so confused, "Thinking I was so strong and so capable of taking care of myself? Did Alex West really take advantage of me when I was weak like everyone says he did?"

She sighs, "Those are two different questions Ana. You are very strong, but you can't be strong enough to carry someone like Christian Grey forever, you need to take care of yourself."

I nod as she continues, "And as far as West goes. Knowing that man the way I do, I wasn't surprised that he jumped into a relationship with you. I wasn't kidding when I said he had his own shit to deal with. When the blind leads the blind, you both bump into a wall…"

"Why weren't you surprised… has he been in a relationship with a patient before?"

She shakes her head, "Oh no, you were his first. He probably should explain it to you himself, but he was just in a bad place and you were willing and beautiful."

I nod, completely confused, and she smiles sweetly, "Should I put you down for after the new year?"

I smirk, "Sure."

"I don't need to see Christian again so you two are free to go," she says as I get up and head for the door. "Ana… before you leave."

I turn and face her and her expression softens. "Tell him," she says, "Tell him. It will do a world of good for your relationship if you were honest with him and with yourself. You have been lying to yourself for too long, don't lie to him too."

I nod as I exit her office. Christian eyes me skeptically as I reach for his hand. "You both were in there for a while and …. Have you been crying? Baby, what happened?"

I kiss him deeply and I place my hand on his chest. "I'll tell you later…"

**A/N – I have dealt with similar issues and I know people who have gone through them personally so I hope I gave this chapter the sensitivity it deserved. If not, I apologize. I don't own FSOG. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. **


	33. The Grey Family Christmas Party

**Music Suggestion – Haunted by Taylor Swift (especially towards the end)**

**Chapter 33 – The Grey Family Christmas Party **

**Ana's POV – 31 Years Earlier **

**I take a good look at myself in the mirror. **I can't believe I let Gretchen talk me into this, school dances have never been my thing. _How would you know, you've never been to a school dance before. _I roll my eyes at myself. I am in a new city and in a new school, I need to make friends. Gretchen Michelson was nice to befriend me, and I am very appreciative. Being the new girl with zero friends is the worst.

I sigh deeply as I analyze my appearance. My long brown hair isn't perfect, but is tame enough for tonight. The dress is a hand me down from my mother. It isn't too special, just a faded black cocktail dress that I have seen her wear countless times. The dress has a square neck line and the hem goes to my knees. I thought my mom had descent taste but I could tell Gretchen hated it.

"Vintage is totally in…" she tried to tell me nicely.

The house phone rings and I jump for it. Steve picked up the last time Gretchen tried to call, and I could tell by her tone that their conversation did not go well. God knows what that asshole said to her.

"Ana," she says way too perky.

"Hey Gretchen," I answer.

"Guess what…" she squeals in delight, "I got you a date."

"Gretchen…," I moan.

"Shut up, it is Eric Fisher. He's a wide receiver for the football team and so freaking hot. He just broke up with his girlfriend Talia and he thought you were cute." I groan again. This is going to be my first date ever and Gretchen sprung this one me like it was no big deal. "He'll pick you up at 7:00! I can't wait to see you later Ana!" Gretchen happily chimes as she hangs up.

I dejectedly sit back down in my room and wait. I don't want to go on a date with some dumb jock that I have never met. He'll take one look at me and run the other direction.

The phone rings again and I grab for it without a second thought to who it could be.

"Hello," I say complacently.

"Hello…" a familiar voice replies back.

A smile creeps across my face, "Daddy?" I have never been more excited to hear from anyone ever.

"Hey Annie, how's it going."

His familiar voice and the ache in my chest bring me to immediate tears. "Awful…"

I feel the pain in his voice. "Annie, it is going to be ok." I can tell he doesn't mean it.

"Daddy, I want to go home…"

"Ana," he says, trying to stay calm, "You need to stay with your mother."

"But I hate it here…"

He gives a long resigned sigh, "Don't you have a break coming up?"

I groan, "Not till stupid Thanksgiving… and Mom wants to take me to have dinner with Steve's family."

"I'll talk to her," Ray immediately says to stop my crying, "Soon, ok honey."

"Ok Daddy," I say as we hang up. As I throw the phone to the ground, I surrender myself to my tears, makeup be damned.

"**I thought you told me she was leaving," I hear a hushed whisper from outside my bedroom; "I thought I'd have you all to myself tonight."**

"Well, let me go talk to her," Mom says as my bedroom door opens

I bolt up out of bed and Mom laughs at my sudden movement. "Good morning sunshine…"

"Oh my god… is it morning?"

She laughs, "Not, it is 8:30. Didn't you have a dance tonight?"

"Has anyone been by the house?" I ask.

My mom shakes her head, "No and I have been home since 6:30…"

I got stood up. I don't even know Eric Fisher, but I still want to cry. I can't believe some stupid guy didn't even have the decency to call. Steve steps into my room and rolls his eyes when he sees me.

"No one invited you in here Steve," I bark at my jackass stepfather.

Mom gasps and Steve snarls. "You are living under my roof young woman so you better treat me with respect."

I lie back down, and pout. "So are you going to your dance Ana?" Mom asks sweetly.

"No, I got stood up," I say as I hold back tears.

"Oh honey," she says rubbing my arm, "That's awful. How about I make us some popcorn and we'll watch a movie."

"We had dinner plans Carla," Steve barks.

"Well, we can have dinner here with Ana…" Mom replies calmly. She quickly gets up and leaves me with a swift kiss on the cheek. "I'm here, I'll make this better."

As soon as she is out of earshot, Steven turns to me and smirks. "Ana, some piece of advice," Steve says, "A guy won't be interested in a gawky, pale, over dramatic know it all. So maybe you should save yourself the aggravation before you have another night just like this…"

As soon as he exits my bedroom, tears come bursting from my eyes. _I hate it here. _

**Ana's POV – Present Day**

** "Ana…" Christian says as he strokes my knee, "Honey, what are you thinking about?"**

I shake my head and move my focus back to my husband. He looks absolutely divine in his black dinner jacket, dress pants, and sexy tousled hair. I swear he is twenty eight again.

"It is just a nice night," I say as I stare back outside, "I was just admiring it." _Tell him Ana; tell him, you have put this off for too long. _I am not going to do this in front of my son, I'll tell him later.

He smirks, "Tonight is just a beautiful backdrop for my sexy wife..."

"Ok enough you two," Ted says from the back seat. I turn and smile at my boy.

"I am so glad you are home for the holidays," I say, squishing his cheeks together, "I've missed you…"

He is trying so hard not to scowl, but he is failing miserably. "I may go find another place to live during the holidays."

I gasp, "Teddy!"

"You two seriously need to stop it with all the sex. I'm not stupid; I know what is going on…" He rolls his eyes at me and I swear he looks just like Christian.

**The party is in full swing and Christian and I are immediately swept up into family and conversation. **

"Steele," Kate bellows through the house. Christian immediately scowls at Kate. "Steele" isn't his favorite nickname of mine. Kate smiles at him with horrified amusement, I think she enjoys riling him up.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my back. I turn around to find Grace standing behind me, loving smile and all.

"Can we talk?" she asks nicely. I nod and she leads me to an unoccupied sitting room on the ground floor. She smiles sadly and turns to me. "I know I sent a letter with Christian, but I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you and I wanted to make sure we were ok…"

"Grace, it is fine," I say, trying to not make this a huge issue, "I understood your intentions behind your words. In the moment, I just got so … emotional."

"I understand," Grace says with a sigh, "You and I are both protective. You thought I was unfairly attacking someone you cared for. I guess comparing Dr. West to Elena Lincoln was unfair…"

I snort and she smiles. "Just know Ana, I am protective of you. I saw that somebody might have taken advantage of you and hurt you and … I just snapped. You are very dear to me, you must know that."

I smile back at my mother-in-law, "I know… You are very dear to me as well."

"Good," she says, "Let's put this behind us. It is in the past and now you are working through things with my son and I couldn't ask for anything more."

With the exception of our conversation in the kitchen, I have never left a conversation with Grace Trevelyan Grey and not felt like we accomplished something great. She really is an exceptional woman.

**I decide to dedicate the rest of my evening to my very pregnant daughter. **She is the star of the night as she fields every question and allows complete strangers to touch her belly. I am so impressed with her. Who knew Christian Grey's daughter could show such self-control with complete strangers.

I feel Christian at my side before I see him. "Are you… avoiding me?" he whispers and I am shocked by the astonishment I hear in his voice.

"No," I say defensively. Am I avoiding him? Ever since our session with Dr. Hamby, we haven't been as touchy feely as we usually are.

"You have been avoiding me since your meeting with Hamby," he says, mirroring the thoughts in my head. The insecurity in his voice tugs at my heart. It was never my intention to leave him unsure of us and who we are.

"Please don't worry, I'm fine."

"Telling me not to worry is like telling a pig not to roll in mud…"

I snicker as he kisses me on the temple. "I don't care if we are in the middle of my mother's Christmas party. If you need to talk, I am here."

With absolute perfect timing, John and Rhian enter the room and happily greet Christian and me. John is here, Christian is ready. _It is now or never Anastasia_. In an act of courage, I turn to Rhian.

"Can I borrow him for a minute?"

**I pull Dr. Flynn and Christian into Carrick's old study and I try to compose myself. **Both men are staring at me with expectant eyes and I have no idea how to even begin.

"Ana, why are we in here?" Christian asks and I can tell he is trying so hard to stay patient with me.

I stare at both men and take in a deep breath. _You have been lying to both of them for years, out with Anastasia. _

"I might have said some things to Alex," I say and I see Christian clench at the sound of his name, "That I never admitted to in my sessions with the pair of you."

They both stare blankly at me, and I can tell they aren't catching on.

"What are you talking about Ana?" Flynn asks.

"I told Alex…" I say softly, "That when I was in high school and through most of college and maybe some time after that, I had an eating disorder."

Dr. Flynn nods and Christian's eyes shut, as if in pain. _You aren't done, just like a Band-Aid Ana_. This will hurt him, but he needs to know.

"And…" I say as Christian looks at me with a pained expression, "I struggled with bulimia twice in the past twenty three years."

Christian immediately moves from his seat and stands in front of the only window in Carrick's office. Dr. Flynn's eyes move to Christian for a second and then back to me.

"I always had my suspicions, but I was never able to confirm them," Dr. Flynn says to himself, "Why did you wait this long to say anything to either of us? We could have gotten you help."

My voice sounds so tiny as soon as it leaves my lips. "I am not sure. I always thought I'd had it under control, that I didn't need help."

"When…" Christian says so suddenly that I almost jump out of my skin.

"When what?" I ask him.

"The two times in the last twenty three years, when were they?"

My heart feels like it is pounding in my ears and all I want is for him to hold me. "After Phoebe was born and during our separation…"

He holds onto his side as if he is in pain. "You didn't get the stomach bug, did you?" he asks softly.

All the moments I lied to him and covered up what was happening flood through my mind. When I struggled with bulimia under Christian's roof, I was so ashamed. I couldn't disappoint him like that. I couldn't disappoint the person who meant the most to me. I couldn't be a burden.

Tears flood to his eyes and they look so raw. "Why didn't you tell me?" he gasps, "If you were struggling when Phoebe was born, why didn't you say something…?"

"I don't know," I sob, my tears matching his.

"I should have never let you get the plastic surgery… I should have never, God, I regret everything…"

"Please don't Christian," I plead, "We need to move on."

"Yes, I agree with Ana," Flynn chimes in, "You both need to work through this together and move on, this will only make your relationship stronger."

Christian suddenly freezes and his eyes go wide. "He knew…"

"What?"

"That fucker knew about all of this… that's why, that's why… oh fuck."

"Christian, what?" I practically scream.

His eyes turn from sadness to disgust, "That fucker knew everything. Fuck, you were going through this under his roof. So of course that is why you have that sick little connection with him, he was there for you as you struggled. You became… dependent on him."

"What are you implying?"

His expression turns from disgust to wild anger. "He didn't get you any help beyond time with him… why the fuck did he not send you to a specialist or a fucking private facility? That bastard wanted you dependent on him," he says with poison oozing out of each word.

I look over at Flynn and he nods. "Christian," Flynn says sadly, "Eating disorders are one of West's specialties. Without realizing it, I sent her to a good source for an issue such as anorexia and bulimia."

"Alex's mother died from anorexia," I say softly, "It was a personal mission of his to help others with similar inflictions." That story was one of the reasons I fell in love with Alex in the first place. He had a passion for what he did and it was all due to the mother he loved and misses so much.

His eyes narrow at Flynn. I know this wasn't the answer he wanted. "I don't give a fuck," he declares

"Christian," I snap.

"No," he says shaking his head, "No, I don't care. I don't accept that. He should have done more for you… he should have taken you to several different doctors. Just having him isn't good enough. He should have done more."

"He did what he could…"

"THAT IS NOT FUCKING ENOUGH," Christian practically screams at me.

"I didn't need anything else," I scream back, not backing down, "I insisted."

He rolls his eyes, "You are a stubborn pain in the ass."

I gasp and Flynn quickly backs out of the room. _Well played John_. "You narcissistic jackass…"

"He should have insisted, he should have forced you to attend any type of therapy that you needed, he should have done more…"

"Why?" I snap, "I didn't want or need that… why would he go against my requests?" He is fuming and I can feel wetness pool between my legs. This is the hottest argument ever.

"BECAUSE," he screams, "That's what you do when you are so deeply in love with a stubborn pain in the ass; you move heaven and earth to be everything for her. You move heaven and earth to protect her because that's what she fucking needs. Even when she fights you on it… you fucking insist."

A realization hits me square in the face. He isn't fighting to keep me anymore; he is fighting on my behalf, and that declaration of love pulls at something very deep inside of me. The electricity in the room is buzzing and I can't stop the tears falling down my face. I have spent the last five minutes in a screaming match with this man, and I have never felt more loved or cherished in my life.

He moves closer to me and we both are panting. He lightly touches my face and I feel fire pulse through my veins.

"We'll fix this," he whispers. He lightly kisses me and I feel complete.

**A/N2 –: ) Thanks for everything! All your reviews, favorites, follows, etc (I always skip those, but they are just as important). Basically – THANKS! :)**


	34. Relapse

**A/N – Follow the flashbacks the best you can! I have a couple, but I think it will tie into the story well. POV remains Ana's. Thanks again! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for such a late post… I have been working on a new story and I thought I could balance both lol. My newest is called "Young, Messed up and romantically confused"… and yes, I did just advertise for myself. Lol. Enjoy and review if you wish!**

**Chapter 34 – Relapse**

**Ana's POV – Present Day**

** I watch the clock tick slowly as Christian and Dr. Hamby's eyes burrow into me.** I should probably start talking.

"Ana…" Dr. Hamby subtly nudges me, "When did these issues with bulimia start?"

I sit in silence again and turn to Christian. He nods, wanting me to continue, but I can see the pain in his eyes. He blames himself; he has told me so a numerous amount of times since the Christmas party. When we celebrated the New Year, we clinked glasses and toasted to new beginnings. We promised each other that we would have a better year. _You can't possibly have a better year Anastasia unless you open your stubborn mouth and start talking._

The bitch is right, I sigh in defeat. "Close to Phoebe's first birthday… "

**Ana's POV – 22 Years Earlier**

** "Ana, dear, what would you like for lunch," Gail asks, stirring me from my stalking. **I turn from the sight on my front lawn. Christian is outside having a lively conversation with the newest architect at Elliot's firm. Little Miss Perky Brunette did such a good job on my daughter's room on year ago, Christian has asked her to fix his office. Much like Ms. Mateo, Eva Lazzarini can't help being flirtatious with my husband. He thankfully keeps a considerate amount of space between the two of them as they talk, but I still can't help myself. She obviously wants him, and she has all the time in the world to spend with him.

"Ana…" Gail bothers me again, "You never answered my question. You should really eat so you can a get a nap in before Phoebe wakes up."

I continue to stare outside as Christian continues to talk with Eva. Gail sighs, "Ana, nothing is going on with those two. It is so obvious from his body language that he is not interested in her. Especially with you in his house and that little girl upstairs, Phoebe isn't old enough to be disappointed, but I know he would never ever want to disappoint her." I nod. I guess she is right. "Now come eat."

In a zombie like trance, I follow Gail into the kitchen. "By the way," Gail says as she serves lunch, "You have an appointment in town with Mrs. Acton for the charity gala tomorrow night."

"Seriously," I say as I look down at my appearance. I have tried so hard to get back to shape after Phoebe was born, but I am still not happy. I still look disgusting.

"Yes seriously," I hear Christian say as he saunters down the hallway, "You need a night out Ana, you have been so obsessed with Phoebe and Ted and work… we need a date night." He lightly kisses behind my ear and wraps his arms around me.

"Well somebody call the tent makers instead of Caroline…"

"Hey," he snaps, "I don't want you talking about yourself like this…"

"I have been trying so hard," I almost sob, "Christian, I need work done."

His eyes go wide, "No."

"Please just consider it."

"No," he almost screams again, "I won't allow that… no way."

He always has this uncanny way of reducing me to a first grader. He storms off and I nod and try not to cry as I pick solemnly at my food.

** "Mrs. Grey," Caroline says patiently as I try to squeeze into this dress. **

"I can make this work…"

"Mrs. Grey, you are obviously not a size two anymore."

"Caroline," I huff, "I am trying not to be rude, but shut the fuck up, you are ruining my concentration."

She tries to hold back a smile as I continue to squeeze. Fuck it, this isn't going to work.

"Mrs. Grey, I think you're more of a size 6, maybe even a size 8."

I practically sob, "I have been trying so hard… I have been at the gym when I am not taking care of two small children, what am I doing wrong?"

She sighs, "Your body changes when you have children… There is nothing you can do beside eat right and continue to exercise. It will take some time, but I bet you can be back at your old size."

_ By that time, Christian will have run off with Eva Lazzarini. _I take off the too small dress and turn to Caroline, absolutely defeated. "Bring me the sixes and the eights…"

"Good girl."

**Ana's POV – Present Day**

** "So purging was used as a coping mechanism while you were recouping from having Phoebe…"**

"What do you mean by a coping mechanism?" I ask as I look over at Christian. He looks like he is in extreme pain and I just want to hold him.

"You couldn't control your weight so you decided to do something else about it…"

I nod. "That night, I had dinner with my friend and sister-in-law Kate and I ate too much because well, I guess I needed comfort. Then I realized I had made my problem worse so I went home and the possibility just popped in my brain."

Dr. Hamby writes something down and nods. "Did this continue after that day?"

"Yes…" I say, "After a couple of months, I was able to stop myself."

Dr. Hamby looks back and forth between us and writes something else down on her legal pad. "How were you able to stop yourself?"

"I was able to lose the weight and then I didn't have a need for it anymore…"

Dr. Hamby looks up at me with a confused expression. "The plastic surgery wasn't a factor?"

I shake my head, "It didn't really help like I thought it would." I look over at Christian and his face is still unreadable. I can tell he is trying to hold back something; I am just not sure what.

"You relapsed again, when was it this time?" I stare at the ground, trying to decide how to say this without losing control over my emotions. "Was it when things were getting bad? Before the infidelity or was it during the separation?"

_Damn_ this woman is direct. "Before I found out about his relationship with Emily, I thought things were fine. I knew we were having problems and we weren't being as intimate as we usually were, but I still didn't think he would do that to me. I held on to that fact so that is why I was able to keep it together."

Dr. Hamby nods and I turn back to Christian. Now I can clearly see that he is upset. He doesn't look at me so I turn back to Dr. Hamby.

"So when did it happen Ana?" Christian is not going to like what I am about to say.

**Three Years Earlier – Ana's POV**

** "Mom," Phoebe's concerned voice echoes through my phone, "Is everything alright with you and Dad?"**

I look over at Alex's serious face and cringe at what I am about to do. "Of course honey, why do you ask?"

"I've just heard a few things around town," she says, anxiety seeping through the phone, "Something about Dad cheating… please tell me that's not true."

I sigh deeply and rub my eyes. I am so tired. I am so tired of all of this. I hate that I am doing this to her.

"Everything is fine with me and your father…" I tell her as Alex shakes his head. He wants me to be completely honest about my relationship with Christian. I have been with Alex for three weeks and he wants me to tell the world that my marriage is over and I am dating my shrink.

"Ok, Mom," she says resigned, "Just know that you can talk to me if anything is going on." She can hear the frantic concern in my voice. She knows there is more to the story but she won't press me on it.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I tell Alex as I get up from the table. I am so thankful we got a private room for dinner tonight. I don't think I could handle sitting out in the general public.

Alex nods and I head straight for the ladies room. I begin to re-apply my make-up when I am suddenly clued in to what the women in the bathroom are talking about.

"Oh my god, did you hear Christian Grey cheated on his wife?"

"Angela, that's just a rumor."

"No its not," Angela protests, "My friend Boomer goes to the bar where she works and he has seen him there…. Talking and flirting with her." I feel like my chest is going to cave in. Can I just get one minute of peace?

"Damn," the other girl replies, "But you know, isn't how that always happens. The wife is some boring housewife that doesn't know how to give her man a descent blow job, and the husband is powerful and successful so he just fucks the world."

"Must suck…"

"It may look up for Mrs. Grey; she could get a reality show out of it…"

I know these girls must be young and probably very stupid, but I can't stop the tears that are pouring down my face. I can't keep the attention of my husband, I am the laughing stock of this community, and I am lying to my own daughter.

They walk out of their stalls and join me at the sinks. They both smile at me and a second later, I see that at least one of these bitches realizes what she has just said, and who she has just said it to.

"What's wrong Angela?"

"Yeah Ang," I say as I throw my eye liner back into my bag, "It does suck. So maybe you should keep your asinine comments to yourself."

"Fuck, that was Anastasia Grey," is all I can hear from the bathroom as I burst into tears.

**Present Day **

** "So the second trigger was when?"**

"The second trigger happened when it was clear that my world was falling apart," I reply back.

Christian is hunched over with his head in his hands. He sits back up and stands up. "I need to go…"

He is not going to storm out on me. "Where are you going?"

"Out, Ana."

"No," I snap, "You aren't just going to storm out on me… I can't worry about where you are. This sucks for me too." He huffs and sits back down. "Thank you."

"I am not storming out because of you…" Christian clarifies.

"Why did you want to?" Hamby asks.

"Because I hate what myself for what happened…" he snaps.

"You can't just run away Christian," I snap at him, "What happened did happen, we can't change that."

"What you need," Dr. Hamby interjects, "Is you need to communicate and support each other."

"Then why do we need to replay the fucking past?"

"It's that old clique Christian," Hamby spats back at him, "You need to learn from the past or you'll repeat it."

He still looks so upset and beside himself. I know he is done for the day, I know I want to go home. This day has been hard on both of us.

"Baby, do you want to go home open a bottle of wine," I ask as I rub my hand through his hair.

He nods his head and smiles up at me.

"It is time for you to go anyway," Hamby says as we stand up, "I do have homework for Christian, can he stick around with me for a second before you guys leave?"

I nod and exit Hamby's office. I realize exactly how drained and exhausted I am as I sit and wait for Christian in reception. On top of work and preparing for my book's arrival on bookshelves around the country, I am working through things with Christian and trying to tackle my issues with eating. I am absolutely pooped.

Christian finally walks out of Hamby's office and makes a path for me. He immediately kisses me and holds me for several minutes.

"What did Hamby tell you?" I ask in awe as he laughs.

"I can't tell you," he says as he kisses me on my temple, "Let's go home, I need a bath."


	35. Homework

**A/N – This chapter is short! Sorry! Think of it as a small piece of thanksgiving pie :-) The next chapter will be longer (but probably will be out a lot later) Enjoy anyway! Happy Thanksgiving everybody!**

**Chapter 35 – Homework **

**Christian's POV **

** "God Hamby, why am I still here? Do you want to make me feel more like a big piece of shit," I say as I run my hands through my hair. **

She snorts, "Regardless of what you may think, that is never my intention. I just want to chat with you for a second."

"Alright," I say. I feel very unprepared for whatever Hamby deems is important enough to assign as homework.

Hamby prepares herself for what she is about to lay on me. "From what I have heard over these past couple months… I think you both have forgotten how to take care of each other."

My eyes widen, "Fucking hell Hamby, I thought you said you didn't want me to feel like shit?"

"Right," she replies. She sounds like she is speaking with a petulant child.

"I learn today that I have completely neglected my wife's emotional needs over the past 23 years concerning her appearance and now you tell me that I am failing to protect her other needs…" I spit out, "Of course I feel like a piece of shit. I have failed her in so many ways. I have failed at my most important task."

"I am not playing the blame game. This isn't entirely your fault, but I think you bringing about the change in your relationship with Ana would speak volumes to her," she says calmly.

"I am confused, what are you saying?"

She sighs, "Between the birth of your kids, raising them, and your father's death, you forgot how to take care of each other. You forgot what it means to really support and love one another. She is going through an exorbitant amount of stress with the release of her book and dealing with her disorder, she really needs you right now."

I stay quiet as I try to think. "I have always done this job my way… but I have a feeling you're about to tell me I am wrong."

"Why do you say that?" Hamby asks innocently.

"Because you always tell me I am wrong. I don't hear that much from women."

"Between your mother, Ana, Phoebe, and even Ros… you never hear that you are wrong from any women?" she says with amusement in her eyes.

"I would like to find a shrink one of these days who doesn't enjoy making fun of me…"

She smiles brightly and stays back on message. "This will fit nicely into my homework because you are right. I don't doubt that you know how to take care of her in the bedroom and you know how to make sure she eats, but that's only part of it."

"What are the other parts…?"

"That's my homework," she smirks, "You need to figure that out on your own, take care of her in those ways, and report back to me at your next appointment."

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" I ask as she smirks.

"Yes, yes I do. It is quite fun putting you in your place Mr. Grey, I won't deny that," she says very seriously, "Now, go home to your wife and figure out what she REALLY needs and not what you perceive that she needs."

"Perceive?"

She nods, "For example… the plastic surgery, did she really need it or did you think she needed it after she begged and begged you for it?" It is hard to deny Ana when she begs.

"Ok," I nod in defeat, "I see what you mean."

I move for the door and grasp the nob. I turn and look back at Hamby. "What if… I don't know what she needs? I've failed for so long and I didn't even realize what I was doing."

She shakes her head at me, "You need to stop it with the self-loathing bull shit. It is getting old. You know what she needs and you'll figure this out."

I nod my head as I exit her office. I think I like Hamby better than Flynn. Her no nonsense demeanor always put me at ease.

Once I exit her office, I stand at the door outside of Hamby's office and gaze at my beautiful wife. She looks nervous and tired and so beautiful. She needs a bubble bath and some wine and peace and quiet, and I have every hope of joining her in this. I feel a sudden surge of confidence in my abilities to take care of her.

_I think I can do this. _


	36. Catch Up

**A/N – I want to issue a big apology. I have been so absorbed in my story that I have neglected this one. I definitely want to finish this up, and I am so happy for those of you who are sticking with me. I have a few more chapters of my other one (Young, Messed up and romantically confused – if you are interested. Sorry for the shameless plug) and then I have a few more chapters of this one left to go, and then I think I am doing a sequel of YMURC. So yes, lot of writing ahead of me, and I thank you for your patience. This was on my brain, so I thought I'd let this out the gate first. **

**One last thing, my thoughts and prayers go out to people in Connecticut, I am a teacher myself (and yes, I do teach my students to edit their papers better than I edit my own) and it hurts my heart to know that one person could kill many innocent children. It is disgusting and I cannot fathom why any monster would do something like that. I walk by Kindergarten classes' everyday (I teach the 5****th**** grade) and I just can't imagine anyone hurting anyone so sweet and innocent. Ok, rant over, on to the story… **

**Chapter 36 – Catch up**

**Christian's POV**

** As Sawyer drives home during this torrential rainstorm, I am suddenly glad I pay him enough to drive me where I need to go**. I hate the rain. It ruins events, causes my house to be muddy and gross, and causes people to drive like dumbasses. I am relieved to never have to deal with rain while driving.

As I see my wife sitting on our protected porch, I can't help but laugh. My wife loves the rain. I hired men to fix our front porch so she could sit out here while it is raining and not get wet. I see her sip her tea from the SUV, and I can't help but smile. My girl and I are polar opposites, but that's why she is perfect for me.

"Hey there," she says as I walk up our porch.

"Hello yourself," I say as I shake off the water.

"Want to come sit with me?" she asks, moving over.

"I'm wet," I tell her as she giggles.

"Don't pout, it is just rain."

"I don't like rain," I tell her as I divest myself of my coat and shoes.

"I know so come over here and sit with me. You won't get wet if you sit with me," she says as I take my place next to her.

Once I am seated, she curls up on my side and snuggles her head into my shoulder. I breathe in her beautiful scent and hear her heartbeat through her chest

"You've never told me why you like the rain so much," I say to her after a minute, "You've been fascinated with it for as long as I've known you."

She sighs, "It just makes me calm, the sounds of the rain and the beating off the windows. Whenever I feel like I am too stressed or out of control, rain always calms me. When we lived in Washington, my mom and I or Ray and I used to listen to the rain together."

I nod as I kiss her again_. Is she stressed, is she out of control?_ I know this book release has taken a lot out of her, but I worry that there is something else bothering her.

"You need to tell me something baby?" I ask as I kiss her temple.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Are you stressed?"

She sighs, "A tad… I couldn't be in that house anymore. I needed to feel free."

"Is it your book opening?" I ask, "Or is it Phoebe?" She doesn't say anything after a moment so I ask her again. "… Ana?"

"And you haven't been home a lot," she whispers, tears threatening to surface. _Shit, all three at once, no kidding she is out here right now._ I have been the owner of the Mariners since December, and now it is almost March. I really haven't seen Ana all that much, we both have been so busy with work.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"You said the team wouldn't take away from us," she tells me as I begin to wipe her tears away, "It is not even baseball season."

"I am just trying to get established," I tell her, "It is a new business acquisition and sometimes that takes time."

She nods, but I know she is still upset. I feel like shit. She probably thinks I am fucking around and fucking secretaries while I am at work, when really I am cleaning house and hiring new people within the organization. This takes time, time I should be spending with her.

Hamby's words from a month or so ago come around to bite me on the ass, _"Between the birth of your kids, raising them, and your father's death, you forgot how to take care of each other. You forgot what it means to really support and love one another. She is going through an exorbitant amount of stress with the release of her book and dealing with her disorder, she really needs you right now."_

I hate it when Hamby is right. I have been a shitty husband and I need to own up to the homework Hamby gave me and actually do it.

"Tell me about the book opening…" I say, trying to distract her, "How is that going."

She groans, "It is so fucking stressful. I feel like I am being pulled a million different directions, going at high speeds constantly. I am also still an editor so I have authors to deal with on top of everything. Oh yeah and I am the vice President… It is stressful…. Christian Grey, what are you doing?"

In an effort to distract her, I turn her around and begin pulling off her socks.

"Just go with it…" I tell her as I bring her feet into my lap. When I begin massaging her feet, she tilts her head back and moans happily. I feel like she might have an orgasm at any moment.

"Keep doing that… right there…"

I cannot help my chuckle as she laughs at herself. "If you come on the porch just from a foot massage that will most definitely be a first," I tell her as I continue to massage her cute little feet.

"I am on my feet all freaking day, running from building to building. I don't know how you do it."

"I guess it's because I don't wear Louboutins to work," I tell her sardonically as she bursts into laughter. "Remember, your book is releasing in a few weeks… this will all be over soon."

"And then I'll have signings and appearances…" she rattles on.

"You love this, and you know it," I tell her as she smiles wistfully.

"Yeah… I guess I do," she smiles happily, "But we still need to talk about Phoebe."

"Actually, about that, I have something to tell you."

**Several Hours Earlier **

** "McClane, we need a fucking lefty," I bark at him, "How are we supposed to handle left handed batters if we don't have a left handed pitcher. I don't need another stupid short stop. Give me a lefty." **I throw down the phone as I hear a knock at the door. "What?" I bark. I hate not having an assistant here, I need to hire one immediately.

"Mr. Grey," I hear my son-in-law say as he creeps into my office, "Is this a bad time?"

I sigh, "No Rhett, come on in." Rhett walks in and takes a seat across from me. "How can I help you son?"

He nods nervously, "I was hoping I could have my role reduced within in the organization."

If this were any other employee, I would bark at them for a myriad of reasons. I know why Rhett wants to reduce his role within my organization; his daughters and my granddaughters are a month or so away from making their appearance. Phoebe is getting so close, and I know it must be nerve wracking to be away from her in her condition. I mean, he should be nervous to be away from her, this is my daughter after all. It is his job to take care of her as well as I would.

"I understand."

"I mean, I need to work," Rhett says, shaking his head, "But…"

"You need to be there for my daughter."

He nods. I smile for the first time today, "You're a good man Earnhardt. Go take care of my daughter."

He leaves my office, and I stop for a moment. I have been going, going, and going, and I keep forgetting about my wife. If anyone were to trump me in the "good husband" department, I am glad it is my daughter's husband.

**"Thank god," Ana says as she shakes her head, "He needs to be at home. It is getting so close. The doctor said this morning she could deliver as early as the end of March."**

"How was her appointment today?" I ask. Ana was the one who took Phoebe to her appointment this morning. This could be the cause of her anxiety concerning our daughter. She begins to tear up and I brace myself for the worst. "If something happened Ana, I need to know," I tell her nervously, "Please tell me."

"She developed Mild Preeclampsia and the doctor placed her on bed rest," Ana says through a sob, "The doctor went over all of her options and every complication imaginable and Phoebe was so brave through all of it but I am terrified for her Christian… I know Preeclampsia is common with multiples, but still…"

She sobs into my shirt as she continues, "I just want her babies to be healthy and happy, and I don't want any complications."

"Honey, we all want that," I try to reassure her, "The doctors will do everything they can to help her through this."

The only thing causing me not to go in a similar emotional breakdown is the knowledge that my mother and I found the best doctors in the country for Phoebe. They'll do everything they can to take care of Phoebe and the girls, or they'll find a fucking lawsuit on their hands. This is a small complication, but I have everything under control.

"I know Christian," she says as she continues to sob, "I just don't want her to go through the pain of losing a child. She is still _so young_, and I want her to have happy babies and not be in pain…"

"So do I," I tell her as she continues to cry, "So do I baby."

I hold her as she sobs deeply into my chest. The rain continues to beat outside as I continue to hold her. Suddenly her crying stops and I hold her longer as I feel her breathing calm.

"You all cried out?" I ask as she nods.

"Thank you," she whispers after a beat.

"Of course," I tell her after a beat, "I'll be at home more, I promise."

"Thank you," she says again. She softly kisses me and gets up from the porch.

"Are we going inside?" I ask as she nods devilishly. "What will be doing inside?" I ask her coyly.

"Oh I think you know what we'll be doing, Mr. Grey," she says as she wipes away a stray tear, "I am still stressed and I need a little help banging away the rest."

"Oh, baby, you have such a way with words…"


	37. Phoebe

**Chapter 37 – Phoebe **

**Ana – **_**18 Years Earlier**_

** I am finally home after a morning of running around town. **Whenever Christian leaves for an extended period of time, I always feel like I am operating without a limb. He doesn't do much in regards to helping me with my daily to-do list, but his missed presence is always felt. I flip through my laptop and try to figure out several work related items before I head off to the office today. My cell phone rings and I pray that it isn't the office.

"Hello," I say as I answer the phone with my eyes closed, quietly praying this isn't bad.

"Mrs. Grey, this is Phoebe's school."

My heart stops, _can I re-wish that this was my office?_ "Yes?"

"During Recess today, Phoebe tried to climb the monkey bars. She missed a bar with her hand and she fell, injuring her arm. Her security detail, Luke Sawyer, is on his way with her to the hospital."

Fifty is going to freak, especially since he is on another coast. I need to make sure that everything is ok before we give Christian details, meaning Sawyer can't call Taylor.

"Thank you so much for telling me, and thank you for sending her with Sawyer." I don't know why I am thanking them; this is protocol when situations like these arise.

"Yes, ma'am."

I head for my car, and Ryan immediately follows me. I dial Sawyer, praying that Phoebe isn't freaking out.

When he answers, I immediately feel for Sawyer. My baby is inconsolable in the background and Sawyer sounds beside himself.

"I am on my way to the hospital, Mrs. Grey. Your mother-in-law has been informed and is meeting us there."

"I'm on my way too… How is she?" I ask as I continue to hear her cry. I realize that was a dumb question to ask the man.

"I am not a doctor, but I think it may be b-r-o-k-e-n." _Lovely, _but I am thankful he recognizes that Phoebe has the temperament of her father, and will lose her crap if she is told her arm is broken.

"Can I talk to her?" I ask as he immediately puts the phone on speaker.

"M-M-M-Mommy…," she sobs.

"Hi baby, Sawyer is almost at the hospital, they'll make you feel better really soon."

"I want you," she sobs_. Is there anything more heartbreaking than hearing your baby in pain?_

"Honey, I am on my way."

She cries more and I can feel my heart break in my chest. "Hurry," she sobs into the phone.

I need to get her off the phone before I lose it. "Sawyer, take me off speakerphone."

"Yes, ma'am," he says once I am off speaker.

"Is somebody with Teddy?" I feel like we employ so many security team members, I can never keep up.

"Of course Mrs. Grey, Manningham is with him."

"Manningham?" I ask, "Who the hell is Manningham?"

Sawyer snickers, "Don't worry Mrs. Grey, he's good."

"Fine, just don't call Mr. Grey until we know more about Phoebe. I don't want to him to freak out across the country before it is absolutely necessary. This could only be a minor injury."

He sighs, "Mrs. Grey, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Sawyer, I don't ask you for a lot," I tell him, "Just let me do this. I'll deal with the repercussions."

He knows that he'll still deal with the repercussions, but allows me to deal with my own husband on my own terms.

**Christian **

** I keep trying to call my wife, and I am not having any luck. **She would be on the way to the office right about now, and she should be by her phone. I cannot even get ahold of fucking Sawyer,_ what the hell is going on?_

Finally, my phone rings and my wife is finally fucking calling me back. I am agitated, and I miss her so damn much.

"Why haven't you answered my calls," I snap as she sighs deeply. She sounds distressed about something,_ shit._

"You have to promise not to freak out."

"Baby, I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but I know that will be damn near impossible," I inform her, "Ana, what the hell is going on?"

"Phoebe has a broken arm…"

I think I stop breathing for a second. "What?"

"I got a call from the school about an hour ago; she was out at recess, playing on the monkey bars…"

"Why does that school even have monkey bars," I snap, "I pay that place enough money, why do they need fucking monkey bars. They need safer equipment so my daughter doesn't fucking break her arm…"

"Can you just stay calm for two minutes so we can have this conversation…?"

"No Anastasia," I practically yell, "I am in fucking New York City and you told me an hour after the fact that my daughter broke her arm."

"Tell me when you are done yelling at me… good thing you bought me a subscription to People Magazine so I can wait all day Grey."

"Anastasia…," I bark.

"I cannot believe Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes split up… well I can, Tom Cruise is creepy…"

I know what she is doing and if we were home, she would get a good spanking for wielding that smart mouth of hers. _Fuck this,_ I need to go home. My daughter has a broken arm, and her mother needs a good fucking.

"Honey, she is ok. She has a cast and she is at home with me. We're watching some movie about princesses. Please know that I had no intention of keeping this information from you, I just wanted you to see the whole picture since you are so far away…"

Her calm voice has eased my nerves and I think I see her point. "Your baby is fine…" she adds.

I sigh as I run my hand through my hair, "Can I talk to her?"

"Yes you can," she says she hands over the phone.

The phone switches and a tiny voice comes on the other end. "Hi Daddy…"

My heart is instantly in a puddle on the floor. "Hey baby girl."

"I miss you Daddy…"

"I miss you too sweet girl, how is your arm?"

"It hurts, but my cast is pink," she says, emphasizing the word pink.

"That's my girl, always seeing the bright side. It will feel better soon, I promise," I tell her as I take a deep sigh. My baby has a broken arm. I need to go home.

"Mommy signed my cast," she informs me, "I am going to get Teddy to sign it when he gets home."

That's it, _fuck the next three days_, I am coming home. "Baby, can you keep a secret from Mommy for me."

I feel her brighten up; she loves when I do this. "Uh huh…"

"I am coming home early, but you CANNOT tell Mommy."

She sighs happily, "Really Daddy?"

"Yes, but you can't get excited… Mommy cannot know."

"Right," she says, pretending not to be excited about the news, "Got it Dad."

"I mean it Phe, no telling Mommy."

When she hands the phone back to her mother, Ana is already suspicious. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing baby, Give my girl a hug and a kiss for me…"

**It is three in the morning, and I try my best to sneak through my house. **I tip toe up the stairs to Phoebe's room, and my heart breaks as I watch her try to sleep with a massive pink cast on her arm. She looks so small and innocent and I wish I could have been there today. Taylor puts my suitcase outside my room, and I decide to settle for the night in the chair next to Phoebe's bed.

I am suddenly glad she has an abnormally large bed to accommodate her big arm cast. Her bed is much bigger than a typical bed for a six year old. She kept falling out of her too small princess bed, so I decided to buy her a queen size bed instead. Ana laughed for a week, unable to ignore the symbolism of the situation, _yes sweetheart, I moved our six year old from a princess to a Queen bed._

I lie down in the chair, and try my best not to wake my sleeping daughter. I am unable to complete my mission as I recognize two little grey eyes immediately jump to me.

"Daddy?" she says sleepily, "Daddy!" She jumps out of bed and runs to my lap, hitting my precious area with her cast.

"Baby, be careful with that cast," I say as she wraps her arms around my neck, hitting me several more times in the process.

"Sorry Daddy. I can't believe you really came home!"

"Well, a little girl who I love deeply broke her arm, so I decided to cut my trip short."

She sighs contently, "I love you Daddy."

I kiss her hair and rock her as she settles into my side. I hear a set of feet walk down the hallway, and Phoebe's door creak open. My favorite set of eyes and smile beams at me as she steps into the room.

"Mommy," Phoebe says, recognizing her mother at the door, "Daddy came home early."

"I see that," she says sleepily, "How about we move to the big bed so we can all sleep comfortably."

I get up, Phoebe still holding on to me tightly. I lean down and gently kiss my wife before I continue on to our bedroom. I plop Phoebe on to our bed as she cuddles with Ana. I change quickly into a set of pajamas and join them seconds later.

We lay in silence for a while, both Ana and I waiting for Phoebe to fall asleep. "I would say you were overreacting by coming back early," Ana says to me in a whisper, "But I am really glad you're home."

I lightly kiss Phoebe's hair and lean over to kiss Ana. "I could not stay away any longer. I am glad I am home too."

"You're such a good Dad," she sighs, "I picked well…"

I kiss her on the forehead as she falls back to sleep. "Yes you did," I tell her as she snickers sleepily.

**Christian – Present Day **

** My assistant Lilith brought over a box from Grey House to my office at the Mariner's front office. **A small, delicate picture of my daughter at the age of six made the trip and I cannot get over how quickly time has passed. My daughter is married, and weeks from giving birth to my granddaughters. I remember how small she was, how innocent and how sweet she was. I remember how much she used to love me.

_ "Do you know how to be a father? Do you know how to have a healthy relationship with anyone? I am done with you. You are dead to me." _

I shake my head as I try to drown out the bad memory. I run my hands through my hair, and I try to think rationally_. She doesn't feel that way anymore, she loves you, just like she did back then. _

_ "I am done with you forever. You might as well be dead. Tomorrow, I am getting a new family and I am done with you. I cannot believe you would do this to me."_

_ "_Stop it, stop it, stop it," I say to myself quietly, "She forgave you. She loves you. Stop it."

I put the box away and begin to drown myself into my work. I cannot let this get to me; I cannot let the bad thoughts win.

"Mr. Grey, your wife is on line one." I cannot help but smile when I think about last night… and every night this week. I've been doing Hamby's homework, and I had no idea I'd enjoy homework this much.

"Send her through…"

"Hello Mr. Grey," my wife says seductively though the phone.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"Well…" she says coyly, "I am still naked in our bed, and I am missing my husband who snuck away at seven this morning to go work."

"Gotta bring home the bacon," I inform her, "I've gotta keep up with my wife, the bestselling author."

She snickers and sighs contently, "Mr. Grey, you're the best form of stress relief…"

"Back at you Mrs. Grey."

"You busy right now? I would love some stress relief now…"

"Oh, Mrs. Grey," I practically moan, "I would be only too happy to oblige."

As I go to lock my door, I hear yelling in the waiting room. The source is from someone I know all too well.

"If you could keep your slutty hands away from my husband, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Is that Phoebe?" Ana asks, shock evident in her voice, "She should be home, why is she on her feet?"

"It is Phoebe, and I have no idea why she is here. I'll deal with this. She probably got around another security guard."

Ana snorts, "Old habits die hard." I reluctantly hang up with my wife, and I make my way to reception.

"Mrs. Earnhardt, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Phoebe is yelling at Rachel Hollis, our newest blonde intern. She flirts with everyone, so I doubt it is just Rhett.

"Honey, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Just dealing with a home wrecking whore, no need to worry Dad."

"Mr. Grey," Rachel pleads, "I haven't been hitting on your son-in-law like Mrs. Earnhardt is saying, I promise. I don't even see Rhett that way…"

"It's Mrs. Phoebe Grey-Earnhardt to you, you tramp. So my Dad is your boss and my husband is none of your damn business…"

I need to get my daughter out of here. "Phoebe, you are on bed rest," I remind her, "So that means you cannot drive down to mine and your husband's place of work and yell at my female employees."

"But this slut has been all over my husband," she barks as I take one of Phoebe's arms and wrap it around my back.

"That is beside the point," I say as we begin walking to the elevators, "Where is Brayer?"

"Ah, I escaped that idiot a while ago," she tells me as she rubs her belly, "Child's play."

"Phoebe," I hear Rhett's voice behind us, "What are you doing up?"

We turn and Phoebe suddenly looks very anxious. "She just needed to get some fresh air, Rhett," I tell my son-in-law, "She is fine."

Phoebe nods in agreement and suddenly clutches her stomach in pain. "AGH," she screams as she bends over.

Rhett rushes to her side as we both hold on to her. "Honey, are you ok?" Rhett asks as she continues to groan in pain. Suddenly, liquid falls to the ground and I realize very quickly what is going on.

"My water broke," Phoebe whispers, "We need to go to the hospital…."

**A/N – Welp, it is 4 AM on Christmas Eve and my brother's dog won't shut the hell up so I decided to get up and finish up this chapter (I apologize for the editing). Cannot wait to meet these babies! Even though they are fake, lol. **

**I also kept thinking to myself the entire time I was typing this – the Christian from this story should go talk to the Christian from my other story lol. He could really help the poor kid out. **

**Merry Christmas Eve and a Merry Christmas for those who celebrate. Happy Holidays to the rest of my readers! You're a blessing and I enjoy listening to all of your words of wisdom and the other ridiculous things you say to me! Lol. **


	38. Birth and Rebirth Part 1

**A/N – Since I have no patience at all, I am splitting this up into two parts. Forgive me? Thanks again for all the love and support – you all are peaches. Music Suggestion – Ho Hey by the Lumnieers (for this AND part 2) I don't own FSOG and please comment (I mean, if you want, but it is much more fun if you do! :) )**

**Chapter 38 – Birth and Rebirth – Part 1**

**Ana**

** As I find my release, I wrap my arms around Christian tightly, feeling his warm skin against mine. **He slams into me and finds his release seconds later. I hold him close as our breathing slows.

"What brought this on?" I pant as he holds me close, his head in my neck.

"Are you complaining?" he asks as he lightly kisses me several times.

"Well, no," I giggle as he pulls out of me, "We've just spent the last twenty four hours in the hospital, watching our granddaughters, I didn't expect this was the first thing you wanted to do once we got some time away."

He suddenly sits up and begins to rub his eyes. He suddenly looks so tired, and I know it has nothing to do with what we've been doing for the last hour.

"Honey, Reese is going to be fine," I tell him as I rub his shoulders.

"I just feel," he says shaking his head, and trying to hold back emotion, "Like a bastard…"

"Why," I ask as I rest my head in his neck.

He shakes his head, trying to keep his emotions together. I scoot closer to him and wrap my arms around his chest.

"You can tell me…" I whisper as I kiss his neck.

He sighs deeply, and I think for the first time in a while, he is actually going to talk to me.

**Christian – 24 Hours Earlier**

** Rhett and I both hold on to Phoebe as we make our way to the parking garage. **Taylor has already pulled around the car and we try our best to help Phoebe inside the vehicle.

"My bag for the hospital is at the house," Phoebe whines.

"It's fine honey," I tell her, "You won't need it."

"Why were you at the office?" Rhett asks once he finds a seat, "You know you weren't supposed to be off your feet…"

Phoebe looks embarrassed again, and Rhett shakes his head in disbelief. Taylor begins to drive away from the building and I suspect that this will be an awkward car ride.

"Rachel… again? God Phoebe, how many times do I have to tell you…"

"She has her hands all over you every single day," she sobs. I wish the ground would swallow me whole, I feel like an interloper on my daughter's relationship with my son-in-law. I turn to Taylor and I know he feels the same way.

I've seen Rachel interact with Rhett many times, and I know she is overly flirtatious with him, but she does flirt with everyone. I see them every day and I know this is not something to beat Rhett's ass over. It is painfully obvious to anyone who has observed them that Rhett has no interest in Rachel Hollis. The bastard is really in love with my daughter.

"How do you know that…," he says, trying not to get angry with her.

"I may have…. oh god," she tenses as a contraction hits.

"That better not be a fake contraction Phoebe Earnhardt," he barks.

"No Rhett, I am fake giving birth to your daughters…" she snaps back.

"Alright," I yell, unable to take their fighting anymore, "You two can fight about this later because I refuse to let my granddaughters be brought into the world while you two are bickering over something stupid."

"It not stupid," Phoebe interjects.

"Excuse me young lady, I don't know who you have spying on him, and don't try to deny it because I know you have somebody – you're my daughter for Pete's sake, but I know that man loves you so please stop. In ten years, when you think about how and when your girls were brought into this world, I don't want this to be your memory."

That shuts them both up as we drive to the hospital. I am hoping that is the end of this discussion, but I know my daughter. My Blackberry vibrates and I instantly feel stupid for not calling Ana.

"Hi Honey."

"Hey sweetheart, did everything get figured out with Phoebe?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah, actually, Phoebe is in labor," I tell her.

"What?" Ana practically yells.

"You didn't call Mom?" Phoebe gasps, "I need my Mom."

"I am on my way…" Ana says, gathering up her things as we talk.

"Hurry Mommy," Phoebe whines loud enough for Ana to hear.

Ana sighs and I know tears are bound to follow, "I will go as fast as Sawyer can drive."

"Be careful baby," I tell her.

I hear Ana sigh sadly over the phone, "Our daughter is having a baby… she's having THREE babies."

"I know," I say softly. I turn my head to the back seat, and watch my daughter hold her pregnant stomach. _Where did the time go?_

**Ana – Several Hours Later**

** I am practically curled into Christian's lap as we wait. **I hate not being in there with her. She has Rhett, but I want to be in there too. Since this is a very tricky C-Section with multiple births on the line, the mother of the future mother has to stay in the waiting room.

Maggie Earnhardt leans over to me and smiles. "Can I get you anything Ana?"

"No thank you," I say softly. Christian looks down at me thoughtfully and shakes his head.

"Get her a cup of tea, Maggie, if you don't mind." A cup of tea does sound good. I nod with a smile at my daughter's sweet mother-in-law.

"Ana, I will be a wreck when Leigh becomes a mother," Maggie says, referring to their youngest daughter, "I totally get it."

"How is Leigh?" I ask, playing mindlessly with Christian's hand.

"You'll be able to ask her in less than an hour, she is on her way and she is very excited to meet her nieces."

We haven't called Ted, we need to call Ted. I can't believe we forgot to call Ted. I immediately turn to Christian and he chuckles. "I called Ted. Since it is a weekend, he can leave, but it will only be for a weekend."

"How's he doing at law school?" Emerson asks.

"Really well," Christian says, pride evident in his tone, "His grandfather would have been proud."

Finally, Grace Trevelyan Grey enters the waiting room. "I am so sorry I am late," she says as she leans over to hug and kiss Christian and me.

"It's fine. They are only letting Rhett in the delivery room anyway."

"Well of course they are," she says as she moves back for the door, "But that doesn't mean I can't get the scoop of how things are going. I will walk around, talk to a few doctors I know who still work here… I'll be right back."

She disappears around the corner, and I feel fortunate that she is here. Having someone in the medical field in the family has always been a blessing.

"When did you call my mother?" Christian asks me quietly.

"I don't know… an hour ago," I say as Maggie brings in my tea.

He looks to where his mother just exited with curious eyes. Why is he so suspicious of his own mother? _Is there something going on with Grace?_

Rhett's sister Leigh eventually shows up and takes a seat with her parents. Leigh is two years younger than Phoebe and they have always had a good relationship. They are naming one of the girls "Leah" in honor of Leigh. The other two will be named Sadie Margaret and Reese Ana. Teddy keeps saying how Sadie and Reese sound like dog names, effectively pissing Phoebe off. I think it is sweet that they are naming two of the babies after Maggie and me while keeping the names they want.

The time is passing agonizingly slow. I am nervous for Phoebe, and the girls, and I will feel so much better once I know what is going on. Grace returns to the room and her face is full of the anxiety that I am feeling.

"Grace, what's going on…?"

She takes in a deep breath and tries to smile. "Leah was born first, she is four pounds, eight ounces, Sadie was born second, and she is four pounds, two ounces…"

"And Reese?"

Grace gives us a tight smile, "Reese is weighing around two pounds, two ounces. She shared an embryotic sac with Sadie, and I am thankful that she didn't contract TTTS which happens a lot with twins, but she is having trouble gaining weight and breathing like her sisters."

We all look at each other nervously, not sure exactly what to say.

"Are they in the NICU?" Christian blurts out. Leave it to my husband to break the silence.

"Yes honey, they are…"

"And you have the best doctors working on Reese…. And Sadie and Leah, right? Their birth weights are low. I trust you have given them the best doctors you can find…" Mr. Control Freak needs to make sure everyone is doing what they are supposed to be doing at the right time.

Grace smirks and nods at her son, "Yes honey, we did. You were there when I found them."

"How is Phoebe doing?" I interject.

"She is recovering nicely, and they are sewing her up as we speak. They've moved the babies to the NICU and we should be able to see them shortly."

We wait several more moments and I see Grace look at her cell phone several different times. Rhett walks in several seconds later and begins talking animatedly to anyone who wants to listen to him.

"She did so well," Rhett beams, seeming to be out of breath, "And my girls are so tiny, but they are so beautiful and Leah looks just like me. And Sadie looks like Phoebe, and Reese is so tiny…"

The emotion is caught in his throat and Maggie looks like she is going to burst into tears right with him.

Grace snaps out of the text message she is sending and focuses her attention on Rhett. "She'll be fine, Rhett. If Reese Ana is anything like the woman she is named after, she'll be tough and get through this."

Grace smiles at me and I grab my husband's hand. "You need to call Ted," I tell Christian.

He nods and quickly steps out of the room. Rhett continues to talk with his family as I turn to Grace.

"Who are you texting?"

She looks at me nervously, "Kate and Mia…"

"Anybody else?" I ask on a hunch. Grace isn't known for text messaging family members. This doesn't seem like her at all.

"Ana…" she says and I swear she is blushing, "You have to promise not to tell my son… or Mia or my other son."

"Tell them what?"

She sighs. "I am currently seeing someone," she whispers, "And we have become somewhat serious and I do NOT know how to tell my children."

I am in complete shock. Of all the possibilities, I did not expect her to be seeing someone romantically. "Good for you," I whisper back to her, "What does he do?"

"He's the lead doctor on Phoebe's case," she whispers to me, "That is how I was able to get all of that information that quickly."

"Dr. Fletcher?" I gasp. He is Robert Redford attractive. The man is so attractive that Phoebe was embarrassed to be have naked around him.

She nods and I can't help my smile. "As long as you are happy, I am sure they'll be happy for you."

Grace's eyes go wide and I know Christian won't take this well, no matter how happy Grace is.

"Theodore has been called, and he should be here tomorrow morning," Christian says as he returns to my side.

"Good," I say as I grab his hand.

"I'd like to go check on my wife," Rhett tells us, "And hopefully my girls if we can."

"Yes, let's go," I say as I turn to Grace. "And I want to get a closer look at Dr. Fletcher," I whisper as Grace lightly smacks me.


	39. Birth and Rebirth Part 2

**A/N – 101 Favorites! Thank you so much! I feel like I should run out with a sign and balloons or something really cheesy. Since I can't reward my 100****th**** or my 101th, I'll reward the rest of you with a chapter! lol I don't own FSOG and please review (if you want… no pressure lol)!**

**Special thanks to LuLu Price – She is the reason for one of Ana's lines in this chapter AND a plot line that I never thought about following…. Thanks girl!**

**This will have a third part and hopefully it will come tomorrow. Once I got typing, it just ended up being this way. I can't control my brain or my lack of patience with a chapter – lol. **

**Chapter 39 – Birth and Rebirth Part 2**

** As we move closer to Phoebe's room, I hear her sobbing through the door. **

"Oh baby," Rhett murmurs softly. He pounds through the door, and we follow quickly behind. Phoebe is sobbing into a pillow as a nurse tries to sooth her. Rhett immediately falls to her side and starts stroking her hair.

"Honey, what is it?"

"It hurts," she spits out. I understand how she feels. C-Sections are a bitch.

"We'll be sure to get you medication for the pain, Mrs. Earnhardt," Dr. Fletcher says as he joins us, "I am surprised by these strong emotions right after giving birth, I expected you to be too tired especially considering everything you have gone through today." I notice that he smiles quickly at Grace and she blushes.

I can't help but snicker. "My daughter will give strong emotions when she is comatose."

"Mom…" Phoebe sobs, offended.

"Well…have you met you?"

Dr. Fletcher chuckles, "I want you to rest a few more hours before going to the NICU to see your girls. You are in too much pain right now, and you're blood pressure is still a little too high."

"No," she practically shouts, "I want to see my girls, especially Reese."

"Honey, you need your rest," Rhett says soothingly, "They are in good hands."

"No," she sobs, "I want to see my daughters…"

"Mrs. Earnhardt, I insist," he says, concern laced in his tone, "You need to rest and regain your energy."

"If my daughter wants to see her children, then she'll see her children. I would appreciate a little more sensitivity on the issue Dr. Fletcher," Christian barks.

Dr. Fletcher's confidence has immediately deteriorated and I feel terrible for the poor guy. Obviously, this isn't how he wanted the first conversation with his girlfriend's son to go. I agree with Dr. Fletcher, she is all over the place and needs her rest. If the girls are going to be in the NICU for a while, and I assume they will be, she needs all the rest she can get. The next few days, months even, will be difficult and tiring.

I discreetly nod at Dr. Fletcher and he seems to understand that I'd like to talk to him outside. We both move to the hallway and his eyes read me curiously.

"I am going to be completely honest with you, once Grace tells him that you two are seeing each other, he isn't going to be thrilled."

He snorts, "So she told you." I nod and he sighs, "I'm not looking forward to that either."

"But you seem like a good guy and Grace deserves happiness, so I want you to know that I am on your side."

He smiles, "Well, thank you Mrs. Grey."

"Now on to Phoebe," I say, moving along the discussion, "Do you have pain medication that is both safe and will knock her out and allow her the rest she needs?"

He laughs, "Yes, we do."

"I happen to agree with you Dr. Fletcher - she needs the rest, especially if the girls are going to be in the NICU for a while. She is as stubborn as her father, and won't go down lightly."

He nods, "I'll have her nurse bring her pain medication." As he turns to leave, he grabs my arm. "Mrs. Grey… could you possibly… ease him into the news. Could you possibly talk me up?"

The apprehension and anxiety on his face makes me smile. "You really like Grace, don't you?"

"I… love Grace."

_Oh he is good, he is really good_. I can stop the tears that prick at my eyes, "Ok, Dr. Fletcher, I'll see what I can do, but I am warning you – he is tough."

"That is why I need all the help I can get…"

**Phoebe**

** As I wake up, it hits me that I have been sleeping for a while. **Rhett is at my side and is softly moving the hair out of my eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" I murmur as he kisses me on my forehead. "Oh my god," I say as it hits me, "How are the girls? How's Ree?"

"Around two hours. Don't worry honey. Our girls are good," he says sweetly as he kisses me softly on my eye lids, "They are as good as they were when we visited earlier. Reese has gained weight."

I was able to get in one trip to the NICU before my medicine kicked in. I have no idea what they gave me, but I haven't slept that well in a while.

"How much weight?" I ask as the nurse wheels in a plate of food.

"Two ounces," he says, hope laced in his voice.

"Time to eat," the nurse says as she adjusts my pillows.

"When will I get to see my daughters?" I ask, still groggy from my nap.

"After you eat," she demands.

"You sound like my father…." I say as I force some food down my stomach.

I don't want to eat, but if my girls are gaining weight, I need to gain weight with them. I am a mother now. They need me to be strong and healthy so they can be strong and healthy.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Rhett asks and I suddenly realize I am crying.

"I am just thinking about our girls," I say sadly as I pick up a piece of potato with my fork. I suddenly feel so small and tired. I feel helpless and unable to protect my girls. They are fighting for their lives in the NICU and I have been freaking napping. I just want them to be safe, healthy, and in my arms right now. I would give everything I have to make sure they were ok.

"I know baby, I know…" he says as he wraps his arms around me.

"I am being stupid, as usual."

"No," he says, kissing me several times on my temple, "This is why I married you. You feel so deeply, I love that about you."

"I've been taking a stupid nap, while they've been struggling without me," I say as I burst into tears, "They need me. I'm their mother."

"You needed your rest. They need you well-rested and well fed. Baby, please don't beat yourself up about this," he says I continue to cry in his chest.

"I just want my girls to be ok Rhett… I want to take them home and I want to be a family," I sob, "I don't think I could bear it if something happened to them…. I can't bear that Reesey is in pain."

"We are a family baby. Reese will be fine, we'll make sure of it," he breathes, "Eat up so we can see them."

I take in a deep breath, try to take control of my emotions, and begin eating my dinner. "Is anyone with them now?"

"My parents and Leigh are with them right now. I came out quickly to be here when you woke up, I need to go back. Your Dad is working in one of the waiting areas and your Mom is trying to get in contact with Ted. She has been standing guard at your bedside since you fell asleep."

I nod as Mom joins us. "Hey sleepy head, it is good to see you up and eating," she says as she moves to my other side.

"I need to go find my parents. I'll be ready and waiting when you want to see them," Rhett says as he kisses me lightly.

"Doesn't the NICU have specific hours?" I ask turning to my husband and my mother, "Isn't it too late?"

"Trust me," Mom says with a smirk, "With Christian Grey, late is not in anyone's vocabulary."

**Ana**

** I am glued to my spot. **I cannot keep my eyes from the sweet display in front of me. Phoebe is curled on Christian's shoulder as they watch Reese. She is connected to feeding tubes, a ventilator, and is unable to be touched. I feel the emotion and the sorrow being radiated throughout the room, and it is keeping me here, unable to move. I am supposed to be sitting with them, but I cannot bring myself to ruin this moment. I can't see my husband's face, but I know it must be raw with emotion. He lightly kisses Phoebe on her forehead, and I know the tears are about to fall.

I walk out into the hallway and gather myself.

"Mom?"

I look up and my baby boy is walking toward me with apprehensive eyes. "Teddy," I beam as I wrap my arms around my son.

"Hey Mom," he says, amusement in tone, "Where is everybody?"

"Ummm… Your Dad and Phoebe are with the babies, and Rhett walked his family to their car."

"Yeah, I saw them downstairs. Are you ok?"

I slump my shoulders, "It's just been a long day."

"I can imagine…. How are the girls?"

"Still small and still struggling," I say as Rhett joins us.

"What's up Pops," Ted says to Rhett as they embrace in what Ted calls a "Bro Hug".

"Hey Uncle Theodore," he jokes, "Are they still in there?" Leigh follows behind Rhett and I stare at her inquisitively.

I nod, "Yes, they are. I didn't have the heart to break them up. Leigh, it's getting late, do you have a place to stay?"

She nods, "I am staying at Rhett and Phoebe's for the night."

"We can have somebody drive you once you're ready."

"Thank you Mrs. Grey," she smiles sweetly. Like my children, Leigh and Rhett are carbon copies of their parents. Leigh looks distinctively like Emerson and Rhett looks very similar to Maggie.

"Mrs. Grey, can we talk for a second…" Rhett ask nervously, "Since we have some time."

Ted looks at him with curious eyes and I know what is about to come out of his mouth. "The Lifetime Original Movie, I have a thing for my mother-in-law."

I jab him in the stomach and humor my son-in-law. We walk down the hallway, leaving Leigh and Ted by themselves.

Once we are out of ear shot, Rhett begins to talk. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this for days…. But then we got a little side tracked."

"Out with it Earnhardt," I tell him.

"Can you talk to Mr. Grey about possibly talking to Phoebe?"

This is a strange request. "About what Rhett?" He sighs like this is hard for him to say to me. "You can speak freely with me…"

"The affair affected her," he finally blurts, "And his relationship with Sasha too… she never used to be this mistrusting of me before. We've always had a good and honest relationship, and now I feel like I am starting from square one."

Wow. I guess I should have expected that, and I think I have seen small tidbits of this, but it is surprising to hear out of Rhett's mouth. A memory from a few years comes back to me.

"When you went to college, and after I caught you two having sex in my house, she mentioned that she felt the need to keep you interested and that you might run off with some college girl. Could she have always been like this and you've never known?" I point out.

"I know what situation you are referring too," he says, shaking his head in exasperation, "We had two friends in our predicament, the guy was a good buddy of mine, and he left the girl for some slutty college girl. After that she was nervous that I would do the same to her…"

Of course, if she sees her Dad doing something similar, she would predict that Rhett would do the same thing. They definitely need to talk about this. Rhett is a good man, and he doesn't deserve to be doubted.

"I'll talk to him," I tell him. I realize that Rhett's eyes are no longer on me, but are blazing with fury somewhere else. I follow his gaze and I cannot believe what I am seeing. Ted is leaned over, whispering something into Leigh's ear. She is giggling and obviously enjoying the close proximity to my son. When Ted's lips reach her ear, Rhett looks like he might explode.

"Grey," he screams down the hall. Leigh looks over and immediately looks uncomfortable. Leigh smacks Ted's arm and he backs away quickly. A disturbing realization hits me, Leigh is a sophomore at Pepperdine and Ted is at Pepperdine's law school. _Oh boy,_ Rhett is not going to be happy if something else is going on with them behind his back.

We walk back to where Ted and Leigh are standing and the tension is brewing between these three. I decide to make myself scarce and let these three talk about whatever is going on.

"I am going to go check on Phoebe and Christian…" I say as squeeze Ted's arm. "Remember we are in a hospital and there are babies next door."

When I re-enter the NICU, Christian and Phoebe are on their way out. Christian's eyes are raw and I know this has been a tough day for him. Seeing his family members in potential situations that he can't control, he must be hurting right along with Phoebe. When he sees me, he leans over and lightly kisses me.

"How are they doing?" I ask Phoebe.

"They're doing fine," Phoebe barely squeaks out. I know not to ask anymore, she's had a long day.

"I am going to roll her to bed, and then I want to go home," Christian informs me, exhaustion is stretched across his face.

We walk back out and Rhett's face is red. Leigh looks guilty and Ted looks angry and I am not sure why. Rhett softens when he sees Phoebe.

"I'll take her from here, Mr. Grey," Rhett says as Christian hands over the passenger in the wheel chair to his son-in-law.

"Goodnight guys," I say as I kiss Phoebe on the cheek, "We'll be back in the morning."

"Good night Mom," Phoebe says sleepily as Rhett rolls her down the hallway.

I turn to Ted and Leigh and I really don't think I want to know what them and Rhett just discussed.

"We can drop you off at Rhett and Phoebe's," I tell her sleepily, "Ted, you're coming with us, I assume."

He nods as we all exit the hospital. Christian wraps his arms around me and plants his nose in my hair.

"You ok?" I ask as I look up into Christian's beautiful grey eyes.

He nods thoughtfully, but I know for sure that he isn't ok.

**A/N2 – I tried to make my hospital details as real life as possible, but I know I'll have missed something – that tends to happen to me. Please sweetly inform me if you see any issues with this chapter and I'll be sure to correct them to the best of my abilities! Thanks guys!**


	40. Birth and Rebirth Part 3

**A/N – Chapter 40! WOO HOO! Lol. Please, please, please review – it really helps me know how I am doing and if I am missing the mark somewhere, or if I missed something important that I need to go back and mention. And to all my Lurkers… I know you are out there :)**

**I don't own FSOG! All right go to EL James**

**Chapter 40 – Birth and Rebirth Part 3**

**Ted**

** "Oh my god," Leigh groans deeply as soon as my Mom leaves the room, "This is ridiculous. Yes, Rhett, Ted and I are… what are we?"**

"Romantically involved?" I throw out.

"That implies that you've actually taken me on a date… I'd call us more "Friends with Benefits."

_Shit, Rhett is going to flip out._ "What?" Rhett breathes.

"We saw each other at the library one night, we talked, we flirted, Ted took me out for a drink, and then well…"

Rhett is seething in anger. "Was she twenty one when you took her for drinks?"

"Of course," I yell at him, "I am not a criminal."

"God Ted, of all the girls you have bedded, and all the girls who you could have in a second… you went after my sister…"

What the hell is he talking about? He got together with my sister behind my back. "That's surely the pot calling the kettle black."

"Phoebe and I are different," he barks.

"Because you are married and parents… you started dating my sister behind my back."

"We aren't exactly dating Ted…" Leigh reminds me. I swear, the vein in Earnhardt's neck is going to pop, and I know the moment he pounces on me will soon follow. Obviously Leigh enjoys encouraging Rhett to hate me. If she wants this to keep going between us, she'll stay quiet. Not because I'll be mad that Rhett hates me, but more so that Rhett will murder me and we won't have anything to continue.

I feel doors opening behind me and Rhett's attention goes immediately to my sister. He grabs the wheel chair from Dad and we all say our goodnights. My sister looks exhausted beyond anything I have ever seen, something I can imagine after giving birth to three little stinkers.

We make our way out to the car and Mom continues to gaze at me curiously. I shake my head at her, hoping she doesn't press the issue of Leigh. I don't really want to tell my mother that I am having a "friends with benefits" relationship with my best friend and brother in-law's little sister. _Damn, that does sound fucked up. What is wrong with me?_

Dad is off in his own little world and Mom every once in a while looks up at him thoughtfully. They must have been at the hospital all day, and they are probably exhausted. When Dad drops Leigh off at Phoebe and Rhett's, Leigh gives me a quick look and flashes that beautiful smile at me. She really is beautiful.

I can't get seriously involved with my brother-in-law's sister, _can I?_ She is beautiful, and smart, and a ball buster, but I can't get involved with her, that would be too weird. _Uncle Ethan and Aunt Kate are brother and sister and they are married to Aunt Mia and Uncle Elliot respectively._ That's just too much in-breeding.

_So don't have a real relationship with a girl who you actually find interesting, and continue to just have sex with her. _

We finally make it home and Sawyer is on hand to take my luggage into the house. Some woman I don't recognize greets us at the door and takes Dad's jacket.

"That's our newest housekeeper, Tamra," Mom explains as she kicks off her shoes.

Without warning, My Dad snakes his arm around my shoulders and kisses me on the top of my head. "I love you son," he says hoarsely, "I'm glad you're home." He squeezes Mom's hand, and walks off to their bedroom.

"What was that…?" I ask in disbelief.

"I have no idea, but I think I am about to find out…"

**Ana**

** I pull my knees to my chest, and I wait. **He paces across our bedroom, running his hands through his hair. Time hasn't erased how sexy those pajama bottoms hang off his hips. Even when distressed, he is still beautiful to look at. He looks as if he is in deep thought, and I wait patiently to hear what he has to say. He doesn't talk often, so I'll wait a million years or more for what is about to come out of his mouth.

He finally gives up on pacing and snuggles up next to me in bed. As I stroke his hair, his eyes flutter open and closed with each stroke. He ends up siting back up and moves to lean against his dresser. He takes in a deep breath and gazes at me with an unnamed emotion.

"I knew," he finally tells me.

"You knew… what?"

He runs his hands through his hair. "I knew you were struggling…. After Phoebe was born."

That doesn't make any sense; he would have done something about if he knew I was struggling.

"I was also struggling," he says softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I could see the signs Ana," he says hoarsely, "I knew you were having trouble, and that's when I began a downward spiral of my own."

I try to comprehend his words. I didn't notice him behaving any differently, but I could have been so absorbed in my own shit to even notice what was going on with him.

"Why were you struggling?"

"Because…" he smiles sadly, "We had done so well up to that point. We had no huge issues, we were happy, and we were managing our family well, and I thought I could keep you happy… with me."

My heart breaks at his words. "You were worried about that? You were worried that you couldn't keep me happy?"

"Come on Ana, I have my shit," he says shaking his head, "I thought somewhere down the line I would ruin us. Make you miserable with all of my issues and all of my problems. And then all of a sudden, you weren't happy. You seemed to had fallen into a state of depression and I had no idea what to do…"

I can't stop the tears that are rolling down my face. "Why would you put the pressure of keeping me constantly happy on your plate like that?"

He snorts, and I know that's a stupid question once I ask it. He is still the Dom and control freak I met all of those years ago. That was his responsibility, to make sure our world was intact and to make sure I was intact. I can't imagine what was going through his head once he found out that I was struggling.

"So why didn't you intervene?"

"I did… Flynn was having trouble getting you to open up, and then I sent you to a few other shrinks, and I started to panic once I realize you were still miserable."

_Oh Fifty._ "I couldn't be the man you wanted me to be, I couldn't keep you happy. So I think somewhere down the line, I just gave up. I never gave up on you and us. I gave up on the idea that I was enough for you. I knew the day would come and you would figure out that I was a phony."

It is late and we've had a long day and I am trying to piece all of this together. During our separation, I was so absorbed with the fact that I wasn't enough for him, yet he was struggling with the same thing.

"Those years weren't bad," I remind him, "You never let on to how you felt…"

"The minute I let you get that plastic surgery, was the minute we had fallen off the boat," he says softly, fiddling with his thumbs, "We weren't drowning, weren't dying, but we sure as hell weren't thriving. Since that moment, we've been hanging off a life raft. We have been hanging off a life raft since Phoebe was in 2nd grade."

We stay silent as I ingest his words. "You've done a lot of thinking…"

"I have been thinking since my first appointment with Hamby," He murmurs, "It's just taken me a while to put it all together."

We sit in silence a little longer and he seems to be still brooding. "Ana," he says softly.

"Yes Christian."

"I don't want to hang off that life raft anymore…"

Tears reappear and he leans over to gently wipe them away. "I don't want to either."

"I want to be on the boat with you… forever," he says as he leans over to kiss me, "I am so sorry."

"You weren't the sole reason we were there… I could have talked to you. I could have told you that I was struggling… I was just…"

"Afraid?" he says, finishing my statement.

I nod, reaching for him. "I don't like you so far from me." He smiles and falls down in bed with me. I curl up next to him, and he kisses my hair several times as we lay in silence.

After this long day in the hospital, and after this conversation, I am spent. Before I can fully fall asleep, my conversation with Rhett picks this moment to re-enter my mind.

"When you get a good moment with Phoebe… which may not come considering her state of mind right now, you need to talk to her..."

He jolts up before I can finish my statement and the same sad look from earlier re-appears. I sit up with him, and gently run my fingers through his hair. I am so used to Fifty's mood shifts, this just seems normal.

"That's another thing Ana…. Holding Phoebe today…" he sobs, "Watching her in pain over Reese…" He shakes his head and turns to look me in the eye. "How is it," he cries, tears falling, "That one little girl can make you re-asses every damn thing you have ever done."

My tears match his as I hold him. "Children have that way about them," I tell him, my emotions taking me over.

"I have been so selfish for so long," he breathes, trying to control the sobs escaping his chest, "I can't believe I hurt her."

"Phoebe?" I ask. We were so quiet just a second ago, and now we both are crying.

"Ever since things started getting bad with us…. I have been so selfish. Only acting on what I wanted, acting on my fears, acting to please myself, trying to show you that I was man enough to get you back. God… even with Emily." He stops himself before he can finish, and looks over at me apologetically.

"You can continue," I say softly. I don't want to bring her up, but he is talking to me, and that is more important than my pride. He tries to read my expression and finally decides to continue. "Even with Emily, after I was done with her, I just threw her aside like she was fucking day old bread."

It doesn't bother me that he threw her aside, but they had a ten month relationship. I see what he is getting at, and even though I don't like it, I get it. "That's not you…" I whisper.

"She ended up being…"

"A psychopath."

He snorts, "She turned out crazy, but there was some good there. She had people push her aside her entire life, and she didn't deserve that. She deserved somebody who could give her more."

"So what exactly are you saying?" I am really hoping we can get away from talking about her.

"God, I don't want to say it… I hate cheesy metaphors."

I giggle, "I think the boat metaphor is rather appropriate for us, considering you have one and you love it more then you love me."

"That's not true."

"You want to get back on that boat."

He nods with a smile, "I do…. With you on it."

"So do I."

"I am selling the Mariners."_ Wow, talk about a quick Segway. _

I can feel my jaw drop open, "What?"

"It was just another point on my list of selfish behavior. It's taken me away from you and has taken Rhett away from Phoebe."

"Rhett is going to be out of a job…"

"I'll talk to Rhett, and I can leave it in the details of the sale to keep Rhett on board – if that is what he wants. It will work out," he says as he kisses me, "You and I really need to work through this together, and I already have enough shit on my plate."

We lay back down together and I wrap myself around him as he lovingly strokes my cheek. "You've made a lot of progress. I am so proud of you, and so will Dr. Hamby."

"It's all Reese… she is already grandpa's favorite."

I snicker into his neck as he holds me tight. "Will you talk to Phoebe tomorrow?"

I feel him nod, "Yes."

We lay in silence for several more minutes and I feel both of our breathing begin to slow.

"Ana," he says as I am on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Mmmmmhmmmmm"

"Will you marry me?"

"We're already married."

"I want to marry you again," he murmurs as he kisses me on the forehead, "On the Grace."

"mmmmmm, that sounds nice."

"So is that a yes…"

"For a proposal when I am half asleep," I try to slur out, "That's a no."

He chuckles, "Fine, a more romantic proposal. Got it. It's on its way. You better be ready Ana Grey."

I snicker, "I'll be ready…."

A moment of silence passes and I can feel myself fall deeper into sleep.

"Your Mom should get married on the Grace…"

"What?" is the last word I hear before I drift completely off to sleep.


	41. More

**A/N – THANK YOU LURKERS! Lol. Thank you (lurkers and non-lurkers a like) for all comments last chapter, it seems that we were a house divided on Christian's heart to heart last chapter so it seems that I need to have him make things a TAD clearer. The Phoebe/Christian conversation will be in the next chapter just in case any of you were expecting it this chapter. I don't own FSOG!**

**Chapter 41 – More**

**Ted **

** My cell phone buzzes next to me, and I move quickly to answer it.** When I see that it is Leigh and that it is 4 o'clock in the morning, I know this can't be good.

"If you are calling me so damn early, you better be on the side of the road, dying…"

"I'm outside," she whispers, "I'm at the gate…"

"Why are you at the gate?" I groan, "Don't you think you've done enough."

"I need you," she pleads.

I sit up and try to comprehend what is going on. "How did you get out of Rhett and Phoebe's?"

"I took Phoebe's car…. Please, we can make this quick."

"Not in my parent's house," I whisper, "Leigh, go back to Rhett and Phoebe's…"

"Please," she whines, "I've missed you."

"Damn it Leigh, go home…"

"Ugh," she screams in my ear, "Fine, but we are done."

"Sounds good to me… I didn't realize you'd be such a little psychopath."

"I'm only crazy because you've made me crazy…"

"Yeah," I scoff, "I forced you to borrow my sister's car and drive to my house while my parents are here and beg me for sex."

"If you weren't so good, I wouldn't be here right now," Leigh points out, "I don't go to psychotic measures for guys who suck in the sack. Speaking of sucking in the sack…"

"Alright," I stop her before she can get any further. We are both far too smart for her to get me on the promise of a blow job, "Go home Leigh."

"Fine, bye Ted."

"Bye Leigh…"

_It is time I let that one go._ Good thing we won't ever see each other again and we don't share Aunt and Uncle duties for triplets. _Damn, what the hell was I thinking?_ No more fraternizing with my sister's in laws.

**Ana**

** As I let the water cascade down my back, I try to put the last twenty four hours into perspective. **Yesterday was full of emotion. Christian and I became grandparents to triplets, and Christian and I talked, as real and raw as we ever have. A lot of ground has been covered, but I can't help but wonder if I took a step back with him. We've had our issues, our troubles, our insecurities, but life has been good, _hasn't it?_

I feel him move throughout the bathroom, and I watch him as I shampoo my hair. Our eyes meet from across the bathroom and he immediately moves to join me in the shower. He wiggles out of his pajama bottoms and I can't help but giggle at how cute he is. He pushes me up against the wall of our shower, completely naked, and runs his nose against mine. When he leans in for a kiss, a sound of contentment leaves my throat as his lips touch mine.

"Hi."

"Hi," I say with a smile, "How are you this morning, Mr. Grey?"

"Honestly," he says anxiety suddenly flowing out of him, "I'm feeling…. Nervous."

I look up at him; the surprise from that statement must be evident in my eyes. "Nervous?"

"After last night, I feel like I didn't express myself well. I don't want you to ever regret your life with me… or that I am blaming you for what happened to us. I just wanted to tell you… everything."

"I know you don't blame me, and I definitely don't regret life with you," I tell him as I softly caress his cheek.

"We were good despite our issues, but with us… we should have been better. We should have helped each other through our shit," he says as the water continues to pour, "I regret not talking to you more, not depending on you more. I regret not giving myself to you in every way."

He sighs as the water continues to fall. Like last night, I continue to wait for him. "I guess I really never understood what giving myself to you really meant, I thought it was just sex but it is so much more. I was so afraid that if you found out some of my darkest shit, you wouldn't love me anymore. I hate that I am standing here with regrets, and I am the one who got me to this point."

"How many times do I have to tell you…I will love you no matter what," I whisper as I kiss him, "I wish you could see the good in you… I am not perfect either, you know this."

"Still… I could live a hundred years and I'd never deserve you."

"It's over, it's done," I say as I kiss him on the side of the mouth, "Let's move on. We both have regrets, but it is how we act now that matters."

We stand, gazing at each other as the water continues to pour. I know we still have so much left to accomplish, and so much further to go, but I feel hopeful.

"I have lived my whole life in fear of something," he says, shaking his head, "I don't want to live like that anymore, especially with you. I want more with you… I don't think that will ever change."

"I want more too," I squeak out, "I want you to give yourself to me in every way and I to you." He leans over and gently kisses me, the water still covering us both. This moment is perfect.

"Geez, I have spent our entire marriage getting you to talk, and now I can't get you to shut up."

We both laugh as he kisses me again. "A deep conversation wouldn't be much of a conversation without that smart mouth…. What I'd like to do with that smart mouth."

"You'll have to do it later, we need to go see our granddaughters and you need to talk to your daughter."

He gazes at me with expectant eyes. "So you aren't going to answer the question I asked you last night?"

"What question?" I ask as I continue my shower and as I begin to spread soap over his chest.

He looks at me dumbfounded, "Do you ever remember what you do in your sleep?"

"I never have… what question are you talking about?" I press again.

He laughs and shakes his head at me, "You usually remember several hours after you say something in you sleep. I am going to wait till then, it is much more fun this way, especially since you were rather chatty in your sleep last night."

"Chatty?"

"You said some things…" he says, eyeing me suspiciously, "And I want to see if you'll remember."

"What are you talking about Christian? You're being so cryptic."

He smirks his knowing smirk and kisses me on the nose. "Now that I am without a baseball team, we need to go out of the country."

"Don't you try to change the subject…"

"You and me on a private island, you wearing a tiny bikini…"

"What the hell did I say in my sleep?" I growl at him, "I hate when you do this."

"You seem tense," he jokes, "Maybe massages while we vacation in the South of France will do the trick…"

"You infuriating man…"

** Rhett leaves to say his goodbyes to his family as I try my hardest to roll Phoebe away from the NICU without her catching on to my plan. **Taking Phoebe away from the NICU has been an almost impossible feet. My girl is such a good mommy, so attentive to her babies, and she doesn't want to leave them for a second. I have figured out quickly that I will need to arrange distractions over the next couple of months to keep her sanity. She needs a break, and I have just the trick.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to your room," I tell her.

"Mom…."

As her door magically opens, Kate comes into clear view.

"Hey Mamma," she says as she leans over to hug Phoebe.

"Hey Aunt Kate," she beams, "What are you doing here?" I can see Lauren around the bend and she leans over to hug Phoebe.

"We brought lunch," Kate says happily, throwing the bag from Panera bread in the air.

We pass out food and the girls begin to gab. Lauren talks about all the work she has been doing since leaving cosmetology school, and Kate informs us that Ava is coming home.

"Really?" Phoebe asks, "She was so hell bent on staying in Florida with her new boyfriend."

Kate and Lauren exchange a look and I know there is something much deeper going on. "Mom, they'll find out eventually."

Kate sighs, "Ava is pregnant and the father is the jackass from Florida."

Phoebe and I both gasp at the same time. "What?"

"He broke up with her before she found she was pregnant. She told him and he lost his shit. She's coming home, thank God."

"Why didn't she call me?" Phoebe asks offended that her closest friend and family member hasn't contacted her.

"Phe, she figured you'd be a little busy and she didn't want to upset you so close to the babies being born…." Kate says lovingly, "She is in the process of packing, and Elliot is on his way to Florida to help move her along with the moving company he hired."

I snort, "Aren't you worried Elliot is going to commit murder while he is down there."

"It is more so that he can know for certain that the jackass father doesn't bother her while she tries to move. But I think they have the death penalty in Florida, so I don't think he'll do anything to horrible," she says with an evil snicker.

"I want to call her now," Phoebe murmurs to herself.

"You'll get to see her soon," Kate reminds her, "Don't worry."

Ted suddenly enters the room and he rolls his eyes when he sees all four of us together.

"I should probably go," Ted says to himself.

"Oh whatever Ted," Kate says as she moves a seat out for him, "Come see you favorite Aunt."

Ted looks around the room, "Aunt Mia isn't here."

She smacks him as he takes a seat. "What are you guys doing?"

Now is my opportunity to find out what the hell is going on with him and Leigh. "We were discussing what exactly is going on between you and Rhett's little sister."

Phoebe's eyes shoot wide. "What? Something is going on with you and Leigh? Does Rhett know?"

Ted turns to me and shakes his head at me. "Thank you mother."

Phoebe gasps, "You both go to Pepperdine… I hope you didn't do something stupid."

"I mean really, it's none of your business. But I called it off so no need to ask any more questions."

Phoebe tries to press Ted for information for about five more minutes, but Ted won't budge. Lauren immediately moves the topic of discussion to safer waters. I am happy to see Phoebe loosen up for the first time since the girls were born. All of this stress is really tiring her out.

When Kate and Lauren ask how the triplets are doing, Phoebe immediately breaks down. Lauren moves over to my crying daughter and tries to hold her as she sobs.

"They'll be ok," Kate says, grabbing on to her knee, "Your Dad would move heaven and earth to make sure they are ok."

"I know," Phoebe sobs, "I just hate that they are so small and dealing with so much, I just want them to be ok."

"You my dear," Kate says with a big sappy smirk, "…Are a mother, welcome to the club. We are happy to have you. Ava is going to have a good teacher."

Ted's eyes widen, "What?"

"Ava is pregnant," I inform him, "And she is coming back to Seattle to raise the baby."

"Who is the fuc… freaking father?" Ted asks, fury pouring out of him. He is a lot like me, but there are times when I see flashes of his father. I begin to explain things to him, but I realize his attention isn't on me.

"Olivia, I am so glad you came to see me," Phoebe says as her visitor enters her room. I look over and I don't recognize Olivia, Phoebe has obviously never introduced her to us. She is quite pretty, young, Hispanic, with bright blue eyes.

"Well, I came home for the weekend, and since I live in Renton, I'd thought I'd come by," she says as she realizes the room is full, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt family time. I can come back later."

I think Ted's eyes are about to bug out of his sockets, my boy is obviously very attracted to Phoebe's friend.

"Ted," Olivia says, rather hostile.

"Hi Olivia," Ted says, stumbling over his words, "It's good to see you."

Kate and I are trying our hardest not to burst into laughter. Ted is so obviously smitten, and I don't think I have heard my son get this nervous around a girl ever. Olivia rolls her eyes and focuses her attention back to Phoebe.

"So how do you know Phoebe and Ted?" I ask Olivia directly. Neither Phoebe nor Ted is making any effort to introduce this new girl to the rest of us.

"Sorry," Phoebe says, "Olivia, this is my mother, my aunt Kate, and my cousin Lauren. And you know Ted."

"Hello," she says warmly, shaking my hand, "It is so lovely to meet you Mrs. Grey. Your children speak so highly of you, and to answer your question, I went to the University with Washington with Phoebe and now I am in grad school at Pepperdine for television writing." There is the connection to both of my kids. She scowls at Ted again, and I can't help my smile. I like this girl.

Ted was born with his father's charm, and I have met many of Ted's girlfriends from high school and college. He has had many girlfriends come and go, and they have all seemed so enamored with him. It was obvious that if Ted asked them to "jump", they would all ask "how high". With Olivia, Ted can't seem to keep his eyes of her, but she is obviously not interested in him. _This has got to be a first._ I feel sort of bad for my son, but I know he must have done something to get him in this spot. _Leigh may be the missing link to this Olivia mystery._

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt family time, and I have a couple more stops to make. It was good to see you Phoebe. I can't wait to meet your girls."

"Goodbye Olivia, thank you for stopping by and checking up on me. You're so sweet to do so."

Once Olivia is out of the room, Ted releases a breath I didn't even realize he was holding.

"Who is that?" Kate asks, amusement in her tone, "You _like_ _her _Ted."

Ted sighs, "She HATES me."

"Why am I not surprised by this," Phoebe tells him, "You're such a little womanizer, and she is a good girl. Of course she won't like you."

"Wow, that was rude," Ted says to his sister.

"Well…."

He sighs, "She hates me because she is Leigh's roommate."

"Ding Ding Ding Ding," Phoebe sings, shaking her head at him.

As Ted sulks, an idea springs to mind. I need to be sneaky because I don't want Ted knowing what I have in mind, he would be mortified.

"I need to go check on your father," I tell the room. This is true, Christian has been dealing with re-selling the Mariner's all morning, and I want to make sure Sawyer has been bringing him food. I will just make one small pit stop along the way. "Has Dad talked to you at all this morning Phoebe?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, "We've been in the NICU most of the day and Dad's been working." That talk is still something that needs to happen. I nod as I head for the door.

"I'll be right back." Kate looks at me suspiciously and I give her a small wink.

I practically race down the hallway as I flip open my phone to call Sawyer.

"Sawyer," I say as soon as he picks up, "Is there a young Hispanic girl, mid-twenties, big pretty blue eyes walking anywhere near you?"

"Yes ma'am, she is walking right up to me now."

"Good – stop her."

"Stop her?" he asks, rather surprised, "Is she a security threat?"

"No," I tell him adamantly, "I just need to have a quick conversation with her."

"Yes ma'am," he says as I reach the lobby. I see her with Sawyer and she looks pissed. Of course, some guy in a suit is asking her to not move, I'd be pissed too.

"Olivia."

She turns quickly around and I see her expression change. She realizes I am the one who asked her to stay.

"Mrs. Grey, is there something you need?"

"Ok, I am going to sell it you straight," I say, "I don't know what my son did, but I can tell you, he really likes you."

She rolls her eyes, "Teddy Grey does not like me. He likes idiots who he can get into bed."

That is way too much information about my son, and Olivia realizes it as soon as the comment exits her mouth. "Sorry…"

"It's alright," I say as I continue, "My son may have a reputation… but you did not see what I saw when you walked into the room. He was sweaty and nervous and my son does not get sweaty and nervous when it comes to girls."

"Really?" she asks, half bemused, and half pleased.

"Really," I tell her as I sigh, "A long time ago, a girl from a modest family fell in love with a guy who was rich and a womanizer and even though he is a complete pain in the ass, she wouldn't regret the decision to be with him for a second." I can't help the emotion that comes with that last statement.

She smiles at me, "He's one of those guys I love hating."

"I feel the exact same way about my son.

She laughs as she pulls out a piece of paper. "Ted doesn't have my number. I guess you can give this to him."

_Wow, I just got a girls number for my son._ I take the paper from her and smile, "He is really good Olivia. He just never seems open to show that to the women he dates."

She nods, "I get that." She moves to hug me and we embrace for a small second. "Thank you Mrs. Grey."

"No," I say as I lift up the number, "Thank you Olivia."

We say goodbye as Sawyer escorts me back down the hallway. He starts snickering and I look up at him with shock.

"What?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Grey," he says, continuing to laugh at me.

"What is it Sawyer?" I ask him as he bursts into laughter.

"You're a cool Mom, Mrs. Grey. I wish my mother had found me dates when I was Ted's age."

I shake my head as he continues to laugh.

**We eventually find Christian still on the phone and hard at work. **Re-selling companies must be a difficult process, and he is doing it – for us. I smile affectionately at him as he continues his business call. Ted, Lauren, and Kate all join me at the entrance of the waiting room, and I immediately pull Olivia's number out of my pocket.

"Hey, so I was looking for your father, and I ran into Olivia," I say as I hand him the paper, "She told me to give this to you."

He takes it suspiciously and his jaw drops when he sees that it is a phone number. "How did you get her number?"

"She wrote it on a piece of paper, and handed it to me."

"Mom, be serious," he demands.

"I think she likes you more than you expected," I say as he shakes his head at me. I wink at Kate and she winks back at me.

"If I find out that suspicious play was involved…"

"You'll what?" I test him.

He smiles brightly as he leans over to hug me, "I'll give you a big freaking hug and let you hold my hand in public."

"That's Mommy's well-adjusted boy," Kate jokes as Christian joins us.

"Rough day baby?" I ask him as he leans over to kiss me.

"I am done with these idiots for the day," he says, "I need to go talk to my daughter."

"She's in her room," Kate says, pointing down the hall. He begins to walk off and I turn to follow him. I cannot believe he is talking with her now. I need to say something before he goes in there.

"What?" he asks as I pull him to me.

"Good luck baby," I say as I reach up to kiss him, "Remember, she's been through a lot over the last few days, be easy with her."

"I know how to talk to my own daughter," he says petulantly as I kiss him again.

"I haven't had a lot of time to do that today," I whisper in his ear, "I love you."

He softly nibbles at my ear lobe and kisses me under my ear, "I love you too…"

As he walks off, I remember last night's conversation before bed.

_"Will you marry me?" "We're already married." "I want to marry you again… On the Grace."_

And _"Your Mom should get married on the Grace…"_

Shit.


	42. A Talk, A Dinner, And a Show

**A/N 1 – Happy New Year from the Central Time Zone! I spent it sicker than a dog and writing this chapter! Lol. Here is my first chapter of 2013 **

**Some of you have asked – I won't be doing a sequel to this story. I think it is time to wrap this sucker up. I am not sure how many chapters I have left but the end is near. I am thinking 1-2 at least. I am hoping to turn my attention completely to Young Messed Up and Romantically Confused Book 2 once I finish with this one. **

**There is a SMALL lemon in this chapter. Thank you for reading and know I don't own FSOG!**

**Chapter 42 – A Talk, a Dinner, and a Show**

**Christian **

** I thought it would be good to take a phone call so different than what I have been dealing with today.** I have been in the process of selling the Mariners all morning and I am so sick of dealing with this damn sale. I thought getting a call from my new security chief Lowery would be a welcome distraction. This isn't anywhere close to being a welcome distraction.

Anastasia's comment in her sleep about my mother getting married has stumped me all day. I wasn't sure whether to act on her comments or not, she could have just been talking gibberish or she could have been dreaming. A younger me would have interrogated her for the information, but I decided to see if she'd remember on her own. She usually remembers several hours after she says something in her sleep, and it is always extremely comical when the information eventually finally finds her.

I brought it up to Lowery, and he said he would be willing to check in on it for me just in case. What I thought was a joke is now a shocking reality, and I finally have evidence backing up Ana's bedtime statement. I don't know how Lowery got any of this, but I have pictures and camera footage of my mother out to dinner with Dr. Fletcher.

I am in disbelief; I cannot comprehend the idea of my mother dating another man. _Your mother may be pushing eighty but she isn't dead, she deserves to be happy._ Dr. Fletcher passed all of the background checks when we originally chose him to be Phoebe's doctor, but now that he and my mother are romantically involved, I have asked Lowery to run a second background check. I don't want my mother with gold digging scum, and I want to make sure we haven't missed anything.

As I see my wife cross the hallway with Sawyer trailing her, I can't help but smile. I am going to wait them both out, see if they crack. My mother obviously found a good confidant in Ana, but of course she has no idea that Anastasia gets chatty in her sleep. I am going to wait the both of them out, and see how far I can take this.

My next mission will be to talk to my daughter. Ana used to get as jealous as Phoebe was when she was pregnant with both kids. She never came up to my office to yell out my staff, but she still harbored ill feelings for most of the female species during her pregnancies. I used to brush her feelings aside, and I never took them too seriously. I figured these were just hormones getting in the way of the truth. Now that I see where we have been and what a mess I have made with my neglect, I can't afford for the same thing to happen to my daughter. She deserves an apology, she deserves confidence in her relationship with Rhett, and she deserves everything I couldn't give her. I have a lot to make up for with both women in my life.

When I see a collection of people outside the waiting room I am occupying, I know it is time to come out.

I walk outside and I see Ana smile sweetly at me.

"Rough day baby?" she asks as I lean over for a kiss. I realize I haven't seen my wife all day due to working and checking into Dr. Fletcher's background.

"I am done with these idiots for the day," I tell her, "I need to go talk to my daughter." I need to do this now, or I'll never do it.

"She's in her room," Kate says, pointing down the hall. I nod and head for her room. I don't stop to collect my laptop or other supplies. Ana or Sawyer will notice and take care of it for me.

I feel someone grab my arm and I turn around to meet Ana's gaze. "What?" I ask as she pulls me to her and kisses away my aggravation. My girl knows how to kiss.

"Good luck baby," she says so seductively that I almost forget my purpose, "Remember, she's been through a lot over the last few days, be easy with her."

"I know how to talk to my own daughter," I tell her childishly as she kisses me again.

"I haven't had a lot of time to do that today," she whispers in my ear as I feel my dick stiffen, "I love you."

_Even though you have had a rough day, you are in a public place and spanking her to ease your tension with this sale would be inappropriate in this moment. Save that for home and after your conversation with Phoebe. _

Why can't she just remember I asked her to marry me so she can be completely mine once more? _All these things can wait, Grey. _

I decide to give her a small promise of what she'll be receiving this evening. I softly nibble on her ear lobe and kiss her on the spot below her ear. "I love you too," I whisper back.

As I tap on Phoebe's door, I hear my daughter's sweet voice. "Come in." I walk through the door, and she smiles when she sees me. "Rhett told me you're selling the Mariners, I assume that's what you've been up to all day," she says, tears pooling at her eyes, "Thank you Dad."

I lean down and gently wipe the tears away. "I need to spend more time with your mother so the Mariners were the first to go. Don't worry. I'll make sure Rhett is employed and providing for you and the girls."

"I'd say that's a good decision to make… and thank you for taking such good care of him," she says as she grabs my hand. She is an exceptionally good mood, so this makes it much easier for me.

"Honey," I say, staring down at our conjoined hands, "I feel like I owe you an apology."

"What for?" she asks. I swallow and her eyes soften when she sees my reaction. "Dad, stop. It is over with."

"Phoebe…"

"Listen, I was so mad at you when I found out that you and Mom were going through trouble. I was really freaking mad when I found out about you, Emily, and then Sasha… but I got over it. I mean, I don't plan on sitting down to tea with any of them any time soon, but I got over it…"

"Have you gotten over it?" I press her.

"Yes," she declares adamantly.

"Then why were at the office screaming at Rachel Hollis?" I ask as I see her shoulders fall, "Honey, I…"

My emotion takes over me, and Phoebe moves to wipe the tears away.

"My biggest fear when I found out that your mother was pregnant with Teddy was that one day I would end up being a shitty father… much like my birth mother was to me."

Phoebe begins to silently sob as I continue. "And when you were born, it was one of the happiest days of my life. You were so small and sweet and innocent. I promised myself when you were born that… that I would make life better for you… that I would always protect you… and that I would never fail you. And I feel like I have done exactly the opposite."

"Daddy, no," she sobs deeply.

"I was selfish, and I only thought about myself and I hurt you so deeply." I can count on my hand the women I have cried in front of them, and today I proudly add my daughter to that list.

"Please, I love you. Don't say you're a shitty father or that you failed me. You're a human and you make mistakes. You were in a shitty place when you were separated from Mom, and I know that isn't you Dad. You lost sight of who you really are," she rambles in a deep sob, "You're so good and loving and you're here trying to fix what you made wrong and that's what matters… that's all that matters."

I hold her as she continues to sob into my neck. I don't know what to make of any of this, I don't deserve her forgiveness. This must be her mother's goodness shining through. G_od, I really don't deserve either of them._

"Listen," I say as I grab her hand, "I know I screwed up, but you can't punish Rhett for my mistakes."

She nods as tears begin to re-appear. "Honey, you chose so well. When you were born, I never thought there would be any man who could take care of you better than me, but obviously I was wrong. Rhett is a good man and he won't hurt you the way I hurt your mother."

She nods again, tears streaming down her face. "And if I could give you any piece of advice from my years of acting like an idiot, it would be this: Give yourself to each other and trust each other completely. Don't be afraid to express your fears. Don't turn your backs on each other."

She nods once more and tears continue to roll down her face. "Daddy?"

"Yes baby."

"The nurse just brought by my pain medicine, and I am getting tired. Can you hold me till I fall asleep?"

I snicker to myself; I love Phoebe when she's like this. Whenever she gets injured or sick, she always wants to cuddle. I think this started when she broke her arm in Kindergarten. Ana says I started a bad habit way back then, but I don't care.

I crawl carefully on to the bed and she instantly falls to my side. I feel hear heart beat and her breathing slow. "Sleep baby," I say as I kiss her hair.

"I promise to loosen up on Rhett. You're right, he's so good," she slurs, "But Rachel Hollis is still a slut…"

I can't help my chuckle, _that's my girl_. "I'll make sure he is not anywhere near semi attractive females in his new job role."

She sighs contently as we continue to lay in silence. "Put him with some ugly redheads… he's definitely not attracted to red heads."

I snicker, "Sounds like a winner."

**Rhett enters the room several minutes later, and he takes my place at her side. **

"Talk go well?" he asks.

"I have been instructed to not put you with redheads."

He snorts and shakes his head, "That's my wife."

I pat my son-in-law on the back and I head back through the hallway. When I make it to my wife, I realize she is with my mother and the infamous Dr. Fletcher. They all look at me anxiously and I decide to have a little fun with them.

I walk over to Ana kiss her gently on the forehead. "Good afternoon, Dr. Fletcher, Hello mother."

"Hello darling," Mom says sweetly at me as Dr. Fletcher simply nods.

"Hey baby," Ana practically purrs, "Did your talk with Phoebe go well?"

"mmmmhmmmm," I say as I hold her tight, "You know, it was good to let everything out in the open. To make sure there are no more secrets. It makes me feel better that everyone in my life is completely honest, and doesn't keep things from me."

Ana shakes her head at me as Fletcher and Mom both look nervous. "Is that right?" Ana asks, "What about those family members who tend to overreact and who are infamous for being intimidating."

"Good point Mrs. Grey, well made as usual," I say as I turn to Dr. Fletcher and my mother, "Sometimes certain people overreact because they are protective of important people. They want to make sure they are well taken care of, especially since they have been through a great deal of pain. If those important people aren't being cared for properly, I actively… I mean they actively want to make sure all offending parties are disposed of properly."

Mom is scowling and Dr. Fletcher looks slightly nervous. "But I will say," I begin, "That if they do take care of these certain individuals well, and make certain individuals happy, I can look past my fears and be happy for certain individuals. They deserve happiness, no matter the age."

Mom's face lightens up and kisses me on the cheek, "Thank you darling."

"This is still weird," I whisper in her ear.

"I'll ease you into this son, but your support means a lot," she whispers back.

I nod as I grab my wife's hand and lead her to the hospital exit. "You need to be spanked for keeping this information from me, Mrs. Grey."

Ana smiles salaciously, "Sounds like I've been really bad."

"God, I love you…"

**Ana**

** Several weeks have gone by, and the triplets have done nothing but improve. **Reese is still the smallest of the three, and I have a feeling she'll always be the smallest of the three, but she is improving by the day. Phoebe is hopeful they can bring Sadie and Leah home in the next couple of days. If Reese improves, she should be joining her sisters a few weeks later.

Phoebe insisted that Christian and I have a date night. I think they were working together to get me out of the hospital. I didn't fight over it because I desperately need a date with my man. He has gone all out and has taken me to the fanciest and stuffiest restaurant he could find.

As he helps me out of the car, he shakes his head in awe as he looks at my legs. "Those legs, I can't wait to have them wrapped around me."

"We're in public Mr. Grey," I say as he wraps his arm around me.

"I don't care, Mrs. Grey." He leans over to nibble on my neck and I move my hand to his back pocket and squeeze his beautiful behind. "I regret getting us a semi-private room… I can't take you in a semi-private room."

"Semi-private?"

"You always complain about how boring private rooms are, I thought we'd liven up our night."

I gape at him. This has to be a first. He never wants to dine with the general public, and I love that he is mixing things up for tonight. The hostess leads us to our room, and I move my chair so I can wrap myself around him. We've been through a lot these last few weeks, and I feel closer to him than ever. I cannot keep my hands off my beautiful husband.

"I like you this close, Mrs. Grey," he whispers in my ear, "This table cloth is rather long…We can get into a lot of trouble this way."

"Hmmmm, I like getting into trouble with you," I whisper back as I begin nibbling on his ear lobe.

I feel his hand move slowly up my leg and to my thigh. He taps his fingers up and down my skin, teasing me. _Two can play at this game_. I move my hand to his crotch and take his growing erection in my hand. His breath hitches as he moves his hand between my thighs. My breathing mirrors his as his fingers tease my sex and circle my clitoris. I try to continue to stroke him, but I cannot seem to concentrate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, welcome. What will you be having this evening?"

He chuckles as he continues to stroke me under the table. Obviously, he wanted to answer that question much differently. He begins to stroke me faster and faster and I feel my body giving into him. As he orders for me, I feel the beginnings of my orgasm. _No, no, no, not in front of the waiter. This is so embarrassing…. And really fucking hot._

I turn my head, grab Christian's other hand, and keep my eyes focused on the back of the chair. In some sort of miracle, I am able to hold myself back and come silently. Christian moves his fingers slowly inside of me as I ride out the end of my orgasm.

"Is Mrs. Grey ok?" The waiter asks.

"She is a little under the weather, but she'll be fine…" he answers.

The bastard, I hate him. He's so damn hot.

** Dinner continues thankfully less eventful then how it began. **We've talked, ate, drank, and laughed. It has been a beautiful evening. Christian has taken it upon himself to order us a slice of Crème Brule. When the cake is served, he lifts his glass of champagne to toast.

"To another twenty years with the love of my life."

"Another twenty years…" I respond as we clink.

"Take a bite baby. I actually like their Crème Brule."

As I take a bite, I see Christian's eyes immediately fill with fury.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I turn around.

Alexander West is of course being seated in our semi-private dining room. His blonde hair is tousled to perfection and his dark suit accentuates his blue eyes and blonde hair. The leggy brunette that is accompanying him seems to be at least ten years younger, and is dressed rather proactively. When he sees us, he flashes his signature cocky smile.

"Christian, Anastasia… it is good to see you both," he says as the brunette follows, "This is Audriana. Audriana darling, this is Anastasia and Christian Grey."

Audriana's eyes widen with recognition, "Is this Anastasia, your ex-fiancée Anastasia? I didn't know you were engaged to Christian Grey's wife."

I look over at Christian and he is fuming out of every pore. I have a feeling Christian will never book a semi-private dining room ever again. Since we are at desert, I want to get him out of here quickly.

"It is lovely to meet you Audriana. Alex, it is nice to see you, but if you'll excuse us, my husband and I were having dinner."

Alex puts up his hands up in an overdramatic surrender, "Of course, my apologies. One last thing, I heard about the girls, congratulations. Anastasia, you are the loveliest grandmother I have ever known. Christian, you aren't looking too bad yourself." _Geez, did Alex talk this much when we were together?_

"Thank you Alex."

"Alex," Audriana says as she points to my cake, "There is a diamond in that cake… how romantic. I love when guys do that." I have a feeling that girl can spot a diamond anywhere.

I close my eyes and I feel mortified for Christian. I glance over at him, and I think he is ready to commit murder. He was obviously going to re-propose by putting my new ring in this cake. I just hope Alex doesn't bring up how he proposed to me...

"Be careful with her Christian," Alex tells him, "She almost ate the ring when I proposed to her."

"He proposed to you like this," Christian asks me through clenched teeth. I nod sadly as he throws his napkin on the table. "We're leaving."

"I'm sorry," Alex says in a cocky tone, "Did I ruin your proposal?" _Was he always this big of a jackass when we were together?_

"You did, I am sure you're happy," he snaps as he stands and I follow his lead.

"Despite what you think, I don't live my life looking for new ways to annoy you. Just because I've slept with your wife doesn't mean I am out to make your life miserable…"

That's the straw that breaks Christian. Time stands still as Christian moves toward Alex, raises his left arm, and punches him square in the jaw. Alex falls to the ground and Audriana screams overdramatically. Christian walks away from Alex, pulls the ring out of the Crème Brule, moves for my hand, and we exit the restaurant without another word.

**A/N2 – I HAD TO! I actually love Alex, but I had to send him out in style lol. Anyway, reviews are ALWAYS appreciated :-)**


	43. Grandparents of the Year

**A/N1 – I don't own FSOG. **

**Chapter 43 – Grandparents of the Year **

**Ana**

** This was not how I was expected this night to turn out.** We were just trying to have a nice date night, and it turned to shit in no time at all. I feel awful that Christian tried to propose and it got thwarted by Miss Fake Boobs. I don't understand why Alex would date a girl like that. I can honestly say I have no interest in him anymore, but I thought the person who would come after me would actually have a brain in her head.

I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, but seeing Christian punch Alex was kind of a turn on. I am considering having him pull over to the side of the road so I can show him how much I enjoyed that little show tonight. I look over at him, and he still seems to be fuming.

"So we aren't going to talk about what just happened?" I ask him as he drives like a mad man.

"Nope."

"I know he was being a douche bag, but did you have to punch him?"

"Yep." He is still focused completely on the road.

"Are you going to give me one word answers all night?" He stares at me for a second and then firmly nods his head.

"Yep..."

"You didn't have to punch him. He could sue you Christian," I say as I stare out into the night, "This will make the news, for sure."

He continues to stay quiet as he drives. Of course he doesn't care about being sued; he's got the best lawyers on speed dial. I know he does care about ending up on the news, but right now he seems to be focusing on something else.

"He put the ring in the cake?" he asks softly. I turn to meet his gaze, and I know he is holding back some unnamed emotion.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He proposed to you by putting a ring in a cake, right?"

"Yes."

"When?" he asks. He seems very insistent on getting this information out of me.

I gaze at him for a second before I respond. "My birthday. He brought home cake for me with the ring inside and then he got down on one knee and proposed." The memory seems like so long ago, so much has happened. Alex really does feel like a distant memory.

I see him grip the steering wheel roughly and his knuckles begin turning white. He has changed and I am so proud of him for his progress, but there are some things about Christian Grey that will always stay the same.

"The idea of you with him…," he says as he shakes his head, "That comment he made was what set me off. I'll never be ok with that. Never be ok with what my actions allowed."

"I don't want you to be ok with that," I tell him as I lean over and run my hand over his, "Let's just move on. I don't want our night tainted because of him."

"That was a dumb idea…" he murmurs to himself.

"Date night?"

"No, putting a ring in the crème Brule, I did much better the first time around and you deserve more…" he say shaking his head, "Such a dumb idea."

"Whatever you say baby," I say with a kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly, he pulls over to the side of the road. This road we are driving on seems to be abandoned and I know exactly what he wants when the car comes to a stop.

"Out here? We could get arrested."

"I need you…" he breathes. Those three little words are what drive my next actions. I pull off my panties as he unbuttons his pants. I move to the driver side and sink down onto his waiting erection.

"Oh baby…" he breathes as I begin to move. He grabs my behind and he begins to control my movements. I feel his warm breath on my neck as he picks up the pace. "You are mine," he murmurs through clenched teeth, "You were never his."

"Yours," I pant, so overcome by this moment, "All yours."

"Fuck Ana, you feel so good," he stammers as he continues to control our speed, "I love you baby."

"I love you," I pant as I touch my breasts. He pulls my dress sleeve down along with the bra cup, and begins sucking on my breast. He toys with my other as I continue to move faster.

"You're still so reactive to me," he breathes as he continues his assault, "God, baby… fuck."

When I open my eyes for a split second, I realize I am staring into cop lights. "Christian, shit, cops," I squeal as I climb off him and back into the passenger side.

He has caught on and quickly tries to button up his pants as I adjust my dress. The cop comes around to Christian's side and shines his flashlight through the car.

"Is there a problem officer?" Christian murmurs. I smile when I realize his voice is still hoarse from what we started.

"Mr. Grey, it is surprising to see you right now," the cop says, pulling open his notepad, "It seems that you are having assault charges brought up against you. On top of fornicating on the side of the road, your evening is not looking too bright."

"First of all," Christian snaps. _Oh baby, calm down. _"Mr. West knows he can speak to my lawyers about this and second, you have no substantial proof that I was in fact fornicating."

I rub my hand over his arm, silently imploring him not to get too angry or disrespectful to this cop.

"I feel the need to remind you before I tell you, I am an officer of the law and since you have been quite punch happy tonight Mr. Grey, it would be wise not to punch me after I say this… but I could see Mrs. Grey's behind from a mile away."

_ Mother fucking shit. I don't think I have been more embarrassed in my life. _

"In fact, another citizen reported this little rendezvous so I have reason to bring you both down to the station. Along with your assault charges, you may need to call your lawyers tonight."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Christian seethes.

"Mr. Grey, I am going to have to ask you step out of the vehicle and remain calm."

"This is so fucking ridiculous," Christian barks as he steps out of the car.

"Mrs. Grey, you too," the officer says as I step out of the car.

"Great date night baby," I say to Christian as he rolls his eyes.

**We were brought to the police station and were finger printed, questioned, and then placed in a private holding cell. **Christian, so adamant that we were wronged, is on the phone and practically shouting with his Lawyers. Since our bail was set ridiculously low, I decide to call someone who can bail us out immediately. The security team has been given the night off, and Gail is with Phoebe so I decide that only one person would be able to bail us out.

I hear clapping come down the hall way and when Christian sees our savior, I see him visibly roll his eyes.

"Well done you two," Kate says as the jailer unlocks our cell, "Assault and public nudity. Grandparents of the year…"

"You had to call Kate," Christian snaps.

"Oh don't get mad at me about this," I snap back.

"Umm by the way, You never introduced me to Mr. West when you were engaged to the man, but now that I have seen him plastered on every television screen around town I must say, well done," she says, shaking her head in sarcastic awe, "He is mmmmm… so fine. I'd run away with that to London."

Christian is full of fury. "That bastard is on every TV screen?"

Kate nods, "The paps asked him what happened and he talked. You two are the talk of the town. Oh yeah, there is paparazzi outside and Taylor is waiting."

"For fucks sake," Christian mutters to himself.

"You got Taylor?"

"I wasn't going to be able to get you two out of here myself with those crazies out there," Kate points out.

This night has officially gone to hell. I want to get out of this fucking jail, go home with my husband, and forget all of this ever happened.

"Baby, let's go home," I say grabbing Christian's hand. He places his arm around me and we move toward the door. Taylor joins us and places his arm on the other side of me.

"Thank you Taylor," I whisper as he snickers.

"I have no idea what you two are going to do without me," he snickers as he leads us outside and to our waiting SUV.

**One Month and Several Days later… **

** "They brought Reese home?" I practically screech through the phone, "Why didn't you call me Gail?"**

"You've been busy with work. Phoebe didn't want to disturb you, and the nurses Mr. Grey hired seemed to have the transition under control."

I sigh, "Gail, I love you, but when the last of my granddaughters is being brought home, I want to know and I want to be there."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Grey." Damn it, I feel terrible for yelling at Gail. I am being way too possessive when it comes to my grand babies.

"I am so sorry Gail," I sigh, "I just wanted to be there."

"I understand…. "

"I'm on my way to the house," I say as I begin packing up my stuff.

"Ok, Mrs. Grey, see you soon."

I pack up my stuff and head to Kourtney's office. "They brought Reese home…" I beam.

"Oh good," she says, smiling brightly, "Hot grandmother, tabloid felon, author, married to a hot man… you're living the dream Anastasia Grey."

"You're hilarious, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you crazy grandma."

**I have tried from the moment I stepped in the SUV to contact Christian. **He told me himself that he wanted to be at the house when Reese returned home, and he is missing this moment. I hate when I can't contact him, his answering machine never gives me a good, reassuring feeling.

"Sawyer, have you been able to get in contact with Mr. Grey?"

"No ma'am, do you think something is wrong?" he asks when we pull into Rhett and Phoebe's driveway.

"I'm sure he's fine, let's just see Reese and we'll call him later."

I jog up their front drive and enter the house. When I see Gail, she immediately puts a finger to her lips and points to the living room. The site in front of me immediately brings me to tears and explains why I haven't been able to contact Christian.

Christian is fast asleep on a recliner with Reese curled up on his bare chest. Even though he has allowed me to touch him, and he warmed up to the idea of the kids sleeping on his chest when they were little, seeing this is still a shock. Phoebe joins me and grabs my hand with tears pouring down her eyes as well.

"He came over," she whispers, "Reese wouldn't stop crying so he held her and she stopped crying immediately. He brought her over to the chair and they've been asleep ever since. She hasn't been this calm with anyone – just Dad."

"Did you get any pictures?" I whisper, ready to take out my IPAD.

"Like fifty," she says as we move closer. We take a seat on the step leading to their living room and watch the pair of them sleep peacefully. Several moments later, Gail joins us and we all continue to watch this sweet display.

"Where are Leah and Sadie?" I whisper.

"Napping like Reese," Gail whispers.

"What are you three doing?" Christian murmurs, trying not to move the sleeping baby on his chest.

"Watching you," I whisper at him,

"Why?"

"Because you are just so darn adorable," I tell him as I lean over and strategically kiss him on the lips. _Oh hell, I want him_. Is there anything hotter and sweeter than seeing your man with a baby, especially when it is your granddaughter? "Expect to get lucky tonight."

"Mother," Phoebe gasps with amusement in her tone.

"You're an adult, get over it."

"Hmmm," Christian says as he kisses Reese on her tiny forehead, "I never thought I could use Reese to score a hot chick. Well done kid."

"Yes, keep that singular Mr. Grey." He chuckles as I sit back down next to Phoebe. Reese opens her little eyes and stretches on Christian's chest.

"Biiiiig stretch," Phoebe says as she kisses Reese, "Is Grampie comfy Reeser?"

"I am not Grampie," Christian huffs.

"Don't listen to him Reesey baby," I say as she continues to yawn, "Grandpa can be grouchy." I am Mimi and Christian is Grampie, I don't know why he hates that so much.

"Alright, nap time over," Christian says as he stands up with Reese, "Kitchen."

Sadie and Leah are awake as well, so we all hang out in the kitchen with a child in each set of arms.

"So," Christian begins as Gail starts lunch, "We're having another date night tonight."

I gape at him, "Last time we went on a date, we ended up in jail and you got sued by my ex."

He shakes his head at me, "I took care of it. Much like you ex, the lawsuit was a sham, and we got it all straightened out with no other agitation from that… jerk."

"Don't you cuss in front of my children father," Phoebe admonishes him for his almost slip.

"I'm not," he says offended, "Baby, we need a date night tonight."

"Yes Mom," Phoebe says, "I think you two should go out." She winks at her father and Christian winks back at her.

"Did you two plan something?"

"No," Phoebe blurts out, "Just go on the date with Dad. I promise it is going to be good…"

They continue to smirk at each other, and I want to smack the pair of them for keeping something else from me.

**Several hours and one date night later **

**Christian**

**"Baby, thank you for tonight," Ana says as I open the car door for her. **Tonight was perfect; no assholes could ruin what we have.

"Anything for you Mrs. Grey," I tell her as I link her arm with mine.

"Why are we at Rhett and Phoebe's house?" she asks me. _Oh baby, isn't it obvious? I am about to rock your world._

"I wanted to see our granddaughters before their parents put them to bed, obviously," I tell her as I open their front door.

"You love being a grandpa, don't you?" She asks me. They are just new extensions of us. It feels like when Ana gave birth to Phoebe and Ted, I couldn't be happier to show the world our growing and successful family.

"When you have granddaughters as adorable as ours, it is not hard to love being a grandpa," I explain as I give her a quick peck on the cheek.

As we walk in, I hope Ana has caught on to mine and Phoebe's conversation at lunch time. _This is all for you baby._ Flowers are all over the house with candles lighting our path. Gail and Phoebe did an exceptional job.

"What have you done?" she asks me as I lead I lead her down the hall.

"Cant a man woo the woman he loves?" I ask as we meet up with Phoebe and Sadie.

"Hey sweet Sadie," she says sweetly, moving closer to our granddaughter, "Did you miss Mimi?"

"Mom, I hate that name," Phoebe groans. There is no use in fighting Ana when she is determined, Phoebe and I both better get used to the nicknames.

"Get over it," she jokes as kisses Sadie on her small cheek.

"Read the onesie," I remind her.

"Those are words I never ever expected to hear out of your mouth," she says as she takes a closer look at Sadie's onesie.

My assistant Collette found a company that makes signature onesies and they were able to make these fairly quickly. My goofball son-in-law insisted on purple for Leah, just to be different.

"_Will you?" _is written in big bright pink letters on her tiny onesie. "Will I what?" she asks as she turns to me.

"We have another stop."

"Yes Mom, keep going," Phoebe tells her as she kisses Sadie goodbye and follows the path with me.

The candles lead us to Rhett who is holding granddaughter number two. "Hey my sweet Leah," she says as she kisses Leah's small cheeks.

"Read the onesie woman," I tell her. I am getting impatient. I know how she'll answer, but I am still fucking nervous. _"Renew your vows" _is scrunched in purple on Leah's onesie.

"Leah is an individual, she doesn't like pink," Rhett declares and Ana laughs.

"She is three months old, how do you even know?"

"Oh," Rhett says very seriously, "I know my daughter."

"We have one more stop," I tell her as we chuckle at Rhett's comment.

"I figured," she smiles brightly as I lead her up the stairs. The expression on her face tells me that this was a slam dunk idea. _Well done Grey._

"Well, look at my two favorite surprises," Ana says to Ted and Reese as we enter the next room. I am surprised to see Ted home, but I am sure Ana will be glad he was here for this.

"Can you not call me a surprise," Ted says and we can't help but laugh, "It hurts my feelings." One of the best surprises ever, without a doubt.

"Sorry honey," she says moving toward him, "And you my sweet granddaughter are the most adorable surprise anyone could ask for. You are Mimi's sweet little sonogram hider." I smile brightly as Reese coos at Ana. I love all three of my granddaughters, but Rhett and Phoebe wouldn't mind if we stole Reese, right?

"Read Reese's onesie too," I remind her. _"With my grampie?" _is scrunched in pink on Reese's onesie.

"You are letting them call you grampie?" she asks way too excited.

"NO," I tell her firmly, "It just fit easier on the onesie then Grandpa."

"I don't know. I think Mimi needs to renew her vows with Grampie, and not a boring old Grandpa," she says moving over to me in that sexy way. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her as many times as I can.

"Ok Reesie, I think it's time we left these two alone," Ted says to Reese as they depart the room. I quickly shut the door behind them.

"So, what do you say?" I say, nuzzling her soft neck. She smells so damn good.

"Where would this little renewal ceremony happen?"

"My Mom's house of course, she'll take any excuse to have her great granddaughters over. She and Dad renewed their vows there too, a month or so before you came in my life," I explain. What she doesn't know is that after the vow renewal, I plan on taking her for several months on a second honeymoon.

"So…."

She stays quiet for a second and I feel a panic attack coming on. She's not really going to leave me hanging like this, is she?I used our granddaughters to propose to my wife, and my proposal was damn good. How could she say no to our precious grand spawn?

"So…"

"So what?"

"Oh dear God," I sigh with exasperation.

"Yes," she says as she grabs my face and sweetly kisses me, "Yes, always yes." I know she was going to say yes, but now that the words have been spoken, I am speechless myself.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too…"

I gave Ted the original ring that I was going to give Ana, the ring I put in the Crème Brule. He promised that it was too soon to propose to Olivia, and that he would wait before he took the plunge. Since Ted never listens to a damn thing I tell him, I expect to see my son to be engaged to his newest girlfriend very soon.

I pull the new ring out of my jacket pocket and take aknee. She sighs contently as I take her hand in mine. I open the box and try to get my dry throat under control.

"Anastasia Grey," I say hoarsely as she stares deeply into my eyes, "I want to love you forever. Marry me again, and make me the happiest man until the day I die."

Tears flood down her face as she falls to embrace me. "Yes."

I exchange her old engagement ring with this new engagement ring and kiss the tip of her finger.

"Mine," I whisper as I kiss the palm of her hand.

"Yours."

**A/N – After this chapter we have the Vow Renewal and then we have the epilogue where we'll jump to the Triplets third birthday. The ideas are flowing for YMURC Book 2 and I am excited to have y'all see inside my weird brain lol. **

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	44. Magic Mike

**A/N – 1012 reviews! That's amazing! Thank you everybody! I don't own FSOG!**

**I was going to combine this with the vow renewal but I decided to make it by itself. It's a little short, but I wanted the Vow Renewal to be its own chapter, and I thought this would be a fun little filler. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 44 – Magic Mike **

**Four Months Later - Ted**

** "Ted, what are you doing in here?" Olivia whispers as I sneak into her room. **

"What do you mean, what I am doing in here?" I ask as I jump up on the bed, "My hot fiancée is sleeping in the next room; I need to be with you."

I straddle her as I lightly lick my tongue up her neck. "Your mother had strict instructions," she pants as I pull up her camisole and leave long languid kisses up her stomach, "And we are in your sister's old room."

Olivia and I are at my childhood home for the weekend and we were forced to sleep in separate bedrooms. Mom hadn't seen Olivia since Phoebe gave birth to my nieces and Dad hadn't properly met Olivia yet so I thought it was time.

I proposed a week ago and we still haven't told anyone we're engaged. We've been together for about five months, and we're both nervous about telling the world. It's a little sudden and I know that stupid people will object. On top of that, I met her parents a week ago and I know her father isn't fond of me.

"Don't bring my sister into this," I say, shaking my head, "Something about the danger of fooling around with you in my parent's house is seriously turning me on."

"No joke," she says as she looks down at my rock hard erection.

"I have a surprise for you," I whisper in her ear as I move my lips to hers.

"What?" she says with that beautiful grin.

I pull off my shirt and throw it on the other side of the bed. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

I stand on top of the bed and she giggles profusely. "Seriously Ted, what are you doing?"

"Remember when I told you I tried out to be a stripper…"

She bursts into laughter. "How can anyone forget the time their boyfriend told them they tried out to be a stripper? It's a mental image that is hot because my man has a hot bod…"

"You got that right…"

"It is also weird because other people have seen my man's hot body."

"Well lucky for you Judy Judgmental, those people won't get the chance to see my dance moves and my body," I say as I lean over to kiss her, "Because it's all yours…"

"Damn right…"

In hopes to shock her, I rip my pants off and premier my elephant thong.

"Oh my god," Olivia shrieks with laughter, "That's terrible."

I grind myself into her and she cannot stop laughing. "Baby, you're going to make the elephant's nose go down. Stop laughing."

This incites more laughter out of Olivia and in the split second I think we'll wake my parents up, my door opens.

"What's going on in here…?" I hear my Mom's voice behind me and then I hear her scream. I drop to the bed as I hear the door slam shut.

"What is with you and not knocking," I yell at my Mom through the door.

"Gee, I don't know, I didn't expect to walk into a room and see my son half naked. Well… this is you after all Ted, I should stop expecting things. And what the hell were you wearing… you know what, don't answer that question."

I hear her walk off and Olivia sighs deeply. "I am mortified."

An idea comes to mind as I reach over to the bed side table. I pull her ring out the box and slip it on her hand. She looks at me with questioning eyes and I kiss her nose.

"Why don't we just tell them," I ask as I caress her face.

"I am not going to announce our engagement because your mother caught you stripping for me the night before her vow renewal.…."

We both burst into laughter and she kisses me softly. "Why the hell not… I love you."

She sighs, "I love you too… I still think this is a weird idea."

"We still need to talk to her," I say as I gather up my clothes and quickly pull them on.

Olivia and I walk to the kitchen to find my mother sipping her tea and Aunt Kate standing next to her, grinning like an idiot. Maybe it's because I was the only boy in the family until Aunt Mia's kids, but Aunt Kate has always found special enjoyment in torturing me.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you were quite busy tonight Teddy," Aunt Kate says smugly.

"Aunt Kate, this is Olivia, Olivia this is my Aunt Kate," I say as Olivia stretches out her hand, "You'll learn that Aunt Kate enjoys torturing me."

"Oh Ted, calm down," she snorts as she greets Olivia, "They're all right, you are quite pretty Olivia. What are you doing with my nephew?"

"You are hilarious Aunt Kate," I say as I grab a mug, "You want some tea or water or juice baby?"

"Tea please, Ted…" Olivia says as Mom and Aunt Kate both smirk at each other.

"Ok, so the reason I told you two to sleep separately wasn't because I am an old fart of a mother," Mom says, trying to sound rational, "It was to stop awkward situations like this from happening."

"I know…," I tell Mom, "I'm sorry." My plan to get out of this awkward situation is to just apologize. That's how I've learned to deal with upsetting Mom in the past, apologize, apologize, and apologize.

"Now, can we all just sleep separately so nothing else weird happens tonight," Mom asks, "I mean, I am getting married tomorrow for Pete's sake."

"You're already married to the man, Ana," Aunt Kate points out.

"You know what I mean. I have to wear a beautiful white dress and smile for a bunch of people tomorrow."

"You'll look beautiful Mrs. Grey," Olivia steps in, "I have no doubts."

Mom sighs, "Even though I am very suspicious to what you two were doing just seconds ago, I really like you…"

"She's taken Mom…" I jump in as Mom giggles.

I love Olivia desperately, but what came out of her mouth next reminded me why she drives me crazy on a constant basis. My girl is sweet and kind and thoughtful, but she has the worst filter and commits more brain to mouth malfunctions than anyone I have ever met.

"He was just showing me a few of his stripper moves from his tryout…." Olivia clarifies; her voice dropping at the word tryout. Olivia knows my quirks and loves me anyway so her tone reflected that fact in her statement. My mother took Olivia's statement very differently…

"What are you talking about?" Olivia looks at me nervously and Aunt Kate is grinning like a fool. "What is she talking about Ted?"

Mom isn't going to back down so I might as well tell her. "I tried out to be a stripper…"

"You what," Mom screams.

"I only tried out. I didn't go through with it… Dad stopped me."

"Dad stopped you," Mom screams again, "Dad knew about this?!"

"Dad gave me cash to never even have the idea again…" I tell her, realizing how mad she is from the idea of Dad not telling her, "Don't get mad at him, I was the one with the stupid idea. He wanted to make sure no one ever knew."

Mom immediately picks up her phone and starts dialing. Dad is staying at Grandma's with Elliot while Aunt Kate stays here with Mom. They thought separating my parents would be a fun idea for the night before the wedding. Olivia and I are here with Mom while my very pregnant cousin Ava and my not so pregnant cousin Lauren are staying with Phoebe, Rhett, and the triplets.

"Wow, this was much more eventful than I ever could have predicted," Aunt Kate snorts as Mom's phone dials Dad.

"Mom, calling Dad won't serve any purpose," I tell her.

"Oh it will serve a purpose," Mom snorts, "It will help me be less angry with your father for keeping a secret from me."

"Hi honey, what's wrong?" My Dad's sleepy voice comes on the speaker.

"Christian Grey, don't you honey me…" Mom huffs, "You knew our son tried out to be a stripper and you did not say a DAMN WORD to me."

Silence; dead silence. I know Dad is trying to put his thoughts together.

"I gave him money, and he stopped with that foolish idea. He was also told _TO NEVER BRING IT UP AGAIN…_"

"Why did you keep a secret from me," Mom asks, completely offended, "I don't like that we're getting married tomorrow and you are keeping secrets from me."

"Darling, how was I supposed to bring up the subject with you? How's dinner? You look lovely this evening… by the way, our son tried out to be a stripper but don't worry, I paid him off…"

"I just wish you would have told me…"

"You really wanted me to tell you…" Dad says, now annoyed with my Mom's insistence, "You wanted to know this information."

"Yes, he's my son. I should know if he tried to make a TERRIBLE life decision." I don't know what to do. They're fighting the night of their vow renewal and it is all because of me and my dumbass plans.

"We're engaged," Olivia bursts out in the midst of the chaos that are Christian and Anastasia Grey, "Ted asked me last week and I said yes. We're getting married."

Mom and Aunt Kate's faces both soften and for the first time in five minutes, the room is completely silence.

"See honey, our son is making good life decisions now. No need to worry."

"I'm still mad at you," she counters back.

"Of course you are… I have a feeling you'll spend the next thirty years plus mad at me too."

She smiles affectionately at the phone. "Yep, I probably will."

"Well that ended well," Aunt Kate smirks at Olivia, "Well played future Mrs. Grey."

"I'll see you in the morning Mr. Grey," Mom says as she practically nuzzles the phone, "I'll be the one in the white dress."

I can swear I hear Dad sigh, "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"And congratulations son," Dad says to me through the phone, "Welcome to the family Olivia."

"Thank you Mr. Grey," Olivia yells back.

Mom hangs up the phone and holds out her arms. "I need to hug my future daughter…"

"Always add "in-law" Mom, Phoebe will get mad if you don't."

Mom laughs, "Of course she will…."

Olivia goes in for a hug and Mom looks so thrilled that Olivia and I are engaged. I am happy that Mom is so happy for me; her approval means the most to me.

"Now tell me something Olivia," Mom asks as Olivia pulls away, "My son tries out to be a stripper, and you still said yes to his proposal… or at least, I assume that's how the timeline went."

"You are correct," Olivia replies.

"Why?"

"I don't know… I just love him so much. He's such an idiot most the time, but he is also sweet and loving and thoughtful. I just adore him."

About four months ago, Olivia would have not talked about me so fondly. She and I have come a long way in such a short amount of time. I lean over and kiss her on her forehead and Mom is beaming.

"Thank God you found someone who finally understands you," Mom jokes as she holds up her tea cup. Aunt Kate follows as she holds up hers. "To Theodore Grey finally finding someone who gets him."

"Here, here," Kate chimes in.

"Even though I saw some things tonight that I want permanently erased from my brain," Mom says as she takes the last sip of her mug, "This was the perfect way to spend the night before my wedding."

"We gotta get you to bed," Aunt Kate says as she links arms with my mom, "Goodnight guys."

We say our goodnights as we head back up the stairs. "I don't care if you are engaged," I hear my mom yell from downstairs, "Separate rooms until I am gone on my honeymoon…"


	45. A Second Chance

**A/N1 – After this, only one more chapter is left of the series! I feel like I write a lot of weddings so I didn't go quite into detail on the wedding preparation side, but I took a different approach (at least for me.) ENJOY and know I don't own FSOG!**

**Chapter 45 – A Second Chance **

**Ana**

As I take a sip of my tea and watch people run around my mother-in-law's house, I can't help the feeling of contentment that floods over me. If you asked me what I pictured for my future with Christian as he was dragging me out of JFK after my flight with Alex, I knew I wanted to be here, but I was doubtful that it would happen. Now I am here, after all we've been through, and I feel content.

Kate walks in, wearing her dark blue matron of honor gown, and hands me a paper bag. "Come with me, I have something to show you…"

I look up at her skeptically as he nods adamantly. "What is this?"

"Something I found on your doorstep this morning," she says, grabbing my hand, "I didn't open it because we were in a hurry, but now I think you should."

I follow her as she leads me into a vacant room and hands me the bag. I pull it out and find a newspaper with a note attached to it.

"Read the note first," Kate instructs. I flip open the note and begin reading.

_I would have sent you flowers, but I felt that would have been inappropriate. I am sorry about the lawsuit. I guess it was just a case of an injured cat licking his wounds. I want nothing but the best for you and Christian and I hope you can wish the same to me. You are always on my heart and I wish you the best wedding day possible. - Alexander West_

_By the way – she respects you deeply and is quite intimidated that you were my last serious relationship. Just thought you'd want to know…._

Confusion over his note is thrown away when I see the newspaper article it is attached to.

_CEO and Editor of Lawrence Books, Tessa Lawrence is set to marry London and New York restaurant owner Alexander West. Lawrence is a widower with two young children and West was most recently in a high profile romance with Anastasia Grey. The couple announced that they are set to marry in this March in her hometown of Manchester Connecticut._

I cringe at the fact that they brought me up in this article, but overall I am proud of Alex. "There we go Al," I say to myself.

"She's pretty… it says she's the editor of Lawrence Books, do you know her? " Kate asks.

I am actually quite fond of Tessa Lawrence and her publishing company, Lawrence Books. She's smart, charming, and quite funny. I have always respected her because she ran Lawrence Books with the same passion and integrity that I ran Grey Publishing. I also remember when her husband Steven died, Grey Publishing sent her a rather massive flower arrangement, and she gave me a personal call to thank me for the flowers. She is young, probably only a year or so older than Alex, but she is hardworking and will give that asshole a run for his money.

"I do," I say with a nod, "Tessa is fantastic, definitely will keep Alex on his toes."

I take a look at the picture of them together and they both look painstakingly happy.

"So are we over the ex?" Kate asks.

"Of course I am over the ex…"

"I gotta say," she says, shaking her head, "I am glad you got a chance to be with someone else. I know Christian is great and there will be nobody else for you… but I think the experience of being with someone else and knowing for certain, I think that's invaluable. But there are people who spend their lives with one person and never see anyone else, so I guess it can happen both ways…"

I nod and she laughs, "And damn, I'll never get over how good looking Alex is. How often did you two have sex?"

"Kate…"

"He's just one of those guys that when you look at him, you know he's good at pleasing a woman."

"Good grief," I say as I smack her with the newspaper.

**As the hair stylist works on my hair, Mia walks in with a cell phone. **"I have a surprise for you," she beams as she hands me the phone.

"Who?" I ask as she beckons me to answer. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Annie, congratulations baby girl."

"Hey Dad," I say, so surprised he called, "How are you?"

"Upset that I couldn't make the trip to see my little girl get married for the second time."

Ray is getting older and it is getting harder for him to make the trip to Seattle. I am sure Christian could have organized a trip for him, but I know the stress of traveling would still be tough for him. Christian has been helping him by sending nurses and doctors to his house for weekly and daily visits, but I don't even want to think about what will happen if he gets worse. It is just easier on Ray for him to be at home. Whenever the honeymoon that Christian planned is finished, I want to pay Dad a visit.

"Don't worry. I know it is getting harder for you to travel."

"I do want to get up there sometime," he says gruffly, "I still need to pay a visit to my great granddaughters. This week just wasn't good."

"Dad, don't worry. You'll get to see them sometime, I promise."

"I hope your day is wonderful, even though that ass is the reason you are having a vow renewal in the first place."

"Raymond Steele," I gasp.

According to Mom, Dad still hasn't gotten over the separation and almost divorce. He still gripes about Christian every time they speak. In the times I have spoken with Mom, I keep trying to tell her we're fine and we are working through our problems, but Ray still won't give up his crusade against my husband.

"Annie, I had a talk with him before our conversation and just know he has been properly warned. It might be better for his health that I am unable to make it this weekend. I may be getting old, but I can still shoot a gun."

"So can I, I can take care of myself. Don't worry Dad, we've got this all worked out," I reassure him.

"If he doesn't keep it in his pants this time around, I will kill him," he says in such a tone that leaves my jaw on the floor, "I guarantee it."

"That won't be necessary Dad. I love him and we worked through and are continuing to work through our problems…"

"I am just saying Annie…" Dad warns, "I don't want this to happen again and you run off to London with another damn Yankees fan."

_Always with the damn Yankees..._ "Dad, I hardly think that the same exact situation will happen again."

"It better not… I don't want a Yankees lover for a son-in-law…."

"Geez, are we done?"

He snorts, "Yes honey, we are. I don't care how old you are, you're still my little girl. I still have to look out for you."

"Thanks Dad…" I say with a sigh, "Take care of yourself. Christian and I are going to come visit you after the honeymoon."

Silence.

"How about I fly you out so you can see the babies?" I counter.

"Much better Annie… I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

**Christian and I will continue to keep separated up until the ceremony. **We are having our vow renewal in the same exact spot we were married in, and much of this preparation seems the same. This time around, I am excited to have the kids here. Kate, Mia, and Phoebe will all stand at my side. Theodore is walking me down the aisle and will be one of his Dad's groomsmen. I am much more game to have a big ceremony when my kids can share it with us.

My dressing room is crowded, but it is so much fun to have everyone with me. Lauren is doing my makeup for the ceremony. Ava is watching Phoebe intently as she cares for the girls. Ava is in her fifth month, having a little boy, and using Phoebe as a teacher for when her son arrives. Gail is with us along with two other nannies so we can have the babies all together. Olivia is also here, and everyone was ecstatic to hear that she and Ted are engaged.

It's quite funny to see Phoebe, Ava, and Lauren grill Olivia. Phoebe does like Olivia so she is being much nicer than she typically would be, but they are all still being pretty hard on Ted's fiancée.

"You ok?" I whisper to Olivia.

She nods, "Yeah…"

"I can get them to back off…" I tell her.

She laughs, "It's fine… really. My Dad and my brothers were harder on Ted."

I can't help but laugh. "Really?"

She nods her head adamantly, "I have three older brothers and when I brought him to my parent's house last weekend, they were so mean. I felt really bad for him. I know Phoebe is tough, but this is a piece of cake after what Ted went through."

I smile, "He must really like you then. He doesn't put up with that stuff for anybody." She smiles happily at the thought. "When will we get to meet your parents?"

Olivia suddenly gets nervous, "I haven't told them yet about the engagement. My Dad doesn't really like Ted all that much…" Her happy face immediately turns sad. I totally understand why a Dad like Olivia's wouldn't like my son. I remember when Ray first met Christian. He didn't hate him at the time, but he wasn't fond of him either. He would have much preferred I married someone like Jose Rodriguez.

"Are you nervous your Dad is going to get upset when you tell him you're engaged?"

She nods, "He just doesn't get Ted. None of them do. They think he's a snobby playboy type, but they don't know him like I do." This is exactly what I wanted for Ted. I wanted someone to be able to look past his crap and see the sweet person he is inside.

"Stick to your guns," I say as I pat her back, "You know that you love him, and you're ready for this. They don't make your life decisions for you, you do that. If I could tell one thing to my younger self – it would be to not let so many people intimidate me and to be a lot more assertive."

She simply nods and smiles. I think she'll be the perfect addition for our family. I just hope her brothers don't kill my son before that happens.

**The triplets fall fast asleep right before Gail and the nannies need to move them outside for the wedding. ** "Perfect timing," Phoebe says happily, "We won't need to worry about keeping them quiet."

My crowd of guests departs the dressing room, leaving me with Kate, Phoebe, and Mia. Ted bounds into the room with a red box in his hand.

"This is from Dad," he says, breathing heavy from running across the house, "I was supposed to give it to you an hour ago."

Phoebe shakes her head at him as I open the large red box. I gasp when I see what Christian purchased for me. It is identical to the anklet that Christian bought for me in the south of France on our honeymoon so many years ago. This time, it is a necklace that matches my A-Line wedding gown perfectly. At the top a note is attached that is labeled "My more." I open it and smile as I read.

_Just a reminder of us from the past, here is to a brighter future with my love and my life. I can't wait to spend three weeks with you on beaches and boats and bedrooms. This time, I have every intention of taking you in the sea. – Love, Christian_

"Mom, are you blushing?" Ted asks as I hide the note in one of my bags.

"No," I say immediately, "Kate help me put this on."

She quickly places the lavish piece of jewelry around my neck and sighs. "This must have cost him a small fortune."

"Eh, he can afford it." We both laugh as we get in line for the processional.

"I thought vow renewals were supposed to be simple," I murmur to myself, but also directing it to Mia.

"Hey, don't ask me," she says, shaking her head, "I don't have time to plan – I've got sons and a husband to attend to."

"Mia…"

"It wasn't too difficult," she says, "Don't worry about it."

"Mia…"

She turns to me and smiles sadly, "He was a wreck when you guys almost divorced and he has walked on egg shells ever since you've been back. I love you, but this is a celebration for him as much as it is for you. He has you back for good, and I haven't seen him happier. I couldn't help but make this a big deal for him. I love you, but I am his sister."

We squeeze each other's hands and smile.

Ted grabs my arm and smirks, "You ready?"

"Yes I am."

"I promise to do this as well as grandpa Ray did the first time."

"I have faith in you buddy," I tell him as the music starts and we begin to walk.

**Christian**

** The music begins and Elliot jabs my shoulder. **"It's go time," he whispers.

I shake my head as I look quickly to Ana's side of the crowd. My granddaughters are all sound asleep in Gail, Ted's fiancée Olivia, and their nannie's arms. I love that they are here.

Of course, Mia went overboard with the wedding planning and I almost threatened to run away with Anastasia to Vegas or a deserted island and renew our vows there. I now understand why Anastasia was so adamantly against the idea. We wouldn't be able to celebrate our life and the renewal of our marriage with the people who mean the most to us. I know it means the world to me, Ana, and Phoebe to experience this day with Sadie, Reese, and Leah.

My sister is the first out the gate, and she looks so sophisticated in her dark blue gown. Next is Kate and she winks salaciously at Elliot and I know he is winking proactively back at her, _some things never change._ Last is my beautiful daughter and my wife's mini-me. Her bright smile lights up the aisle as she moves across it. I can see Rhett, taking a wide awake Sadie out of Olivia's arms, and smiling as he watches my daughter.

Life seems exactly how it should be. A perfect day with my perfect family and now I fit in with them. I have been accepted back in to my family after I almost ruined everything, and I am getting my second chance.

If my daughter lit up the aisle, then my wife is a freaking beacon, the necklace I had specially made couldn't top the radiance that is beaming from Ana. She glides effortlessly down the aisle, something she doesn't do often, with my son at her side. She looks like a 1940's movie star with her long beautiful shimmering gown, and her hair is pinned up in a halo around her head. I get to take this angel with me for three weeks on our honeymoon; I am a lucky son of a bitch.

They reach me, and I can't help but grin like an idiot as she grins at me. "Who gives this woman to be married?" the preacher asks.

"I do," Ted says in a tone that has the whole crowd laughing, "Neither grandpa could be here, so here I am. Don't screw this up Grey."

The laughter rises as he moves her to my side. "Thanks for the warning son," I tell him as he moves next to Elliot.

The ceremony begins and all attempts at the perfect ceremony are thrown out the window. All three triplets are wide awake and squirming and crying. Phoebe could not handle her daughters in distress so she finally decided to sit with them as the ceremony continued.

In remembrance of Dad and Ray, Ana and I move to a set of candles and lit them as a memorial. Towards the end of the ceremony, Kate accidently set her flowers on fire with the candles and had to quickly set out the fire by pushing them into the ground.

Last, but not least, Ted was supposed to keep track of our new wedding rings, but they somehow got lost; along with Ana's necklace being delivered to her late, I know to never leave my son in charge of jewelry ever again.

Ana grabs my hand and squeezes it as I am about to get flustered. "Hey, it's ok control freak. This is our life, we're good. It is fine if it isn't perfect."

"Can we say our vows so I can kiss my wife?" I ask the pastor.

"Go for it…" he says with a chuckle.

Ana and I went through a long argument about our vows, just like the first time. This time the argument centered on changing them all together or keeping them the same. We decided there was no need to change, and that we needed to remind each other of what they are. Ana decided to make one small change, but she wanted to wait till the day of the vow renewal to share her change with me.

"And…," Ana says with a cocky smirk, "I promise to obey you…"

I raise my eyebrows at her as her eyes are filled with mischievous humor. "I promise to obey you when it comes to picking food and wine… and…."

"I love that smart mouth," I whisper in hopes that she's the only one who can hear me.

"Yep, food and wine, that's all I am agreeing to."

"Since we have no rings," the preacher says as he turns to Ted, "I am proud to announce for the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey. You may kiss the bride."

She wraps her arm around my neck and I dip her down in a dramatic fashion that makes her giggle. "You are mine…" I whisper in her ear.

"Oh yes I am."

**Ana**

** As an added surprise, our reception is on our boat, **_**The Grace**_**. **The weather is cold, but perfectly clear for a night like this. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and having a good time. I keep my spot on Christian's lap. His coat is on my shoulders and he is nuzzling my neck as I down glasses of champagne.

"You are so warm," he whispers as he leaves light kisses on my neck.

"You'll be even warmer when you bury yourself inside of me later."

His breathing hitches and I can feel him growing under me. "You're trying to kill me… I know you are."

I giggle as I see a parade of my nieces with Rhett, Phoebe, and Gail. "It's time to take them home," Phoebe informs me, "You two need to say goodbye before you are gone for three weeks."

I sigh as we both stand to say goodbye. "Goodbye girls," I say to each of them, "Mimi and Grampie will miss you so much."

Leah yawns and garbles something at me, and we all laugh. "Leah just said that she hates the name Mimi and refuses to call you that when she learns to talk," Phoebe informs me.

"You are hilarious." We say our last goodbyes and I watch as Phoebe and Rhett exit with my grandkids.

"You can spend three weeks without them," Christian tells me as he kisses my earlobe.

"You'll miss them too, don't act like you won't," I inform him.

"I love them, and I loved having our kids, but I am thankful we won't have anymore," he tells me, "I am getting too old for that."

I snort, "You are very old, good thing you have a young thing like me to keep you moving. Let's hope you can keep up."

"Oh I may be getting old, but I don't think I'll have any trouble keeping up with my hot wife," he says as he leans down to kiss me.

"By the way," I ask him, "My Dad says you two had a talk."

He snorts, "Your Dad did what any good father would do… what I would do for Phoebe in a heartbeat. I deserved every last word."

"Are you sure?" I ask with concern, "I can talk to him…"

"No, really baby. I deserved it. And I'll deserve every last lashing he gives me from now until eternity."

"I found the rings," I hear Ted yell from across the boat, interrupting our conversation. Olivia is following quickly behind. "Stand up, I am going to do this…" he says happily as he stands in front of us.

"What are you talking about?"

He hands us the other's ring and begins. "Dad, please repeat after me." By this point, the whole boat is watching us.

"I, Christian."

"I, Christian," he repeats.

"Take Anastasia to be my lawfully wedded wife… again."

"Take Anastasia to be my lawfully wedded wife… again," Christian repeats, gazing at me.

"To love her and protect her, and to honor and respect her. Forsaking all others…"

He grabs my hand and looks at me with pure love in his eyes. "To love her," he breathes, emotion flooding through his eyes, "and protect her, and to honor and respect her. Forsaking all others…"

"For as long as you both shall live."

He brings my hand to his lips and pauses. "Till the day they put me in the ground," he whispers, "And probably long after that…"

I take a brief look at the crowd and everyone is watching, and I swear I can see tears. Grace and Mia are practically sobbing.

"Solid adlibbing Grey," Ted tries to joke, but I know he's brushing back tears himself. "Mom, you're next." Christian sweetly wipes the tears from my eyes.

"I, Anastasia."

"I, Anastasia," I repeat back hoarsely.

"Take Christian to be my lawfully wedded husband… again."

I can't help but laugh at Ted's tone. "Take Christian to be my lawfully wedded husband… again."

"To love him and cherish him, and honor and respect him, to obey him when dining out in fine restaurants, and forsake all other…"

Our spectators laugh as I repeat Ted's words. "To love him and cherish him, and honor and respect him, to obey him when dining out in fine restaurants, and forsake all other…"

"For as long as you both shall live."

I take in a deep breath, reigning in my emotions. "For as long as we both shall live." I slip the new ring on his hand, and he leans down to kiss me. The kiss is so intimate that I get nervous as I remember that others are watching us.

Our foreheads touch and the crowd claps. "May I introduce," Ted says, inciting the crowd, "Mr. and Mrs. Anastasia Grey for the third time…"

People begin hooting and hollering as Christian dips me down once again for a kiss.

"I think it is time to kick these people off our boat."

"What do you mean?" I ask as he gives me a mischievous grin.

"Thank you everyone," Christian says, addressing the crowd, "Tonight's festivities are coming to a close and me and my beautiful bride need to literally sail off into the sun set."

I beam at his words, "We're going to sail away off into the sun set?"

He nods, "Well… until we reach our next destination. But my intention was for that to happen."

I smirk, "Christian Grey, I love you…"

"I love you too…"

**Everyone is out of the boat, and is waving to us as we set off. **Christian wraps his arms around me and lightly kisses me as I hear hoots and hollers.

"I bet Elliot is the leader of the hoot and hollering brigade."

I laugh as I hold him tighter. "Thank you for the perfect day."

"Anything for you my love," he says, sincerity beaming through him.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

He nods, "I'll never tell…"

"Christian," I say with a smack, "Tell me now."

He sighs, "We are going to take a trip similar to our honeymoon, with one exception."

"Yes?"

"We probably won't be going to London this time around."

"Oh my god," I laugh as I turn around to kiss him, "Where are we going instead?"

"It's for me to know," he whispers in my ear, "And for you to find out…"

We kiss again, and this time I know where it is headed. "Is that bed still downstairs?"

"Yes ma'am… Let's go Mrs. Grey. We have some time on our hands and I plan on not wasting it."

Christian and I made love until we arrived at the SUV that would take us to the airport. From there, we couldn't keep our hands off each other and eventually fell asleep on the flight, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. This isn't over, and our story is nowhere close to being finished. I am relieved to still be in the arms of the one who is ready to fight with me and for me through it all.

**A/N2 – I hope you enjoyed! Next up, we will have a small epilogue that will take place about three to five years down the road. The next chapter will be my last for this series! Thank you so much for reading and know that reviews are always appreciated! **


	46. Epilogue: Part 1 - We don't negotiate

**A/N – I finally got my crap together and I am finally giving you an epilogue. I needed a bit more inspiration and I like what I have finally come up with. This is going to be a two part epilogue because I have no patience lol. After part 2, for the next couple chapters of this story I plan on doing "one shots" and other little moments now that the story is wrapped up. If any of you have ideas for the one shots, or you have anything specific you'd like to see… please let me know. I am officially taking suggestions so please tell me what you want to see!**

**I do not own FSOG and please review!**

**Epilogue: Part 1 - We don't negotiate with terrorists **

**Tessa **

** As I wait in the private dining room at a restaurant I can't afford, I try to remember what got me to this point. **I ran into Anastasia Grey last week at a conference in New York and we chatted for several minutes. She wisely declined my invitation for dinner that evening, claiming she had work to do before she left for Seattle the next morning. It was probably just as well, Alex would have wanted to join us and I really don't want my husband's ex-fiancée anywhere near him.

Ana did kindly offer a lunch date on my next visit to Seattle. Of course, I am in Seattle this week and when we ran into each other again because of work, I offered the idea of lunch and she gladly accepted. Alex told me not to do it, but I can't help it, my ingrained manners and possibly my inner-masochist took over my decision making.

I have always respected Anastasia Grey. She is married to a powerful man, and she has never acted like it. Once most women marry a rich man, they shut down. They act like they never knew how to work, and begin demeaning who they are so they can become the perfect trophy wife. People have always talked about Ana like that, acted like she is some filthy gold digger, and she has always proved them wrong with her actions. We have been friendly in the past, and I really respect who she is and what she has done with her business.

Because my life is a soap opera, soon after I realized I was falling in love with Alex, I also found out that Ana had him first. Alex told me about his relationship with Ana on our fifth date, and he informed me that he was still getting over her. I didn't know how to react to this revelation so we broke up for almost two weeks. I missed him during that time and I asked him to come back to me. If I was being honest with myself, I still missed Stephen and I had no room to judge how he felt about his ex. We got back together, and we married a month or so later.

Our marriage has had its moments due to the fact that we both have pasts that we've needed to get over and move on from. Alex was resistant to the idea of children at first, but he has been such a good father to my boys. They love him, and have really bonded with my new husband. I remember that he is alone with them for the weekend so I check my phone again, hoping Alex is doing ok without me.

Even though I know Alex is over her, I can't help but feel nervous to have lunch with Ana. She is perfect, and beautiful, and her publishing house is doing much better than mine in this economic climate. I can't help but feel a little jealous. He loved her first, and they fell hard for each other. From what I heard, Alex was truly and deeply in love with her.

_In ten minutes, _the television blares at me, _we will go live to a press conference with CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC. Christian Grey in regards to the controversy following the book "My Confessions from behind a jail cell."_

Through all of my self-centered insecurities, I completely forgot about the news that has blown up most television stations and news outlets. Apparently, _Harlow and Simpson Publishing_ thought it would be a damn good idea to support an author who wanted to go behind the bars of a woman's penitentiary and interview Melissa Sims aka Emily Ackers. She gave them her "true confessions" about her affair with Christian Grey and what caused her to change her identity and go on a fucking murdering rampage. Harlow and Simpson are known for being the douchebags of the publishing world, and this is no exception. Everyone has it out for Grey Publishing, and those dicks are no different. If you were to ask me, this is more of a pointed hit on Anastasia then it is to Christian Grey.

I can feel sorry for myself and my husband's relationship with Ana, but Christian's affair is getting plastered everywhere anyone is willing to showcase it. It is common knowledge that Christian cheated on Anastasia, they almost got a divorce and the story made national news, but no one has been given more information than that. Christian Grey did a damn good job of hiding that information from the world. Well, until now.

I am surprised Anastasia has agreed to still have lunch with me. A lot is going on right now in her world, and I know if I were her I would want the world to swallow me whole and hide for as long as I can. True to form, Ana isn't hiding. She walks into the room, looking immaculate. If the jealous monster hadn't come out before, it is out now. She is perfect; I know why Alex loved her. Her beautiful chestnut hair flows artfully down her back, her makeup is perfectly in place, and she is wearing a tastefully picked brown shift dress that shows off her perfect body. I hope I age that gracefully.

"Tessa, hello," she says when she sees me, "I am so glad you were able to meet up. Hell, we might be able to make this a business lunch."

I laugh, "Let's hope so."

"I apologize for the private room. You know I don't like eating this way. Private rooms are more of Christian's scene."

"I get it," I say, shaking my head and pointing to the television, "They say his press conference is starting less than ten minutes."

"Perfect, he read his speech to me, but I am excited to hear him say it," she says to me as the waiter takes our drink orders.

"I hope I am not prying too much, but how are you doing with all of this?" I ask, pointing to the screens.

She rolls her eyes, "The desperate can always find a media outlet."

"This information is everywhere… that's gotta hurt a little," I continue, hoping she doesn't get too irritated with my questioning.

"I am lucky that we have a close circle of friends," Ana says confidently, "Everyone else can go fuck themselves."

I burst into laughter and she smiles at my reaction. We spend the next few minutes talking about business and I feel very confident that this isn't going to be as awkward as I anticipated. Once Christian's face fills the screen on the lone television in our dining room, the conversation pauses and both of our attention is turned to Ana's beautiful husband.

"Good afternoon," Christian says to the media, "This will be brief, I have work to do."

Ana gives a cryptic sigh and he begins to speak. "Most of you have heard of a new book that has been published through _Harlow and Simpson Publishing._ The book is entitled 'My Confessions from a Jail cell.' In this book, Melissa Sims describes in detail a ten month long emotional affair and a seven month physical affair she and I partook in approximately ten years ago. I have read through the content and I see that while she fabricated some aspects of the affair, for the most part the information is based in truth."

Ana snorts and shakes her head. I told myself I wouldn't read the book, but Alex read it. He knew Melissa would write about him, so he wanted to make sure there wasn't something in there that he needed to build a lawsuit over. Melissa described him as the "hot, yummy dish that Anastasia needed to fuck in order to get over the devastation of losing her husband to another woman." That sure is a statement that helps a wife sleep well at night.

"My life has been strung over the media and my wife's reputation has been run through the mud over the actions of an attention seeking criminal and myself. It seems that Miss Sims refuses to seek help, but instead has paraded herself over the media in a last ditch effort to make something out of her life. She has even had the audacity for a sit down interview with some of the nation's most respected names in news. This parade of stupidity is the reason I stand before you today. I ask all of you to ignore her."

I look over at Anastasia and all I see is a smile across her face.

"A book from a criminal has made the New York Time's best seller list. Every trash news outlet, which are viewed by millions, will continue to advertise this woman's life in order to sell whatever they need to sell. I recognize my part in this, I allowed this to happen. Her affair with me is the only reason you know her name. It has been almost ten years and this part of my life is over, I have reconciled with my wife and we work daily to rebuild what was destroyed in these self-centered acts. For my wife and I, this is old news. We are moving on and living our lives more in love than we were before."

I look over at Ana again, her eyes pressed to the television screen. "I will no doubt have women's groups all over the country wanting to boycott my companies, calling me a liar, and asking for my head and other parts of my anatomy. Please, continue to do this. Continue to call me a liar, a cheater, a douchebag, or whatever names you have for me – I promise I am all of these things. But I ask that you leave Anastasia Grey out of this conversation. She has done nothing to deserve these names that have been thrust upon her. I refuse to stand by and watch her good name being pulled through the mud. If you know her, you know she is not what has been said about her. I also know that this wasn't an innocent book being published by the innocent _Harper and Simpson Publishing. _This is a blatant, disgusting, and calculated attack on a competitor, something I know all too well."

"Harper and Simpson can go fuck themselves," I whisper as we clink our glasses.

"Here, here."

"Grey Publishing remains one of the most respected names in publishing while Harper and Simpson is a struggling excuse for the written word. So my message is simple and clear - We do not negotiate with terrorists. I have made my mistakes, but I will never sink low enough to give an interview, or name call in attempts to slander someone else's good reputation. Tonight after Melissa Sims speaks with Diane Sawyer or Katie Couric or whoever else is desperate enough to give her their time, she will go to bed in a jail cell. She has nothing left to lose and she will go for any more low hits that she can think of. The same goes for _Harper and Simpson Publishing_. I know how much money this publishing firm made this past year and this is a last ditch effort before their doors close indefinitely."

"How does he know that?" I ask as Ana smiles.

"He knows everything…." Ana says with a snicker.

"You can ignore my words. You can continue name calling me, my wife, and my family, but I promise you this – we will move on and we will thrive no matter what is said about us. There is love and forgiveness and unity in my family and that will help us power through whatever garbage comes our way. When I leave you today, I will go to work and then come home and celebrate my granddaughter's fifth birthday, later I will make love to my wife and sleep soundly and peacefully at my home. I know for a fact that the same can't be said for Melissa Sims, and I know without a doubt that can't be said for Harper and Simpson Publishing. If they continue down this path, and do not take heed of my words, they may see themselves closing their doors anyway."

"So my message is simple, do not negotiate with terrorists. Do not allow these acts of desperation stand in the way of truth and integrity. I have made mistakes in my past, but I no doubt have paid and will continue to pay for my mistakes. Integrity is not perfection, but it is the pursuit of perfection. Do not allow dishonestly and slanderous words rule our culture and do not let one desperate voice be what we listen to above all else. Listen to truth, listen to integrity, and listen to humility. Thank you and have a good afternoon."

The waiter turns the television off, and Anastasia turns her attention back to me.

"That was a hell of a speech," I say as Ana takes a sip of her wine, "Why did he do it…"

"He wanted to see if it would work," she says softly, "See if he could change minds and stop the media in any way."

"The media sucks," I say as I shake my head.

"I'm done talking about this," she says with an agitated sigh, "How are your boys?"

"Good!" I say as I begin to pull out pictures on my IPhone, "They are giants, growing every single day. I don't know how Alex or I can keep up with them."

She takes a look at the pictures, and I notice her smile deepen when she reaches the picture of Alex and the boys. "How is he doing with this?" she asks, "Being a step-father."

"Really well," I tell her, "He's a natural."

She shakes her head in what seems to be exasperation, "I knew he would be… he is a sweet guy when he wants to be. He never believed in himself when it came to his abilities as a Dad."

I snicker nervously as we finally order our food. "So, how did he take the book…?" she asks, her voice filled with guilt. She seems to be a little nervous to ask about him, and I don't know what is driving her guilt.

"He wasn't happy about it," I tell her, "He didn't like how she talked about you. He would yell at anyone who spoke ill of you… even the TV screen. "

"That's nice," she says softly. He went postal after he finished the book, he wouldn't stop going on about the terrible picture Melissa painted of Ana. We got in another fight about Ana that night. We used to get in a lot of fights about Ana.

"We are really happy," I say, the words come spilling out my mouth, "So happy together. We've both had issues and we have worked through them as a partnership. He loves me, and I love him."

I hate that it sounds like I am proving this to myself. I know he loves me, but when I am around her or whenever he brings her up, all I see is green. I hate that about myself, and I hate how jealous I get over her. I know how much he felt for her, and I can't help but be insecure.

"I'm happy for you Tessa… you deserve it. I don't know how I would deal with life if I lost Christian," she says as she has to stop herself, "I can't imagine what you went through with Stephen. I am thrilled that Alex makes you happy."

_Damn,_ even when I sound like a jealous bitch she is still so fucking nice.

We finish our lunch on a good note. We continue to talk about business and then she shows me pictures of her daughter's triplets. Like Christian mentioned in his speech, they are having their fifth birthday party today and Ana is so excited that they are still happy and healthy after these last five years. Then she shows me another picture of her son Teddy's first child with his wife Olivia, a sweet little boy that they named Henry, and I can see the proud grandmother shining through.

We say our goodbyes and I feel good about our lunch. It went much better than I expected and I still have a great long distance friend. I decide to call my husband and check up on the boys. I miss all three of my men.

"Hey honey," he says as I walk to the hotel.

"Hi," I say as I feel my desire forming inside of me. I miss him and I want him so badly. "I just got finished eating with her."

I feel a pause at the other end, "And…?"

"I want to fuck you."

He bursts into laughter, "That good, huh?"

I feel my dirty side coming through and I feel the smile spread across my lips. "I want to make you forget you ever fucked her."

A guilty sigh follows a long pause. "Honey…"

"No, Alex. No guilt or pity. I want to come back to my hotel and I want to have phone sex and skype sex until you scream my name multiple times… And when I get home…"

"What about when you get home?" I hear him ask, his voice husky.

"I don't think I should tell you yet… but we should probably send the boys to my mother's house…"

He snorts, "You're my dirty girl."

I snicker as I walk, "Yes, I am."


	47. The Trips 5th Birthday

**A/N – Part 2, here we go. I have told a lot of you - my plan after this is to create "one shots" as a way to continue. If there is anything you'd like to see, please let me know and I'll get busy writing. I don't know how many I'll do or how long I'll keep it going****. This will be my last chapter**** as far as the progression of the story goes - everything else will jump around and be a lot shorter. It's been real fun, thank you guys for following along for 70ish chapters…. I had no idea I would even go this long (that's what she said). Thank you again, and please enjoy! I don't own FSOG. **

**Epilogue Part 2: The Trips 5****th**** Birthday**

**Ana**

** As I step inside my home, I realize Christian is already here. **I am surprised to find him home already; I thought he was going to finish the day at the office. I assume he didn't want to stay out in the general public for the rest of today. Lora, our newest cook, is busily working on the food for the triplet's birthday dinner that will be later today. In true Phoebe fashion, she has orchestrated a day and a half event in honor of the girl's fifth year of life.

I peer into Christian's office and his attention seems to be focused on his computer screen. I sneak in and he looks weary when he sees me. Ever since we learned about the book, he has been living on egg shells with me. He is worried about how I am handling all of this. The media hasn't been gentle and he is trying to control a situation that he really can't control.

He doesn't quite understand that I don't care. I know the truth, he knows the truth, the rest of my family knows the truth, and everyone else can fuck off. I feel that if I was much younger, I would probably be pouting in my room, not wanting to talk to Christian. I have a life; I have people who love me, so why should I give a shit about what a convicted felon has to say about me. This hasn't affected my business, why should I care? Christian has been walking on egg shells and has given me everything I have asked for. Well, not everything.

"Hey baby," he says as I move closer to him.

"Hey yourself," I say as I straddle his lap. He chuckles in surprise as I give him a hello kiss.

"This is not the greeting I was expecting."

"What were you expecting, me to be angry again about an affair you had ten years ago…. Really, I'm good," I tell him as I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him closer, "Your speech was excellent."

"Really?" he says with a boyish, "I am cuter than your average sixty year old smile".

"It was really good… Tessa enjoyed it as well."

His expression turns cold, "Did she?"

"Why do you hate her?" I ask in bemusement, "She hates Harper and Simpson just like you do, and before Alex ever showed up she was a good friend of mine."

"Excuse me if I don't trust your ex-boyfriend's wife. Anything associated with that man makes my skin crawl," he tells me as he grabs my ass and pulls me against his erection, "I'm hard for you baby…"

I snicker, "I don't know how you've stayed this virile without Viagra."

"Oh what I wouldn't do to that smart mouth," he says salaciously as he flexes his hand over my ass, "Many things have contributed to my virility. First, I have a hot young wife to keep me active. Second, it's hard to not stay hard around you baby…"

"Those seem very similar…"

"Third, I just destroyed a company without breaking a sweat…" he tells me, a menacing glimmer in his eye, "A company that deserves to be taken down."

I sit back and look at him in the eyes for a second. "You destroyed Harper and Simpson."

"They refused to quit selling that book, so I systematically dismantled those bastards," he tells me as he tries to pull me closer.

"You did?" I ask as he nods with the same glimmer in his eye.

"They aren't very well liked, even by some of their own employees. I thought it would be good to have good news through all of this bullshit," Christian says as he softly kisses my forehead, "I am so sorry baby…"

"You need to stop apologizing," I tell him, "You have other things to apologize for… I am done with hearing about that thing living in a jail cell."

He groans because he knows I am bringing up my same argument from the past week. "I will not negotiate with terrorists," I say jokingly as I get up off his lap, "I feel like you've used that line before…"

"Yeah," he snorts, "I used it on you last night…. I still stand by it."

"So you won't even think about retiring?" I ask him.

"So how are Alex and Tessa doing?" he asks, trying to deflect this conversation with his least favorite topic, "I hope they are doing well."

"Bullshit, why won't you retire Grey?"

"Because I refuse to be a house husband," he jokes, "You'll still be at Grey Publishing while I sit at home on my ass."

I need to try another tactic. "Or you could be my sex slave…" I tell him as I move back to his lap. I open a few buttons from my dress and expose my cleavage, "Whenever I wanted it, you could give it to me. At the drop of a hat, you could satisfy me, no matter the time of day."

He takes a deep breath as I slide my crotch over his, his erection still wide awake. "This is an interesting argument Mrs. Grey."

"You can get Ros and whoever else works over there," I say as I slide the dress further off my body, "To take the reins and you can pull out…. Wait did I say pull out, I meant pull back."

He snickers hoarsely as I continue to rub myself over him. I can still rile him up easily, which makes him putty in my hands.

"Most wives would be angry if their husband's former mistake wrote a book detailing their affair," he gets out in a whisper as I continue to rub him down, "Why can't you be angry like most wives…"

"Because, I am a mother fucking g," I whisper as I feel his cock jerk under me, "I know what I want and I'll get it by any means necessary."

"God, you're so fucking hot," he breathes as I continue to move, "You're about to make me come in my pants like a fucking teenager."

I snicker as I hump him harder. "By the way, you're officially a workaholic."

"Why," he grunts out.

"Because you just told me that you'd prefer me to be angry with you over an affair than about your refusal to retire… that my sweet horny old man husband makes you a workaholic…"

He moans and with a few more moves, Christian comes with a guttural groan. I press my lips as I come seconds later.

"I'll fuck you into retirement if I have to," I say as I kiss him one last time, "But for now, I have to go get ready for our daughter's family to get here…."

I turn back to look at him, and he looks like he just ran a marathon. "You ok baby?" I ask, unable to hide the amusement in my tone.

He snickers, "Yeah, just give me a second."

I turn and try to trot out of his office with my sexiest walk. "Ana…" Christian asks before I leave.

"Yes dear…" I say as I whip around.

He shakes his head, "You're going to fuck me to death if I don't retire, aren't you?"

I laugh, "You betcha…"

As I walk upstairs to get changed, I feel even more determined that I can get him to retire. I will have to use everything at my disposal to get him there, my man is a workaholic. I know what I want and I am not giving up on my little sex slave just yet.

**"Mommy…" I hear a familiar voice yell for me. **

"GWAMA," I hear a small voice follow my daughter's. "GWAMA GWAMA GWAMA GWAMA GWAMA," other voices echo.

I turn the corner and three little munchkins lunge for me. They fall easily into my arms and I hold their pretty little heads and kiss each of them as they squeal with excitement. Sadie and Reese are identical matches, and they look just like Phoebe when she was little. Leah is the lone wolf, and looks identical to her father. Phoebe has them all in matching pink play dresses and their hair is immaculately styled, two little brunettes and one precious blondie. I never spent that much time on Phoebe's appearance, and it is obvious that Phoebe takes the job of the triplet's stylist very seriously.

"Alright girls, don't attack grandma, she's getting old," I hear Phoebe say as I move to hug my beautiful daughter.

Even though it hasn't been an easy road, motherhood has changed Phoebe for the better. When the girls were babies, she dealt with post-partum depression. Christian found her an excellent counselor, and she has come out on the other side much stronger. There were frequent doctors' visits those first couple years, and I know now that the girls are able to walk and dress and feed themselves, she is less stressed. Somehow motherhood has calmed my little emotional rollercoaster of a child, and she is less of a freak than she used to be.

As for my son-in-law, Rhett is in a small personal crisis. He isn't quite sure what he wants to do with his life, or how he wants to support his family. While he goes through this decision making process, Phoebe is working for Coping Together and Rhett is saying home with the girls. Phoebe doesn't want my opinion, but I think they should keep this arrangement for a while. They both seem happier, and they both seem to love their new reversed roles.

"Thank you darling," I snort as we hug. I move to hug my handsome son-in-law and then we all move together to the family room. Lora already has set out toys for the girls so the triplets are quickly distracted.

"So, how is everything going with the book and all the drama," Phoebe asks as she takes a sip of the tea Lora prepared.

"It's fine, we're dealing. We don't get out as much as we used to, but I can't say we are missing out," I say as I take a sip of my own tea.

Reese runs away from her sisters and begins to crawl on Phoebe's lap. "Do you need something Reese?" Phoebe asks jokingly as Reese takes a seat.

"What's gwampa doing?" Reese asks, looking at me with expectant eyes. Reese and Christian's special bond has moved beyond infancy, and now Reese sees her grandfather as her number one pal.

"How about we go find him," I tell her, "Grandpa has been working too long today anyway, we need to go get him to stop working."

"Say, stop working grandpa," Phoebe tells her as she gives her a tiny kiss on her forehead.

"Stop wokin gwampa," Reese repeats as I pick her up. I carry her through the house and we stand outside his office. I wait for a second and make sure he isn't getting too loud or sweary. It would kill him to scare Reese without him realizing it. There is no noise, so he must be in a good mood.

I open the door and Reese peeks through. "What's gwampa doin?" she asks and I immediately see his smile perk up.

"Grandpa was waiting for Reese to get here," Christian says as she squirms to get down. I let her walk and her little feet run to her favorite person. Christian pulls her into his lap and he tickles her and attacks her with kisses.

"Stop woking gwampa and come pway," she tells him between shrieks of laughter, "It's my birfday."

"It's your birthday?" Christian asks as she nods adamantly, "How old are you today?"

"FIVE," she beams as she holds up her hand, "Me and Wewah and Sadie are five."

He holds her and gives the cutest pout. "Stop growing up," he demands, "Be my little baby granddaughter forever."

I can't help but giggle at this exchange; he is just so damn adorable when he is with the triplets. He is so different with them, and they eat it up. He shows a side of himself that very few people get to see, a side that only me and the kids have ever seen.

"I wove you gwampa," Reese beams as he kisses her again.

He smiles happily as he carries her over to me. "Is my daughter and my other two granddaughters here?"

I nod, "Yes they are."

He kisses me softly, "Let's go see our family."

**We finally have the girls corralled and eating their hot dogs on the picnic benches outside. **Christian wraps his arm around me as we eat our salads, and I swear I can see Phoebe smile brightly at our side exchange.

"So I see that everything is well with you two…" Phoebe says as I feel Christian nod.

"So far so good…"

"So this whole press garbage," Phoebe tries to ask tactfully, "Isn't bothering you?"

We both shrug our shoulders at the same time. "Eh, not really," we both respond, echoing each other.

Phoebe and Rhett both laugh at our nonchalant demeanor. "Eh, all we get is a eh?" Rhett asks.

"Eh," I repeat, "It's old news. People who know us know the truth. I don't know; this would bother me if I was much younger, but I just feel sorry for the woman. She has got nothing else in her life, and has to resort to this. She won't even get paid. It's Harper and Simpson that will get the big pay day from this…"

"Really?" Rhett asks, "I guess that makes sense that a convict wouldn't profit off something like this."'

"Harper and Simpson Publishing are disgusting and they're going to get their reward for their part in this," Christian says menacingly, "You fuck with my wife's reputation, and bring her down. You better believe they will pay."

Phoebe looks over at me with a smile of horrified amusement. "Don't mess with Dad," Phoebe jokes.

"Really…"

"So everything is good?" Rhett asks.

I nod, "Yeah, I'd like to not be called a gold digging tramp in the media, but besides that everything is good."

"At least you're a hot gold digging tramp," Phoebe says as we all laugh.

"Mommy…." I hear from the back door.

"What is with you two and calling me Mommy today?" I joke as I see my oldest standing at the door.

"Uncwe Teddy," Sadie squeals as she makes a be-line for him.

As I walk toward my son, I see Ted stop Sadie and put a finger over his lips. "Your cousin is sleeping Sadie," he informs her.

"Henwy sweepin?" Sadie asks in a loud tone. Five year olds do not know how to whisper.

I move past Ted and I skip with glee into the house and look for Olivia and Henry. Ted and Olivia's nine month old son is the most precious little boy I have ever laid my eyes on. He might even trump Ted in the baby cuteness department, which is a hard thing to do – Ted was pretty damn cute as a baby. Olivia is in the living room with my grandson spread across her shoulder.

"Hi Mrs. Grey," she whispers as she rocks Henry back and forth.

"Hi Mrs. Grey," I joke back as I move Henry's blanket off his face, "There is no doubt, you are much cuter than your father was at this age."

His little lips are pouting as he sleeps on his mother's shoulder. His dark hair lies across his forehead and his big blue eyes are hidden from my sight.

"Hey!" Ted whispers as he walks over to us, "That's not right."

"Deal with it," I say as I lay a kiss on Henry's chubby cheeks, "Phoebe, Rhett and the girls will be in the guest rooms on the other side of the house…. How about you guys take the guest room on this side of the house, Lora should have a crib set up and ready."

"Thank you," Olivia whispers as she and Henry move to their room for the evening, "We'll see you in the morning."

Ted smiles with pride as they walk away. "How are you doing son?" I ask as I hug my baby boy, "How is it being a dad to a nine month old?"

"Pretty freaking great," Ted beams as we walk outside and join the crazy crew.

"Did I miss Henry," Phoebe pouts as we move closer to the picnic table, "I wanted to hold my nephew."

"He's sleeping," Ted tells her, "You can in the morning." Ted and Rhett exchange "bro hugs" and then gives a kiss to his sister on the cheek. He finally gives his father a hug and takes a seat on the picnic bench.

"So, how's everything going over here?" he asks as I quickly find him food, "This shit about the book is blowing up like crazy."

"Language Ted," Phoebe says as she points to the girls. They are finished with their food and playing on the swing set that Christian had assembled for our grandkids.

"They can't hear me, dork," Ted says as he plows through his food, "So is everything ok?"

"I'd like to get through one dinner without somebody asking us that," I say as I roll my eyes, "Yes, everything is fine."

"Mom is really embracing her gold digging tramp title," Phoebe informs Ted, "We're buying her a shovel for her gold digging next week."

He snorts, "Sarcasm, a Grey Family signature trait."

"It's better than wallowing over something that's already happened," I say as I run my hands over Christian's knee.

"I think I am going to take your mother out of the country for a month or so," Christian says as he kisses my temple, "Get her away from this nonsense."

"Don't you dare think you're going to distract me from what I want," I tell him, "You will retire Christian Grey… you better believe you will."

Rhett, Phoebe, and Ted all burst into laughter. "Alright, no more worrying about Mom and Dad," Ted says with a snicker, "They're perfect."

**The next morning, the girl's birthday party is loud and manic. **Bouncy castles, face painting booths, and cotton candy machines all arrived in the middle of the night and all of the triplet's friends have invaded our home. The family is here as well, Kate and Elliot are here with Ava, Ava's son Samuel, and Lauren. Ava's new boyfriend is also in attendance, and Elliot and Phoebe are both being very critical of this new man. They need to cool it, I am sure it is not easy to date as a single mom.

I take a seat next to Grace and set a cup of tea next to her chair. Grace is still alive and kicking, I have a feeling this woman will live to be a hundred. Grace and Dr. Fletcher recently married and he remains at her side, and has turned into the sweet doting Great Grandpa to all five of the great grandkids. Grace is holding Henry during the madness, so pleased to have the sweet little boy on her shoulder.

"Olivia, he is just darling," Grace says as he stretches, "He reminds me of your husband at this age…"

"That's what Ana keeps telling me…"

"So when are you two going to get out of California so I can see him all the time," I ask as she laughs, "Ted can find a law practice here, and there are no television writing jobs, but if you want write I may have a connection or two."

"My mother asks me the very same thing," Olivia says as she gives Henry a small little kiss.

"Well it's a good question," I tell her as we all watch Elliot and Christian prepare to climb the rock wall.

"Those two are going to kill themselves," Grace says with a sigh, "They are too old for that."

"Tell me about it," Kate huffs as she takes a seat next to me.

"You two are idiots," I yell at them as they both look back with astonished expressions.

"Don't break your hips Grandpas," Kate adds on.

"Just watch us," Elliot yells back, "We'll conquer this rock wall and then I am going take you in a back room."

"Elliot Grey," Grace admonishes, "Not at a five year old's birthday party."

Those two idiots begin to climb the rock wall as we continue to talk. "You know, Ted and I may move back in the next couple months," Olivia says, watching Ted play with all three of his nieces.

"That is music to my ears," I tell her.

"That way you can see Henry… and the new baby that's due in six months."

Tea flies out of my mouth and all of us gasp in shock. "New baby?" I ask.

Olivia nods, "Your son knocked me up a second time." All of us squeal and hug Olivia in delight of her news. We become too loud and a sleepy Henry begins to cry.

"I'm sorry baby boy," I say as I take my grandson from Grace, "We're just excited about your new little brother or sister."

I hold my sweet Henry to me as Christian helps a limping Elliot to the back porch.

"You dumbass," Kate says as she helps Christian bring him into the house. Inspiration springs to mind as I place Henry back into his mother's arms.

Christian and Kate are sitting at the kitchen table, helping Elliot ice his foot. I grab Christian's hand and pull him away from Kate and Elliot.

"See, he gets to take her in the back room," Kate tells Elliot, "You're just the idiot who broke his foot."

"What's wrong?" Christian asks as I throw him down on the guest bed.

"Olivia is pregnant again…" I tell him as I begin to take his clothes off.

"That is great. As much as I like you stripping me right now, l am confused why this news has inspired you to take off my clothes," he asks as I pull of his pants.

"Because… you are going to give me what I want."

"I always give you what you want, baby," he replies with a salacious smile, "And then some…"

"No, no, no," I admonish him, "You're going to give me what I want." I pull off his shirt and throw it across the room. He is completely naked in front of me, and I straddle him to pin his arms.

He gives me a resigned sigh. "… What do you want?"

I rub my clothes crotch against his and begin my list. "You are going to pull back at the company. You are going to take me on a really long vacation…. Like months long…. And then you are going to retire so we can dote on our five grandkids…"

"And why would I agree to that…" he asks as he rolls over, taking me with him.

"Because I am in a desperate need of a sex slave, and you are the only one who fits the bill."

He laughs as he slips off my panties. "Fine, I start today. Full time."

"Don't expect benefits or dental…"

"Oh baby," he breathes as he kisses me, "I have plenty of benefits."

He ravages my mouth as we kiss, our bodies intertwined. "At our granddaughters fifth birthday?" I ask as he snickers.

"I'll make it quick… I promise. No one will even know we left…"

**A/N2 – That's the end of the official story! AH! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and give me ideas for those one shots!**


	48. White Trash Wedding

**A/N – Sorry about the mix up, last night in my sleep deprived state, I posted an YMURC chapter on this story. Sorry for the mix up, but here is an official chapter! **

**One Shot Number 1… Olivia and Ted's Wedding. Still send ideas for one-shots you want to see. Hoping to get back to YMURC, but definitely still send me one shot ideas! I don't own FSOG, I am just using it for my own entertainment. **

**Chapter 48 – White Trash Wedding**

**Olivia **

_**Good God, how the hell am I going to tell him? **_Well, he won't be a problem – it's my Dad that will be the problem. I have a "Papa Don't Preach" situation on my hands.

I jump off the bathroom counter and neatly wrap the positive pregnancy test and shove it into a bathroom cabinet. I am supposed to be at my "dramatic writing" class today, but my life is far too dramatic to attend at the moment.

Ted and I are going to have a baby. As the realization hits me, I feel my tears prick at my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. I always knew I'd have kids, but I was so determined to have a career first. I thought I'd be out in Los Angeles, writing for as many people who were willing to read, and Ted would be busily working for his law firm. We could vacation when we wanted and I could write while the inspiration was hot. Now, I'll be taking care of a newborn, trying to write between breast feedings, and trying to figure out what it's like to be married to Ted.

_Quit being over dramatic Olivia, you two are practically married already. _We live together, and we have since we got engaged almost three years ago. We've had an overlong engagement, due to several outside factors. Graduate school has been tough on both of us, and I don't even know how I could possibly plan a wedding under these stresses. Ted has been sweet and understanding, and has told me to plan when I am ready.

So I am living in sin with my beautiful, slightly high maintenance boyfriend. My father hates the arrangement and has informed Ted on many occasions that he will bring several guns and my brothers to California if necessary. He is going to be overjoyed when he finds out that I am knocked up by the bain of his existence.

I hear Ted before I see him. I quickly try to wipe away the rest of my tears as he enters our bathroom.

"Hey," he says with a sexy smirk, "I thought you had class." When he smiles at me this sweetly, I can feel my heart beat outside of my chest. He is beautiful… and mine.

Our road to being like this was rocky. We hated each other in the beginning. I went on a date with the poor bastard because of his mother who stated that her son was in love me. I am quite fond of Mrs. Grey, and I still am, so I gave Ted a chance. He has a "tough, pain in the ass, I am better than everyone" exterior and I wanted to kill him. After a month of his jackassery, I dumped him only to have him crawl back a month later. I was in love with him despite his faults and I began to fall completely head over heels.

"I just wasn't in the mood today," I tell him as he wraps his arms around me. I place my cheek next to his as he chuckles.

"You're starting to sound like me."

"You've reformed."

"Thanks to the infamous Christian Grey "Get your Shit together" talk that Dad gave me when I almost failed out of USC," he says as he moves us backwards into our bedroom, "My Dad bugs me all the time, but I definitely couldn't block him out and I had to listen on that occasion."

He lays me down on the bed and begins unbuttoning my blouse. "What are you doing?" I ask as he begins softly kissing my neck. _Oh, that feels so good…_

"Taking advantage of having alone time with my hot girlfriend."

"Fiancée," I remind him.

"Even better," he snickers as he hikes up my dress, "I like you in dresses. Easy access." He gasps when I realize I forgot to put my panties back on after I took my pregnancy test. "No panties… I approve."

He gets naked and then gets me naked rather quickly and lingers over my body with a sexy smirk. "I love you…" he says softly, running his nose along my jaw, "You ready for me baby?"

I take in a deep breath, so turned on so quickly. "Yes," I breathe, "Please Ted."

As I come hard and loudly, I hold him close and try to think of a time that even compares to how happy I am right now.

**I curl up on our bed, and channel surf. **Ted is doing something in the bathroom. He is probably getting ready to take a shower.

"Hey Liv," Ted says, hanging on the door frame, "The triplets are turning four next weekend and my mom called me earlier to see if we were coming to Seattle for the party."

"I'll text her later, she asked me to help her set up for it when we get into town," I inform him as an astonished look slides across his face.

"Who do you love more, me or my mother?"

"You're a close second," I joke with him as he strides over for a kiss.

"My mother doesn't keep you warm at night," he tells me as he walks back in the bathroom, "Remember that."

"How do you know she doesn't keep me warm at night," I joke, "She could be my lover on the side." He goes quiet and I suddenly hope I didn't cross a line. "Baby, I was kidding."

He re-enters the bedroom with my pregnancy test in his hand. "What is this?" he asks, his eyes full of anxiety.

_ You need to tell him Olivia, that kid is going to come out with copper hair. _

"It's a pregnancy test," I tell him in small voice. He stands frozen for several seconds and then a big smile spreads across his face.

"Are you….?" He asks, his voice trailing off.

"It appears that I am," I say nervously, "Are you ok with all of this?"

His smile gets bigger as he swoops down to kiss me. "Are you kidding me, we are having a baby."

I pull him to me and kiss him again, my heart flying in my chest.

"Oh God," he says suddenly, "Your Dad and brothers will have more ammo to hate me. Oh my god, they're going to kill me before my kid is born."

"Don't worry," I tell him, "I'll take care of them. You aren't going anywhere."

**Four Months Later **

** No one has talked for fifteen minutes. **I think this might be a record. Christian and Ana have graciously hosted a special family rehearsal dinner at their family home, and my brothers and my father have been less than cordial to my future in-laws. 

Ted and I are seated in the Grey's family room with my brothers Joseph and Owen while my parents chat with his parents in the kitchen. Phoebe and Rhett are on their way with the triplets and I am sincerely hoping their presence will thaw my father's "Ted hating" heart.

I know why my Dad and brothers hate my fiancé and the father of my unborn child. Number one: they aren't too keen on the fact that I am pregnant before the wedding… _whatever_. Number two: I am the baby of the family. Because of that, they have to treat me like a fucking child, _so annoying_. Number three: wealth is something they've always been weary of. My father is a hardworking owner of a hardware store, and he has been that way since I was born.

This hatred goes pretty deep. My Dad seriously judges Christian for the affair that was spread out over the media, and he only sees Ted as an irresponsible "trust fund baby" whose main mission is to fuck around with my heart just like Mr. Grey did to Mrs. Grey. They don't see that he is doing well in law school, and how much he loves me, they only dwell on the negative. Some part of me thinks that once Ted graduates and begins working for a law firm, he'll make a whole lot more money than Dad ever did. I think that fact bothers my father to an extent.

"So…" Ted says awkwardly, "What is new with you two?"

"You know," Joseph says awkwardly, "Staying busy. Working."

"What about you Owen?" Ted asks. I hate when Ted does this, starts awkward conversations on purpose. I wish he'd stay quiet, and not give Owen and Joseph anymore reason to hate him.

Owen rolls his eyes and turns his head.

"Wow, you to, Owen? That's amazing," Ted jokes as he begins rubbing my hand.

"God, you're such a prick," Owen says as he turns back to us.

"I'm the prick?" Ted asks bemused, "You're the ones who have been rude, cold, and awful to my parents. When I go to someone else's home, I don't act like a dick even though I hate them. I'd say that I am pretty nice to you two fucktards."

"Classy. I don't know how you brainwashed her into wanting to marry you," Joe says sternly, "You dumbass goat fucker."

Ted smirks and I know he is about to say something that will start a fight. "So are you calling your sister a goat?"

Joe and Owen's eyes go wide as Ted urges me down the hallway. Suddenly, I see Owen and Joe lunge for Ted as they tackle him in the family room.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding," I scream at them as one of the Grey's security members enter the room to break up the fight. Seconds later, Ted's brother-in-law Rhett shows up at the front door. He blocks Phoebe and the triplets from the fight and attempts to help break it up. When Owen punches Rhett, he punches him back, escalating the fight even more.

"Rhett, stop it," Phoebe screams from the porch. The girls look frightened and they hold on to Phoebe tight. _Jesus, this is absolutely ridiculous._ I do not know how to stop this.

"That's enough," I hear Mr. Grey scream from down the hall. My mother, my father, and Mrs. Grey follow. All four guys stop and face Mr. Grey. "What the fuck is going on in here?"

"Daddy," Phoebe shrieks, gesturing to the impressionable preschoolers clinging to her.

"All four of you look like clowns," Mr. Grey says as he nods to Phoebe, "You are no doubt fighting over childish reasons and I will not accept this in my home."

The baby hormones are taking over and I can feel myself begin to cry. "Joe, Owen, and Dad are banned from the wedding," I huff at them.

"What?" Dad breathes, "Why am I getting the boot?"

"Because you caused this Dad," I say through my falling tears, "I love Ted and I want to marry him. I am happy for this baby, and I am so excited to raise my child with him. If you can't accept this then I don't need you in my life. You're making this much harder on me, and it is no doubt bringing stress to my baby so I don't fucking need you here."

I turn to Phoebe and give her an apologetic look, "Sorry for cussing in front of the triplets." She nods and without another word I turn around and head for Ted's childhood bedroom so I can cry for the rest of my life.

**Ana**

** After the fight, Tabitha took Olivia's brothers and Joseph Sr. back to their hotel. **Their family decided to stay where the wedding would be held. I promised Tabitha that I would talk with Olivia and calm her down. She asked if Olivia could call her once she was able. I am waiting before I speak with her, hoping to give her some peace and quiet. I scolded Rhett and Ted about their fight with Olivia's brothers. Knowing my son and his way of starting trouble, I scolded Ted about starting fights and egging other people on.

"In five months, you're going to be a father Theodore," I reminded him, "Stop acting childish. No wonder why her brothers hate you."

He just shook his head, knowing he shouldn't try to argue with me.

As Rhett and Ted nurse their bruises, Phoebe and I sit the triplets with them and Christian as we prepare to deal with my devastated future daughter-in-law.

"I should go up there," Ted says, "That's my baby mamma…"

"We'll talk to her first," Phoebe says with a tight smile, "Don't worry."

**When we bring dinner to Olivia, she is curled up in a ball, eyes still red from crying. **Ray was never this against me marrying Christian, but he sure wasn't fond of my husband. It took him a while to really feel comfortable with Christian and even that was blown to smithereens after the affair.

Olivia sits up and smiles when she sees us. "You guys brought me dinner?" Olivia asks, genuinely pleased that we thought of her.

"Of course we did silly," Phoebe says as she moves the tray across her lap, "We need to feed my nephew."

"Thank you," she says with a happy smile.

"Your mother wants you to call her when you are ready," I tell her. She nods and begins to eat. "So how are you feeling about everything?" I ask her.

She groans, "I am pissed as hell at all of them… even Ted. They couldn't be civilized for one weekend. Just for me. It's annoying."

Phoebe and I both sympathize. "I think that's a very good reaction to have in this situation," I tell her.

"I don't even know if I want to have the wedding anymore," she says, shaking her head, "Which is ridiculous because I want to marry him. Maybe we'll just go to Vegas like you and Rhett did…"

"That's an option," I say as Phoebe adamantly shakes her head.

"No," Phoebe says, still shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asks her.

"If your Dad and brothers don't want to attend your wedding, that's their problem," she says as a tear begins to fall, "But don't kick him out. Give him the option."

A sob escapes her throat and I know why she is so upset. "Oh, Phoebe…" Olivia says sympathetically.

"You'll regret it," Phoebe says, tears pouring down her face as she turns to me, "I wish Daddy was there. Even though what he did was so disgusting, I wish he still could have been there to walk me down the aisle."

I don't know how I missed this, after all of this time; I didn't know she felt this way. Olivia holds her hand and rubs it soothingly.

"I don't know what to do…" Olivia says to herself.

"Tell Ted that if he fights like that again, he is sleeping on the couch," Phoebe says as she wipes her tears.

We both laugh as I continue. "Talk to them, tell them how you feel, and then marry my son. He needs you to take care of him."

She snickers and nods. "Ok, I'll talk to them." Olivia looks at Phoebe with the same concern I am feeling. "Aren't you guys having an anniversary coming up?"

She nods, "Yeah… five years… And even more then that really."

"Maybe we should do something," Olivia suggests, "Have another party so you can get that moment back."

"I think that's a fantastic idea," I tell my daughter.

"I'll think about it," Phoebe says as she quickly changes the topic, "I can see the little baby bump. Can I touch it?"

Olivia giggles, "Sure." We recently found out that I will be having a grandson, and she is already starting to show.

"I love my girls," Phoebe says, "But I am sure excited to have a boy in the family. Rhett wants a little boy so badly."

"You still have time," Olivia tells her.

She snorts, "Are you kidding me, I already have three. The baby making station is closed."

"Phoebe," I say with a horrified laugh.

"Having them all at once has been rough…. So Rhett is going to have to hope for nephews."

We laugh as she continues to eat. Olivia has relaxed and I know she is much more prepared for her conversation with her family.

"Ok, I have a question," Olivia finally asks after a while, "Sex after giving birth?"

"Awful," Phoebe says, shaking her head for dramatic effect, "Rhett and I… we can bang with the best of them."

_Oh dear Lord._ "I do not want to hear this," I say as I plug my ears.

"But after a few months," Phoebe continues as she tries to unplug my ears, "Oh buddy. We got right back at it. The girls took their naps today before we came over and Rhett fucked me until I screamed. I am surprised they didn't wake up."

"Jesus Phoebe…" I groan as she smiles mischievously with Olivia.

"But I agree…. Vow renewal, or something should be in the horizon for you and Rhett," Olivia tells her, "So your Dad can be there to walk you down the aisle."

"I don't know why we haven't thought of this sooner," I tell her as I give her a peck on the forehead.

Phoebe nods but doesn't say another word.

**Ana – Approximately a year later**

** "And that, my sweet Henry," I say to my grandson as I rock him to sleep, "Is how your parents got married and had you… my sweet little angel."**

"Ana," Christian complains, "Give the baby back to his parents."

"We're his parents too technically," I tell him, not wanting to stop holding Henry, "His grandparents."

"Jesus woman, give back the kid, I want my wife."

"They aren't ready yet," I protest.

"Yes they are," Christian says exasperated, "Olivia and Ted have been waiting for thirty minutes chatting with everybody else while you've been rocking Henry asleep."

I sigh. "Alright kid, tomorrow, I will tell you about how Grandma met Grandpa."

Christian snorts, "You may need to save that… for never." I carefully walk with him out of his room and to his parents.

**"I want another baby…" I tell Christian as Olivia and Ted drive away. **

Christian's eyes go wide. "Woman, go to bed… you are obviously losing your mind."

"But Christian…"

"NO," he yells as he heads up stairs, "No more babies. Grandchildren only. Come upstairs, you obviously need to be spanked."

I turn happily on my feet and follow my husband upstairs for my promised spanking.


End file.
